


Collision Course

by RhysMerilot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Character Death, Ruthryn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 114,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5165444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhysMerilot/pseuds/RhysMerilot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two women from two different walks of life meet for a one night stand they have no idea the next day they will be thrown together in one of the most awkward situations they've ever encountered. Regina and Emma find themselves inevitably drawn to each other and have set themselves on a collision course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this one for a little while...huge shout out to my beta, AdoringCargo, who also became a good friend over the last two months. The first chapter is slightly misleading... enjoy and don't forget to tell me what you think!

The club was dark, but packed, and Emma Swan found herself perched on a stool at the far end of the bar nursing her first drink of the night while assessing the crowd all around her. She hadn’t been to Boston in a long time, but nothing, not even the Kitty Kat Lounge had changed in the years since she’d been there last. Her stop in Boston hadn’t been initially planned, but she’d been on the road for two days and needed to unwind.

 

Her best friend was getting married and she had made the long drive up from Tallahassee to be there for the wedding weekend in Maine. She hadn’t seen Ruby Lucas for years, but they kept in touch with texts, emails, and hour-long phone calls every Saturday morning. She had never even met her fiancée, but she would before the rehearsal dinner that was planned for the day after tomorrow. Of course she had seen pictures, Ruby was always sending pictures, but she had a feeling that the pictures didn’t do the blonde haired woman justice.

 

Yet, her mind wasn’t on her best friend’s upcoming wedding, it was on the striking brunette on the other end of the bar who had suddenly caught her eye. The woman looked out of place at the club in her black pantsuit with her shoulder length hair perfectly styled. She sipped from a wine glass and idly wiped at the red lipstick left behind with a napkin. She paid no attention to those around her and Emma continued to watch her as a man approached her with a dopey smile on his face.

 

With an amused chuckle, Emma shifted on the bar stool and watched the beautiful brunette dismiss the man with a cruel laugh that had him stumbling away, hurt and defeated with his dick tucked firmly between his legs like a bad little dog. The woman scoffed and motioned to the bartender that she wanted another glass of wine and Emma grabbed her glass, a whiskey neat as she normally preferred when she was out in a bar or a club to start the night off right.

 

Emma made her approach casually and took a seat on a stool not directly next to the woman, but the next one over. She placed her glass on the cardboard coaster that displayed the club’s logo and exhaled sharply as she rolled back her shoulders at a lazy attempt of a stretch. It was a move she had perfected before approaching any woman she had an interest in, it gave her the chance to check her out up close and personal. Her eyes lingered over her body, lithe and slightly curvy, and with a quick glance at her left hand, not finding a ring indicating that she was married, Emma just smirked and picked up her glass and took a small sip.

 

“Excuse me,” the woman called out to the bartender. “I believe this is the house wine. I specifically ordered—”

 

“Sorry, ma’am, it’s all that we have left,” he said with an apologetic smile before he hurried off to attend to another customer.

 

The woman scoffed and took a sip anyway, pulling a face before setting the glass down in front of her with an agitated grunt of disproval. Emma clenched her jaw before taking another sip of her drink and swallowing it hard, the burn of the whiskey putting the rest of her body at ease. The woman was clearly out of her league, she could already tell that much just from the way she carried herself and from the way that she spoke. Emma had never let that stop her before and she wasn’t about to let it stop her there and then.

 

“I’m sure the house wine isn’t that bad,” Emma said as she casually moved to the stool next to the brunette. “Is it that bad?”

 

“It’s terrible,” she muttered. “It tastes like some two dollar trash you buy at a corner store, possibly even worse than that.”

 

Emma laughed. “Can I buy you a drink?”

 

“I hope you do realize that line is completely unoriginal,” she replied dryly. “But then again, your approach was different than what I’ve experienced in the past.”

 

“Does that earn me a point or a deduction?” Emma asked and the woman rolled her eyes, but Emma hadn’t missed the small smile that curled over her lips just for the briefest of seconds. “I’m Emma.”

 

The brunette ran her fingers just over the collar of her dark blouse nervously and turned to face her more fully before extending a hand towards her. “Renee.”

 

Emma took the extended hand and the handshake was firm. “Pleasure to meet you, Renee.”

 

“Likewise.”

 

Emma’s superpower, her own personal built-in lie detector, was going off the moment the name slipped past those plump red lips, but she let it slide because it was clear that this woman was not a regular on the club and bar scene. She just smiled as she pulled back from the firm handshake and motioned towards the bartender.

 

“Where are you from, _Renee_?” Emma asked. “Are you from Boston or just travelling through?”

 

“New York,” she replied hesitantly. “Just travelling through,” she said with a small, tight smile. “And you, Emma?”

 

“All over,” Emma replied. “Most recently, Tallahassee.”

 

“You are a long way from home,” she said lowly. “What brings you to Boston? Business or pleasure?”

 

“Pleasure,” Emma chuckled quietly and leaned forward when the bartender approached them. “Can I get two seven and seven’s?” She asked and the bartender nodded, moving to quickly make the two drinks while Emma turned to look at the uptight brunette next to her. “What about you? Business or pleasure?”

 

“A little of both,” she replied and she raised a well-groomed eyebrow when the drinks were placed in front of them. “What is this?”

 

“A seven and seven,” Emma replied. “Try it. I bet you’ll like it.”

 

Sure enough, halfway through the first drink, the small little looks of disproval and disgust turned into sips that followed up with soft sighs and small smiles. Emma ordered them both another before they finished the first and she decided to step up her game and invited the woman to join her in one of the booths.

 

Emma was never one for small talk on a personal level, and it seemed that the alluringly mysterious brunette wasn’t either. The booth was shaped as a crescent moon and after the third drink, Emma had moved from being on the opposite end to sitting next to the woman who had definitely loosened up with the last drink they’d had. Every once in awhile, Emma would turn to look at the woman beside her and catch those brown eyes lingering on her, her gaze longing and needy in some ways, the lust growing with every passing minute.

 

“I know something about you,” Emma said quietly, leaning in to her so she could hear her over the loud, pulsing music. “I know your name isn’t Renee.”

 

“Is that right?” She asked with a dry chuckle that sent delicious shivers down Emma’s spine. “And you are so very sure of that, aren’t you, Emma?”

 

“Yeah, I am,” Emma replied and she inhaled sharply as she leaned in even closer. The smell of the woman’s strong designer perfume only made her head spin because beneath the mask of Chanel, she could smell the faintest scent of vanilla and apples with just the faintest hint of cinnamon. “Tell me,” Emma drawled and she dropped a hand to rest on top of the hand that was resting on the seat in the small space between them. “What is your name?”

 

“I’ve already told you my name.”

 

“You gave me a name, but not yours,” Emma countered. She’d always loved a challenge and this woman was proving to be one, over and over again. “Humor me.”

 

“Why is it so important to you?”

 

“I like to know who I’m buying drinks for,” she replied. “So, what is your name?”

 

“R—Regina,” she stammered as Emma moved her hand to rest on her left thigh.

 

“Regina,” Emma purred and she smirked as she leaned back, leaving her hand to linger on her thigh as she reached for her drink with her free hand. “That wasn’t so hard, was it, Regina?”

 

“What do you want, Emma?”

 

“How about another drink?” Emma offered before she tongued the straw between her lips and sipped the last of her seven and seven. She glanced over at the crowd on the dance floor and turned back to her with a sly smirk. “Or maybe a dance? What do you say, Regina? Do you want to have another drink or dance with me?”

 

Regina clenched her jaw and reached for her drink, fumbling with the small straw until she had it between her lips and she drank the last of her own drink before placing the glass down on the table in front of her. Emma just watched her as her hand that was resting on her thigh slowly began to creep upwards, teasing in its touch, testing the waters and it made her feel delighted when there was no resistance.

 

“So, Regina, what will it be? A drink or a dance?”

 

“I could use another drink,” Regina replied and she placed a hand over the one Emma had resting on her thigh. “Maybe something not as strong as the last few, hmm?”

 

Emma slid out of the booth and made her way through the crowd and over to an open spot at the bar. For a Tuesday night, the club was as busy as it would be on a Friday or Saturday night. Emma glanced back at the booth, but she didn’t see Regina sitting there any longer. She scanned over the crowd before turning back around and flagged the bartender down.

 

“What can I get you?”

 

“Two seven and seven’s, not as strong as the last time,” Emma said loudly and he just nodded and turned to make the drinks under Emma’s watchful gaze to make sure he didn’t put near as much Seagram’s as the last couple of drinks she’d ordered.

 

She could smell the scent of Regina’s perfume and she smiled a little when she felt a hand on her lower back. She turned to look at Regina with a coy smile curling over her lips. She knew the woman was nervous, but those nerves had been slipping away bit by bit. Emma leaned into Regina’s touch and bit her bottom lip, watching as Regina’s eyes drifted down to look at her lips with a longing gaze. Emma knew that look all too well and she had been on the receiving end of that look multiple times in the past.

 

Her eyes flicked down to Regina’s lips, noticing her lipstick had worn off a little, but the thing she noticed first was the deep scar on her upper lip. She moved slowly, giving the woman more than enough time to back away, and she kissed her softly and her lips landed just shy of the corner her mouth. She leaned back and knew she had put the ball in Regina’s court. It was her move next and Emma would wait all night if that was what it took to take that next step.

 

Emma turned back to the bartender as he gave a little whistle to get her attention and she grabbed both drinks before leading the way back to the booth they’d been sitting at before with Regina following close behind her, her hand never leaving the small of her back. Emma could feel her hook a finger in the loop at the back of her tight jeans and she did all she could to keep that obnoxious smirk from curling over her lips.

 

She was going to get laid and that had been her entire purpose of coming to the Kitty Kat Lounge because she knew from past experience that the women who frequented the club were always looking for a little bit of a sexual adventure, maybe even someone to play out a few fantasies with as the night drew on. Regina struck her as one of those women, unsure about what she wanted, but deep down knew exactly what she did want at the end of the day. For the aura of mystery that came off the striking brunette, it was clear to Emma that she was looking for nothing more than a night of fun, without any messy strings attached.

 

Emma placed both drinks on the table before reaching around the take a hold of Regina’s hand and let her slip into the booth first before she followed. She could feel Regina’s brown eyes on her as she lifted her glass and placed the straw between her lips, taking a tentative sip and let out a small sigh of relief the bartender had indeed made it a little less strong than the last few.

 

“So, Emma,” Regina said as she leaned into her. “What is it that you do?”

 

“I do many things,” Emma replied. “What about you?”

 

“Mysterious, are you?”

 

“I’d say the same about you, _Renee_ ,” she said with a teasing smile. “Why did you pick that name anyway?”

 

“It sounded exotic at the time,” Regina shrugged. “And is Emma your real name by any chance?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“I think…” Regina trailed off as she traced her fingers lightly over Emma’s forearm and up over a toned bicep before reaching the hem of her plain white t-shirt. “I think it’s best if we don’t get too personal. I like the aura of mystery. It’s rather alluring and exciting, don’t you think?”

 

“You know what would be more exciting, Regina?” Emma asked and she just shook her head no subtly. “If we finish this drink and get out on the dance floor. I’ve been driving for the last two days straight and I’m itching to move.”

 

Regina chuckled and gave her a curt nod in agreement, but she didn’t reach for her own drink and instead she leaned in to press her lips to Emma’s in a soft kiss, one that lingered just for a moment before she pulled back quickly. The nerves were back, Emma could clearly see it in her eyes, and she shifted on the bench seat, sweeping in to capture her lips in a kiss that left them breathless within a matter of minutes.

 

Emma tried to ignore the obvious spark between them from the moment their lips had met and she tried to ignore the burning arousal that suddenly coursed its way through her body as Regina deepened the kiss, tentatively so at first. Emma ended the kiss and reached for her drink, pushing the straw aside to down the rest in one go. She glanced over at Regina, watching as she followed suit and she held out a hand with a smile and led Regina out onto the dance floor.

 

She had expected Regina to be withdrawn, her body stiff, but as they sank into a close, tight embrace, Regina surprised her by loosening up and allowing her body to sway and grind in time to the fast, pulsing beat of the music. Emma held Regina close to her, loving the way her body felt against her own. By the second song, Emma had managed to slip a thigh between Regina’s and her hands were resting on her hips, guiding her body not just in time to the beat of the music, but to the driving pulse between her thighs every time she felt Regina’s thigh brush harder against her cunt.

 

Emma’s hands slipped down across the plump curve of Regina’s ass and gave it a little squeeze, watching as Regina’s eyes went wide in surprise and a small moan slipped past her lips as she gripped on to Emma’s shoulders tightly. Emma ducked her head in for a kiss as Regina’s hands sank into her hair and her fingers stroked at the nape of her neck the moment their lips met in a heavily wanton kiss.

 

“Emma,” Regina groaned when they parted from their kiss moments later and she moved her lips to kiss along the side of Emma’s neck.

 

“Do you want to get out of here?” Emma asked and she felt Regina nod subtly against her neck before her lips kissed along her pulse point and then just below her ear. “I’ve got a room at the Onyx. It’s not far.”

 

“I’m staying there as well,” Regina replied and Emma smiled and reached for her hand. “Perhaps we can head back to mine. I have the penthouse suite booked for the night and it’d be a shame to waste it.”

 

Emma had to bite her lip from saying a word. Of course this woman had the penthouse suite at the Onyx hotel. She weaved her way through the crowd and back towards the bar where she paid for their drinks despite Regina insisting she pay for her own. Once the bill was settled and Regina retrieved her purse and light blazer jacket from the coat room, Emma led the way out of the club and out onto the street.

 

It had been unseasonably warm for June and the night was still as hot as the day had been. Emma didn’t let go of Regina’s hand as they strolled down the busy street together. The walk to the hotel was only a few blocks away, but it felt like it took them forever to get there. Emma’s heart was racing wildly as they entered the hotel together and she reluctantly let go of Regina’s hand and followed her to the elevators. The nervousness that had been there before was back in full force and she wondered if Regina had ever brought a complete stranger back to her room before. It wasn’t unchartered territory for her, but something told her that it was for the alluring and mysterious brunette who had caught her eye.

 

They were alone in the elevator and Emma stood behind Regina as she hit the top button. Her arms were around her before the elevator doors even slid shut and she felt how tense Regina’s body was against her own. She reached up to push back Regina’s shoulder length hair and kissed along the side of her neck in an attempt to relax her as she had been back in the club when they’d been dancing.

 

Her hands moved up to unbutton the blazer Regina had on and she ran the palm of her hands over her abdomen and up to the soft curve of her breasts. A shaky sigh slipped past Regina’s lips and Emma became a little bolder as she swept her thumbs over hardening nipples she could just barely feel beneath the fabric of her blouse and bra. Regina placed a hand over Emma’s right and guided it down her body, showing her unabashedly where she wanted to be touched. Emma groaned and kissed over her neck harder as she slipped a hand between her thighs, but she stopped when she felt Regina’s short nails dig into the skin on the back of her hand.

 

“Wait,” Regina murmured softly. “Not here.”

 

Emma turned her around quickly and pressed her up against the wall of the elevator. Her eyes searched Regina’s for any hint of hesitation—and not just because they were in the elevator and could be caught by anyone at any given moment. When she found none, she kissed her hard in yearning, not stopping until the soft ding of the elevator sounded and the doors slid open slowly.

 

Regina grabbed a hold of her hand and quickly led the way down the long carpeted hallway. She hung back a little, watching the way the black pants clung to the pliable curve of her ass as she walked and it made her clit twitch with burning desire. Once Regina had the door to the penthouse suite open, Emma followed her inside and let out a low whistle as she looked around the room.

 

“Would you like a drink?” Regina asked, letting go of her hand as she placed her purse on the table near the door. “Emma?”

 

“Oh, sure,” Emma nodded as she looked around the room, unmoving from where she stood just inside the doorway. “Only if you’re having one.”

 

“Do you like wine?”

 

“I prefer something with a bit more kick,” Emma replied and she followed Regina around to the small bar area and watched her open the fridge and she pulled out a wine bottle and turned around. “Is that cider?”

 

“Yes,” Regina smiled. “I brought a case along, actually. How would you like to have a glass of the best apple cider you’ve ever tasted?”

 

Emma just watched her as she poured them each a glass and took the offered glass from her a few moments later. She lifted the glass to her lips and sniffed lightly. It definitely smelled stronger than any cider she’d ever had and once she had that first sip, it had that kick to it that she loved.

 

Emma peered over her glass, watching Regina intently for a moment before raking her eyes over her body, making her intentions clear. Regina downed her glass of cider quickly, slamming the empty glass down on the wet bar rather hard before she slipped out of her blazer jacket and kicked off her heels. Emma followed suit and even though it was harder for her to down the cider with ease, she managed to just barely as Regina stalked the few steps towards her and pulled her in for a fiercely passionate kiss.

 

In a move that caught almost all the women off-guard that Emma picked up in bars and clubs, she lifted Regina with ease and Regina pulled back from her lips with a gasp as she wrapped her legs around Emma’s hips. Emma grinned and moved to kiss her again, blindly walking across the room to where she hoped the bedroom was located, narrowly missing walking into some of the furniture on the way. Regina sucked on her top lip as she stumbled towards the huge bed that was tucked away from the rest of the suite in a little alcove.

 

Emma let Regina down to her feet just before she reached the foot of the bed. She parted from Regina’s lips and stared down into her eyes, still looking for any signs of reluctance and not finding any at all.

 

“Have you ever done this before?”

 

“I’m not—I’m not a virgin,” Regina muttered. “If that’s what you’re asking.”

 

“Have you ever…” Emma trailed off as she ran her fingers over the delicate buttons of her blouse and popped one open. “Been with another woman before, Regina?”

 

Regina didn’t answer as she slipped her hands under the hem of Emma’s t-shirt and began to lift it slowly. Emma trailed the tip of her tongue over her bottom lip and deftly unbuttoned the next button on Regina’s blouse, and then another, slowly revealing the white lacy bra beneath the blouse and to her hungry, lustful gaze. She stepped back and lifted her arms to allow Regina to remove her t-shirt and she immediately captured Regina’s lips with her own as she guided her down on to the bed with ease.

 

Emma trailed her lips down the smooth column of the brunette’s neck, her tongue dipping out to lick over her collarbone languidly. She continued downwards, a hand sliding up her torso lightly and she grasped on to her left breast as her tongue licked a line down between the valley of her breasts and stopped at the button just below the edge of her lacy white bra.

 

She popped the button open and the last two that followed that one and she eased the hem of her blouse out from inside the waistband of her pants, parting the soft, silky material as her lips kissed a blazing path down towards her navel. Regina raked her nails over Emma’s bare shoulders, tugging at the straps of her simple white bra. Emma nuzzled her nose against the soft, warm skin below her navel and then began a slow ascent back up her body until their lips met in a heated kiss once again.

 

The moan that escaped past Regina’s lips reverberated through Emma’s entire body and she leaned back just a little as Regina’s fingers reached the clasp of her bra and deftly flicked it open. With a small shake of her head, Emma tugged at the edge of her blouse and pulled her up until they were both kneeling on the bed facing one another. Without breaking apart from Regina’s lips, Emma removed her blouse, her lacy bra quickly following and both garments made their way haphazardly to the floor. Emma’s bra was tugged off roughly and she laughed as she pulled Regina flush against her as she rose a little bit up on her knees.

 

With a smirk against Regina’s lips in between deep, heated kisses, she grasped at the back of her thighs just below her pliable ass and pulled her back down on to the bed with her legs on either side of her own. Emma drank in the sight of her, her hardening nipples dark and calling to her, wanting and craving her attention. Not one to deny pleasure, Emma ducked her head down and wrapped her lips around a nipple, sucking gently until Regina’s hands buried themselves in her hair and arched into her mouth as a breathy moan slipped past her kiss-swollen lips.

 

“Emma,” Regina groaned as Emma trailed her lips to the other nipple, teasing the swollen nub with the tip of her tongue.

 

She nipped at it playfully, loving the sound that Regina made, a mix of a squeal and a moan, and it only caused her arousal to heighten, painfully so. She leaned back and slipped off the edge of the bed, toeing off her boots as she reached for the button on her jeans. Regina leaned up on her elbows and watched with heavy, arousal filled eyes as Emma shimmied her way out of her jeans and her panties.

 

She bit her bottom lip as she grabbed a hold of Regina’s calves and pulled her almost to the edge of the bed. Her fingers trailed over the side zipper on Regina’s slacks before she tugged it down gently, her eyes not once leaving Regina’s until she dipped her head down to kiss along her lower abdomen. She paused, only for a moment, until Regina started to push down her own pants and Emma tugged on them hard until she lifted her hips and allowed her to slip them off quickly.

 

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Emma murmured as she dropped a kiss to one knee and then the other, her fingers trailing over the top edge of her white, lace thong. “Can I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Emma exhaled sharply as she dipped her fingers under the waistband of Regina’s thong, moving to place a kiss over her covered mound and was rewarded with the heady, musky scent of her arousal. She teased her tongue over her slit, the thin material doing nothing to contain the dampness that pooled there. She leaned back and tugged down the thong, watching as the thin material stuck to her cunt for a second before she pulled them free. Her whole body thrummed with pleasure and the sight of the gorgeous woman beneath her, ready and waiting for her was the most erotic sight she’d ever seen.

 

Tossing the thong over her shoulder and on to the floor, Emma trailed her hands up Regina’s inner thighs, spreading her legs slowly as she leaned forward and took a tentative yet teasing swipe with her tongue along her bare wet folds.

 

“Wait,” Regina breathed out heavily. “Emma, wait.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“How much?” Regina asked and Emma pulled back completely, staring down at her in confusion.

 

“How much?” Emma asked and a slight blush crept over Regina’s cheeks as she shut her legs closed. “What the hell are you talking about? How much for what? For this?”

 

“For your…services,” Regina muttered and she leaned up on her elbows. “How much do you charge?”

 

“Charge?” Emma was appalled as she grabbed her clothes. “What the hell, Regina? Do you think I’m a prostitute or something?”

 

“You were sent for me, weren’t you?” Regina asked and Emma shook her head no. “I thought that—”

 

“You thought wrong,” Emma snapped and she quickly started to pull her clothes back on, her body shaking in not just anger, but embarrassment too. “I am not a prostitute, Regina.”

 

“I just thought—”

 

“I saw you tonight, sitting alone at the bar,” Emma said and she pulled her t-shirt on and stuffed her bra into the back pocket of her jeans. “I thought you were attractive and I wanted to buy you a drink. The only intention I had was to have a little bit of fun, no strings attached, but you,” she chuckled dryly and shook her head. “You thought that I am nothing more than a prostitute. Seriously? Have you never been picked up by someone in a bar before?”

 

“No. It’s just, a friend of mine, she said—”

 

“I’m leaving,” Emma said as she angrily pulled on her boots. “It was fun, while it lasted, Regina, Renee, or whoever the fuck you really are.”

 

“Emma, wait!”

 

Emma didn’t stop as she stormed out of the bedroom and through the suite to the door, double checking her pockets to make sure she still had her phone, her wallet and the key to her room ten floors below. The second she was out in the hallway, tears burned in her eyes, but she quickly shook that feeling of disappointment away and headed down to the elevator. She jabbed her finger against the button hard and once inside, she resisted the urge to punch the gold-plated wall over and over again.

 

Emma Swan could’ve had anyone that night, and yet she had picked the one woman who looked completely out of place and now she knew exactly why that was. Someone had directed her to the club with promises of a fun-filled night at the expense of hiring a prostitute and Emma couldn’t for the life of her understand why, why a woman like her would need to hire someone for a one-night stand.

 

By the time she reached her room, the throb between her legs had subsided and her body suddenly started to feel the full effects of the liquor she’d drank throughout the night. She stripped out of her clothes and crawled into the much smaller bed. She had a four-hour drive ahead of her the next morning and a wedding to attend that weekend. The last thing she needed was to let this failure of a night consume her thoughts completely.

 

The only thing she could hope for at that point was to meet someone at the wedding that would take her mind away from Regina completely.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for leaving some comments guys and for the kudos!

Emma popped the piece of gum in her mouth loudly as the yellow Volkswagen Beetle soared down the winding rural roads of Maine. The radio was on full blast and the windows were down, the wind whipping through her hair and doing nothing to dissipate the heat inside the car.

 

She had been driving for close to four hours, following the rather vague instructions that had been sent to her by email a week before. She had never heard of the town of Storybrooke, Maine, but Ruby had insisted that even though it wasn’t on most maps or the app on her phone, it was most definitely there.

 

When she came to a fork in the road, one with no signs aside from the large yield sign in the middle, she pulled over and pulled out her phone from the drink holder. She pulled up the email with instructions from Ruby just how to get to the small town of Storybrooke and furrowed her brow when she saw nothing about a fork in the road on the route she had been driving along. She called Ruby and spit her gum out the window just as someone in a black Mercedes sped past her took the road on the left.

 

Emma tapped her fingers on the bottom of the steering wheel as the line began to ring and she switched off the radio when the call was answered. “Hey, it’s me.”

 

“It’s me who?” A woman asked, someone who was clearly not Ruby.

 

“I’m calling for Ruby Lucas,” Emma said quickly, pulling the phone from her ear to make sure she had called the right number. “This is the right number, isn’t it?”

 

She could hear giggling as the phone was passed from one set of hands to another and the giggling didn’t stop for a full thirty seconds. “Hey, Em! Are you almost in town? Please tell me you’re almost here!”

 

“Almost, I think,” Emma said with a frown. “Your instructions were very vague. I’m kind of lost.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Wish I could tell you,” she chuckled quietly. “I got off the interstate about twenty minutes ago at the exit you told me to take. I’ve been driving down this road ever since. There’s a fork in the road and no signs.”

 

“Take the left,” Ruby replied. “I wrote that down, didn’t I?”

 

“Read your email about a dozen times and no, you failed to mention that.”

 

“Weird,” Ruby replied and the sound of her giggles erupted over the line. “Kat, stop, I’m on the phone.”

 

“So, that was Kathryn who answered?” Emma inquired with a teasing tone. “Please, don’t tell me what you two are up to right now. I really don’t want to know.” Emma paused and she knew from the sounds she was hearing that Ruby was definitely not listening to her and that her attention was on her fiancée. “Rubes?”

 

“Yeah, Em?”

 

“I should be there soon,” she said as she shifted the gear and pulled away from the side of the road. “Please tell me that I’m not going to get lost again due to your vague instructions, am I?”

 

Ruby laughed. “God I hope not. It’s been years since we’ve seen each other. I cannot wait for you to get here!”

 

“I can’t wait either, Rubes. I’ll see you soon.”

 

Emma hit the end and tossed her phone back into the empty cup holder, focusing on the road ahead of her as she hit the gas and the Bug’s engine revved, picking up speed and catching up to the shiny black Mercedes that had passed her not even five minutes before. Emma cranked the volume on the radio, singing along to “Highway to Hell” when it blasted through the speakers and she merged to the left lane of the two lane road, passing the Mercedes and she laughed, whooping as the woman driving it honked her horn loudly.

 

Emma reached out the window with her left hand and flipped the woman off behind her, shifting the gear as she hit the gas and flew upwards of twice the speed limit that was posted on random signs along the road. Emma slowed down as the road began to curve and she passed the sign that said, “Welcome to Storybrooke”, she followed the road across the small bridge and took the next left.

 

The woman in the shiny black Mercedes made the turn seconds later and Emma rolled her eyes, cranking the radio as loud as it would go while focusing on keeping the Bug on the narrow winding road that quickly turned from asphalt to gravel to dirt in just a handful of minutes. She slowed down as she saw the cabin looming up ahead and she swallowed thickly at the sheer size of it.

_“It’s just a cabin up in the woods in Storybrooke, Maine. Kathryn’s parents have owned it forever and it’s where we’re going to stay for the week and where we’re going to get married. You’ll love it there, Em, it’s unlike anything you’ve ever seen before.”_

 

Understatement of the year. This wasn’t just some simple cabin in the woods as she had imagined it when Ruby had told her when they spoke on the phone just weeks ago. It was a goddamn mansion. Emma shook her head and pulled into the entrance of the paved driveway that circled around a large fountain out front. She came to a stop, her brakes squealing as she did and just seconds after she slid the Bug into park, she was violently jerked forward.

 

“What the hell?” Emma yelled and she checked the rearview mirror to see the very same Mercedes behind her, literally on her car’s ass. A spark of rage rolled through her as she fumbled with the seatbelt and stormed out of the car, her fists coming down on the hood of the Mercedes. “What the hell! You just rear-ended me, bitch!”

 

Emma pulled off her sunglasses and stared at the woman behind the wheel, the airbag deployed and the brunette woman clearly stunned. Emma’s anger subsided as she rushed to the door and pulled it open.

 

“Hey, are you okay?”

 

“Don’t touch me,” the woman hissed as she shoved at the airbag with such force that it deflated within seconds. “This is all your fault!”

 

“My fault?” Emma asked with a gasp as she stepped back. “Lady, I was clearly _parked_. This is all your fault if anything!”

 

The woman inside the car bristled with anger and she practically tore the seatbelt off before getting out of the car. She stumbled on the high heels she wore, some expensive designer shoes that Emma knew cost more than at least two month’s of her rent and she shook her head, composing herself before strutting towards the front of her car to assess the damage. She didn’t remove the large sunglasses that covered her eyes and kept her back to Emma as she ran her fingers over the damage to the front of her car.

 

The first thing Emma noticed—aside from the fact the woman clearly had a hot temper with an attitude to match—was the way she dressed. Tight black pencil skirt that hugged her curves like it was tailored just for her and a crisp white blouse with a matching black blazer overtop. Everything about this woman screamed money, from her clothes, to her shoes, to her car, to her attitude.

 

The second thing Emma noticed was the way the woman was slightly unsteady on her feet as she assessed the damaged to her car. She watched as the brunette stumbled a few steps forward and used her Bug to brace her fall. That’s when she noticed the deep scar on the right side of her top lip and when the woman removed her sunglasses, she found herself looking into the very same brown eyes as the woman she had been with the night before at the club.

 

“Regina?” Emma asked quietly and her head shot over to her, her eyes widening in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I was just about to ask the same thing, _Emma_ ,” Regina replied coldly and she raised a hand to her right cheek that was red and swelling up. “What the hell is your problem?”

 

“Mine?” Emma scoffed. “You are the one who just rear-ended me! If anyone has a problem here, it’s clearly you.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and she pushed herself off of the side of Emma’s car and looked down at her own. While Emma knew it could’ve been a lot worse, the damage was rather significant. She got into the Bug and shifted the gear into the first gear, allowing the car to roll forward a few feet before she pulled the emergency brake and got out. She swallowed thickly as she walked around to the back and just in time to watch her back bumper groan before it fell clean off.

 

“I do hope you have insurance,” Regina said dryly. “Because you are going to be paying for the damage to my car.”

 

“Excuse me?” Emma spun around to face her, her whole body shaking in anger. She was livid, beyond livid and it was clear the brunette was as well. “This is not my fault. If anyone is paying for the damages, it’s you.”

 

“Is that so?” Regina asked darkly as she took a step towards her, leaving only mere inches between them. “Your brake lights were out and you stopped so quickly that you gave me zero time to react.”

 

“If my brake lights are out, it’s because you rear-ended me, you bitch.”

 

“Emma? Oh my god!” Ruby called out as she ran out the door. “What happened? Are you guys all right?”

 

“I’m fine, Ruby,” Emma said through gritted teeth as she backed away from Regina and turned to look at her best friend. “This _bitch_ rear-ended me and is trying to claim that it’s my fault.”

 

Ruby turned to look over at Regina who was staring at Emma’s Bug with a look of disgust. She shook her head and turned back to face Emma. “It was just an accident. Look, you’re both a little shaken up right now. Why don’t we go inside and we’ll get this sorted out, okay?”

 

Emma watched, almost dazed-like, as Ruby’s fiancée ran down the front stairs and directly over towards the brunette who had rear-ended her Bug in the driveway. Kathryn approached the brunette with caution and all Emma could do was watch as the two started bickering quietly enough that she couldn’t quite make out what they were talking about, but it was clear from the looks thrown her way that Regina was placing all the blame on her.

 

“Shit,” Ruby said under her breath as she stood next to Emma. “She’s pissed.”

 

“Why does _she_ get to be pissed? She’s the one who hit _my_ car!”

 

“Em,” Ruby turned to her with a slightly panicked look on her face. “Do you know who she is? Regina Mills is one of the top lawyer’s in the country,” she said quietly. “Top ten I believe from what Kathryn told me. She specializes in litigation and class action lawsuits. You better smooth this over and fast.”

 

“Shit. This just gets better and better, doesn’t it?”

 

“Hey,” Kathryn said as she strolled over towards them, leaving a very agitated Regina standing beside the front of her banged up car. “Emma, right?” Kathryn asked and Emma nodded, extending a hand towards her and instead found herself being pulled in for a tight hug. “What a way for us to meet for the first time, huh?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma replied and she raised a hand to scratch idly at the back of her neck. “It’s nice to finally meet you, Kathryn.”

 

“Regina is a little bit shaken up,” Kathryn continued. “I’m going to call in a friend to come assess the damage professionally. Regina wants to exchange insurance information with you.”

 

“Why, so she can sue me when it was clearly her fault?” Emma asked bitterly and she winced as Ruby nudged her in the side with a hard, pointy elbow. “Right. Let me just get my information. Ruby, can I talk to you for a minute?”

 

“We’ll be right in,” Ruby said to Kathryn and the two just smiled as they leaned in to share a lingering, loving kiss. “Em, you okay?” Ruby asked as she followed Emma around to the passenger side of the Bug. “Emma?”

 

“I’m fine,” Emma said tightly as she yanked open the door and opened the glove box to retrieve her insurance information. She looked over Ruby’s shoulder once she turned around to watch Kathryn lead Regina up into the cabin. “You won’t believe how fucked up this is, Ruby.”

 

“I mean, you two just got into an accident in the driveway, I’d say that is pretty fucked up and—”

 

“No,” Emma said lowly. “I met her last night,” she said and Ruby raised an eyebrow as Emma slammed the passenger door shut. “I stopped in Boston for the night and hit up that club we always went to when we were younger.”

 

“Kitty Kat Lounge?”

 

“The one and only,” Emma sighed. “I saw her there and she was alone. I offered to buy her a drink and well, you know how these things go…One thing led to another—”

 

“Oh Emma, you didn’t!”

 

“No, I didn’t, because she asked me how much I charge for my services. Jesus, Ruby, that woman thought I was a fucking prostitute!”

 

Ruby gasped in surprise. “No!”

 

“Why would she think that?” Emma bristled. “Do I look like one or something?”

 

Ruby shook her head quickly. “Not at all, unless you were wearing that red dress—”

 

“I was in jeans and a t-shirt!”

 

“Oh,” Ruby chuckled quietly and she flung an arm around Emma’s shoulders. “Come on, you look like you need a strong drink.”

 

“It’s not even noon.”

 

“Who cares?” Ruby laughed and she led the way up to the front door, stopping short before she turned Emma to face her. “I’m glad you came, Em.”

 

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” Emma smiled at her and she gave her a little wink before she pushed open the door. “The pictures that you sent me, they definitely don’t do her justice. She’s beautiful, Ruby.”

 

“She is,” she smiled. “She makes me happy.”

 

“I know, you only talk about her every time we talk,” Emma chuckled quietly as the two of them stepped inside. “And a cabin? Really? This is definitely _not_ a cabin.”

 

“Technically,” Ruby shrugged as she led the way out of the foyer and into a large sitting room, “it is. Note the décor and the fact the whole place is built log cabin style.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes and took a seat on the couch while Ruby walked over to a fully stocked bar near the large stone fireplace that dominated the room. Emma barely had the beer that Ruby grabbed out of the bar fridge open and in her hand before Kathryn and Regina joined them. Regina just narrowed her eyes at Emma as she took a seat on the chair across from the couch and held a small icepack to the left side of her face. Emma scoffed and took a sip of her beer and glanced over at Ruby and Kathryn, watching the two as they shared a light, lingering kiss before they came to sit down next to Emma on the couch.

 

“I called Billy,” Kathryn said, breaking the silence that filled the room. “He said he’ll try to make it out by five today. Things are a little busy at the shop, but he’ll be here.”

 

“It could’ve been a lot worse,” Ruby said and Regina rolled her eyes at Emma. “Just be thankful that it wasn’t.”

 

“It wasn’t my fault,” Emma muttered. “I was parked.”

 

“Nobody is blaming—”

 

“You stopped too quickly,” Regina interjected. “You gave me zero time to react!”

 

“So, you’re blaming me for the fact that you weren’t paying attention?” Emma asked coldly. “Perfect.”

 

“As I said, you stopped too quickly,” Regina said quickly. “How was I supposed to know you had stopped when your brake lights were out?”

 

Emma scoffed and took a long pull from her beer, swallowing hard. “Listen lady—”

 

“How about a tour, Emma? Ruby can show you around and get you settled in your room,” Kathryn said as she stood up. “Regina, would you like a glass of wine? I brought a bottle of pinot gris, it’s your favorite vintage.”

 

“Yeah, that sounds perfect,” Ruby said and she reached for Emma’s hand. “Let me give you the grand tour, Em,” she said and once the two of them were out in the hallway she just shook her head and frowned. “I know you’re pissed, but don’t you think that was a little excessive?”

 

“A little excessive? Did you not hear her, Ruby? She is trying to blame me when that accident was clearly her fault!”

 

“What exactly happened between you two last night anyway?” Ruby asked, steering the conversation around as she led the way down the hallway and into the large kitchen. Emma sighed and shook her head. “Em?”

 

“I told you, I saw her sitting there and she was alone,” Emma said quietly. “It’s been a while for me since I’ve been with anyone and I thought I’d try my luck with the only one that stuck out like a sore thumb in the entire club. I thought she was gorgeous and she didn’t turn down my offer to buy her a drink after she bitched about the wine she’d been served. She was different from anyone else in that club, Ruby, and after we had a few drinks, I thought I had a chance with her. She clearly seemed to be interested, but now I know why and it’s because she thought I was a goddamn prostitute.”

 

Emma shakily ran her hands through her hair and took a moment to look around the large kitchen. She let out a low whistle of approval before turning to look at Ruby who was leaning against the large island with her arms crossed over her chest.

 

“God, the way she kissed me, I just lost it, you know? I was drowning in her and I couldn’t get enough,” Emma continued and Ruby just nodded with a knowing smile. “We went back to the hotel and she invited me up to her room. Things were getting pretty hot and heavy between us and right as I was about to…she asked me how much I charge for my services.”

 

Emma scoffed and moved to lean against the counter next to Ruby. “You know my weakness is brunettes with a killer smile,” she muttered quietly. “I could’ve had anyone in that club last night. Why did I have to choose her?”

 

“I don’t know, but Regina has this aura about her,” Ruby replied. “I didn’t meet her until shortly after Kathryn and I got engaged and she came up to visit Kathryn for a weekend. She’s different. She’s hard around the edges, but she’s been Kathryn’s best friend for over twenty years now, so I gave her a chance, you know? I can see what drew you to her and it’s not just because of her hair, or her eyes, or her killer smile.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. If anyone knew her best, it was Ruby Lucas. She drummed her fingers against the granite countertop and groaned quietly. “The one thing that really bugs me is the fact she thought I was a prostitute. Why would she think that, Ruby? I mean, god, hasn’t that woman ever been picked up in a bar before?”

 

“Probably not,” Ruby said with a slight shrug. “From what I know, Regina works a lot. She hasn’t had a relationship since before she was in college and from what Kathryn has told me before, that relationship didn’t end well at all. I think I know why she might have assumed that you were a—a prostitute.”

 

“Because clearly I looked like one to her last night,” Emma muttered under her breath.

 

“Kathryn was the one who suggested that she go out last night while she was in Boston. You see, Regina doesn’t have a lot of friends and Kathryn told me that it’s been a long time since she’d been with anyone intimately. She sort of arranged for a woman to meet up with Regina at the bar last night and Regina was fully aware that this woman charged for her services as well.”

 

“Kathryn, your fiancée, arranged for a prostitute to meet up with her best friend last night and because I approached her, she assumed that I was this woman?”

 

“Blonde hair with blue-ish eyes, about your height,” Ruby replied and she shook her head lightly. “Kathryn found her while looking for someone to be the entertainment at our bachelorette party tomorrow night. She claimed this woman to be Regina’s type.”

 

“Let me guess, her “stage” name was Emma?”

 

Ruby nodded with a slight frown. “Regina has never been with another woman before and I overheard her and Kathryn talking the other night on the phone. Kat was just trying to help her out, you know, live a little for once in her life. I’m sorry you got caught up in that. I’m sure if she knew you weren’t the one that Kathryn—”

 

“It probably would’ve gone entirely different if she had assumed otherwise. A woman like that? A woman like Regina Mills, someone who is a top ten lawyer in the entire country would _never_ look twice at someone like me.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Ruby said and she slung an arm around Emma’s shoulders and smiled at her. “Come on, let’s get on with the grand tour and then I’ll show you the room you’ll be staying in this week. You’re going to love it! The view, god the view is amazing. You’ll probably never want to leave!”

 

Emma chuckled quietly and allowed Ruby to lead her out of the large kitchen and towards a set of stairs at the back of the house. After Ruby showed her the room she’d be staying in and gave her a tour of the rest of the house, they ended back downstairs in the sitting room where Kathryn and Regina were deep in a quiet conversation, the bottle of wine sitting on the coffee table and nearly empty.

 

Regina didn’t even glance over at her as she and Ruby settled down at the bar and both of them opened a second bottle of wine to share between them. While Emma wasn’t a fan of wine in general, she did need something stronger than beer, but nothing that would have her passing out before the evening rolled around. She couldn’t help but look back at the brunette every time the deep, throaty laugh escaped past her lips and sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

 

Emma wasn’t sure how she was going to get through the next handful of days, especially with a woman she never thought she’d see again who clearly had it out for her. All she knew was that escaping confrontation and avoiding this woman would be a feat, a challenge, and one she would fail miserably at without a doubt.

 

[X]

 

Regina Mills had been in a foul mood since the night before, one that had followed her throughout the long drive from Boston to Storybrooke, Maine. The night before played over and over again in her mind throughout the long drive and she was not only angry with herself for making such a terrible assumption, but embarrassed as well.

 

_“Regina, you need to loosen up,” Kathryn said, giggling over the phone as Regina paced the floor in the penthouse suite at the Onyx hotel. “You should go out tonight.”_

_“And do what, exactly?”_

_“Have fun! You do remember how to have fun, don’t you?”_

_“Yes,” Regina replied dryly. “Just because I immerse myself in my work, doesn’t mean that I have forgotten how to have fun, Kathryn.”_

_“Can I suggest something?” Kathryn asked tentatively. “Before you say no, let me explain. You have a hard time meeting people because you are always working, but maybe we can try something different, something new.”_

_“And what would that be exactly?”_

_“A hired call girl,” Kathryn whispered over the line. “You told me last time that you were nervous about being with another woman. At least this way, you don’t have to be so nervous and you might even learn a thing or two.”_

_Regina pressed her lips together tightly and pondered the idea for a moment. While it wasn’t something that had crossed her mind at all, she was intrigued by the aspect of being with another woman even if she was nothing more than a prostitute._

_“This woman you have in mind,” Regina paused and she felt her heart start to race in anticipation and excitement. “Is she clean?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“And?” Regina asked. “What does she look like?”_

_“Beautiful. Blonde, blue-ish eyes, definitely your type.”_

_“How would you know my type when I have never been with another woman before, Kathryn?”_

_“That’s not exactly true and you know it,” Kathryn tittered. “Remember senior year in high school? We made out for hours and you got so drunk that you confessed to me you had a thing for blondes.”_

_Regina rolled her eyes at the memory. “That was over ten years ago.”_

_“My point is, she’s definitely your type and she’s willing to meet you anywhere. In fact, I know that there is a club not far from the hotel. It’s called the Kitty Kat Lounge.”_

_“It better not be a strip club, Kathryn, or I swear—”_

_“It’s not! It’s gay friendly though,” Kathryn interjected. “Are you interested or not?”_

_“Perhaps,” Regina sighed. “What is this woman’s name?”_

_“Emma.”_

 

Regina shook her head as she recalled the conversation she and Kathryn had the day before. At the time, the idea had been intriguing and it made her feel a little naughty as it was never something she had entertained before. It had been nearly impossible for her to meet anyone, especially once they knew who she was and her status always seemed to intimidate not only men, but also the women she found an interest in as well.

 

The woman who had approached her seemed to fit the description of the woman Kathryn had arranged for the encounter, as she so called it during their second and very brief phone call before Regina had found her way down to the club. She was confident straight from the get go, flirty and beautiful. Regina had been intrigued and wasn’t even mildly thrown off by the fact that she had been dressed rather casually, assuming that Kathryn explained her “type” to this woman when she had made the arrangements.

 

Regina should’ve known that this wasn’t the woman Kathryn had called, even though they shared the same name and similar physical attributes. She should’ve known long before they went back to the hotel together and up to her suite that this woman wasn’t in it for the money, but that she was genuinely interested in being with her. She should’ve known because the way she touched her and kissed her was far too intimate and far too real.

 

Regina had spent most of the night feeling like a complete fool after she had scared Emma off by opening her mouth. She wanted to find her, to apologize, but all she had was her first name and nothing more to go by. The front desk couldn’t tell her what room she was in with just a first name, though she had tried to find her just before two in the morning out of desperation to fix her mistake.

 

She had barely had a few hours of sleep before she was on the road, not wanting to put off the long drive ahead back to her hometown for her best friend’s wedding. She had almost been at the Nolan family cabin when she sped past the yellow Volkswagen Beetle that had pulled off to the side of the road and she took the left at the fork in the road, cruising along while listening to the dozens of voice mails left on her work phone.

 

She had been momentarily distracted when the ugly, atrocious yellow Bug passed her on the narrow road and she honked the horn, scoffing when the woman behind the wheel lifted a hand out the window and flipped her off. It didn’t take her long to realize that she was inevitably following the woman in front of her, not until she made the turn after the bridge.

 

Her work phone beeped and she grabbed it off the seat beside her as she followed the yellow Bug and made the turn into the driveway. She only glanced down at the phone for a split second before jamming both feet on the brake a second too late. The airbag deployed instantly and stunned her. Her foul mood only made it a hundred times worse. While she knew she was at fault, the moment she saw the woman exit the car and recognized her as the woman she’d been with the night before, she felt her embarrassment rise and then be completely overcome by her sudden rage that they had quite literally run into one another again.

 

After the way Emma had left the suite the night before, she had never imagined she’d see her again. Her walls were up immediately and she chose to put the blame on Emma instead of herself. It was wrong, but she had to hide her own embarrassment one way or another and she’d always had a very short lit temper.

 

It was all too easy for her to become the bitch, the Evil Queen, as she knew everyone in the office referred to her behind her back. While she hated being that person, it was easier than admitting it had all been her fault. Kathryn had managed to calm her down and after Ruby had taken Emma on a tour throughout the house, she told Kathryn what had happened the night before.

 

“Emma is the call girl?” Kathryn asked and Regina shook her head no. “What?”

 

“I assumed she was as per your description and the name,” Regina sighed. “I was terribly mistaken. Do you have any idea how embarrassed I was when I asked her how much she was going to charge me?”

 

“Oh no, Regina.”

 

“I feel like a complete fool,” she frowned. “She wanted to be with _me_ and not because of what I do, but because of who I am. I ruined everything because I wrongly accused her of being nothing more than a prostitute.”

 

“It’s not too late to apologize,” Kathryn said quietly and she reached for the bottle of pinot gris and topped up both of their glasses. “I mean, what happened not that long ago is a whole other mess to deal with, but it’s not too late to apologize for what you said to her last night.”

 

Regina sighed and took a sip of her wine, already feeling the slight buzz from the first glass she’d already had. “Perhaps not, but I have a feeling she doesn’t want an apology and I certainly cannot blame her, either. She was truly offended, Kathryn. An apology is not going to take back what happened between us.”

 

“Tell me one thing,” Kathryn said as she leaned into her. “Before you made that wrong assumption on who she was, were you enjoying yourself?”

 

“Yes,” Regina breathed out shakily. “She is unlike anyone I’ve ever met before and we barely spoke at all throughout the evening. I didn’t even know anything about her other than her name, Kathryn, but I wanted to be with her whether I was going to be paying her for our evening together or not.”

 

“What was it like?”

 

“Prying for details, are you?” Regina asked with a coy smile dancing over her lips. “It was…freeing.”

 

“That good?”

 

“Up until I asked her how much she was going to charge me, yes,” she muttered and she groaned quietly, downing almost the entire glass of wine before she grabbed the bottle and poured herself another glass. “I made a mistake I’m afraid I cannot come back from. I’m sorry, Kathryn, this is not supposed to be about me at all this week. You are getting married and that is the only thing you should be focused on. Not me and my entire lack of a love life.”

 

“Nonsense,” Kathryn said quietly. “Ever since you told me you wanted to experience being intimate with another woman, it has been my goal to find you someone to experience that with. Ruby never told me that Emma was into women, but then again, I never asked. Look, I know things are going to be incredibly awkward between you two, more so since you rear-ended her car in the driveway, but I know you, Regina Mills, and I know you can turn on that charm and turn this whole thing around.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Yes,” Kathryn chuckled and she quieted as soon as Ruby and Emma entered the sitting room and took a seat at the bar. “Who could resist someone like you, Regina?” Kathryn asked in a whisper and Regina just laughed throatily. “You should talk to her. I think she wants you to. She can’t seem to keep her eyes off of you.”

 

Regina swallowed thickly and resisted the urge to glance over at the intriguing blonde less than ten feet away. “I suspect,” she said as she leaned into Kathryn and took a sip of her wine, “she wants nothing to do with me after how I treated her earlier.”

 

“I doubt that,” Kathryn chuckled. “She’s staring at you and that look I can see in her eyes?” She said and she nudged at Regina’s side until Regina finally glanced over at Emma who immediately looked away the moment their eyes met. “That is a look of longing, not loathing.”

 

Regina looked away and shook her head lightly. She had seen the longing too, in the brief second their eyes had met. She knew if it hadn’t been for Kathryn, she would’ve settled on the fact that Emma most definitely wanted nothing to do with her. She now hoped quite the opposite was true.

 

All she had to do now was figure out how to talk to the beautiful blonde-haired woman who had not once left her mind since the very moment they had met the night before.


	3. Chapter 3

“Here,” Emma said as she held out her insurance card. “You wanted to exchange information, didn’t you?”

 

Regina looked up at her, feeling a little bit in a daze. “Yes,” she muttered under her breath and took the offered card from Emma’s outstretched hand. “Perhaps we should wait for Kathryn’s friend to come and assess the damage before we make the necessary phone calls.”

 

They had been left alone in the sitting room for no less than ten minutes after the company Kathryn and Ruby had hired to set up tents on the property for the wedding had arrived. Emma had sat at the bar the entire time and Regina finished off the vintage bottle of wine, stewing in her own thoughts.

 

“Whatever,” Emma sighed as she threw her hands up. “All I know, that accident wasn’t my fault. I was parked, Regina. This is on you.”

 

Regina glanced at the insurance card that Emma had handed to her. Swan, she noted as she read her last name and glanced at her address briefly. She swallowed past the rising lump in her throat and handed the card back to her. “Perhaps,” she said before clearing her throat, “we can keep this off the books and settle this on our own.”

 

“You want me to pay for the damages to your car on top of my own?” Emma asked and she rolled her eyes. “It wasn’t my fault. I’m not paying shit.”

 

“No, I wouldn’t expect you to,” Regina said lowly. “I’ll cover whatever the repair costs are. There is no need to involve the insurance companies when, as you say, you were parked and it was clearly my fault.”

 

“Excuse me?” Emma blinked as she looked down at her. “After you flat out denied that it is your fault, you are admitting that it is now? Am I hearing you right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You’re a real piece of work, aren’t you, Regina?”

 

“You have no idea,” she replied dryly and she lifted her glass to her lips only to find it as empty as the bottle on the coffee table was. “Is it possible that we can start over?”

 

“Start over?” Emma scoffed. “You mean after you assumed that I was nothing more than a prostitute last night and were willing to pay me for having sex with me and now you want to start over?”

 

“I was terribly mistaken. I am very sorry for that, Emma.”

 

Emma just shook her head as she stormed out of the sitting room and a moment later, Regina heard the front door open and then shut loudly behind her on the way out. That hadn’t gone as well as she had hoped, but then again, she hadn’t really thought out her apology. She groaned quietly and rose from the couch onto slightly unsteady feet, carrying the empty glass of wine into the large kitchen where she rinsed it out and placed it on the counter. She glanced out the large window over the sink, watching Kathryn instruct the half a dozen men who were there to set the large reception tent up in the backyard while Ruby looked on with a wide, adoring smile on her face.

 

It wasn’t long before she spotted Emma walking over towards Ruby and then the two of them were walking off towards the woods that surrounded the property, both looking to be in a rather heated discussion that neither was willing to have around any prying ears. Regina headed out the back door and down the steps to where Kathryn was standing and overseeing the men putting the large white tent up.

 

“So?” Kathryn asked as she turned to her. “I take it you two talked?”

 

“Briefly.”

 

“And?” Kathryn asked and she shook her head lightly. “It didn’t go well, did it?”

 

“Not at all,” Regina sighed. “How is it that I can speak out in court or in a board room without messing everything up and yet when it comes to my personal life, I—I can’t say exactly what needs to be said? Am I that socially inept, Kathryn?”

 

“Inept? Hardly,” Kathryn replied. “I think it’s just been too long since you’ve been involved with anyone that you’re in unchartered territory again. You like her, don’t you, Regina?”

 

“I don’t even know her.”

 

“And yet, you two almost had sex last night.”

 

Regina winced at how loudly Kathryn had stated it, several of the workers glanced over at the two of them, and Regina turned her back to them, feeling her cheeks flush in embarrassment. “Thank you, Kathryn, for announcing that for all to hear.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Kathryn frowned and she grabbed a hold of Regina’s elbow and led her up the stairs and into the kitchen. “Did you apologize for last night?”

 

“Yes, I did. I’m afraid it didn’t go over too well since I may have admitted the accident was in fact my fault after all.”

 

“Oh, Regina.”

 

“I asked her if we could start over, but she didn’t seem too thrilled with that idea. I cannot blame her, of course, especially not after last night and that accident earlier.”

 

“Well,” Kathryn said and she let out a soft sigh. “She’s off with Ruby right now and if I know Ruby, and I do quite well,” she said with a wink, “she’ll talk to Emma about this, maybe even get her to look at it from a different point of view. Who knows, maybe by the time Saturday rolls around, everything could be different.”

 

“I didn’t come here to hook up with your fiancée’s best friend,” Regina replied dryly.

 

“Well, Regina, I can tell you one thing, these things just happen and it’s not something you can pencil in on that nifty daily planner I bought you for Christmas last year.”

 

“I am not that excessively obsessive/compulsive, Kathryn.”

 

“A little bit.”

 

“Do you have any more bottles of that wine?”

 

“I may just, but my question for you is, did you bring your famous cider as you promised?” Kathryn jibbed and Regina nodded her head lightly. “Perfect. Why don’t you go and grab the crate and I’ll open another bottle of the vintage.”

 

Regina knew the last thing she needed to do was to drown her sorrows in several shared bottles of delicious vintage wine, but it had been so very long since she had spent time with her best—and only friend that she really wanted to drink some wine and just unwind for the first time in a very long time.

 

[X]

 

Emma and Ruby walked along the path through the woods long after Emma had finished her rant about Regina Mills and the mixed signals she’d been putting out since their collision in the driveway. She wasn’t the only one who didn’t know Regina very well, but Ruby had the advantage of knowing a little bit about her because she was Kathryn’s best friend and she had met the woman before.

 

Ruby came to a stop at a bend in the path and walked over to a fallen tree to sit along the edge of the trunk. “Emma, in all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never seen anyone get under your skin like this.”

 

“I’ve never met anyone like her before,” Emma replied with a heavy sigh as she sat down on the trunk next to her. “You know, I knew she was out of my league, but I went for it anyway. God, no wonder she went along with it. She thought I was a fucking—”

 

“Stop,” Ruby said as she placed a hand on her tense shoulder. “It was a mistake. She apologized, didn’t she?”

 

“Well yeah, but—”

 

“And you just walked away without saying a word to her, without accepting her apology.”

 

“I was pissed, Rubes. Maybe if she hadn’t already admitted that the accident was actually her fault, I might have accepted her half-assed apology.”

 

“I may not know her well, but Regina Mills does not apologize unless she means it.”

 

Emma sighed and leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees as she buried her face in her hands. “God, I’m sorry, Ruby. Here I am laying my shit on you when you’re getting married in a few days. The last thing you should be worried about is my own personal shit.”

 

“Em, don’t worry about it, okay? You’re my best friend and you’ve gotten yourself in a pretty screwed up situation, but it is definitely one that can be fixed.”

 

“I sense a “but” in that sentence.”

 

Ruby laughed. “I love you, you know that, but you can be so incredibly stubborn at times. Why not start over with Regina? Just let go of what happened last night and get past the whole accident in the driveway thing that happened and start over.”

 

“You act as if it can be that easy.”

 

“Why can’t it be?”

 

Emma rolled her eyes and leaned back. “You said so yourself, I’m stubborn,” she sighed and she shook her head sharply. “Why am I letting her get under my skin like this? I never let anyone get to me the way she is.”

 

“Because she’s different than anyone you’ve ever met before, Emma. Look, I know you might feel like you can’t go back to before she thought you were a prostitute, but she _did_ apologize. It was a mistake made on her part, a horrible assumption. Clearly you can forgive her for that, can’t you?”

 

“Whose side are you on, Rubes?”

 

“Yours!” Ruby replied and she looked offended that Emma would even think otherwise. “Look, nobody else is due to arrive until tomorrow morning. You two have a chance to get over this before then. Why don’t you go and talk to her? Just talk to her, don’t talk about last night and don’t talk about how she rear-ended you in the driveway either.”

 

Emma just looked up at the trees overhead and was thankful that the canopy blocked the hot sun. She was already sweating due to the muggy, humid heat that had only gotten worse since she arrived in Maine. She stood up from the tree trunk slowly and shoved her hands into the back pockets of her black jeans that were sticking to her skin. Ruby stood up a moment later and wrapped her arms around her tightly.

 

“I know this week is about me and Kathryn, but there is no reason you can’t find your own little bit of happiness here too. You know that, don’t you?”

 

“Ruby—”

 

“I know,” she said as she backed up from her and held firm on to her shoulders. “You live in Tallahassee and Regina lives in New York City, but I’m not telling you to start a relationship with her, I’m telling you to make things right because this woman has gotten under your skin and I know you, Em, you’re not going to let this go until you figure out why.”

 

“I can’t,” Emma frowned. “She’s Kathryn’s best friend. What if all I want is to fuck her once? What if that’s all it is, Ruby? I—I can’t do that to you because you’re going to marry Kathryn in a few days and Regina is a part of her life and about to become a part of yours.”

 

“What are you so afraid of?” Ruby pressed on and Emma just shook her head. “Commitment?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

“We’re not twenty years old anymore, Em,” Ruby sighed. “Maybe it’s time you start figuring your shit out. Maybe it’s time for you to—”

 

“To what?” Emma asked and she jerked away from Ruby. “To settle down? Like you are?”

 

“Emma, that’s not what I mean.”

 

“Then what do you mean, Ruby?”

 

“Just talk to her,” Ruby said quietly and Emma turned on her heels, about to walk away, but she stood rooted to the spot as she listened to Ruby’s next words. “It’s not about settling down, Em. I know Regina isn’t anywhere near that either and that kind of makes you two almost perfect for each other.”

 

“Perfect isn’t a word I’d use.”

 

Ruby shook her head and slung an arm around her shoulders. “Maybe not right now, but I’m willing to bet that in a few days you are going to think otherwise. Come on,” she said as she started to walk back down the path that led to the cabin, “let’s head back and have a drink, okay?”

 

“Maybe alcohol isn’t the best idea right now, Rubes.”

 

“Maybe not, but it’ll loosen you up a little.”

 

“I don’t need to “loosen up”, Ruby.”

 

Ruby just pinched her side and started to jog along the path, turning to smirk back at her, her eyes full of daring challenge. If there was one thing Emma didn’t back down from, it was a challenge and that was exactly what Ruby had initiated with their talk. Emma chased her down, both of them erupting in giggles when they reached the backyard and all but collapsed on the lush lawn together.

 

It wasn’t until Emma and Ruby were both very aware that the men setting up the large tent were watching them that they finally pulled themselves up from the ground. Ruby practically forced her up the back steps and into the back door that led into the kitchen and Emma resisted every step of the way. A part of her was enjoying the time spent with her best friend because it had been a long while since they had hung out, but another part of her was antagonizing over talking to the brunette who had captured her attention from the very first moment she had laid her eyes on her the night before.

 

They joined Kathryn and Regina in the sitting room, Ruby immediately pulling her fiancée aside and leaving Emma to awkwardly take a seat on the couch next to Regina. Emma grit her jaw tightly as she felt the tension rise between her and Regina from the very moment she sat down. A part of her wanted to say “screw this” and retreat, but another part of her—the bigger part—was simply intrigued by the mysterious and alluring brunette and she just couldn’t run away.

 

“Hey, I’m sorry about earlier,” Emma said quietly, unable to look over at Regina as she fidgeted nervously. “I should’ve accepted your apology. I mean I _do_ accept your apology for what happened last night and everything. Ruby explained to me why you would’ve made that assumption.”

 

“It was terribly embarrassing for me,” Regina murmured quietly. “As I suspect it was for you when I made that assumption.”

 

“Right,” Emma sighed and she scratched at the back of her neck as Regina just stared at her intently. “How about we forget it even happened,” she said quietly and Regina managed a small, tight smile before lifting her wine glass to her lips and took a sip. “Right.”

 

“Kathryn has brought it to my attention that we are supposed to be planning and throwing the bachelorette party.”

 

“Oh? We are? Us? You and me?”

 

“Yes,” Regina chuckled throatily. “Have you been into town before?”

 

“Can’t say I have, this is the first time I’ve been out this way.”

 

“There is a bar there, The Rabbit Hole, and I was going to suggest we throw the party there. I do know the owner and I can get her to reserve some tables for us,” Regina replied and she cleared her throat as she turned a little on the couch to look over at her fully. “Since this is your first time in Storybrooke, perhaps I can show you around tomorrow before the rehearsal?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“We are going to be in town anyway, making sure everything is taken care of and that everything is ready at the church. Ruby and Kathryn are going to be busy before the rehearsal with their final dress fittings and I thought that maybe you and I could spend a little time together.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“I meant what I said earlier, Emma,” she said with a small smile. “I do want to start over. I’m afraid you saw a side of me earlier that I truly wished you hadn’t seen.”

 

“We all have our bad days,” Emma shrugged. “You should see me when I haven’t had any coffee. Bitch mode through the roof.”

 

“I hardly think it is anything compared to the way I can get in court,” Regina chuckled. “People don’t realize I know what they call me behind my back.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“The Evil Queen.”

 

Emma laughed and shook her head. “I like it,” she said and Regina just smirked. “It’s clever and it’s got style. Much better than the office bitch.”

 

“It’s also very true.”

 

“So, when you aren’t working, what do you do?”

 

“I’m always working,” Regina sighed. “I haven’t many friends aside from those here in Storybrooke. I tend to spend far too many hours of the day on the cases I have. And you? What do you do when you aren’t working, Emma?”

 

“Whatever I feel like,” she shrugged. “Sometimes, if the waves are just right, I’ll go surfing in the afternoons. I just learned last summer. It’s fun.”

 

“I’ll bet it is. What is it that you do anyway?”

 

“I have a variety of odd jobs,” Emma replied. “Some weeks I don’t need to work and when I need the cash to pay the rent and the bills, I pick up whatever job the temp agency sets me up with.”

 

Regina looked a little shocked at her admission and she was also a little bit speechless. Emma managed to keep a straight face for all but two seconds. “What?” Regina asked. “What is so funny?”

 

“You actually believe that I’m a temp?” Emma chuckled and she shook her head. “I work too much too, but on my days off I do go surfing. I’m in law enforcement actually.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Detective Swan, at your service.”

 

“Another joke, dear?”

 

“Not at all,” Emma smirked. “What, do you want to see my badge?”

 

Regina chuckled as she placed a hand over Emma’s knee and gave her leg a little pat. “No need, I believe you, Detective.”

 

Emma looked down at Regina’s hand and a second later Regina pulled it back slowly. Emma swallowed thickly as she remembered how it had felt to have Regina’s hands on her the night before and that small taste of her would forever be seared into memory. Emma groaned quietly as a surge of arousal rolled through her body and she stood up, muttering under her breath about needing a drink.

 

She could feel Regina’s eyes on her as she walked over to the bar and grabbed a beer out of the small fridge. She twisted off the cap and resisted the urge to down it all in one go and she also refused to turn around to look at Regina. She turned to look at the room adjoining the sitting room and spotted Ruby and Kathryn heavily making out. With a smirk, she just shook her head and finally looked back at where Regina was still sitting.

 

“Do you want another drink?”

 

“I shouldn’t,” Regina sighed. “I’ve had far too much already and it’s still early in the day.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Perhaps I should have a nap,” she said with a yawn. “Tell Kathryn I went to lay down.”

 

Regina stood up and seemed a little unsteady on her feet, but she righted herself and forced a smile over at Emma before she lifted a hand to her cheek. The bruise that was forming was dark and Emma worried that she wouldn’t be able to cover it for the wedding and all the pictures she too would be included in since she was Kathryn’s maid of honor. Regina took a few steps forward before slipping off her heels and picked them up with another yawn.

 

“Did Ruby show you to your room?” Regina asked and Emma just nodded. “Have you retrieved your things from your car yet?”

 

“No. You?”

 

“No, I haven’t had the chance. Would you—”

 

“Do you want me to—”

 

“You don’t mind?” Regina asked and Emma shook her head no. She smiled and reached for her purse and fished out her keys. “Thank you, Emma.”

 

“Sure,” Emma shrugged and she took the offered set of keys before watching Regina exit the room slowly. “Shit,” she groaned under her breath and made her way out the front door and down to her Bug first. She pulled out her bag from the back seat and slammed the door shut before walking over to the Mercedes. “Shit,” she said for a second time as she really looked at the damage done to the front of the car.

 

She peered into the window and didn’t see a bag in the small back seat. She walked around and after finding the right key she popped the trunk open. Inside was a rather large suitcase and she groaned quietly before she hoisted it out of the trunk and put it down on the ground. With a roll of her eyes, she slung the strap of her duffel bag on her shoulder and dragged the heavy suitcase into the house, grunting and groaning the entire way.

 

She wasn’t sure why she was dragging Regina’s too heavy suitcase up the staircase, but by the time she made it halfway, she figured she was already halfway there and that it would be useless to give up. She did, however, play with the thought of allowing the suitcase just to slip free and fall down the stairs, and she just smirked at the images that conjured in her mind.

 

“What are you doing?” Ruby asked from the bottom of the stairs. “Em?”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

 

“Is that Regina’s luggage?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Ruby chuckled as she jogged up the stairs. “Here, let me give you a hand.”

 

“Thanks,” Emma muttered under her breath just as Ruby grabbed the bottom of the suitcase and Emma held up at hand. “Don’t say a word, Ruby.”

 

“I was only going to ask you why you are carrying Regina’s luggage up the stairs, but from the weight of this thing, I can’t say I blame her for roping you into doing this.”

 

“She didn’t rope me into anything. I offered,” Emma said with a roll of her eyes. “Shut up, Ruby.”

 

“I didn’t say anything!”

 

“I know that look.”

 

Ruby smirked as they climbed the last of the stairs and she put the suitcase down, moving to press a button that made the handle pop out. “It’d be a lot easier to wheel it, you know,” she said, the smirk not faltering in the slightest. “God, Em, she apologizes and you accept her apology and now she’s got you carrying her hundred pound suitcase up the stairs. If I didn’t know any better—”

 

“I told you,” Emma muttered as she began to drag the suitcase down the hallway. “I offered. I could’ve said no, but I don’t know, maybe I felt like being a nice person for a change.”

 

“So defensive,” Ruby tittered and Emma balled her free hand into a fist at her side, resisting the urge to slug her best friend in the shoulder. “Where is she anyway?”

 

“Said something about having too much to drink and that she was going to lay down,” Emma replied and she came to a stop when she realized she had no idea which room was Regina’s for the handful of days they would be staying there. “Uh, Rubes?”

 

“Yeah?” Ruby asked with a bemused smile curling over her lips. When Emma scoffed, Ruby just nodded down towards the closed door that was across the hall from the room she’d previously shown Emma as hers for her stay. “You’re welcome, Em.”

 

Emma walked down to the end of the hall and slung her bag down in front of her door before approaching the closed one across the hall. She was about to knock, but decided against that and gently opened the door as quietly as she could. The room was dark, the drapes drawn shut, and she could just faintly make out the silhouette of Regina’s body in the center of the bed. With a quiet grunt, she placed the heavy suitcase just inside the door and stepped back out into the hallway, flipping Ruby off who was standing down the hallway watching as she stifled her giggles behind both hands.

 

Emma kicked her bag into the room and shut the door behind her, immediately stripping out of her clothes. While the entire house was air-conditioned, the muggy heat from outside was barely masked by it and she let out a collective sigh of relief to be free of her tight jeans. She rooted through her bag and pulled out a pair of boy shorts and a plain white tank top. Suddenly, a nap seemed like a good idea and she crawled into the big bed, kicking down the comforter to lie on top of the soft light blue sheets.

 

Sleep didn’t come easy, not when she began to replay the last twenty-four hours over in her mind. While it was true that the brunette had gotten under her skin, everything had felt so surreal to her since she had first laid eyes on her the night before. She had already played over every different scenario in her mind of what might have happened had Regina not ruined the moment between them, and each time it left a dull, pleasurable ache between her legs. Emma normally didn’t land in bed with women who had zero experience, but it hadn’t mattered to her then and it still didn’t matter now. She had a feeling that despite her inexperience, Regina would be unlike anyone she’d ever been with.

 

With a groan, she turned on her side and tucked her hand between her legs as she buried her face into the pillow, willing sleep to come. Yet, her mind was focused on Regina, and the more she thought about her, the more that she realized she wanted to get to know her, all sides of her. It was too easy to fall into the way things had been between them the night before when all they knew were one another’s name and nothing more. By the time she did manage to fall asleep, she knew one thing was for certain. Before the week was over, things between her and Regina were definitely going to change.

 

[X]

 

Regina groaned quietly as her eyes fluttered open. It had been hours since she’d gone to lay down, that much she knew, and she wasn’t the only one who had retreated to bed so early in the day either. The unmistakable sounds coming from the room next to hers were enough to make her grab a pillow, pull it over her head, and press the edges against her ears. She had seen and heard a lot of things in her life, but the last thing she wanted to have to hear was the sound of her best friend and her fiancée have sex just beyond the thin walls.

 

When a loud thump resounded, Regina jumped out of bed, muttering under her breath as she ran her fingers through her hair before reaching for the lamp on the bedside table. She smiled a little when she saw her suitcase sitting by the door and with some effort she managed to hoist it up on the chaise lounge by the window and opened it. The clock on the table beside the lamp told her it was well past seven, which mean she had slept through dinner—though Kathryn and Ruby had not even bothered with dinner from the sounds coming from their bedroom.

 

Regina changed out of the clothes she’d fallen asleep in and into something a little more practical and casual. While most times she wouldn’t be caught dead in her pajamas around anyone else, even Kathryn, she was too tired to care and her head was pounding something fierce. She pulled on the dark blue pajama bottoms after she had shed her underwear and she pulled out the matching short sleeve button up shirt. While the material was soft and light, they were also a size too big and comfortable enough to sleep in on most nights. She dug through her suitcase and produced a small silver case that she tucked into her hand before slipping out into the quiet hallway.

 

Everything was dark as she walked down the stairs, but she had been to the Nolan cabin several times throughout the many years she and Kathryn had been friends, and she knew her way around the house as if it were her own. The kitchen had a single light on just above the sink and Regina padded her way over to grab a mug out of the cupboard and filled the kettle to put on the stove and make herself a cup of tea.

 

She placed the silver case she held firmly in her hand down on the counter and found the box of tea bags easily in the cupboard where it normally was kept. Once she had her cup of tea, she headed out the back door and settled down on the second step. It had been a long time since she’d had a cigarette, having quit many years before, but inside the case was a single, hand-rolled cigarette and the small, slender lighter that had been a gift from her father on her twenty-first birthday. A gold letter R was in the middle and she just admired it in the dying light as the sun crept down below the horizon.

 

She stared at the cigarette she held in her fingers and then traced her fingers over the gold R on the slender lighter. With a sigh, she placed the unfiltered tip in her mouth and lit it with a shaky hand. The rush of nicotine coursed through her body like a touch from an old lover she hadn’t felt in years. She placed the lighter back into the case and closed it, stiffening the moment she heard the soft click as the back door opened. She took a small drag, inhaling slowly before she exhaled and watched the white smoke wisp and curl up into the darkening sky.

 

“I didn’t know you smoked,” Emma said quietly from behind her.

 

“I don’t.”

 

Emma sighed as she moved to sit next to her, mindful of the cup of tea she had sitting on the step to her right. “Take it you heard them too, huh?”

 

“They’re not quiet, are they?” Regina asked dryly and Emma chuckled and shook her head no. She leaned back against the top step and held the hand-rolled cigarette out to Emma. “It is just tobacco, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

 

“I’m a detective, Regina,” Emma chucked and shook her head no. “I know what pot smells like and I don’t smoke. Never have, never will.”

 

“There is still enough hot water in the kettle if you would like to make yourself a cup of tea. I left the box with the tea bags out on the counter.”

 

“I’m fine,” Emma replied. “Just a little hungry. Did we sleep past dinner?”

 

“I doubt they even ate much of anything at all.”

 

“Except maybe each other.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes at how crass the blonde was being, but really she didn’t mind it because it was so very different than what she was used to day in and day out with the people she tended to surround herself with. Coworkers, acquaintances, clients, they were all stiff-upper lip types who never let their guard slip and she always felt like she could never loosen up around those types of people. Emma Swan was definitely unlike anyone she’d ever met before and she made Regina feel at ease in the little time they had actually spent with one another.

 

“Thank you for bringing my luggage up earlier.”

 

“What’d you pack in there, rocks or something?” Emma chuckled lowly. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Not rocks. Shoes,” Regina smiled knowingly and she received the expected eye roll from her almost immediately. She took another drag of her cigarette and as she exhaled, she allowed her eyes to roam over Emma’s body languidly. “What is it like in Tallahassee?”

 

“It’s all right,” Emma shrugged and she picked at the bottom of her shorts, which Regina noticed were cut and likely from an old pair of pajama pants from the way the cotton frayed at the edges.

 

“Just all right?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma smiled. “It’s home. For now.”

 

“Is there anyone special back home for you, Emma?”

 

“No,” she replied thickly and she shook her head. “No one special.”

 

“Not anymore, you mean,” Regina said quietly and Emma nodded her head as she exhaled and leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “Who was she?”

 

“He,” Emma replied. “He was a lot of things,” she said after a moment when Regina didn’t say a word after assuming it had been a woman and not a man. “Regina, there’s something that you don’t know about me and I—I’m not so sure how to say this.”

 

“Hmm?” Regina took another drag of her cigarette as she watched the emotion run clear over Emma’s soft features. “Emma, if you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.”

 

Emma shook her head no. “I—I never really talk about him,” she said quietly. “But you should know about _him_.”

 

“I’m confused, are we talking about two people here?”

 

“Yes,” Emma exhaled sharply. “I spend so much time trying not to think about _him_. About five years ago, I was in a rough spot. Neal, the guy I was with at the time, we did a lot of bad things. We stole, we broke into cars and houses. We lived on the streets in Portland,” she paused and turned to look at her with a slight frown. “Like I said, I was in a rough spot at that time in my life. Neal and I broke up and a few months later I—I found out I was pregnant.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Long story short, I landed in prison and when I had the baby, I gave up my rights. Temporarily. I didn’t even get to hold my son after he was born, they just took him away.”

 

“I’m sorry, Emma.”

 

“About a year after that, I was getting my life on track. I flew through the academy in six and landed a job as a beat cop in Dallas for a few years. Six months ago, I got transferred to Tallahassee and a month after that I became a detective.”

 

“And your son?”

 

“I haven’t seen my son since he was a year old. It was the only time that Neal ever let me see him.”

 

Regina just stared at her, watching her emotions as they continued to show freely on her face. She was on the brink of tears and Regina had never been good at comforting people when they were upset and mainly because she was usually the source of it. Regina wasn’t sure what to say, so she didn’t say anything at all. She just watched Emma as her tears began to fall slowly.

 

“Why are you telling me this?” Regina asked. “Not that I don’t appreciate your honesty, but—”

 

“Because by this time tomorrow,” Emma said as she wiped at her tears. “Neal is going to be here with my son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments in the last chapter! Keep it up and let me know if you're still enjoying the story!


	4. Chapter 4

Emma had spent many years thinking about anything but what hurt the most. Her son, her son that she had never known and had only seen once after he had been born and taken away from her. Emma knew she had made a mistake signing away her rights and allowing Neal to take her son from her, and it was a mistake she had learned early on that she couldn’t take back without a fight.

 

Neal had disappeared long before she was released from prison, just a few short months after she’d given birth to her son. She tried to track him down to no avail, always turning up empty on any little lead she got on his whereabouts. It wasn’t until her son’s first birthday when Neal showed up on the doorstep of her crummy apartment just outside of Portland that she learned he had named their son Henry and that they had been living just on the other side of the city the whole time. The visit was short, too short, and Emma hadn’t wanted to let go of the chubby, dark haired baby boy who cried the moment Neal had taken him out of her arms and left as quickly as he had shown up.

 

Ruby had found her just three days later on the bathroom floor with two empty bottles of bourbon next to her while she laid face down in her own sick, barely alive. She spent nearly a week in the hospital with alcohol poisoning, the first two days being treated for that and the next four under suicide watch when she got her hands on a scalpel and tried to slice her wrists. After she had been released from the hospital, Ruby never mentioned her son or the fact she had tried to kill herself twice after the brief visit she’d had with him on his first birthday.

 

Emma moved down to Texas shortly after that incident, wanting to start a new life for herself, a new and better life. Despite her criminal past, she entered the police academy and found herself flying through the course much quicker than the others that were in her class. As soon as she was hired by the Dallas Police Department as a beat cop, she started looking into fighting for custody of her son, a battle that raged on for the next two years and one that she lost each and every single time.

 

It hadn’t mattered that she had turned her life around, had a solid job, and a decent place to live in a safe neighborhood. None of it mattered because the shady, dirty lawyer Neal had hired to fight against her had fought tooth and nail for Henry to remain in Neal’s sole custody. After the fourth time she’d taken Neal to court, she all but gave up on the fight, admitting defeat to Neal when she ran into him outside the courthouse in Portland before she flew back to Dallas and back to her life there.

 

What surprised her the most was that she told Regina the story, from the details of how she met Neal one summer in Boston, to how they had run away together, ending up in Portland just before Christmas, and how they had a string of robberies and home invasions tailing them from Maine to Boston. She told her about everything, even things that she wasn’t necessarily proud of, and she told her of their tumultuous relationship that crashed and burned many times in the year they’d been together before it had all fallen apart. It surprised her because she never spoke of Neal with anyone, not even Ruby, but once she started talking, she had found it hard to stop.

 

Regina had done nothing but listen to her, not once trying to interrupt to ask questions she no doubt was itching to ask. Outside of Ruby, Regina was the only other person who knew the details of her most recent past and her son, although she didn’t say Henry’s name once because it made her heart feel far too heavy, and it made the guilt fill her gut and twist her stomach into knots.

 

She hadn’t even planned on telling Regina at all, but what had woken her up hadn’t been because of the sounds of Ruby and Kathryn having sex—and loudly at that—but from the text she had received from Neal informing her that he was coming to Storybrooke for the wedding and bringing their son along with him. While she had previously been aware that an invitation had been sent to Neal to attend Ruby and Kathryn’s wedding, she hadn’t thought he would actually come at all. Ruby never mentioned that Neal had responded to the invitation and Emma had failed to ask, but knowing now that he was definitely coming and bringing Henry with him had caused her to slip into emotional turmoil she hadn’t felt since she had moved to Tallahassee at the beginning of the year, just a month after the last custody hearing that she had lost yet again.

 

After Emma had stopped talking, they sat in collective silence together, neither moving until the sun had gone down and a slight chill crept up in the air. Despite having slept most of the afternoon away, Emma was emotionally exhausted and she excused herself back to her room for the night, but not after Regina had hugged her and thanked her for trusting her to tell her about her son.

 

Sleep never came easy for her when Henry was on her mind and there were always nightmares associated with her recent past, her son, Neal, and everything she’d gone through to try to get her son back and that night was no exception. She awoke several times in a cold sweat, giving up on sleep the third time. After a quick glance at the clock to confirm it was just after seven in the morning, Emma slipped out of the bed and headed down the hall and into the bathroom to grab a quick shower, not wanting to try and fall back asleep into the world of nightmares she’d sooner forget.

 

She had a quick shower and after returning to her room, she towel dried her hair and got dressed for the day. She skipped the jeans and settled on a pair of cutoff’s and a white tank top she paired with a light, plaid short sleeve button up she left undone. She grabbed the makeup bag filled with makeup she never normally wore and used some concealer to try to hide the dark circles under her eyes.

 

By the time she made it downstairs and into the kitchen, it was almost eight and she was surprised to find Regina sitting at the island counter and sipping a cup of freshly brewed coffee and dressed to the nines. Regina just smiled tightly at her as she made her way across the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. They both glanced up at the ceiling and laughed quietly when they heard the unmistakable sound of Ruby and Kathryn enjoying themselves in their bedroom.

 

“Don’t tell me they’re at it again,” Emma chuckled with a shake of her head.

 

“It seems they are at it once again,” Regina replied lowly with a small smirk curling over her lips just as she brought her mug up to take a sip of her coffee. “Did you sleep well, Emma?”

 

“As well as can be expected,” she replied, the lie easily slipping out. “Last night was…”

 

“An emotional one,” Regina finished for her when she struggled to find the right words to describe how last night had felt to her. Emma nodded and leaned against the counter by the coffee maker and watched Regina as she placed her mug down in front of her and ran her fingertips along the rim. “I cannot imagine what it’s been like for you to have gone through that, Emma. I cannot even tell you that I know how you feel because I’ve never experienced anything like it. I can, however, offer to lend an ear if you would like to talk again.”

 

“Thanks, but I’m all talked out right now.”

 

“Of course.”

 

When they heard a loud thump and the giggles that followed, Emma just rolled her eyes and she swore she heard a quiet laugh escape past Regina’s lips. “Do they not realize they have guests?” Emma asked and Regina shrugged nonchalantly.

 

“Perhaps having guests does not deter them from making love as they wish,” Regina nodded. “I understand their relationship is quite passionate on every imaginable level. It’s certainly admirable when you realize how much they truly love one another. I have to admit, the first time that I met Ruby, I certainly imagined her to be much different.”

 

“How so?”

 

“When Kathryn first told me she was in a relationship, I assumed it was with a man,” Regina replied. “I was quite surprised when she told me she was dating a woman named Ruby.”

 

“Ruby is the first woman she’s been with?”

 

“Not exactly, but she is certainly the first she’d been in a relationship with. The past no longer matters, however, because it’s clear to see they are both in this for the long haul. I couldn’t think of anyone better for Kathryn than Ruby. She certainly has brought out a side of Kathryn that I haven’t seen in many years.”

 

Emma just smiled and sipped her coffee. She was grateful that Regina had taken the shift in their conversation without batting an eye, clear in her understanding of Emma’s hesitation to divulge more about her son and her situation than she had already revealed to her the night before. They stood in the kitchen and drank their coffee in relative silence with a few longing glances exchanged between them. Emma wanted her as much as she had the moment she first laid her eyes on her two nights ago, but everything was different now than it had been then.

 

No longer were they two perfect strangers looking for one night of passion together with no strings attached. It made everything a little more complicated for Emma since she wasn’t looking for anything more than just that, passionate fun with a beautiful woman for one night only. She was already debating whether or not to stop at the Kitty Kat Lounge in Boston before she made the drive back home to Tallahassee. She could still have her one-night stand with a woman she’d never have to risk running into again, but a part of her didn’t want it to be just any woman. She wanted it to be Regina.

 

What made Regina so special, she didn’t know, but the longer her eyes lingered on the other the woman, the more she wanted to do nothing but find out what it was that was drawing her in. It wasn’t just because she was strikingly beautiful or because of the way she carried herself with utmost confidence, it was something else entirely.

 

The sound of Ruby’s laughter caused Emma to look away from Regina entirely and she glanced over at Ruby as she walked into the kitchen with Kathryn right behind her, both of them wearing only short white robes, their hair mussed, and a rather content look on both of their faces.

 

“Good morning!” Ruby said cheerfully as she practically pranced over to the coffee maker.

 

“Someone is in a good mood this morning,” Emma smirked and Ruby just stuck her tongue out at her before grabbing two mugs out of the cupboard and filling them both with coffee.

 

“I’m getting married in a few days, of course I’m in a good mood this morning!” Ruby said and her smile was directed at Kathryn as she turned and handed her the mug of coffee, black, before turning back around to add some sugar to her own. “Did you two eat last night at all?”

 

“No, we didn’t,” Emma shook her head. “Did you?”

 

“I ate something all right,” Ruby chuckled, winking at Emma before her eyes drifted over to where Kathryn was standing and they shared a knowing smile.

 

“I can see why you two are best friends,” Regina chuckled lightly. “You two definitely share the same sense of humor.”

 

“Making jokes at my expense, Em?” Ruby asked as she dramatically clutched at her chest just over her heart. The four of them just laughed and Ruby moved to sling an arm around Emma’s shoulders and bumped a hip into hers. “You know, you guys can help yourself to anything around here. You’re not just guests here.”

 

“Hey, can I talk to you?” Emma asked her quietly. “Privately?”

 

“Of course,” Ruby nodded and she glanced over at Kathryn and Regina who were sitting at the island counter side by side and engaged in a quiet conversation. “Babe,” Ruby said as she walked over to her fiancée and wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed along her neck, both of them giggling softly. “I’m just going to go sit out on the patio with Emma and talk.”

 

“Okay,” Kathryn smiled at Emma before she turned her head to kiss Ruby lightly on the lips. “Don’t forget we’re meeting up with everyone for breakfast at ten this morning at the diner.”

 

Emma followed Ruby out the back door and down the steps to the stone patio where they both took a seat at the iron table across from one another. The morning sunlight was already warm and flickering through the canopy of trees that surrounded the property. Emma just sighed contently at how peaceful it was there and how different it was from the usual hustle and bustle in her every day life. It felt like she was in a whole different world in Storybrooke and a part of her wished she could have that peaceful quiet in her own life every day, even if just for an hour in the mornings.

 

Ruby was smiling as she crossed her legs and fixed her robe to make sure she kept herself covered. Emma just stared at her for a moment, not able to pinpoint one single moment when she’d seen Ruby look as happy as she did in that very moment.

 

“Are you and Regina getting along?” Ruby asked and she leaned forward, raising an eyebrow when Emma didn’t immediately respond. “Please tell me you two are getting along now. That’s what this is about, isn’t it? Did something happen last night?”

 

“Ruby, I don’t want to talk about Regina and no,” she sighed as she held her mug with both hands and blew at the hot coffee lightly. “Nothing happened last night, not what you’re thinking, anyway.”

 

Ruby was uncharacteristically quiet and Emma placed her mug on the table in front of her and traced her fingers over the handle lightly. She closed her eyes and tried to swallow past the lump that was rising in her throat and focused on the sound of the birds chirping nearby and the way the light breeze sounded as it fluttered through the leaves. She opened her eyes when Ruby reached over and placed a warm hand over her own.

 

“Em?” Ruby whispered. “Are you all right?”

 

“Neal texted me last night.”

 

“He did?” She asked in surprise and Emma nodded. “What did he say? I swear, if he decided not to come, I am going to personally rip his balls off and—”

 

“How come you never told me that he was coming?”

 

“Honestly, Emma, we’ve gotten so many RSVP’s and Kathryn had her assistant go through all of them to give us a final number. I honestly didn’t think he’d actually come, I mean, I hoped he would because I hoped he’d bring Henry with him and he responded and everything, but I didn’t think—”

 

“A little heads up would’ve been nice, Ruby.”

 

“I’m sorry, Em, I am. I should’ve found out before you came,” Ruby frowned and she squeezed Emma’s hand a little tighter. “Are you okay?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“I’m sorry—”

 

“It’s fine,” Emma replied tightly and she pulled her hand free from Ruby’s and exhaled sharply. She shook her head and wrapped both hands back around her mug before bringing it up to her lips. She took a sip and then another before placing it down on the table. “I told Regina about Henry last night.”

 

“You _told_ her?” Ruby gasped and she leaned forward as much as the iron table between them would allow her. “You actually told her about Henry? What did she say?”

 

“Not too much,” Emma said and she wet her lips and tried not to let the tears that were welling up in her eyes fall. She tried again to swallow past the rising lump in her throat, but that only caused the tears to spill over. “I told her pretty much everything.”

 

“How come?”

 

“That’s just the thing, I don’t really know why I told her,” Emma sighed and she wiped at her tears with the edge of her plaid shirt and shook her head. “After I got his text last night, I couldn’t sleep. Regina was up as well and we just started talking, well, _I_ started talking and she listened. I think I only told her because they are coming here today and I didn’t want Henry to be a surprise, you know?”

 

“Em—”

 

“It kind of felt freeing to talk about him,” Emma continued quietly. “We never talk about him and I always thought it was better that way, that is was better to pretend he doesn’t exist so that it hurts a little less. Maybe I’ve been wrong all this time, Ruby. Maybe pretending my own son doesn’t even exist makes it hurt even more when I do talk about him.”

 

Emma glanced down into her mug, suddenly wishing it wasn’t so early in the morning because she definitely could’ve used something stronger than coffee in that moment. Despite the warmth of the morning sun, when the breeze picked up, Emma shivered and shook her head. Her emotions were already running high and veering off into a territory where it was becoming increasingly hard to keep herself from breaking apart completely.

 

“Why?” Emma asked under her breath. “Why did you invite him, Ruby?”

 

“We were all friends once, you know, before you two took off to Portland and I didn’t hear from you for six weeks,” Ruby replied. “Look, I told you before why I invited him. I thought it’d be nice to see Henry again, for _you_ to see Henry again aside from the one time that Neal actually let you see him. I honestly didn’t think he’d accept the invitation. God knows our friendship was even more fucked up than your relationship with him.”

 

“You and Neal were never friends.”

 

“That’s…not exactly true,” Ruby muttered and she held up a hand with a frown. “He’s the one who called me when you were arrested and he came back to Boston for a few months. We hung out sometimes and I don’t know, he seemed like an all right guy and everything until he found out you were pregnant and something in him changed. It was like he became a totally different person overnight and the next thing I know, he’s telling me how he’s looking into taking the baby from you and finding a way to deny you custody. I tried to talk him out of it, but he refused to listen.”

 

“Why haven’t you told me this before?”

 

“Because I’m telling you now,” Ruby sighed heavily. “Look, I never told you because I never thought Neal and Kathryn would be in the same place with you and—”

 

“What does Kathryn have to do with this?” Emma asked and Ruby swallowed thickly. Emma could feel the anger inside of her beginning to bubble up and she stared at Ruby long and hard. “Ruby? How do they know each other?”

 

“I—I didn’t exactly tell you the truth about how I met Kathryn,” Ruby said quietly after a few long minutes of heavy silence passed between them. “It was about a month before you were due. I’d just gotten your letter you’d written like two months before that and I was working at Guy’s at the time. Neal was there meeting with a handful of lawyers and Kathryn was one of them. I happened to overhear more than I should’ve that night and Em, before you jump to any conclusions, Kathryn was only a consultant. Her partner was the one who represented Neal in court.”

 

Emma balled her fits in her lap, but she kept quiet. The last thing she wanted to do was get into a heated argument with Ruby just days before her wedding. She was angry and she knew she had every right to be, but she also felt betrayed because Ruby was supposed to be her best friend and they had never, in all the years they’d known each other, ever kept secrets from one another.

 

“I almost punched him that night,” Ruby continued. “Kathryn was the one who actually stopped me from not only punching him in the middle of the restaurant, but she also saved me from getting fired too,” she said and she chuckled dryly. “I didn’t see or hear from Neal after that, but I did run into Kathryn about two months later and we went for a coffee. The rest, well, you know the rest of that story, Em.”

 

 Emma clenched her jaw tightly. Ruby had kept that from her for over four years and as much as she wanted to yell at her for keeping that from her, she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry. It was all starting to make sense when she recalled the story Ruby had told her about how she’d met Kathryn. Some thing hadn’t lined up and while she never questioned it, she knew now why that was.

 

“I’m sorry I never told you any of this before,” Ruby frowned. “I would’ve told you, but I didn’t know how to and after you landed in the hospital because you’d nearly drank yourself to death, I thought that maybe it was better if you didn’t know. I’m sorry, Emma, I am. I made a stupid choice thinking I was protecting you and—”

 

“You’re supposed to be my best friend, Ruby.”

 

“I am!”

 

“You kept this all from me for four years!”

 

“I learned the hard way not to mention _him_ because every time I did, you completely lost it on me. Can you honestly blame me for not wanting to tell you anything?”

 

“No,” Emma said and she exhaled sharply. “No, I can’t blame you, but you still should’ve told me the fucking truth, Ruby. We’ve been friends all our lives and the least you could’ve done was told me.”

 

Ruby stood up and she reached for Emma’s hand, pulling her up from the chair and she wrapped her arms around her tightly without a word. Emma refused to hug her back and every time she tried to pull away, Ruby just held on to her tighter.

 

“I am sorry,” she whispered into her ear and Emma felt her resolve to keep her tears at bay begin to break. “I am truly sorry I never told you, Em.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You have every right to be mad at me right now.”

 

“Oh I am mad at you,” she chuckled darkly. “Pissed would be a better word to use right now. God,” she groaned and stepped out of Ruby’s tight embrace. “I feel like such a fucking mess right now. I hate you, Ruby Lucas.”

 

“It’s a good thing you still love me,” Ruby smirked and Emma playfully took a swing at her shoulder and missed as Ruby moved away from the punch quickly. “Look, if it makes you feel any better, they aren’t staying here. Most of the guests coming in from out of town are staying at Granny’s bed and breakfast. She’s booked solid for the next five days.”

 

“I bet she’s pleased about that,” Emma replied and Ruby just nodded with a soft chuckle. “For the record, Ruby, I am mad at you. You were only doing what I asked you to years ago, to never talk about either of them with me. Maybe it’s time that I need to stop pretending my son doesn’t exist just because he’s not as much a part of my life as he should be.”

 

“Maybe he can be one day, Em, maybe—”

 

“No. After what I’ve already been through, I don’t think my heart could take going through all of that again,” Emma sighed and she sat back down in the chair and Ruby pulled up the one next to her and sat down as well. “I tried so many times, Ruby. Those first few times the case never made it to court and after the last time, after seeing the way the judge looked at me, like I was nothing but a convict and a piece of trash, I can’t go through that again.”

 

“Look, you had a shitty lawyer who didn’t care about you. He didn’t care about anything other than getting paid and for what? Nothing,” Ruby scoffed. “Look, maybe Kathryn could represent you if you decide to take Neal back to court to get custody of Henry. Maybe if I asked her she—”

 

“You’re joking, right?” Emma asked narrowly. “I could never afford her and besides, she was the consultant on the first case and wouldn’t that be a conflict of interest?”

 

“She dropped out before they even went to the judge the first time and the case was passed on to their firm in Portland. I know you can’t afford her, but I also know she’d do it pro bono for you.”

 

“Ruby,” Emma sighed. “I—I don’t know if I can go through all of that again. You don’t know how painful it was to sit there and listen to Neal’s lawyer argue his case over why he was the better parent. I’m the one who went to prison for eleven months and Neal, he barely has a record aside from a few stints in a juvenile detention center when he was a teenager. On paper, he’s a better parent and the one fit to raise our son and I’m not.”

 

“Em—”

 

“Look, I know you want me to try again and god, I don’t know how long you’ve wanted to ask me about that, but I’m willing to bet it’s been a long time,” she said and she held up a hand when Ruby went to speak again. “I understand where you’re coming from, but you don’t understand how hard it was for me the last time. I truly do not want to go through that again and if that means I have to go through my entire life without my son seeing me as his mother, than so be it.”

 

“Emma, you still have a chance. You’re doing better now. You’ve got this amazing career and you’ve made a life for yourself. You—”

 

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore, Ruby,” Emma said softly and she wiped at the tears that fell despite her trying to hold them back. Ruby reached over to hug her, the chairs they were sitting on making the angle rather awkward and uncomfortable. “I—I don’t know how I’m going to react to seeing either of them here. I know you wanted Henry here because you’re his godmother, but he doesn’t know who you are either.”

 

“Hey,” Ruby said softly as she rubbed over Emma’s back soothingly. “Let’s change that, okay? They’re going to be here later, right? That gives us both some time to spend with Henry before the wedding. Maybe it’ll be different now, Em.”

 

“He doesn’t know who I am and I doubt Neal has even told him anything about me. Ruby, my own son doesn’t even know that I’m his mother.”

 

“Shh,” Ruby murmured and she placed a soft kiss to her temple before pulling back. “That is going to change one day, Emma, I promise you. I don’t give a fuck what Neal thinks or says, you are Henry’s mother and he needs to understand that and know exactly who you are.”

 

“Please don’t start any drama,” Emma groaned. “Not now. This week is about you and Kathryn, not me and my mess of problems when it comes to my ex and our son.”

 

“No drama, I promise,” Ruby smiled and she stood up with a clap of her hands. “Come on, let’s head back inside. I’ll make sure once we’re at Granny’s that she doubles up with the Cava in the mimosa’s this morning for you. You definitely need it.”

 

Emma just laughed and grabbed her mug before following Ruby back up the steps and into the kitchen. Despite her emotions weighing heavily on her, she did manage to shift her thoughts to thinking of the day they had ahead of them. Breakfast at Granny’s diner and then the tour of Storybrooke that Regina had promised to take her on before they made a trip to the bar to plan the last minute bachelorette party for Ruby and Kathryn.

 

There was also the rehearsal to think about, and the dinner that would follow in the backyard under the big, white tents that had been set up the day before. There were so many things to do over the next few days that it almost felt a little overwhelming, but despite that, Emma was looking forward to seeing her best friend marry the woman she’d fallen head over heels in love with years before.

 

“Everything all right?” Regina asked after Ruby nearly chased Kathryn out of the kitchen and upstairs so they could shower and get ready to head out for breakfast. “Emma?”

 

“Hmm?” Emma turned to look at her once she’d dumped the last remnants of her coffee down the sink. “Fine. Everything is fine,” she said and she wiped at her now dry eyes, knowing they were likely red from crying before. She cleared her throat and let her eyes linger over Regina’s body the moment she rose from the stool and smoothed out her tight pencil skirt. “Planning to go to the office today?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Your outfit,” Emma said as she waved a hand at her. “You look like you’re going to the office or court or something today.”

 

“I like to dress nicely regardless of where I am or what I am doing, dear. I have appearances to keep up and a reputation to uphold, after all.”

 

A small smile curled over Emma’s lips and she reached for Regina’s hand. “Come on,” she said as she urged her towards the kitchen doorway and felt her resisting. “Regina, as good as those clothes look on you, you need something a little more casual for today.”

 

“I don’t do casual, Emma.”

 

“Come on,” Emma tried again and Regina rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be led out of the kitchen and to the back stairs. “You don’t do casual, huh?” Emma chuckled as she hurried up the stairs, dragging a reluctant Regina behind her. “Do you even own a pair of jeans? Yoga pants? Maybe even a plain white t-shirt on top of all the fancy blouses you no doubt own?”

 

“As I said, I have a reputation to uphold,” Regina muttered under her breath and Emma came to a stop in front of her room. “I do own jeans, but fortunately for me, I declined to pack them for this trip.”

 

“And fortunately for me, I have a pair of shorts that’ll fit you that you can borrow.”

 

“Emma.”

 

“You can dress to the nines later for the rehearsal, but for now, why don’t you just loosen up and relax a little, yeah? You look like you need it,” Emma said, tongue in cheek as Regina just glared at her, but didn’t resist when Emma walked into her room and sat Regina on the edge of the unmade bed. Emma’s lips twitched as she grabbed her bag and hoisted it on to the bed beside Regina.

 

“If you wanted me to get into your pants, dear, all you have to do is ask,” Regina said with a sly smirk and Emma burst out laughing as she felt the last remnants of the emotional turmoil she’d gone through with Ruby flutter away.

 

“Oh you’re funny, Regina.”

 

“I wasn’t joking, Emma.”

 

Emma wet her suddenly dry lips and before she had a moment to react, Regina grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her down until she was straddling her lap. Emma could feel her heart racing hard and fast in her chest and she lifted her arms until they were draped over Regina’s shoulders lightly. The ends of Regina’s hair tickled her forearms and her breath spilled out hot against Regina’s lips. She closed her eyes as Regina’s hands slipped from her hips and down across her ass and she lifted up slightly as her hands slipped lower, her fingertips feeling hot against the back of her thighs just below the short hem of her shorts.

 

When their lips met, it wasn’t soft in the least. It was all lips, tongue, and teeth. Emma sank her fingers into Regina’s soft, thick hair and moaned as Regina sucked hard on her bottom lip. Both of them pulled back, their breath heavy, eyes dark and filled with nothing but lust. Emma gasped as Regina gave her behind a hard squeeze before she languidly trailed the tip of her tongue over her lips, drawing Emma’s attention back down to them.

 

“Regina…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Emma shook her head and she reluctantly slid off Regina’s lap and smoothed her hands over her clothes and then through her hair. Regina crossed her legs and smiled up at her before she lifted a hand to wipe at her smudged lipstick. Emma just shook her head again and took a step back away from the bed. Regina looked like she was about to pounce and Emma so wanted her to before she did the very same thing to her. Tensions were running high and the seconds ticked by slowly, until Regina pulled Emma back down on to her lap and kissed her senseless.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a few days ago, but I got so caught up in writing for the upcoming Big Bang and completing a double NaNoWriMo this year (106,776 words!) that I'd completely forgotten until now. Thank you to those who keep leaving comments. I hope you continue to enjoy the story!

Regina sipped her coffee as Kathryn prattled on about last minute preparations for the rehearsal and the wedding itself. While she was listening, her mind was elsewhere, more specifically, her mind was on Emma.

 

“Regina?” Kathryn chuckled as she placed a hand over hers. “Where are you right now?”

 

“I’m right here.”

 

“No, you’re not,” she replied with a coy smile. “What is going on with you and Emma?”

 

“Nothing,” Regina sighed. “Nothing is going on between us, Kathryn.” Upon Kathryn’s pointed look, Regina just rolled her eyes. “If you think that something happened last night, you are certainly mistaken. We only talked for a while before she went off to bed and I stayed up to work on a case.”

 

“What did you two talk about?”

 

“I can’t say as it was rather personal and I’m sure Emma would not like it if I share the intimate details of our conversation.”

 

Kathryn chuckled and patted the back of her hand lightly. “You like her, don’t you?”

 

“And if I do?” Regina asked and she felt her cheeks burn slightly. “She’s gorgeous, Kathryn, but I’m afraid I ruined any chance I had with her after the other night. I am still highly embarrassed that I thought she was a—a prostitute. I apologized, but I am still embarrassed for making that assumption.”

 

“Oh honey,” Kathryn sighed and she moved to give her a one-armed hug. “You know that wasn’t your only chance with her, don’t you? I may not know her at all, but I feel like I do with how much Ruby talks about her. She’s guarded, much like you are, but I saw the way she was looking at you when we came down earlier. She wants you, Regina. God, she couldn’t keep her eyes off of you.”

 

“I’m surprised you noticed, dear, with the way you couldn’t take your eyes off your soon-to-be wife.”

 

Kathryn chuckled and she adjusted her robe and tightened the knot on the belt. “If you hadn’t made such an embarrassing and terrible assumption the other night, would you have gone through with it?”

 

“She had me naked, Kathryn,” Regina said in a tight whisper. “Sh—she licked me once before I opened my damn mouth.”

 

“So, she’s already had a taste.”

 

“Kathryn…”

 

“Was she nude as well?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And?”

 

Regina bit her bottom lip to stifle the moan that slipped out as she remembered every detail of Emma’s naked body in those moments before she had ruined everything. Kathryn gasped and started to giggle and Regina swatted at her hands when she tried to grab a hold of her own.

 

“Honestly, Kathryn, I can’t believe we’re even talking about this. Perhaps you and Ruby need a little more alone time this morning to work out your obvious pent up arousal, dear.”

 

“Oh, this is hardly the first time we’ve discussed our sex lives together, Regina.”

 

“This is quite different,” Regina countered. “I never actually had sex with her. Now stop prying.”

 

“When did you become such a prude, Regina?”

 

“When did you become a sex fiend, Kathryn?”

 

“Oh, right around the time I met Ruby, dear.”

 

Regina couldn’t help but laugh along with her best friend. It was rare they had moments such as this given the fact that they both worked far too much and had hardly spent any time together in the last year. Their laughter died off when Ruby and Emma returned from outside and after Ruby chased Kathryn out of the kitchen, Regina looked over at Emma and took in the obvious change in her appearance. She had been crying, that was clear from the puffiness of her red eyes and she seemed to be completely guarded in a way Regina had not yet seen her.

 

“Everything all right?” She asked tentatively and Emma blinked and didn’t respond. “Emma?”

 

“Hmm?” Emma asked as she turned away from the sink. “Fine. Everything is fine,” she said quietly and she wiped at her eyes and Regina got up from the stool and smoothed over her tight skirt down her thighs, well aware of Emma’s eyes on her once again and drinking her whole. “Planning on going to the office today?”

 

“Pardon?” Regina asked, clearly confused by her statement.

 

“Your outfit,” Emma said as she waved a hand at her. “You look like you’re going to the office or court or something today.”

 

Regina suppressed the urge to laugh at the ridiculous assumption. “I like to dress nicely regardless of where I am or what I am doing, dear. I have appearances to keep up and a reputation to uphold, after all.”

 

She saw Emma smile in the moments before Regina reached for her hand. “Come on,” she urged as she began to pull her towards the entrance. “Regina, as good as those clothes look on you, you need something a little more casual for today.”

 

She huffed. “I don’t do casual, Emma.”

 

“Come on,” Emma tried again and Regina rolled her eyes and allowed herself to be led out of the kitchen and to the back stairs. “You don’t do casual, huh?” Emma chuckled. “Do you even own a pair of jeans? Yoga pants? Maybe even a plain white t-shirt on top of all the fancy blouses you no doubt own?”

 

Regina wasn’t sure what had gotten into Emma, but it was clear that the blonde had something in mind and something she was already opposed to. “As I said, I have a reputation to uphold,” Regina muttered under her breath when then came to a stop in front of Emma’s room. “I do own jeans, but fortunately for me, I declined to pack them for this trip.”

 

“And fortunately for me, I have a pair of shorts that’ll fit you that you can borrow.”

 

She sighed. “Emma.”

 

“You can dress to the nines later for the rehearsal, but for now, why don’t you just loosen up and relax a little, yeah? You look like you need it,” Emma said as Regina just glared at her, but she also didn’t pull away when Emma walked into her room and sat her on the edge of the unmade bed. She watched as Emma’s lips twitched as she grabbed her bag and hoisted it on to the bed beside her.

 

“If you wanted me to get into your pants, dear, all you have to do is ask,” Regina said with a sly smirk and Emma burst out laughing. Regina held her resolve and a straight face as she watched Emma loosen up at the “joke” she’d made.

 

“Oh you’re funny, Regina.”

 

“I wasn’t joking, Emma.”

 

She truly wasn’t. Her talk with Kathryn had sparked her libido and now that the two were alone, she wanted to kiss Emma again, to feel her hard, lithe body against her own, to feel the softness of her skin beneath her fingertips. Her heart was pounding as she watched Emma’s tongue slip out to wet her lips and she couldn’t resist the urge to kiss her for any longer. She reached out, grabbed a hold of her wrist, and pulled her down until Emma was straddling her thighs.

 

Regina placed her hands on Emma’s hips and waited until Emma’s arms were loosely draped over her shoulders before she let her hands slide over her ample behind. Emma’s breath was hot and hard against her lips and she slipped her hands lower, feeling her lift up to allow her hands to glide along the underside of her smooth, toned thighs.

 

The kiss was full of hungry passion when their lips finally crushed together. Emma moaned and slipped her fingers into her hair, holding her closer, tighter, as they kissed hard and deep. The tips of her fingers slipped under the edge of Emma’s ridiculously short shorts and she sucked on her bottom lip, eliciting another moan past her lips. They parted, both breathing heavily and the air between them was thick with lust. Emma’s eyes had darkened in her lust-filled haze and Regina squeezed her tight behind hard and languidly trailed her tongue over her lips, wanting another taste of the beautiful blonde sitting astride her lap.

 

“Regina…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

She exhaled sharply in disappointment when Emma moved off of her lap and smoothed her hands down her clothes before she ran her fingers through her hair. Regina crossed her legs in a sly, subtle motion in an attempt to still the steady throb between her legs and she let her eyes roam all over Emma’s body unabashedly, wiping idly at her lips and fixing the smudged lipstick, thoroughly enjoying the flustered state the kiss had put her in. Regina could taste the tension between them and she felt like a coiled spring just about ready to snap. She uncrossed her legs and reached for Emma once more, pulling her back down on to her lap before she kissed her again, hard and deep.

 

Regina knew in that moment that she would never get enough of kissing Emma Swan, especially not when she felt that electrifying spark between them flutter throughout her entire body. She had felt it the other night, but she had thought it was the alcohol that was coursing through her body that had made her feel that way and she was delighted at the realization of how wrong she had been.

 

Her hands slipped underneath Emma’s shirt and the tank top she wore underneath, seeking out warm, soft skin. As her hands rose higher along her back, Emma pulled back from the kiss and slipped off her lap just as quickly as before. Emma shook her head and Regina simply rose from the edge of the bed and smoothed her skirt down.

 

“Is there something wrong, Emma?”

 

Emma shook her head no once again. “No, no there’s nothing wrong, Regina, I just—maybe this isn’t such a good idea.”

 

“What isn’t?” Regina asked lowly as she took a step forward to close the small distance between the two of them. “Kissing?”

 

“Right now, it feels like this is a lot more than just kissing.”

 

“It’s not,” Regina said, managing an innocent smile she knew Emma wasn’t buying. “You were the one who brought me up here, Emma.”

 

“Yeah, to get you to change into something casual, not to—”

 

“Not to what?” Regina asked and she slid her hands up Emma’s forearms and over the short sleeves of her plaid shirt before grasping at the open edges. “Not to give into urges we’re both clearly feeling?”

 

Regina felt her tremble slightly, but she didn’t get a chance to press on. Just over her shoulder, she caught sight of Ruby lingering in the doorway and she fixed the lapels of Emma’s shirt with a small smile. She stepped back and cleared her throat just as Ruby decided then to knock on the open door.

 

“We’re going to head out soon,” she said, using the towel in her hand to dry her hair. “Oh and Billy just called. Em, your car is ready to go, but Regina,” Ruby frowned as she looked over at her. “Yours isn’t going to be ready until Monday. The damage was…significant, is what Billy said, but he won’t charge you an extra day of labor.”

 

“That is fine, I hadn’t planned on returning to Boston until Tuesday at the very latest.”

 

“You are welcome to stay here,” Ruby said with a shrug. “I mean, Kat and I will be off on our honeymoon, but you can stay as long as you need.”

 

“Just until Tuesday.”

 

Ruby chuckled and nodded. “Right. Tuesday,” she said and she cast a glance at Emma before shaking her head. “Just be ready to go in about fifteen minutes. Kathryn called for a car to come and pick us up.”

 

“What happened to your car, dear?”

 

“Left it at the condo in Boston,” Ruby replied. “Fifteen minutes, bitches.”

 

Emma laughed, albeit a little nervously as she turned to face Regina once Ruby had walked away. Regina licked over her lips and was not taken by surprise when Emma surged forward to kiss her again. It was short lived as Emma pulled back a few moments later and she played with the ends of Regina’s hair.

 

“We can give in, just a little, to those urges you mentioned,” she whispered huskily. “Just a little.”

 

“Just a little?” Regina teased and she playfully nudged Emma back towards the bed, suddenly feeling the sam burst of confidence she had felt the first time she had pulled Emma down on to her lap.

 

“Just a little,” Emma echoed and she let out a squeal when Regina pushed her back on to the bed and knelt between partially spread legs. “Regina…”

 

Regina licked over her lips slowly as she braced a hand against the mattress near Emma’s side and the other she trailed over the taut stomach, dragging up the soft material of her tank top to expose Emma’s flat, toned stomach to her hungry, needy eyes.

 

“Regina…the door is open,” Emma gasped as Regina ducked her head down to kiss along her abdomen, teasing her tongue around her navel. “Fuck, Regina…the door…”

 

“Is open. I’m aware,” she murmured. She placed soft yet hot and wet open kisses along her exposed abdomen, stopping short midway up before she grasped at the front of Emma’s tank top and crushed their lips together hard.

 

Kissing Emma was intoxicating, like that first sip of wine after a long day, like a drug she just couldn’t quit, like the first cigarette she’d had in years. Kissing Emma made her feel like she was eighteen again, making out with her girlfriend in her bedroom and praying to the powers that be that her mother wouldn’t catch them. The latter thought made her smile into the kiss and against Emma’s lips, but she didn’t stop, she couldn’t stop.

 

She gently hiked up her tight skirt and moved to straddle Emma’s left thigh, kissing her deeply as she lowered herself on to the strong thigh between her legs, but her skirt was still keeping her from getting the friction she so desired. She moaned when she felt Emma’s hands glide along her outer thighs, further raising her tight skirt up her hips, and she pressed down on to Emma’s strong thigh. She groaned in frustration, her skirt was still too tight and bunched at the top of her thighs, making it still impossible to find the friction her body so craved.

 

“Emma…” Regina murmured against her lips and gasped when Emma dragged her short nails up the back of her thighs and grasped at her behind through the thin, tight material of her skirt. “Oh god, Emma…”

 

“What do you need?” Emma whispered, her breath hot against Regina’s lips as they kissed softly and haltingly. “Regina, what—”

 

“Touch me,” she gasped into her mouth.

 

“The door—”

 

“Is open,” she moaned and she ran her hand up Emma’s taut abdomen, dragging up the thin material of her tank top slowly. “I’m aware. Besides,” she husked and she nipped at Emma’s bottom lip and the move elicited a throaty moan that further turned her on. “We have fifteen minutes.”

 

“No,” Emma sighed out and she placed a hand on Regina’s right shoulder. “Not like this.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Your first time,” Emma said and she moved out from underneath her fluidly. “Your first time should not be like this.”

 

“I’m hardly a virgin, dear.”

 

“With a woman,” she said as she fidgeted with the hem of her plaid shirt awkwardly. “Your first time with a woman should not be like this.”

 

“And what should it be like?” Regina asked, not moving once she’d turned to sit on the edge of the bed and defiantly crossed her legs. “Like the other night when we met in that club?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

Emma shook her head. “No,” she sighed. “Regina, I—I think you deserve better than that.”

 

“Better than you, you mean,” Regina said with a frown. “Why is that exactly?”

 

“I—I—”

 

“Emma,” Regina said and she rose up from the bed, grabbed on to both of Emma’s fidgeting hands, and held on firmly. “I—”

 

“Ladies, are you ready?” Ruby asked, suddenly appearing in the open doorway. “The car is here.”

 

“Yeah,” Emma said and she pulled her hands free from Regina’s quickly with an uneasy smile. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving,” Emma said to Ruby as she walked out of the room, pulling Ruby along with her and leaving Regina standing near the foot of the bed.

 

Regina was grateful for the interruption because she had no idea what she was going to say to Emma. It was clear that she had issues of self-worth, and had Regina not known about her past with her ex and her son, she wouldn’t have been nearly as understanding. Yet, there was more to it, which was clear, and she knew she had no right to dig further into the blonde’s past. They hardly knew one another and they were a long way from being friends despite being so close to being lovers twice in a handful of days.

 

Regina knew that she didn’t just want Emma Swan to be a one-night stand. Regina wanted a lot of things in her life, and she normally did get whatever she wanted because she knew how to work hard for everything she had. Emma Swan was no exception, but she would be a challenge of sorts, but maybe one that wouldn’t be as difficult as she’d previous thought, not after what had just transpired between them.

 

[X]

 

It was no secret that Regina was well-known around Storybrooke, but what Emma didn’t know was why that truly was, and for the most part during breakfast at the diner, it went unknown to Emma that Regina’s mother was the town’s mayor. It wasn’t as if it mattered much, but to most people finding out that tidbit made a difference in the way they treated her. Some, it intimidated, and for others it drew them to her for all the wrong reasons.

 

Whenever someone greeted her, she donned her best smile and greeted them in turn, often times shaking their hands in a very business-like manner. Regina had noticed a few times that Emma had watched her interactions with the townspeople with a curious eye, but still she had said nothing. Kathryn, however, was watching Emma’s reaction to Regina’s interactions with an amused smirk and one that only became more prominent when Regina subtly gave her a kick under the table.

 

Regina was quick to usher Emma out of the diner after they had finished breakfast and they walked down the main street together, Regina telling Emma little random facts about the town, the shops, and some of the people they passed by on the street. The Rabbit Hole was just opening by the time she led the way to the bar. The owner, Claudia, was setting up one of the signs out on the sidewalk and she greeted Regina with a bright smile.

 

“Mills, I was wondering if I would see you in town this week,” Claudia chuckled. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“Not too long,” Regina replied with a friendly, yet tight smile. “Do you have a few minutes, Claudia?”

 

“Sure, just head on inside and I’ll finish up out here.”

 

Regina led the way into the bar that held a lot of mixed memories for her. After college, she’d moved home for a single summer, and her nights were spent there in the Rabbit Hole with Kathryn and a handful of their other friends. Regina sat down at the end of the long bar and Emma took a seat on the stool next to her.

 

“It’s different,” Emma said quietly. “Not at all what I expected.”

 

“And what did you expect, Emma?” Regina asked. “A dive? Something a little more upscale?”

 

“I don’t know, just not this. Reminds me of the bar in Tallahassee I frequented when I first started working down there,” Emma replied and she shrugged. “You know, you’re pretty popular around this town.”

 

“I did grow up here,” Regina chuckled quietly and she fidgeted with the cardboard coaster in front of her. “It’s a small town, Emma. Everyone who has grown up here or lived here a long time tends to know just about everyone.”

 

“That must be nice, you know, to be around familiar faces again.”

 

“Not exactly, but I do believe I understand what you are saying.”

 

Emma nodded, a slight frown curling over her lips as she stared at the pictures on the wall beside the long shelf of various bottles of liquor prominently on display. Regina just watched her as she turned on the stool to take a look around the large room and she found herself immersed in studying every little detail of her face, of the way her lips twitched a little to the way the soft light changed the color of her eyes, making them appear more blue than green.

 

Regina licked over her lips and crossed her legs tightly when she felt her body start to react once again, her libido becoming something she could not control when she was around Emma Swan. She thought back to the unwavering confidence that Emma had the night they first met, how in control she had been, how she hadn’t held back once they’d gotten to her suite at the Onyx. She didn’t take her eyes off of Emma and when she saw the tip of Emma’s tongue peek out to lick over her lips, her clit twitched and she remembered exactly how it had felt to have that tongue on her, even though it had only lasted just a few mere seconds.

 

Regina cleared her throat when Claudia came in from outside and slipped in behind the bar. After offering them a drink, one that was declined in favor of a Coke for Emma and a bottle of water for Regina, they moved to sit in one of the booths where Regina explained their last minute plans to throw a joint bachelorette party for Kathryn and Ruby that night.

 

While Regina explained to Claudia they’d only need a few tables reserved and that decorations could and should be kept to a minimum, she found it suddenly hard to focus when Emma’s hand landed on her knee just below the hem of her tight skirt. She cleared her throat several times and even looked at Emma quickly, but the hand stayed and her fingers gently stroked along her skin. She did manage to keep her resolve and a straight face until Claudia went to tend to a few midday customers and left the two of them alone at the booth.

 

“What are we doing?” Emma asked and Regina just looked at her incredulously. “For entertainment at the party,” she clarified. “What are we doing or are we just coming here to drink ourselves stupid?”

 

“Entertainment?” Regina asked. “What do you suggest?”

 

“Well, it’s obvious there’s music,” she said, hooking a thumb over her shoulder at the big red jukebox along the one wall. “That and I see there’s a karaoke machine over there too. But this is a bachelorette party, Regina, we need some real entertainment.”

 

“Like…a stripper?”

 

“Or two,” Emma smirked. “What?” She asked when Regina just frowned. “It’s a joint bachelorette party. If we’re going to get a stripper, we might as well get two.”

 

“And just where do you propose we find two strippers to work a party without any proper notification? Boston is a four hour drive, dear, and believe me, this town does not have any at its disposal, especially not for bachelorette parties.”

 

Emma just laughed and gave her knee a gentle squeeze. “If that was true, I’d be asking you right now why there is a stripper pole on that stage, but then again—”

 

“There is _what_ on the stage?”

 

“A stripper pole, Regina,” Emma replied with a slight roll of her eyes. “Come on, it’s a small town and it’s not like there is a strip joint anywhere near here. I’m guessing Claudia over there is pulling in some extra cash these days.”

 

“If my mother knew about this, she would shut this establishment down.”

 

“What?” Emma blinked in confusion and Regina immediately knew she’d made a mistake. “Your mother? What does your mother have to do with what goes on inside this bar?”

 

“Nothing,” she muttered under her breath and let out an annoyed, exasperated sigh. “Unless Claudia filed for a special permit, she’s breaking a law, several in fact, and even if she did have a permit or license to offer such services here, my mother would never have let that pass.”

 

“Actually, Mills,” Claudia said as she took a seat down in front of them and pushed back her short black hair from her face and readjusted her glasses. “Your mother was the one who suggested I give it a try. It’s all a part of her secret master plan to bring more tourism to our quaint little town.”

 

“You have got to be joking.”

 

“I’m not. I got the papers in my office if you want to see how legit they are.”

 

“It’s fine,” Regina said tightly and she was already imagining the conversation she would inevitably be having with her mother over this and god knew what else when the time came. “Tell me, how exactly does this newest venture into your business work, Claudia? Is this a nightly theme or—”

 

“Friday and Saturday nights. There are a couple of girls who drive in from Boston, from even as far as Augusta to work here.”

 

“You’re joking, aren’t you?”

 

“Not at all. In fact, your mother—”

 

“Wait,” Emma stopped Claudia from continuing. “What does Regina’s mother have to do with any of this? Did I miss something?”

 

Claudia laughed with a shake of her head. “Don’t you know? Mills’ mother is the mayor.”

 

Emma’s hand moved away from her leg with a start and Regina frowned as she looked over at her. Emma shook her head and downed the rest of the Coke that was in the glass before placing it ever so carefully down on the table in front of her. Claudia looked at Emma and then over at Regina before she pointed at Regina with a stifled chuckle just barely making it past her tightly closed lips.

 

“You didn’t tell her, did you?”

 

“No.”

 

“I guess I can’t blame you,” Claudia smirked and she leaned towards Emma. “Cora can be a piece of work sometimes, but she’s all right. She keeps this town running smoothly and in fact, ever since she went to this conference a few months back, she brought some ideas that have actually changed around Storybrooke’s economy. It isn’t conventional, but it’s working.”

 

“Your mother is the mayor?” Emma asked. “Of Storybrooke?”

 

“Yes, dear,” Regina sighed. “She is.”

 

“Twenty years and running now, isn’t it, Mills?” Claudia laughed. “She’s been the mayor forever, longest one in all of Storybrooke’s history. It’s quite impressive.”

 

“Not that impressive,” Regina rolled her eyes at Claudia. “I believe you used to say quite the opposite when we were growing up.”

 

“Hey, I was young and stupid, not to mention I had the mouth of a sailor and zero filter.”

 

“She called my mother a batty old witch.”

 

“To her face,” Claudia added with a proud smile. “At least, what was it, Mills? A dozen times?”

 

“If not more.”

 

While Regina had never been friends with the woman who now owned the Rabbit Hole, they were definitely close acquaintances due to growing up together in such a small town. When the bell over the door chimed, Claudia excused herself to go tend to the new customers who had walked in and Emma turned around, tensing immediately before sliding down low in the booth.

 

“Emma?” Regina asked quietly. “What are you doing?”

 

“He’s here.”

 

“Who is here?”

 

“Neal.”

 

Regina turned to look at the man who had entered with a woman at his side. She had half expected to see Emma’s son with him despite them being in a bar, but there was no small child with the smiling couple as they seated themselves in a booth not far from the one she and Emma were sitting in. She glanced down at Emma, wondering why she was hiding, speculating that she wasn’t ready to face her ex—or whatever he was to her. Regina cleared her throat and gave Emma a gentle nudge, motioning for her to get out of the booth, but she didn’t budge an inch other than to sharply shake her head no.

 

“I cannot believe he brought _her_ ,” Emma muttered under her breath.

 

“Who is she?”

 

“Girlfriend.”

 

“I see,” Regina said and she nudged at Emma once again. “Sit up, dear. You’re drawing more attention to yourself sitting like that.”

 

“Emma?”

 

Emma sat up slowly as Neal approached the booth, his female companion still seated in their booth and looking over the menu. Regina smiled politely at him and he returned the gesture before he glanced down at Emma, his smile fading.

 

“Hey,” Emma said quietly and she awkwardly tried to avoid his eyes. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Tamara wanted to get something to eat,” Neal replied with a shrug.

 

“You could’ve gone to the diner.”

 

“Granny’s was a little busy,” he shrugged and he stuffed his hands into the front of his dark jeans. Regina used the moment as an opportunity to give him the once over.

 

While his hair was a little long and his face was covered in a few days worth of scruff, he dressed nicely with perfectly pressed jeans he had paired with a white polo shirt. He wasn’t anything like Regina imagined him to be, but then again she hadn’t given the man much thought when Emma had told her about him and their son. He had a kind, soft expression on his face, and Regina had no doubt that he was friendly, but knowing all that she did about him and how he had kept Emma from being a part of her son’s life, she disliked him on many different levels.

 

“Hey,” Neal said as he held out a hand towards Regina. “I’m Neal Cassidy.”

 

“Regina Mills.”

 

“Kathryn’s friend, right?” Neal asked and Regina nodded as she pulled her hand free from his strong handshake that lingered a little too long for her liking. “We met once, a couple years ago.”

 

“Did we?” Regina asked with an eyebrow raised. “I don’t recall and I’m usually very good at remembering faces.”

 

“You were in her office when I was meeting with Dixon.”

 

“Ah.”

 

“Where is he?” Emma asked. “Neal? Where is Henry? I thought you were bringing him.”

 

“He’s with my father,” Neal replied quietly and he raised a hand to idly scratch at his cheek and gave a little shrug. “The flight tired him out and he hasn’t been feeling well the past couple of days.”

 

“Neal—”

 

“Look, I just wanted to come over and say hi,” he said tightly and he looked over at his companion and smiled at her. “I’ll see you later, at the rehearsal dinner?”

 

“Are you bringing—”

 

“No,” he said with a shake of his head. “Pa is going to look after him today. Like I said, he’s not feeling well. It’s probably best he gets some rest before the wedding. I’ll see you later, Em.”

 

Regina reached down to grab a hold of Emma’s hand that was tightly curled into a fist and she eased it out of the fist and intertwined their fingers gently. “Are you all right?” Regina asked quietly and Emma shook her head no. “Would you like to leave?”

 

“Yes, but don’t we have to—”

 

“Let me handle the _entertainment_ we need to arrange for tonight,” Regina said and she nudged at her until she slipped out of the booth, neither of them letting go of the other’s hand as Regina slipped out of the seat right behind Emma. “Why don’t you head outside while I speak with Claudia? I won’t be too long and then perhaps we can continue on our tour?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Regina gave her a gentle squeeze before reluctantly pulling her hand free. She watched Emma hurry towards the exit and she turned on her heels, walking off in search of the owner. She glanced down at Neal and his companion as she walked past their booth and did not return the friendly smile that Neal flashed her. She scowled and found Claudia wiping down at table near the front.

 

Claudia just stuffed the end of the rag into the back pocket of her jeans and motioned for her to follow her to the door that led to her personal office. Regina lingered in the doorway, watching the woman as she rifled through the clutter on her tiny desk before she found what she was looking for. She handed the small business card to Regina, telling her when she called Brianne to mention that she had recommended her for the last minute bachelorette party. Regina just looked at the risqué picture that was on the back of the card with a slightly amused smile before she thanked Claudia.

 

Regina found Emma sitting on the curb just outside the building a few minutes later and before she had approached her, she saw the telltale signs that she was quite upset and gave her a moment, purposely taking a few steps a little harder and a little louder to alert Emma of her presence. Emma wiped at her eyes as she stood up from the curb and turned around to face Regina slowly.

 

“Ready to go?” Regina asked and Emma just nodded. “I think I know of the perfect place we can escape to.”

 

“Can’t we go back?”

 

“We don’t have a vehicle to get us back,” Regina reminded her gently and began to walk down the sidewalk, motioning with her head at Emma until she fell into step beside her. “The rehearsal is due to start in a few hours.”

 

“Where are we going to go?”

 

Regina smiled as they crossed the street together. “Somewhere we can be alone for a little while. Is that all right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Regina leaned into Emma a little as they walked down the street, their hands brushing lightly as they walked side by side, neither paying a speck of attention to all those who were staring at the two of them. Regina led Emma down to the harbor and when she reached the gritty sand, she removed her heels and Emma slipped off her flip-flops, both of them stepping tentatively onto the beach after they picked up their shoes. While the beach wasn’t large, it was also empty and when they made it to the far end, Emma pulled off her plaid shirt before laying it out on the sand.

 

They wordlessly sat down on her shirt together, but Emma braced both hands behind her and Regina hesitated in wanting to lean up against her side. She was finding that the more time she spent with Emma Swan, the more she felt at ease around her, almost as if they had known each other far longer than two short days. Regina turned to her when Emma let out a heavy sigh and she stared into Emma’s intense eyes before glancing down at her lips.

 

Emma leaned in and captured Regina’s lips in a soft, lingering kiss. Regina smiled into the kiss before pulling back and she lifted a hand to gently cup Emma’s cheek briefly. “Are you all right?”

 

“I will be,” Emma whispered. “Can we stay here until we need to be at the church?”

 

“We can.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Regina initiated the next kiss, one that lasted longer than the last. She parted only when she felt the steady, insistent throb between her thighs. Deserted or not, the beach was not a place to get lost in kissing Emma Swan, especially not when her libido was beginning to constantly test her every minute she was around Emma, and she was failing the test, slowly, but surely.

 

She wasn’t sure if she could hold back at all until after the rehearsal dinner, but she sure as hell had to try…


	6. Chapter 6

Emma leaned against the post at the bottom of the back stairs, a cold bottle of beer in her hand and her eyes on Regina who was lingering by the large open tent. After the rehearsal went flawlessly at the church, they headed back just in time to get changed for the dinner they were throwing for a few dozen of the hundred guests that had been invited to the wedding.

 

Emma had, for the most part, managed to avoid awkward mingling with Neal and his girlfriend Tamara, but it was impossible for her to avoid them completely. She asked him why he had left Henry with his father, and he had fed her the same story as he had earlier that day. It wasn’t good enough for her and if it hadn’t been for Ruby interrupting the conversation, it would’ve ended a whole hell of a lot differently than it had, that much she was sure of. She managed to avoid Neal after that, or rather he avoided her, but her anger didn’t subside until after Ruby had taken her aside to talk.

 

After they finished the second course, with the dessert laid out buffet style, Emma had grabbed herself a fourth cold beer and escaped the open tent to get some air and a few minutes to herself to reflect back on the long day. She didn’t think about Neal or the fact that it felt like he was doing all that he could in keeping her from seeing her son until it was absolutely necessary, she didn’t think about the fact that Neal had brought along his on and off again girlfriend with him as his date, and she didn’t think about anything else much at all other than Regina.

 

Regina and the tiny little black dress she had changed into for the rehearsal dinner that had drawn her attention and her thoughts to it many, many times throughout dinner. It had been nearly impossible to take her eyes off of Regina. The dress clung to her body as if it were painted on and it truly hadn’t taken long for her thoughts to be focused solely on Regina Mills and nothing else.

 

“Hey,” Ruby said with a slight slur in her voice as she approached Emma. “What are you doing out here when the party is over there?”

 

“I needed some fresh air.”

 

“Plenty of that out here,” Ruby chuckled and she slung an arm over Emma’s shoulders. “So, I hear you and Regina set something up for tonight at the Rabbit Hole.”

 

“Yeah, we did.”

 

“And?”

 

“And what?”

 

Ruby leaned in closer to her, unable to stop giggling. “Is there going to be entertainment?” She whispered and giggled again. “Em?”

 

“I don’t know,” Emma replied and she nudged at Ruby until she wasn’t hanging off of her. “I guess that’s something you’ll have to wait to find out, hmm?” She shook her head and gently pried the champagne glass out of Ruby’s hand. “You might want to slow down or you’re going to be too wasted to enjoy the party tonight.”

 

“You know me better than that, Em,” Ruby said with a shake of her head and grabbed the champagne flute from Emma’s hand, spilling half of its contents in the process. “I can drink you under the table. Always have, always will.”

 

“I am not arguing with that, but tonight, Ruby, you might not want to—”

 

“Ruby?” Kathryn called out. “Would you come here, please? Some of the guests are leaving.”

 

“I’ll be right there,” Ruby said over her shoulder before she turned to look at Emma. “Why don’t you go and get ready, okay? Kathryn and I will deal with the guests.”

 

Ruby glanced over her shoulder quickly and looked back at Emma, winking before she turned on her heels and headed over to where Kathryn was standing with a few of their friends. Emma lifted her bottle to her lips and her gaze shifted over towards Regina who was walking straight over to her. There was a definite sway in her hips and a tantalizing, alluring smile danced over her full red lips. She stood there and took a sip of her beer as Regina walked past, their eyes meeting only briefly before she began to walk up the stairs to the back door.

 

Emma exhaled sharply and downed the rest of her beer before she followed Regina up the steps. She was already inside by the time Emma reached the open back door and she stepped into the kitchen, expecting to find Regina in there, but it was empty. She placed her empty bottle on the counter by the door and headed up the back steps, seeing just a flash of Regina’s body as she turned at the top of the narrow stairwell.

 

Emma rushed up the stairs and she was panting by the time she reached the top. She glanced down the dimly lit hallway, expecting to find Regina just entering her room, but she was nowhere to be seen. She chewed her bottom lip idly as she strolled down the hallway. She was about to push open the door to her room when she felt strong, warm fingers wrap around her wrist.

 

“Regina.”

 

“Shh,” she whispered as she pulled Emma across the hall swiftly. “We don’t have much time.”

 

“What are you—”

 

Regina’s lips were on hers as she pulled Emma past the threshold to her own room. Emma moaned as Regina’s hands moved to grip firmly at her hips and she continued to lead the way further into the room and stopped only when she reached the end of the bed. Emma could taste the champagne on Regina’s lips and tongue, but it made it all that more intoxicating to keep kissing her deeply and greedily and hungrily.

 

Emma moaned loudly into Regina’s mouth and gasped when she felt Regina’s hands slide down over her ass, grasping hard before she pulled Emma down with her on to the bed. Regina’s hands slipped under the red dress Emma had changed into for the rehearsal dinner and she pulled back from Regina’s lips with a low growl escaping past her lips.

 

“Regina,” she whispered and she moved to grab a hold of both her hands, moving them away from the back of her thighs to pin them at the side of her head. “What are you doing?”

 

“I have been waiting to steal a moment alone with you all day,” Regina whispered. “Now that I have found that moment, well, I was hoping it would be quite obvious as to how I wanted to spend a few moments alone with you.”

 

“Do you remember what I said this morning?” Emma asked and Regina nodded slowly. “I meant it, Regina. I won’t take you, not like this. You deserve so much better than a quick fuck.”

 

“Do I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is there any way that I can persuade you to change your mind, Emma?” Regina asked huskily and she licked over her lips slowly, eliciting a shaky moan past Emma’s lips. “This dress is surprising.”

 

“Surprising?” Emma asked, not thinking that would be the word Regina would choose. “Why?”

 

“Surprising in the sense that you don’t seem the type to wear something like this.”

 

“I’m full of surprises.”

 

Regina leaned up and licked along the shell of her ear lightly. “So am I,” she whispered. “Care to find out just what one of those surprises are, Emma?”

 

Emma leaned back to look into Regina’s eyes and she lessened the grip she had on her hands, sliding her palms over Regina’s and intertwined their fingers. The gesture was short lived, Emma moving to brace her hands at Regina’s sides just as their lips met in another hungry, wanton kiss. Regina wasn’t shy about smoothing her hands down her back, over the taut curve of her ass and to the backs of her thighs. She slipped her fingers under the hem of Emma’s dress, dragging it up slightly as her nails scratched along her skin.

 

Emma gasped when she could feel the warm air in the bedroom hit her bare sex as her dress was shucked up to her hips. “Regina, wait. I’m not wearing any—”

 

“No,” Regina murmured against her lips when she moved a hand quickly between their bodies and slid her hand over Emma’s bare cunt, her fingers just lightly touching her. “You definitely aren’t.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Regina’s fingers slipped over her clit, her touch light and teasing, and Emma moaned as she crushed their lips back together and a hand moved from the mattress to Regina’s hip, gripping at it tightly and bunching the soft material of her black dress in her fist. She rolled her hips against Regina’s hand, seeking out more friction against her throbbing clit, but Regina kept her touch light and teasing until she moved it away completely and helped Emma slip her black dress up to her hips.

 

It was only when Regina placed a hand on Emma’s lower back to ease her down against her bare thigh that she realized what kind of a surprise Regina had been talking about. She could feel the slick, hot heat of Regina’s nearly hairless cunt against the thigh she had between her legs and she moaned deep into Regina’s mouth, the kiss growing hard and passionate as their bodies moved together.

 

Emma was lost in a haze of lust and her body craved more, wanting to feel nothing more than Regina’s naked flesh against her own without anything in the way. She groaned quietly and pulled back from the hard, crushing kiss that had left them both panting and gasping for breath. Emma stared down into brown eyes and licked over her kiss-swollen lips, her hips still subtly moving and grinding down against Regina’s thigh between her legs.

 

“Regina…”

 

“Emma,” she whispered just as softly as Emma just had, so quietly she barely heard her name fall across Regina’s lips. “I want you to touch me.”

 

“I am.”

 

Regina shook her head no and brushed her lips up against Emma’s lightly. “You are, but not the way I want you to, not the way I _need_ you to…” She trailed off as she reached for Emma’s right hand that was still gripping on to her hip and wrapped her fingers around her wrist. “Emma. Touch me.”

 

Emma’s breath trembled just as her hand did, her fingers ghosting along Regina’s inner thigh while she kept her fingers wrapped firmly around her wrist. Emma closed her eyes as she slipped her fingers over Regina’s wet folds, slipping a single finger between them to feel the hot, slick heat fully. She teased the tip of her middle finger into her hole, her eyes opening and locking in an intense gaze with Regina’s as a breathy moan slipped past Regina’s lips and fell upon her own.

 

The sound of giggles trailing in from down the hallway caused Emma to pull back suddenly. She moved off of Regina and the bed, smoothing down her dress as her eyes drank in the sight of the brunette beauty laying on the bed in front of her, her dress hiked up over her hips, her legs falling open, her sex glistening in the dim light. Emma cursed under her breath and stormed towards the door, slamming it shut before turning the lock hard and fast. While she wanted Regina’s first time to be far different than this, she was too far gone, lost in a haze of lust, and she didn’t want to stop.

 

Her hands trembled slightly as she reached back for the zipper and she shimmied out of her dress under Regina’s watchful, hungry gaze. She licked over her suddenly dry lips as she placed the red dress down on the chaise lounge near the bed and watched as Regina rose up slowly, her hands moving to the zipper of her own dress as her eyes drank in the sight of Emma’s naked body. Emma took a step forward, both of them pausing as footsteps passed the locked door out in the hallway, footsteps that didn’t slow down, but instead picked up in pace.

 

Emma was overcome with arousal the moment Regina slipped out of her dress and tossed it towards the chaise lounge, the black dress landing haphazardly against her red one. Unlike her, Regina had worn a bra, a barely there scrap of lace. Emma stepped forward and placed her hands on Regina’s hips, watching her fingertips graze over her soft olive skin, up her taut abdomen and over the edge of the lace bra with a teasing touch. She hadn’t realized just how much she ached to touch her until that very moment. Now all she wanted was to continue where they had left off the other night when they had first met and she wasn’t going to let anything or anyone stop her.

 

Regina grabbed a hold of her with one hand on the back of her neck and crushed their lips together in a hard, fiercely passionate kiss. Emma reached around to unclasp Regina’s bra, pulling it off and letting it fall to the floor as Regina guided her back towards the bed quickly. They didn’t part from the kiss, not even as she fell back hard on to the mattress, pulling Regina down with her.

 

Regina straddled Emma’s hips and slid her body down until Emma could feel the wetness of Regina’s cunt slide over her own. Bracing a hand on Regina’s back, she rolled them over until she was on top and pulled back from Regina’s lips slowly. Regina’s nails raked roughly up and down her back and Emma groaned quietly before dipping her head down to kiss along her jaw. She licked down the smooth column of Regina’s neck while moving to kneel between her partially spread thighs.

 

The taste of Regina’s skin was purely intoxicating, more so in that moment than it had been the other night. She licked over her pulse point, careful not to suck hard at all against her skin so as not to leave behind a mark. Regina squirmed beneath her, her hands grasping at Emma’s shoulders tightly. She moaned quietly when Emma playfully nipped at her earlobe before continuing on a blazing path down her neck. She buried her face into the junction where her neck met her shoulder when she felt Regina’s feet drag up along her calves slowly. She moaned into Regina’s soft skin as Regina wrapped her legs around her and pulled her flush against her naked body.

 

“Emma,” Regina murmured huskily as she gently tugged at her shoulders before sliding her hands into Emma’s hair and pulling her back up to her lips. “Kiss me.”

 

“I will,” Emma said, kissing her firmly. “I want to kiss you everywhere.”

 

Regina groaned quietly, tightening her fists in her hair before letting go and relaxing beneath her. Emma kissed her once more on the lips before slipping down her body with ease, her lips peppering hot, open mouthed kisses along the soft swell of her breasts while she moved her right hand to tease her fingers over a straining nipple in the seconds before her lips wrapped around the hard tip.

 

Emma’s name fell past her lips every time she sucked on her tender nub hard and teased the tip with her tongue as she took it between her teeth. Emma pulled back with a soft gasp, loving the way Regina’s body was reacting to her every touch, she smirked salaciously before dragging the tip of her tongue over the valley between her breasts and to her other semi-erect nipple to tease her lips over it, her breath spilling out hotly along her soft flesh. As she sucked hard, Regina’s back arched up off the mattress and her hands sunk into her hair as hard as they had been before, her nails scratching at the base of her scalp roughly, holding her right where she wanted her.

 

She could sense Regina’s nerves when she began to kiss down her abdomen slowly and she let each kiss linger, allowing her a moment or two to adjust to all the sensations that were fluttering through her body at once. Emma placed one last kiss just below Regina’s navel before reaching up to slide her palms up along her torso, over her breasts, her fingers rolling hard nipples between them as she breathed in Regina’s heady arousal.

 

Emma leaned back, dragging her short nails down against Regina’s skin, over her hips and to the junction of her thighs. She bit her bottom lip as she spread her legs wider, opening up the gorgeous brunette to her completely. Her eyes trailed up the smooth expanse of naked skin before her until her eyes met brown ones in a heavily intense gaze. With a subtle nod upwards, Regina inhaled shakily and moved further up the bed, allowing Emma the space to lie comfortably between her legs.

 

Emma licked along the inside of one thigh before moving to the other, teasing her tongue along soft skin. Her hands roamed over her body, her hips, her lower abdomen, until her fingers reached slick folds. She inhaled deeply, nipping at the apex of her thigh as she spread open Regina’s cunt and she licked along her fully, languidly drinking her in until she felt Regina tremble with desire and arousal beneath her teasing touch.

 

“Emma,” Regina breathed out heavily. “Fuck.”

 

She wanted to continue to tease her, to see how far she could go before Regina was begging for her just to fuck her, but it was not the time for that. She knew that much later that night there would be more than enough time to tease, to fully explore, and to map every delicious inch of Regina’s tantalizingly sexy body over and over again.

 

Emma pulled back to catch her breath and she slicked her fingers over Regina’s swollen clit. Every pass over the swollen nub had Regina gasping and moaning, her hands moving to grasp at the sheets tightly while her hips jerked up at each touch. Her body was far more responsive than past lovers, and it turned Emma on immensely. It was doing nothing but making her want to see just how far she could take Regina until she couldn’t take it anymore. It was far too easy for her to get lost in one fantasy after another, and it was the reverberating moan she felt erupt through Regina’s entire body that brought her back down to earth—and her delicious cunt that was spread open, wet and ready to be fully, thoroughly fucked by her fingers and tongue.

 

She leaned forward to wrap her lips around the pulsating bundle of nerves and deftly slipped a single finger inside Regina’s hot, wet, clenching hole. She closed her eyes, moaning at the feel of how tight Regina felt around her finger and she sucked over her clit hard, feeling her inner walls tighten even more so. The sound escaping past Regina’s lips was exhilarating and she was drinking down the musky, intoxicating taste of her greedily, eliciting more of the breathy sighs and moans past Regina’s delectable lips.

 

 She sucked Regina’s hard little clit and slipped a second finger inside her with ease. She drove her fingers hard and deep, swirling her tongue in time to each thrust that made Regina’s hips jerk and her body quake. She pulled back when Regina’s fingers slipped through her hair and she slowed her thrusts down, her eyes trailing up Regina’s body to look into heavy-lidded brown ones that were watching her intently. Her own clit was throbbing, her body aching for release, but she ignored her own wants, her own needs, and slipped her fingers out slowly, her eyes flicking down to see how wet they were from being inside of Regina.

 

“Fuck,” Emma murmured just before she took both fingers into her mouth and licked them clean.

 

Regina moaned and let go of her hair, her body trembling as Emma spread her lips and flicked her tongue over her pulsing hole. She splayed a hand over Regina’s lower abdomen to keep her still and she tongued her as deeply as she could manage, alternating between thrusting her tongue stiffly inside of her to teasing over her clit with just the tip.

 

“Emma,” Regina cried out, her orgasm drawing in closer with every thrust of Emma’s tongue inside of her.

 

Emma didn’t let up and she moved her other hand, her fingers still sticky and wet, and gripped at her inner thigh, holding it down as she sucked over her hole the moment her orgasm thundered through her entire body. She drew out her climax for a few minutes longer, licking over her languidly before Regina’s fingers sank into her hair and tugged her away. Emma smirked and placed a kiss over her wet cunt, her tongue teasing over her quivering hole once more before she made a slow ascent up her body placing lingering kisses over her skin along the way.

 

She hesitated in kissing her when she reached her lips, kissing her ever so lightly and pulling back, waiting for Regina to make the next move. Her whole body felt overly sensitive and she knew it wouldn’t take much of a touch for her to find her release and come undone. Even pressed for time, she didn’t feel the need to rush, wanting to hold on to this moment for as long as time would allow.

 

Emma groaned quietly, nuzzling her nose against Regina’s as she felt her hot breath spill out over her lips. Regina eased her fingers out of her hand and smoothed her palms down her back, puling Emma down to lay flush against her. Emma trembled as Regina leaned up and kissed her, tasting herself on Emma’s lips and tongue for the first time. She sucked hard on Emma’s tongue before pulling back a moment later and she ran a hand up Emma’s side.

 

“Emma,” she whispered softly, her voice husky. “Tell me what you want.”

 

“Touch me.”

 

Emma held her breath and shuddered when Regina moved the hand she had running up and down her side in between their bodies to palm her left breast. Emma lifted up from her body to allow her more freedom to move her hand, delighted when the other hand moved down her back and grasped tightly at her hip. Regina’s inexperience was evident in that moment, but Emma remained patient and kissed her softly and surely to encourage her to continue wordlessly.

 

She wanted to touch Regina, to feel her fingertips dancing over her flushed skin once more, but she wasn’t and never would be a selfish lover or an impatient one. Everything was quiet in the moment; so quiet she could hear the faintest sound of a car pulling out of the driveway as the last of the guests left for the evening. It served as a reminder that they truly didn’t have much more time, and just how much was only her best guess.

 

She kissed Regina again, taking a moment to kiss her slowly yet deeply, the kiss intensifying when Regina’s hands began to move over her body, exploring with soft, tentative touches. Emma was so aroused that it didn’t matter where Regina touched her because every touch was electrifying. She moaned into Regina’s mouth when she felt her fingers slip between her folds and into the slickness that had gathered there. She kissed her harder and deeper as she rolled her hips subtly, further encouraging Regina to continue.

 

“Oh!” Emma squealed, caught off-guard by Regina suddenly rolling them over, her fingers moving back to slick over her throbbing clit. “Damn, you got some moves, don’t you?”

 

“Maybe,” Regina chuckled throatily.

 

“Are you sure you’ve never—”

 

“I’ve never,” she said softly. “But,” she said as she planted a solid kiss to Emma’s lips before moving to whisper into her ear, “I never back down from a challenge, Emma.”

 

Emma pulled her back in for another kiss to stifle her moans as Regina’s fingers became bolder, surer with the way she circled over her hard clit. Her heart raced quicker when Regina’s lips began to trail a blazing path down her neck and over her breasts and she gasped every time that Regina playfully nipped at her skin with her teeth and soothed each one with a languid lick of her tongue. Her fingers never stilled, circling over her clit as she drew her orgasm closer and closer. Emma grasped at the sheets with both hands her body arching off the mattress as Regina’s lips wrapped around a hard and sensitive nipple, her fingers on Emma’s clit sliding through her folds and teasing just the tip of one inside of her.

 

“Jesus,” Emma gasped and she watched Regina continue to kiss, nip and lick along her skin, realizing as she teased a tongue inside her navel just what she was doing. “Fuck, Regina, you don’t have to—”

 

“What?” Regina asked, blinking in an innocent yet sensual way before she brought her fingers to her lips and licked over them slowly. “I don’t have to what, Emma?”

 

“Fuck,” she moaned and Regina raised an eyebrow before dipping her head back down to kiss along her lower abdomen.

 

With the first swipe of Regina’s tongue along her cunt, as tentative as it was, Emma felt her orgasm rumbling through her body from deep inside her core. It was the way Regina licked over her a second time that sent her tumbling over the edge, her body quaking with pleasure in the most delicious way. She could almost feel Regina’s self-satisfied smirk before she smoothed her hands up her body, sliding her own along hers before settling her weight down on top of her and crushed their lips together hard.

 

Even as different as they were, even though they barely knew one another, Emma was certain of one thing in that very moment; she could not and would not be able to get enough of Regina Mills.

 

Regina pulled back from the kiss with a smug smile curled over her lips. Emma just shook her head as the remnants of her orgasm continued to course its way through her body and she ran her hands up and down Regina’s smooth back, her fingers tracing over her spine lightly. Emma growled lightly and lunged upwards to kiss the smug smirk off of Regina’s lips and a moment later she pulled back and exhaled sharply.

 

“What?” Emma asked quietly and she felt, rather than saw, Regina shrug. “Not what you thought your first time with a woman would be like, Regina?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“That’s a good thing.”

 

“You sound so sure of yourself,” Regina purred. “Are you always this arrogant?”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Only when I’ve found someone I definitely want to _fuck_ again,” she said huskily and nipped at Emma’s bottom lip. “Again and again and again.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Yes. So,” Regina drawled. “How would you like to be paid, Emma? Cash or check?”

 

“Very funny,” Emma laughed and she shook her head when Regina just smiled cheekily at her. “Regina—”

 

Emma was cut off by a sharp knock on the door. “Regina?” Kathryn called out a second later and knocked again before trying the door. “Regina, I know you’re in there. The car is waiting downstairs.”

 

“I’ll be out in a minute, Kathryn.”

 

“Have you seen Emma?”

 

Regina leaned back and raked her eyes over Emma’s body. “Yes, yes I have,” she murmured and she cleared her throat. “She’s here with me now,” she called out and she padded over to the chaise lounge where she’d tossed her dress. “We’ll be right down, Kathryn.”

 

Emma leaned up on her elbows and watched as Regina plucked up her bra from the floor and slipped it on with ease before she pulled on her dress and smoothed it out over her hips once she’d pulled up the zipper in the back. Regina looked over her shoulder at her and smirked before turning her attention to the mirror beside the dresser to fix her hair.

 

“Emma, we should get ready,” Regina said quietly before she grabbed her purse and pulled out a tube of red lipstick. “Emma?”

 

“Hmm?” Emma asked as she slipped off the bed and stretched out languidly. “They can wait a few minutes.”

 

Emma caught Regina watching her in the mirror as she carefully applied her lipstick. Emma walked slowly over to the chaise lounge and pulled her tight red dress back on. She slipped on her black heels and smoothed down her dress before moving to stand next to Regina in front of the mirror. There was no denying they both had that “just fucked” look about them with their kiss-swollen lips and flushed skin and wild hair. Emma licked over her lips, still tasting Regina on them and she had to force herself to step away because all she wanted was to rip Regina’s dress off and have her naughty way with her once again.

 

It didn’t help that Regina was looking at her the exact same way and she walked towards the door and unlocked it, lingering for a moment to cast a glance back over at Regina before she stepped out into the hallway and into her own room. She grabbed her purse with her phone in it and popped a piece of gum into her mouth before spritzing some cheap designer knockoff perfume on. Just as she placed the bottle back in her purse, Ruby rushed into the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

 

“What the hell?” Ruby exclaimed as she lunged forward and grabbed on to Emma’s shoulders.

 

“Ruby, what—”

 

“What were you ladies up to?” Ruby asked, narrowing her eyes in an attempt to look angry with her, but after a second, she burst out laughing. “Oh my god, Em!”

 

“Ruby, come on,” she sighed and she shrugged Ruby’s hands off of her. “We’re going to be late for your party. Let’s just—”

 

“Oh, who cares!” Ruby laughed. “Tell me how this happened.”

 

“If I need to explain the joys of lesbian sex to you, then you and Kathryn are doing it wrong,” Emma quipped and Ruby just pulled her towards the edge of the bed and sat her down. She sighed heavily and shook her head as she stared over at her best friend. “I followed her upstairs. Well, I didn’t intentionally follow her, not really. She grabbed me before I came in here and she just kissed me. She dragged me into her room and things just…escalated from there.”

 

“And?” Ruby pressed on and nudged an elbow into her side. “Come on, you’re not going to leave it at that, are you? Things just escalated from there? That could mean anything!”

 

“She was rather…insistent. I couldn’t stop. I didn’t _want_ to stop, so I didn’t.”

 

“And?”

 

“Ruby,” Emma groaned quietly. “Stop fishing for details because I am not giving you a play-by-play about what happened.”

 

“You were in her room for twenty minutes—”

 

“Stop,” Emma sighed and she rose up from the bed. “We’re not teenagers gossiping about our sex lives anymore.”

 

“Em, you’re acting like this is different than any of the other times and women you’ve been with.”

 

“Because this is different,” Emma said under her breath and her eyes went wide. “Regina is different. Now come on,” Emma said as she walked over to the door. “Let’s just go get in the car.”

 

Emma didn’t wait for Ruby to respond, she just pulled open the door and stepped out into the hallway. She just made it to the top of the stairs when Ruby rushed down the hall to catch up with her, laughing as she linked an arm in hers. Emma just shook her head and let Ruby lead the way down the stairs and out to the car that was waiting just out front.

 

She wasn’t sure what she had expected when she made the trip up to Maine for Ruby’s wedding, but of everything that had happened in the last two days, she had never imagined for things to go the way they had. Knowing that, she knew to expect the unexpected, and there was absolutely no telling just what would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea when the next update is coming. I'm waiting on my beta to send back the next few chapters. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that updates have been on the slow side, my main focus has been writing my fic for the Four Letter Big Bang that's coming up in the new year. I do have a few more chapters that I have written for this, but beyond that (and a few more updates) I can't promise you the updates will be on the regular. I hope there are some still enjoying this story and following it :)
> 
> On that note, I wish you all a happy holidays!

Regina sat comfortably in the chair at one of the three tables that had been reserved for the bachelorette party and nursed only her second glass of wine. She glanced at the clock on the wall, not surprised to find it already past midnight. The hired “entertainment” had come and gone, but the women who had been invited to the last minute party were still dancing to the music blasting out of the jukebox and the drinks were still flowing freely.

 

While there were less than a dozen of them there for the bachelorette party, it soon grew to include many of the patrons who had been in the Rabbit Hole when they arrived. Regina was old friends with Kathryn’s two other bridesmaids, but she was unfamiliar with Ruby’s other bridesmaids whom she’d gone to college with in Boston. There were others, friends of friends, who had come for the bachelorette party, and despite almost everyone being perfect strangers, it created a dynamic that made for a fun and interesting night all around.

 

Regina had spent some time—maybe a little too much time—thinking about Emma and what had transpired just before they’d left for the party. It was partially the reason she hadn’t allowed herself to get too close to Emma during the party and why she refused to dance with her every time she’d asked. Emma didn’t push, didn’t question why she refused. Every time she was turned down, she went back to dance with Ruby, sometimes with the others.

 

A part of the reason Regina was watching how much and how fast she drank was because of the amount of shots Kathryn and Ruby had been doing since they got there. She felt partially responsible in making sure that her best friend and her soon-to-be wife returned home that night, safe and sound. Emma seemed to be doing the same thing, at least she had been in the beginning, but as Regina sipped her wine and watched Ruby drag her over to the bar for yet another round of tequila shots, she knew Emma wasn’t exactly sober, but she wasn’t drunk either.

 

“How come you’re not having fun?” Kathryn asked as she plopped herself down on Regina’s lap and laughed drunkenly. “Gina, come dance with me!”

 

“As I said earlier, these new shoes are a bit tight and—”

 

“New shoes?” Kathryn laughed and she got off of Regina’s lap before sitting in the chair next to her and curiously glancing down at the Prada heels she had on. “Those,” she slurred slightly, pointing down to her feet, “are not new shoes.”

 

“Kathryn—”

 

“I can’t even count on both hands how many times I’ve seen you wear them in court or during meetings. Drop the excuses, Gina.”

 

“Stop calling me that,” Regina said and she glared at Kathryn for using her childhood nickname she hadn’t used since their first year in high school. “I am having fun, Kathryn. However, my idea of fun tonight is not drinking until I can’t walk straight.”

 

“Take your shoes off,” Kathryn said pointedly. “Take them off and come dance, Gina!”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Regina replied in disgust. “I am not going barefoot in a bar, Kathryn.”

 

“Come on,” Kathryn pleaded. “I can’t even remember the last time we danced together.”

 

“Two years ago, at that bar we went to after a particularly long day at the office. You force fed me shots until we both somehow ended up on top of the bar, dancing and…grinding,” Regina said and she grimaced at the still hazy memory of that night. “Did you ever tell Ruby what happened?”

 

“Of course I did.”

 

“Did you tell her how we were kicked out?”

 

“Are you two talking about that night you got completely wasted and danced on top of the bar?” Ruby asked as she stood behind Kathryn’s chair and placed her hands on her fiancée’s shoulders. She leaned down to kiss the top of her head and pulled away with a smile. “I love that story. God, I wish I could’ve been there for that.”

 

“It was definitely something else and one that won’t ever be happening again,” Kathryn chuckled and she looked back up at her with a smile. “I’m trying to convince Regina to come and dance with us.”

 

“Oh?” Ruby asked and she shook her head. “Maybe she doesn’t want to dance with us. Maybe she wants to dance with someone else,” she said and she nodded towards Emma who had begun to dance with Kathryn’s other bridesmaid, Tink. “She is a little hands-y, isn’t she?”

 

Regina watched Tink, her hands especially that seemed to be all over Emma’s body as they danced close. She felt that uncomfortable, unfamiliar feeling of jealously flood through her and she grit her teeth hard before she stood up and smoothed her dress down. She ignored the smirk on Kathryn’s face before she stormed across the floor to where Emma and Tink were dancing.

 

“May I cut in?” Regina asked as she tapped on Tink’s shoulders. Tink turned to look at her and smiled nervously before she stepped aside. “Thank you, dear.”

 

“Hey,” Emma smiled and she loosely draped her arms around Regina’s shoulders as the music changed into something slower, softer. “I was beginning to think I’d never get to dance with you tonight. What changed your mind?”

 

Regina didn’t say a word as she slipped her hands over Emma’s hips and held her close, their bodies swaying slightly to the slow and soft beat of the music. Regina licked over her lips, wanting to kiss her with burning desire, but she didn’t. She couldn’t. Not when they were in a place where everyone knew who she was. She was not one to air her private affairs for her hometown to gossip about the next day and she wasn’t about to become one.

 

“Tink is a very unusual woman,” Regina said quietly. “She also doesn’t know when to keep her hands to herself. I was merely saving you the embarrassment of—”

 

“You’re jealous,” Emma chuckled throatily. “You are, aren’t you?”

 

“No,” Regina said and she fought the urge to pull away. “I am not jealous, Emma.”

 

“It’s okay if you are.”

 

“No,” she sighed and closed her eyes for a split second. “It’s not okay. I have no right to be jealous. We only had sex, it’s not as if we are anything more than—”

 

“Do you want to be something more?” Emma asked and it was clear that the tequila was loosening her tongue. “Regina?”

 

“Ask me that when you’re sober, Emma,” she whispered into her ear as she brought their bodies flush together. “I don’t want you to say anything that you’ll soon regret.”

 

“Why would I regret asking you that?”

 

“Because,” she said as she leaned back to look into Emma’s eyes once more, “I believe the distance is too great. You live in Tallahassee and I in New York.”

 

“Are you afraid of pursuing a long-distance relationship?”

 

“I’m afraid of pursuing a relationship at all,” she replied honestly. “I am not saying no, but I am also not saying yes.”

 

“So,” Emma chuckled and she moved her hands to run them down Regina’s back slowly. “You’re saying that it’s a hard maybe?”

 

“No.”

 

“It could work out,” Emma said with a slight shrug before she smoothed her hands back up her back and moved her arms to drape loosely over her shoulders once more. “I mean, it’ll be hard not being around to see each other when we want to, but we could have a weekend here and there to just be together, couldn’t we?”

 

Regina sighed heavily and shook her head. The conversation they were having was not one they should be engaging in when Emma was clearly not sober and neither was she. If she was honest with herself, she had played with the thought once or twice throughout the evening of pursuing a relationship with the stunning blonde currently in her arms, but the rational side of her had made her cease those thoughts because how on earth would it ever work out between them when they lived hundreds of miles apart?

 

Regina wasn’t sure what would happen after the wedding, after they left Storybrooke to return home and back to the lives they led there. She knew she wanted to see Emma again, how could she not want to, but there were some great obstacles they’d need to get through in order for a relationship to be a realistic option.

 

“How about this,” Emma said, drawing Regina’s attention back to her. “Let’s just see how the next couple of days go and then we’ll talk about this. About us.”

 

“All right, I suppose we can do that.”

 

“Are you always so uptight?” Emma asked and Regina raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean, that night I first met you, you were like this too, but then you just loosened right up and became this whole other person. And earlier, you let go of whatever it is that always makes you hold back.”

 

“I am not uptight, Emma.”

 

“A little bit.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, and still she didn’t back away. “Do you have anything else to say while your tongue is still loose from the tequila you’ve been drinking all night long?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Good.”

 

They danced for a few songs together before Ruby informed them that Kathryn had passed out at one of the tables. Regina made the phone call, the driver explaining he would be there in no more than ten minutes to take them back to the Nolan cabin. After they said their goodbye’s to the others who were still there, Regina watched with an amused smile as Emma and Ruby tried to carry Kathryn outside. She woke up, confused and slurring her words just as the car arrived and things were rather quiet on the drive back to the cabin.

 

Kathryn at least was awake enough that Ruby only had to guide her into the house. Emma stumbled in behind them and Regina followed once she paid the driver. The moment she was inside, she slipped off her heels and carried them upstairs. As she passed the master bedroom, the door still open, she glanced inside to find Kathryn lying face down on the bed and Ruby struggling to get out of her own dress. With a shake of her head, Regina continued down the hall to her room and walked inside, shutting the door behind her before she reached behind for the zipper on her dress and slipped it off.

 

She changed into her pajamas and settled down in bed a few minutes later once she’d made a trip to the bathroom to wash her face free of her makeup and to brush her teeth. She lay awake in the dark for a while, a part of her hoping for Emma to come to her, but she didn’t. She wanted to go to her, but she didn’t do that either, and instead she finally gave in to the inevitable pull of sleep.

 

[X]

 

Regina was the first one awake the next morning and she showered quickly before choosing a rather casual outfit for the day. A pair of black jeans and a soft purple sleeveless blouse she tucked into the waistband of the tight jeans. She wore her heels she’d had on the night before and left her face free of makeup. Once she was in the kitchen and the coffeemaker was on, she went through her emails on her phone, one by one, replying only to the ones her partner sent her to remind him that she was not due back to work until the middle of next week.

 

The moment she put her phone down to grab a mug to pour herself a cup of coffee, her phone started to ring and she glanced at the display, her stomach twisting in knots when she saw that it was her mother calling. She let it ring until it almost went to her voicemail and she answered with a heavy sigh.

 

“Hello, Mother.”

 

“Good morning, Regina,” Cora said cheerfully. “I was hoping that we could get together today for lunch.”

 

“Of course, what time?”

 

“Whenever is good for you, dear, I have taken the day off and will be at the farm. Bring along the brides-to-be and that woman, the one who is Ruby’s maid of honor.”

 

“You want me to bring them?”

 

“Yes,” Cora snapped, clearly irritated. “With the wedding tomorrow, I won’t get a chance to spend much time with you or Kathryn. Besides, you haven’t been home in ages, Regina.”

 

“I’ll ask them when they wake up,” she replied stiffly. “We were out rather late last night. I will call you before we leave, Mother.”

 

Regina hung up and placed her phone down on the counter before pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee. She hadn’t planned on seeing her mother aside from at the wedding, but she had learned a long time ago what it was like to say no to or refuse her mother’s wishes and demands. She took her coffee out with her and walked down the steps to sit down at the table at the bottom.

 

Lunch with her mother was bound to end in disaster, she was sure of it. She sipped her coffee, looked out at the backyard, and while there would be minimal cleanup to do before the next day, there really wasn’t much else left to do to prepare for Kathryn and Ruby’s wedding. Aside from lunch with her mother at the Mills’ family farm, there was still the matter of picking up the bridesmaids’ dresses along with hers and Emma’s from the tailor in town.

 

She couldn’t wait to watch her best friend marry the woman she had fallen so deeply in love with and just thinking about what tomorrow would bring, Regina found herself growing emotional already, and she knew it would be utterly impossible to stand at Kathryn’s side without shedding a few happy tears throughout the ceremony. Even just thinking about how beautiful the ceremony would be brought a few tears to her eyes, tears she quickly wiped away when she heard footsteps coming down the stairs, she couldn’t see who it was as her back was to them, and didn’t want anyone to catch her in a moment of weakness.

 

Regina had never allowed herself the fantasy of falling in love with someone the way that Kathryn had fallen in love with Ruby. She never allowed herself that fantasy because it had always been shattered before the falling in love part even happened. She had learned a long time ago how to shut others out, how to build that wall up around her heart and her soul, but she was finding that the more time she spent with Emma Swan, the more she wanted to break down those walls and let her in.

 

“Morning,” Kathryn croaked and she took a seat beside Regina and sat her mug down on the table in front of her. “God, my head is pounding.”

 

“Good morning,” Regina smiled and she wiped at her eyes once more, removing the last traces of her tears before Kathryn noticed. “You did drink a lot last night, dear. I’m surprised you’re even awake right now.”

 

“I barely feel alive right now, much less awake,” she grumbled under her breath. “What are you doing up so early, Regina? I would’ve thought that you would’ve been curled up with a certain blonde this morning and would have to be dragged out of bed later.”

 

Regina laughed dryly and shook her head. “We didn’t sleep together last night, Kathryn.”

 

“I know. Ruby got up a few hours ago and ended up in her bed,” Kathryn chuckled and upon Regina’s pointed look she placed a hand over hers that had curled into a fist. “Ruby was a mess, not feeling well, mumbling something about needing her best friend. Before I came down here, I found the two of them curled up under a mess of blankets in Emma’s bed.”

 

“And you are all right with that?”

 

“Why wouldn’t I be, Regina? They’re best friends, practically sisters.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Are you jealous?”

 

“No! Why on earth would I be jealous?”

 

“You sure were jealous last night when Tink had her hands all over Emma.”

 

“You and I both know how Tink gets, especially when she’s had a little too much to drink,” Regina replied tightly. “And I wasn’t jealous, Kathryn.”

 

“From what I remember of that little incident last night, you were definitely jealous. So jealous in fact, you looked a little green.”

 

“Shut up, Kat.”

 

Kathryn shook her head and groaned quietly before reaching for her mug and taking a sip of her hot coffee. “Remind me to never drink like that again,” she muttered quietly. “Seriously, how much did I drink last night? I lost count after the sixth shot that was put into my hands.”

 

“Too much, dear, far too much.”

 

Kathryn chuckled quietly and took another sip of her coffee before she shifted in her chair and moved to lean more towards her. “Regina, can I ask you something without you getting entirely defensive?”

 

“Are you asking me? Or telling me not to get defensive over what you want to ask me.”

 

“Both,” Kathryn replied with a wink. “I know you haven’t known Emma long at all really, but I personally think you two are a good match. Regina, for as long as I have known you, I have _never_ seen you look at someone else the way that I’ve seen you look at her.”

 

“Kathryn, it _is_ far too soon to turn this into something that it isn’t yet.”

 

“The fact is, you are already thinking of it being something more.”

 

“Kathryn—”

 

“Look, I know you already had an issue about her living in Florida, but can we just ignore that little fact for now? Say she lived closer, in New York City even, would you want to pursue something more with her?”

 

“Why are you asking me this?”

 

“Because, as your best friend, I want to see you happy and in love, Regina.”

 

“Love,” she scoffed and picked up her mug. She stared down at what was left of her coffee and wished she had added a little something to it to make it stronger. “Love is weakness, Kathryn.”

 

“It’s such a wonderful weakness to give in to if you ask me.”

 

“Kathryn—”

 

“I was just asking you a question,” she said as she cut her off. “The distance is what is making you want to hold back and not because you are afraid of falling in love with her, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s not just the distance.”

 

“Her son,” Kathryn replied. “That’s what is making you hold back, isn’t it?”

 

Regina shook her head no, but the words didn’t make it past her lips. Emma had trusted her when she had confided in her when it regarded her child, but she had no idea until that very moment that Kathryn was all too aware of this child as well. It didn’t make a lick of a difference whether Emma had a child or not. Even if she had known from the very moment she had met Emma, it wouldn’t have made a difference in how she felt about her and it wouldn’t have stopped her from having those very feelings for her that set her on the path of falling completely and utterly in love.

 

“No,” Regina said quietly. “It doesn’t matter.”

 

“Then what is it?” Kathryn asked. “Regina?”

 

“I don’t know,” she frowned. “Maybe I am afraid of love, of falling in love. You know that when it comes to love and relationships, I don’t—I never have any luck. They all leave and they all break my heart. Sometimes I think it’s better not to want anything more.”

 

“Maybe she’ll be different. She’s the first woman you’ve ever been with after all,” Kathryn said and she smiled a little before leaning in. “And it was amazing, wasn’t it?”

 

“Yes,” Regina whispered and she wet her suddenly dry lips. “It truly was.”

 

“Is that all I get?” Kathryn chuckled. “Come on, Regina. It was your first time ever with a woman. I need more than just that. Who made the first move?”

 

“I did.”

 

“No!”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and laughed. “I wasn’t even planning on it, it just happened,” she explained and she shook her head. “It felt right and god, Kat, she’s gorgeous and I’m not just saying that because she has an amazing body and it’s clear that she takes care of herself, she’s just gorgeous inside and out.”

 

“I know what you mean.”

 

“She was patient and I thought she was going to put a stop to things at first, but she surprised me.”

 

“And?”

 

“I am not giving you details, Kathryn.”

 

“Did she…go down on you?” Kathryn whispered and they both just gave each other a look before bursting out in a fit of giggles. “God, tell me how it was!”

 

“Kathryn, you know how it is. I’m pretty sure Ruby does that to you several times every night.”

 

“What about you?” Kathryn pressed on. “Did you finally get your first taste of a woman or are you saving that for next—”

 

“Stop,” Regina snapped lightly. “If I answer that, will you stop asking questions and trying to pry for more details than I’m willing to share?”

 

“Yes, I promise, I’ll stop,” Kathryn replied and she nodded at her to continue. When Regina just lifted her mug to her lips to try and hide the smirk, Kathryn’s eyes went wide and she kicked the leg of her chair. “No way!”

 

“Yes way.”

 

“I can’t believe—I’m sorry,” Kathryn said and she clamped her mouth shut. “I’ll stop. I promised you that I’d stop.”

 

“Good. Let’s change the subject,” Regina said and she inhaled deeply. “Is your step-brother coming to the wedding? I didn’t see him at the rehearsal yesterday.”

 

“Oh, David had to work up in Augusta for a few days. Mary Margaret wasn’t sure he’d make it back in time for the rehearsal but she did say he’s supposed to be home tonight.”

 

“I still can’t get over that he and Mary Margaret eloped last month,” Regina replied. “They only just met six months ago.”

 

“When it’s true love, it doesn’t matter how long or short it’s been. When you know, you know. That’s how it was with Ruby and I even though we did wait a while.”

 

“Oh and one more thing, Kathryn, my mother has invited the four of us for lunch.”

 

“At the farm or—”

 

“Yes,” Regina nodded. “She wants to spend time with us and I think she would like to get to know Ruby a little better. And Emma…I think she might have only invited her because she is aware that she is staying here with us this week.”

 

“Regardless, I think having lunch with Cora will be lovely, especially since she’s at the farm today. I can’t even remember the last time I was there.”

 

“It’s been at least ten years.”

 

“If not longer,” Kathryn chuckled. “Perhaps we can make an afternoon out of it. Your mother mentioned the last time I spoke with her how she has three new Arabian mares she’d only just finished breaking in and I would love to take Ruby out on the trails.”

 

“You want to spend an afternoon with my mother?”

 

“We’ll have lunch with her, Regina, and afterwards we’ll go riding, with or without her, preferably without since I’d love to take Ruby to our secret spot.”

 

“You swore you would never reveal our secret spot,” Regina said and she shook her head. “I know we were children when we made that pact, but it has stood that way for over twenty years now.”

 

“Ruby is going to be my wife, Regina, and besides, I know you used to go there with that boy Daniel in high school. I know that’s where you lost your virginity too. You broke our pact first.”

 

“How did you—wait, you’ve known all these years and you never mentioned it to me? How did you even find out about that?”

 

“I followed you two that day,” Kathryn replied and she tried to stifle her giggles to no avail.

 

“You—god, I can’t believe you were there! Please tell me you didn’t actually see anything.”

 

“It was fifteen years ago, Regina.”

 

“Kathryn.”

 

“Why do you think that shortly after you and Daniel had sex we talked about personal grooming habits?”

 

Regina felt her face redden and she reached out to smack Kathryn’s arm. “I hate you sometimes, Kat. I truly do. God, I can’t believe I’m finding out just now that you watched Daniel and I have sex! Why did you even follow us that day?”

 

“Because I knew you two were up to no good and really, Regina, I wanted to make sure your mother didn’t catch you two fucking out in the fields.”

 

“My mother wasn’t even at the farm that day, Kathryn.”

 

“No, you see, she was. I ran into her before you and Daniel finished up and she asked me what I was doing running around on the trails. I don’t think she bought my lie that day.”

 

“Doubtful since my mother always knows when anyone is lying. It’s a tell of hers and an unfortunate one at that. Kathryn, you need to promise me something,” Regina said and she leaned over towards her. “You need to promise me you will not mention the fact that Emma and I had sex and you need to make sure that Ruby keeps quiet about it as well. I don’t want my mother finding out that I—that I’m—”

 

“Experimenting with women?” Kathryn asked. “Bisexual maybe? A lesbian?”

 

“I don’t know, but you know how I hate putting a label on myself,” she sighed. “If I _had_ to, however, I guess bisexual best describes my sexuality.”

 

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 

“For the record, I will not be telling my mother about Emma and I.”

 

“I thought you said—”

 

“I know what I said, we are _not_ in a relationship, but I still don’t want my mother finding out that I had sex with her.”

 

Kathryn just nodded and leaned back in her chair, closing her eyes as she took a deep breath and Regina found herself doing the same thing mere seconds later. Being home in Storybrooke brought back a lot of memories for both of them and it was the first time in a long time that Regina almost didn’t want to leave and return to the hustle and bustle in New York City and the life she had there.

 

As they sat in the early morning sunlight, drinking coffee and listening to the birds chirping their happy songs, Regina thought of a different kind of life than the one she already had, a quiet life there in Storybrooke. She imagined buying herself an old Victorian house, renovating it to restore it to its former glory, complete with the white picket fence and even children. What she couldn’t imagine was a man, a husband, but as she kept her eyes closed and her dream came to fruition, what she saw was something that nearly made her jump. Emma Swan was a part of that life she was imagining for herself in Storybrooke. Emma Swan was her significant other, holding a baby in her arms while swinging on the porch swing, watching Regina as she tended to the garden with a young boy running around the yard.

 

“Kathryn?” Regina whispered and she nudged her best friend awake. “Would it be entirely crazy if I told you that I’m thinking of wanting to move back here?”

 

“Not really,” she mumbled and she groaned quietly as she stretched out. “Ruby and I were talking the other day. It’d be a nice place to raise a family. Small town, good schools, decent people.”

 

“Would it be even crazier if I told you that I was just thinking of how different my life would be if I moved back home?” Regina asked and Kathryn looked at her curiously. “Or would the crazy part be for the fact that for a brief second I saw Emma in that whole scenario too?”

 

“What about your job?”

 

“What about yours?” Regina countered. “If you and Ruby move here, what are you going to do? A small town like Storybrooke doesn’t need a lawyer or even a small firm.”

 

“But the town hall needs a lawyer,” Kathryn replied. “I’ve actually discussed this with your mother. The man who has been doing the job is going to be retiring at the end of the year. She’s giving me until September to decide.”

 

“You’re truly serious about this, aren’t you?”

 

“We’re thinking about it, Regina, and I wasn’t going to say anything until we made a decision. What got you thinking about moving back here too?”

 

“I miss the quiet.”

 

“And what about your job?”

 

“As much as I love doing what I do, do you ever have those moments where you feel like you were meant to do something entirely different with your life?”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Do you remember what we used to talk about?” Regina asked and she glanced into her mug, disappointed that the last sip of her coffee had grown cold, yet she drank it anyway and placed it down on the table in front of her. “Do you remember how I wanted to have a farm of my own or even take care of the family farm when my parents were too old to do it anymore?”

 

“Yeah,” Kathryn smiled. “And I wanted to be a teacher.”

 

“After my father died, my mother pushed me into law and that dream was forgotten long ago.”

 

“What made you think of it now?”

 

“I don’t know, it must be all this fresh air,” Regina replied. “I tell you, Kathryn, I never expected anything of this week other than to be here to watch you marry the love of your life. I never expected to meet someone like Emma Swan, and I definitely never expected to want to come back home one day, start over, start fresh, live my life the way I always dreamt of. I think I’m just tired, Kat. I’m tired of the city life, I’m tired of the endless hours in the office and in court, and I’m tired of coming home to an empty apartment every night.”

 

“If you’re feeling that way, Regina, then you need to do something about it. Just know that whatever you decide to do, I’ll support you, as I always have and always will.”

 

“And I you,” Regina smiled and she leaned over to hug Kathryn tightly. “I must be losing my mind if I’m already including Emma in all of this. She said some things to me last night about giving us a chance at having a relationship, but she was inebriated and I doubt she’ll even remember half of what she said last night.”

 

“Do you want to try having a relationship with her, Regina?” Kathryn asked, despite how the conversation earlier had gone when they were on the very same topic. “I know you’re afraid, but I also know you never back down from a challenge so,” Kathryn said and she held on to Regina’s shoulders firmly and stared at her for a moment. “So, I think you need to approach this as a challenge you won’t back down from. It’s going to be hard, not just because of the distance, but also to open your heart to her, to break down your walls and let her in. Inebriated or not, she clearly wants something more with you.”

 

“A challenge,” Regina echoed quietly. “I don’t know, Kathryn. A relationship shouldn’t be approached as a challenge.”

 

“In your case, it needs to be. If it doesn’t work out, it doesn’t work out. You aren’t going to know if you don’t try.”

 

Regina knew that Kathryn had a point, but she also knew that Kathryn wanted nothing more than for her to finally have a relationship, something that had been sorely lacking in her life. Regina sighed and slouched down in the chair. She wasn’t the type to take risks and going to the bar in Boston the other night had been the most spontaneous thing she had done since her years in college. Despite the sole reason she had been there that night, she knew that had she not gone, her first meeting with Emma there in Storybrooke would’ve gone entirely different and not in a way that led them to where they currently were, lingering between friendship and something so much more.

 

“So, what do I do now, Kathryn?” Regina asked as she turned to look at her best friend.

 

“You need to figure out what it is you want,” Kathryn replied and then she grasped at the air and grunted. “And then you take what you want. Simple as that.”

 

But Regina knew that nothing in life was simple, especially if she wanted it and was still just too afraid to take it, to make it happen. Yet, she had a feeling that after the wedding was over and she had time to spend with Emma over the weekend, just the two of them, that she’d find taking on that challenge would most definitely be worth it in the end.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma hadn’t been sure what to expect when it came to having lunch with Cora Mills, but she heard some stories about the woman on the hour long drive out to the Mills’ farm. Regina, oddly enough, had been quiet during the drive out to the farm, but Kathryn kept the conversation going, talking about how Cora Mills had always been, even when they were children, and how nothing ever got past the overly observant woman.

 

The way that Kathryn described Cora Mills did nothing to prepare her for when she met the woman on the front porch of the rather modest and old farmhouse. Cora Mills was a lot older than she had expected, and for a woman who was the town’s mayor, she wasn’t expecting to find her in jeans and a plain old white t-shirt and riding boots, her hair pulled back into a messy bun, and her face free of any makeup.

 

After a brief round of introductions, Cora ushered the four of them inside and into the cozy and rather quaint kitchen at the back of the house. Kathryn seemed to be more at home than Regina did, pouring them all drinks of fresh lemonade and topping each glass up with a double shot of vodka. The moment that Kathryn asked Cora to take her and Ruby out to the stables out in the back to have a look at the new horses she’d acquired recently, it brought a noticeable relief to a very tense Regina.

 

“Have you ever ridden before?”

 

“Hmm?” Emma looked over at Regina and salaciously licked over her lips. Regina just sighed and shook her head. “What?”

 

“A horse, dear. Have you ever ridden before?”

 

“No, can’t say I have.”

 

“Would you like to after lunch perhaps?” Regina asked and Emma shrugged. “Kathryn wanted to go out on the trails with Ruby. I thought we could join them.”

 

Emma just nodded and took a sip of her drink, finding the vodka a little too much after the night before. While she hadn’t drunk near as much as Ruby and Kathryn had, she still had woken up with a slight hangover and Ruby in her bed. She placed her drink on the counter and moved to stand closer to Regina, finding it hard to keep her hands to herself as one moved to rest on the small of her back where her blouse was tucked into her tight jeans.

 

Regina immediately stiffened and she only relaxed after she took a quick glance out the window that looked over the backyard before she leaned in to place a soft kiss just shy of Emma’s lips. She smiled at Regina before leaning in to steal another kiss. Regina hummed quietly, kissing her back slow yet deep, smiling against her lips in the seconds before she pulled back. Emma watched as she licked over her lips before lifting her glass to down at least half of it. Regina cleared her throat as she reached for the decanter of vodka, but instead placed her glass down on the counter next to it.

 

“Emma, we’re going to need to talk about the things you said last night,” Regina said quietly. “Not right now, but today.”

 

“Okay,” Emma said, frowning slightly and she was taken by surprise when Regina leaned over to kiss the frown away. “I’m sorry if I was a little too forward last night. Normally tequila makes me take my clothes off, not loosen my tongue.”

 

“Don’t apologize,” Regina replied. “You may have caught me off guard, but it’s quite all right. I’ve been thinking about what you said last night. I—I like you, Emma,” she whispered. “I’m growing quite fond of you actually. I’m not good with these things, with expressing myself and I—”

 

“It’s okay,” she smiled at her and she gently rubbed her hand over the small of her back. “I’m not too good with these things either. And just so you know, I’m quite fond of you too.”

 

Regina exhaled sharply as Emma backed her up against the counter and she licked over her bottom lip, watching as Regina became entirely enthralled with her being so close. Emma placed her other hand on Regina’s hip and leaned in to steal another kiss, careful not to take it too far since she knew that Regina was nervous about her mother finding out without her even having to say a word.

 

“Emma…” Regina murmured as she grasped at her hips in an almost desperate plea to push her away and pull her closer.

 

Emma kissed her again, her lips lingering as she leaned into Regina. She had already wished more times than she could count since waking up that morning that she had spent the night with Regina instead of having had too much to drink and waking up with her best friend in her bed instead. They wouldn’t be able to have that chance until the night of the wedding since she and Ruby would be staying at the bed and breakfast while Regina stayed behind with Kathryn.

 

She knew she would just have to find a way to get Regina alone at various points throughout the day, something that wouldn’t have been that hard if they had just stayed at the cabin instead of travelling across town to have lunch with Regina’s mother.

 

Emma continued to kiss her while trying to push out her thoughts and she kept the kiss rather chaste until the moment she felt Regina’s tongue slipping past her lips. They kissed slowly as it deepened and their hands grasped at one another, holding the other as close as they could manage. It was an entirely different kiss than anything they’d ever shared in the handful of days since they had met, but it was exhilarating and it made Emma’s entire body sing. A loud clatter just outside the kitchen caused them to pull apart quickly and Emma wiped at her lips with the back of her hand while Regina did the same.

 

“I’m awfully clumsy this morning,” Ruby said and almost a little too loudly. A warning meant for the two of them. “It must have been all those shots our friends were feeding us last night.”

 

“I have the perfect cure for that,” Cora replied. “An old family recipe of a tried and true hangover cure that my father himself conjured during his many benders.”

 

“It works?”

 

“Yes,” Cora said as they entered the kitchen together with Kathryn close behind. “I had some time to prepare as Regina informed me that you all had a rather late night.”

 

Emma caught Regina mouthing “thank you” to Ruby as her mother swiftly moved through the kitchen and to the refrigerator. Emma kept her eyes on Regina, watching the tension settle in her once again as it had been since the moment they got out of the car. Kathryn moved to stand next to Regina and whispered something into her ear that lit up her face in a matter of seconds.

 

“Would you like a tour, Emma?” Regina asked and that brought Cora’s attention over to the two of them. “I could show you around the house and then take you out and show you around the stables before we eat lunch.”

 

“Sure,” Emma smiled. “I’d like that.”

 

“Mother, what time were you planning on serving lunch?” Regina asked evenly. “We do have time for a quick tour now, don’t we?”

 

“I suppose,” Cora said and she pointed over at Kathryn. “Be a dear and grab a couple of glasses. I’ll get you two feeling better in no time. Emma, do you need a glass of the Mills’ family hangover cure as well?”

 

“No, ma’am. I’m fine,” Emma smiled politely at her as she eyed the judge of nearly black looking water. “Nothing some good food can’t cure for me.”

 

“I’m sure,” Cora replied, her smile a little too forced before she turned to look at Regina. “Don’t be long, dear. I’m sure our guests are growing hungry. Kathryn expressed that the four of you would like to take the horses out this afternoon. I expect you to abide by their proper care before and after your leisurely ride.”

 

“Yes, of course, Mother,” Regina nodded and she downed the last of her drink and motioned for Emma to follow her as she walked out of the kitchen. It wasn’t until they were halfway up the stairs that Regina reached for Emma’s hands and turned to look back at her. “I’m sorry, Emma.”

 

“Whatever for?”

 

“This is truly awkward. I should have declined my mother’s invitation knowing that—”

 

“It’s fine,” Emma said quietly. “Really, it’s fine, Regina. Your mom seems nice.”

 

“You say that like you were expecting her to be something else other than _nice_.”

 

“I was,” Emma admitted. “But so far she’s been nice.”

 

“Give it another hour and that’ll change, I assure you,” Regina replied and she led the way down the narrow hallway. “The only bathroom is right there,” she pointed to a partially closed door. “My room is just down at the end of the hall.”

 

“Your room, hmm?” Emma chuckled as she moved to wrap her arms around Regina from behind and nuzzled her nose into her neck. “Do I get a tour of your old room?”

 

“Only if you promise to behave, Emma,” Regina replied and Emma gave her a gentle squeeze and a soft kiss to her neck just below her ear. “I mean it, Emma.”

 

“I’ll be good,” she murmured, kissing her once more but not letting go of her while they moved down to the end of the hallway. Just as Regina went to open the closed door, Emma’s cell buzzed in her back pocket of her jean shorts and she groaned quietly. She let go of Regina and pulled the phone out of her pocket as it buzzed a second time. “It’s Neal.”

 

“Oh,” Regina said softly. “Do you need a moment alone to give him a call?”

 

“Uh yeah, yeah, if you don’t mind?”

 

“You can use my room. I’ll just be downstairs in the kitchen,” Regina said, opening the door and stepping aside to allow Emma to walk in. “Emma—”

 

She didn’t give Regina a chance to speak any longer and she pulled her in for a deep, hungry kiss while pulling her into the small room with her. Regina wasn’t nearly as hesitant as she had been down in the kitchen and she grasped at Emma’s ass roughly, pulling Emma flush against her. Emma didn’t want to stop kissing Regina as she was already addicted to her and the way her lips felt against her own. Yet, it was Regina who pulled back first with a small gasp and she smiled adorably as she slipped her hands up to Emma’s hips.

 

“Shouldn’t you be calling Neal back?”

 

“He can wait a few minutes,” Emma murmured and she tried to kiss her again and was only met with the resistance she had expected before. “Regina.”

 

“Call him,” she said quietly and she stepped away from her. “It might be about your son.”

 

“Probably, but—”

 

“We can continue this after lunch,” Regina promised. “I’ll just be downstairs. Take as long as you need.”

 

Emma frowned and watched her walk out of the bedroom and she only looked down at her phone when the door was pulled shut behind Regina. With a frown, she dialed Neal’s number and held the phone up to her ear as the line began to ring.

 

“Neal, hey—”

 

“Emma, I’ve been trying to get a hold of you—can’t you—where are—”

 

“You’re breaking up,” Emma said quickly and she walked over to the window and pulled back the heavy dark purple drapes. “Hold on.”

 

Emma pulled open the old window and leaned outside. The roof below the window was over the front porch and she climbed out carefully and checked her phone, watching as it went from one bar to two. She sighed as she held it to her ear once more.

 

“I need a favor,” Neal said, his voice sounding a lot clearer than it had been before. “Tamara and I are going to Boston. I forgot to pack a suit for the wedding and the shop here in town doesn’t have anything in my size. My pops, he’s great with Henry and everything, but I don’t want to leave Henry with him overnight tonight. I know you got things to do with the wedding and with Ruby, but do you think that you can pick him up from my pops’ place later and take him for the night?”

 

“What?” Emma asked as her mouth went dry. “Are you asking me to take him for the night?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Are you serious?” Emma asked him as she raised an eyebrow. “Neal, I—”

 

“If you can’t do it, I’ll find someone else. I just thought—”

 

“No, no I can,” she replied quickly. “I can watch him tonight. I’m just out of town at the moment. We’re having lunch with Regina’s mother.”

 

“You’re having lunch with Mayor Mills?” Neal asked and he sounded surprised. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, she invited us over this morning. I won’t be back into town until around dinnertime. Can you let your father know that I’ll come around to pick Henry up no later than six?”

 

“Yeah, sure. I’ll make sure he has his things ready. Tamara and I will be back as early as we can tomorrow morning,” Neal said and he sighed heavily. “Thanks, Em. I almost didn’t want to ask.”

 

Emma bit her tongue, not wanting to get into a full-on argument with her ex while standing on the porch roof just to get good enough reception. “I need to help Ruby get ready no later than ten tomorrow morning,” Emma said tightly. “Can you get Henry before then?”

 

“If we’re not back from Boston, I’ll give you a call and you can take him around to my pops’ place.”

 

“Neal?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Who am I to him?” She asked quietly. “Am I just Emma?”

 

“Can we not talk about this right now?”

 

“When are we going to talk about this?” Emma asked and she could feel her anger beginning to bubble inside of her. “Neal, we _never_ talk about this and now is as good a time as any. Who am I to our son? Does he even know that I’m his mother?”

 

“Em—”

 

“Neal, please, just tell me.”

 

“You’re Emma. A stranger,” he said after a moment of silence passed between them. “Look, he’s still young and I don’t think he’ll understand. Tamara, she—”

 

“He thinks she’s his mother, doesn’t he?”

 

“He knows she’s not his real mother, but yes, he looks at her as one. Look, I gotta go. I’ll text you my pops’ address and let him know to be expecting you. I’ll either call or text you tomorrow morning.”

 

Emma hit the end call button furiously and sat down on the windowsill to try and calm herself down before going back inside. She had, for a brief period of time, managed to not think about Neal or their son because her focus had shifted to nothing but Regina and to being here for her best friend during one of the most memorable times of her life. She was here for Ruby, Regina was just the added bonus in a sense, but Neal coming with not only their son, but his girlfriend as well was just like adding oil to water—it was nothing but a great big mess and one she did not know how to begin to deal with.

 

She sat there for a little while, looking out over the sprawling properly and the forest that surrounded it. It was quieter there than it was at the cabin and the air seemed a little fresher too. She focused on her breathing and closed her eyes. Inhale. Exhale. In and out.

 

“I used to come out here to think sometimes,” Regina said quietly from behind her. “Mostly this spot, it became a bit of a safe haven for me, especially when my parents were fighting. They were always fighting, especially when we spent time here.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“For what?” Regina asked and Emma slid over on the windowsill to allow Regina to climb out and sit down next to her. “My parents never had a happy marriage. They never got along. I’m still surprised they managed to stay together for so long,” she said and she shook her head before taking Emma’s hand in her own. “Are you all right, Emma?”

 

“No.”

 

“I take it that the phone call with Neal didn’t go too well.”

 

“Not really, no,” Emma sighed and she looked down at her hand that Regina held and watched as Regina gently rubbed a thumb over hers. “He wants me to take my son for the night tonight.”

 

“And it isn’t just out of the goodness of his heart, is it?”

 

“Were you eavesdropping?” Emma asked half-jokingly. “No, he and his girlfriend need to go to Boston. That idiot forgot to bring a suit to wear to the wedding. He doesn’t want to leave him with his father overnight and asked me to watch him.”

 

Regina nodded, but she didn’t say a word and Emma was sure it was because she didn’t know what to say at all. Emma closed her eyes and focused not just on her breathing, but the feel of Regina’s soft hand in her own. Emma shook her head before she looked over at Regina.

 

“He doesn’t even know that I’m his mother, Regina. He knows me as Emma, a stranger, nothing more. I doubt he even remembers me from the last time I saw him.”

 

“Certainly that can change, can’t it?” Regina asked and Emma shrugged. “Your ex doesn’t want him to know that you’re his mother, does he?”

 

“I don’t know. I tried to talk to him about it and he refused. God, I don’t even know how I am going to handle having Henry tonight. I may have given birth to him, but I don’t know how to be a mother.”

 

“You’ll be fine, Emma,” Regina said with a small smile. “His name is Henry?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“That was my father’s name.”

 

Emma let go of Regina’s hand and ran her fingers through her hair while she clutched on to her phone with her other hand. “When are we going to eat?” Emma asked. “I’m starving.”

 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Regina replied. “I do warn you, my mother is a health nut. What she’s prepared isn’t exactly delicious.”

 

“As long as there’s food, I’m not going to complain. I haven’t eaten anything today so even kale salad is going to taste as good as a greasy cheeseburger with a side of onion rings.”

 

“Do you eat those things a lot, Emma?”

 

“Sure,” she shrugged and her hand found it’s way back to Regina’s and she smiled a little as they intertwined their fingers almost immediately. “I’m not much of a cook, I mean I can cook, but some nights I’m working late and it’s just easier to stop somewhere for dinner than to make it.”

 

“I don’t understand how you can eat like that and look the way you do.”

 

Emma laughed. “I do work out.”

 

“And you go surfing sometimes too.”

 

“Yeah,” she said softly. “Sometimes. Not as often as I’d like to, though,” she shrugged. “What about you, Regina? You have to work out to have a killer body like yours.”

 

“It’s hardly killer,” Regina chuckled. “Good genes and good food. Pilates class when I have the time otherwise I do it at home in my living room.”

 

“Alone?”

 

“No, Emma, I do it with my cat,” Regina replied and she rolled her eyes. “Yes, alone. We’ve already established that I am not currently in a relationship back home.”

 

“Is this where we talk about what I said last night?”

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

She nodded. She wanted to talk about it if it helped her put her mind at ease over her son. She wasn’t entirely sure of what she was going to say to Regina or how to explain her thought progress from the night before, but she was willing to at least try. She looked down at their joined hands and she could clearly remember Regina’s jealousy when she had been dancing with Tink and how it had sparked something deep inside her she had never felt before along with a little bit of guilt because of Regina’s obvious jealousy. Sure, she and Tink had only been dancing, but they’d both had a bit to drink and Tink was a little more hands-y than Emma would’ve liked. It wouldn’t have even been a problem at all if Regina hadn’t turned her down every time she’d asked her to dance.

 

Nobody had ever been jealous when it came to her and it had been something that Emma had gotten used to throughout her life. She had never been someone’s special someone, a significant other, a girlfriend even. Her relationships were always fleeting, always without meaning, but that hadn’t meant that she never dreamt of the day she’d meet that special someone who sparked a whole different kind of flame deep within her heart.

 

And even though she hadn’t known Regina Mills for very long at all, she was the reason for that flame that sparked inside her heart, the flame that grew bigger and hotter whenever they were near one another, whenever they kissed or even just held hands as they were then.

 

“Emma?”

 

She looked over at Regina and just took a moment to really look at her. In the sunlight, she was beyond beautiful and even without a drop of makeup on she was gorgeous. Regina smiled, baring her perfect white teeth and Emma felt her heart flutter as she looked into warm brown eyes.

 

“I know you are afraid of pursuing a relationship,” Emma started, recalling what Regina had said the night before. “To be honest, I am too. But the thing is, Regina, I am starting to believe that if we don’t try we could be missing out on something truly amazing.”

 

Emma took a deep breath, expecting Regina to pull away, but Regina didn’t move and she didn’t utter a single word. She wasn’t sure how to take it, as a good thing or a bad thing, but she took another deep breath before she ran her thumb over Regina’s, mirroring her touch from before.

 

“I don’t know how it’ll work out between us since we live so far away, but Ruby and Kathryn managed to make it work out in the beginning and look where they are now. I’m not saying that we’ll get married one day because I don’t want to think that far ahead,” she said in a rush and she felt Regina tense up beside her. “I just want to give this a chance and see where things go between us.”

 

“How would we do this?” Regina whispered. “Weekend visits?”

 

“Yeah,” she smiled. “And phone calls, texts, maybe even FaceTime once in a while too.”

 

“Would that be enough?”

 

“I don’t know. I want it to be.”

 

“We don’t need to figure this out right now,” Regina said and she lifted their joined hands and placed a lingering kiss to the back of Emma’s hand. “Come on, let’s go down and eat some lunch before we take the horses out on the trails.”

 

Emma stood up and let her crawl back inside the window first before following suit. She reached out for Regina before she walked out of her childhood bedroom and spun her around suddenly, wanting to have just one more kiss before they returned downstairs together. She wanted to kiss her for a handful of reasons; to give Regina reason to think more about pursuing a relationship once they left Storybrooke, to leave her thinking of their conversation, and to leave her wanting more. The other reason she kissed her was to push her son and her conversation with Neal even further back in her mind as well.

 

By the time they parted, and it wasn’t because either wanted to, it was because of Regina’s mother calling them down for lunch. Emma placed a lingering kiss on Regina’s lips before allowing her to lead the way back downstairs.

 

[X]

 

Regina’s mind was racing as she slicked the brush over the dark brown Arabian horse her mother had named Cleo. Emma was standing behind her, watching while keeping her distance. She could hear Kathryn and Ruby’s giggles in the next stall over as they bonded with Cleo’s sister, Gaia before they took the horses out on the trails.

 

She thought about what Emma had said to her as they sat out on the roof before lunch, about having a relationship, about making it work between them. She tried to envision how it would be with hundreds of miles between them, how those weekend visits would end up with neither of them likely leaving the bed, about the nightly phone calls that no doubt would come every night, the texts throughout the day whenever either got the chance, and she even indulged in the little fantasy of how naughty things could get when they would FaceTime in the middle of the night.

 

It could work and she knew it, but it didn’t ease her fears of commitment in any way. She tried to shift her focus, but it was hard to when she could feel Emma’s eyes on her and then she could feel Emma’s hands slipping over her hips and then her body as she wrapped her arms around her from behind. Regina turned and shook her head no before maneuvering Emma to stand between her and Cleo.

 

“Here,” Regina said as she placed the brush in Emma’s hand and gently wrapped her fingers around Emma’s wrist. “This is one of many ways to bond with these magnificent beings. Just go slow.”

 

“Do you actually have to bond in order to ride them?” Emma asked, allowing Regina to move her arm around and putting the right amount of pressure to stroke the brush over the horse’s side. “I mean, aren’t they trained and everything.”

 

“Of course they are, but one must show that they can be trusted and vice versa. Besides,” Regina whispered as she leaned more into Emma’s back, “I find it calming to bond this way even if it is the first time or the hundredth time.”

 

Regina felt Emma inhale sharply and she did the same, inhaling the scent of the woman in her arms as she trailed a hand from Emma’s wrist and up over her arms. She traced her fingers over the well-defined muscles before she circled her fingers over Emma’s shoulder and then pulled her long hair to the side. She inhaled deeply before moving in to place a kiss along the side of Emma’s neck and she felt, rather than heard, her moan at the small kiss.

 

Regina moved her hand down Emma’s side, kissing along her neck softly and slowly. Her fingers dipped under the hem of Emma’s tank top and along the soft skin of her toned abdomen. She was quickly finding that touching Emma, especially her skin, was intoxicating and addictive. She slipped her hand more under the hem of her shirt, flattening her palms against Emma skin. Without realizing it at first, her hands began a smooth and slow ascent up her abdomen, only stopping when Emma dropped the brush and placed both hands overtop her own.

 

“Regina,” she murmured quietly. “We shouldn’t.”

 

Regina shook her head, knowing she was right, but now that she had Emma alone after a long hour of lunch with her mother, she just wanted to touch her, to kiss her. She turned Emma around in her arms, ignoring Cleo as she snorted almost in disapproval of her brushing being stopped halfway through. She pulled Emma against her as she began to take a few steps back and the moment her back hit the wood wall, they were kissing, hard, deep, and fast.

 

Regina didn’t even stop Emma when she pulled her blouse of from her waistband of her jeans, nor did she stop her when a hand slipped underneath to smooth along her skin. Emma was the first to part from the kiss and she gasped quietly as Emma’s fingers played with the button of her jeans, but left it alone a split second later.

 

“Emma,” she whispered against her lips. “I want to try this with you. I want…to be with you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You don’t want to wait a few more days before figuring it out?”

 

“No. I want you. I want to be with you. Distance be damned, we’ll figure that out as it comes.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Fuck,” Regina growled. “Yes, Emma. What do you want me to do? Ask you to be my girlfriend?”

 

“Well, when you say it like that, how can I refuse?” Emma asked, her tone teasing and her hand that was under her blouse began wandering upwards. “Maybe we should finish getting the horse ready and—”

 

Regina cut her off with yet another kiss, spinning her around and pressing her up against the wall in a matter of seconds. Emma’s hands went to grasp at her ass and she half moaned, half giggled into the kiss. Regina wasn’t sure what it was, but she felt like a teenager again, stealing a moment away to make out with her girlfriend— _girlfriend!_ —and hoping to hell they wouldn’t get caught.

 

Suddenly she forgot where they were, that they weren’t alone, that Kathryn and Ruby were in the next stall and her mother inside the house and liable to come out at any given moment. Regina’s fingers went to the small button on Emma’s shorts and popped it open without reservation and she sucked on Emma’s bottom lip as she slipped her hand inside. Her fingers fumbled past Emma’s panties and she moaned at the wetness she found waiting for her as she slicked her fingers over Emma’s cunt.

 

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma moaned and she lifted a hand to the back of Regina’s neck and pulled her in for a deeper, passionate kiss that left her feeling dizzy and out of breath.

 

“Regina Mills!” Kathryn squealed and it made Regina reel back from Emma immediately. “Oh my god, you were not just—”

 

“What?” Ruby asked, appearing in the stall entryway immediately. “What’s going on?”

 

“What’s going on?” Kathryn laughed and she pointed over at Regina and Emma. “I caught these two making out and rounding third base, about to slide into home.”

 

Regina groaned and wiped her wet fingers on the side of her thigh, wanting to bring them to her mouth, but not willing to do that in front of her best friend and her fiancée. She instead stormed over to where the saddle sat and hoisted it up on to Cleo’s back.

 

“Are you just about ready to head out?” Kathryn asked. “We’re going to double on Gaia since it’s Ruby’s first time on a horse and she’s…” Kathryn trailed off before leaning into Regina to whisper, “she’s absolutely terrified.”

 

“I am not!” Ruby huffed and Regina couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“We’ll be right out, Kat,” Regina said. “Let me just finish up in here and—”

 

“With the horse, or with Emma?” Kathryn winked and Ruby chuckled as she grabbed on to her hands and pulled her out of the stall. “Five minutes, Regina, any longer and I’m coming back in there, you hear me?”

 

Regina rolled her eyes and tightened the straps before she stroked Cleo’s neck gently. “Do you want to double as well, Emma?” She asked as she glanced back at her over her shoulder. “Emma?”

 

“Uh, sure, I guess. Can she take two of us?”

 

“Yes, she can. Come,” Regina said as she held out a hand towards Emma and took a hold of the reins. “Try and lead her outside.”

 

“Me?”

 

“Yes,” she chuckled. “Give her a chance to trust you. Come on, Emma, or are you afraid like Ruby is, hmm?”

 

“I am not afraid,” Emma huffed and she grabbed a hold of the reins and stiffened when Regina let go. “What do I do?”

 

“Just lead her out, click your tongue to get her moving. Tug a little if you must.”

 

Regina walked ahead and began to walk backwards, watching Emma as she led the young horse out of the stall slowly. Before they made it halfway to the entrance, Cleo came to a dead stop and wouldn’t budge no matter how much Emma clicked her tongue and tugged on the reins. Regina walked over to her and eased the reins out of her hands before she wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist and kissed her lightly.

 

“Kathryn said if we’re—”

 

“Relax, I only want to kiss you once more.”

 

“Just once?”

 

Regina shook her head, laughing as she ducked her head in quickly for another light, lingering kiss. One would never be enough, not when it came to Emma Swan. “Maybe twice.”

 

“I hear the third times the charm.”

 

Their laughter mixed with moans when their lips crushed together once again and Regina swayed slightly in Emma’s embrace. The horse snorted behind them, shuffling but unmoving from its spot it’d rooted itself to and Regina pulled back from Emma with a small smile dancing over her lips.

 

“Emma, I—”

 

“Regina.”

 

A chill went down Regina’s spine as her mother’s tight, firm voice called out her name. She dropped her arms from around Emma and turned around slowly, knowing all the color had drained from her face just as her lips suddenly grew dry and a lump formed in her throat.

 

“Mother.”

 

“Is there something you’d like to tell me, dear?” Cora asked and Regina hated the placating tone of her voice because what always followed was anger. Anger that made her flinch and remember all the times she disobeyed her mother as a child and received a slap to the face. “Well?”

 

“I—I—”

 

“Spit it out, dear,” Cora said lowly. “I saw you two kissing. There is no point in denying it.”

 

“Yes, I was kissing her. Emma and I, we—we’re—”

 

“Dating,” Emma finished for her with a wide smile.

 

“I see,” Cora said, not a shred of emotion on her face as she stared long and hard at Regina. “You are dating this woman, Regina?”

 

“Yes,” she said and she cleared her throat. “Yes, I am.”

 

“Come speak with me after you finish your ride,” Cora said before she turned on her heels. “Alone.”

 

Already Regina was dreading that conversation. She hadn’t even thought about what she would tell her mother when it came to Emma, but she had a few hours at least to figure it all out.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina worried throughout the ride on the trails on how the conversation with her mother would play out. While she knew her mother was far from being homophobic, she wasn’t sure how she was going to react when it was only the two of them. While Kathryn took Ruby to the spot she and Regina used to steal away to when they were much younger, Regina took Emma around on the trails, enjoying the way that Emma would hold on tighter when Cleo picked up her pace when the trail was straight and open.

 

Regina could tell when the young mare was growing tired, obviously not used to taking the trails as long as Regina loved to nor was she used to carrying two full grown women on her back. Before they make it to one of her favorite trails, she turned Cleo around and headed back to the farm. Neither had said much at all since Cora had caught them kissing in the barn, and the silence only made Regina’s nerves heighten tenfold. She tried to relax once again, leaning back against Emma’s lithe body and she smiled when she felt Emma hold on just a little tighter as she let her chin rest against her right shoulder.

 

When they reached the field, Regina brought the mare to a slow stop and slipped out of the saddle with ease. She smiled up at Emma, motioning for her to take the reins and she walked beside her as she rode the horse through the field at a slow trot all on her own. A part of the reason she had dismounted was simply because she knew her mother was likely watching and she didn’t want to add any more fuel to the fire than what was already there.

 

“I could go for a walk,” Emma said, breaking the heavy silence between them. “You know, so you and your mom can talk.”

 

“You don’t need to do that.”

 

“I should though,” she replied and shrugged a little. “What do you think she’s going to say?”

 

“I have no idea,” Regina frowned and she helped Emma slow Cleo down to a stop. She watched as Emma dismounted and found it hard to keep her eyes from raking over Emma’s body under the hot afternoon sun. “It doesn’t matter what she says,” she said and she offered a small smile. “It is not going to change my mind about being with you, Emma.”

 

Emma smiled and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers lightly as Regina led the young mare back to the stables. Emma hung back once she had Cleo back in her stall and sat on the edge of the closed gate while Regina de-saddled the horse and began to brush her out before cleaning her hooves of the mud that built up around the shoes.

 

It was something she had grown up doing, taking care of the horses her family owned and raised. She had spent hours upon hours with her childhood horse, Rocinante, grooming him, riding him, just spending time with him and talking to him as if he were a person and not a horse. As she finished up with Cleo, her eyes drifted over to Emma and she took in the sight of her sitting on the open gate, her legs catching her attention as she crossed one over the other.

 

Regina bit her bottom lip and wiped her hands on her thighs before stalking her way over to Emma and she placed her hands on the rails on either side of her legs. Knowing her mother, if she spent any longer out there, Cora would come out there looking for her and the last thing she wanted was to be caught kissing the gorgeous woman in front of her again. Regina did allow herself to indulge, just for a moment, just for a kiss, and one she had to rise up on her tiptoes to engage in.

 

“Come back from your walk in about twenty minutes,” Regina whispered against Emma’s lips before stepping back. “If I’m not waiting out on the back porch for you, just um, wait out by the oak tree on the bench there.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Okay,” Regina sighed and when Emma jumped down from the gate, she moved towards her and grasped on to her hips. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

 

“You’ll be fine.”

 

“You don’t know my mother.”

 

“I don’t, but I know you’ll be fine,” Emma said and she leaned in, almost kissing her before nuzzling her nose against Regina’s lightly. “What is the worst that can happen?”

 

“I do not know.”

 

“No matter what happens when you talk to her,” Emma whispered against her lips and they swayed slightly as Regina’s grip on her hips tightened. “We’re going to make this work out, aren’t we?”

 

“We’re going to try.”

 

“Okay,” Emma smiled and she delivered a soft and sweet kiss to her lips before pulling back completely. “I’ll see you in a little while, okay?”

 

“Okay. Don’t get lost.”

 

“High chance of that happening.”

 

“There are markers on the trail,” Regina said as she led the way out of the stall and closed the gate behind them. “Green going out and red coming back.”

 

Emma nodded and she grabbed a hold of Regina’s hand, pulling her in close before she could put some distance between them. “One is never enough,” she murmured, kissing her once more before they parted, both left a little breathless from the short yet intense kiss. “Two,” she continued and they both erupted into quiet laughter. “One more.”

 

Regina gave in to another kiss, losing herself almost immediately because it was growing all too easy to do just that. Her heart was racing, her mind was spinning, and yet when she kissed Emma, she felt grounded and floating on cloud nine at the very same time. That feeling alone was so very new and even though it was unchartered territory, she loved that exhilarating feeling that came with it.

 

It was new. It was intoxicating. It was something she wanted more and more of, yet she had to stop as real life came crashing down all at once.

 

“I should head into the house,” Regina said hesitantly. “Don’t get lost on your walk.”

 

“I won’t.”

 

Regina headed to the house, not looking back at Emma once. She found her mother sitting in the front living room, nursing a cup of tea as the radio played quietly near her. Cora motioned to the radio and Regina walked over to it, switching it off before she took a seat on the chair across from the sofa her mother was sitting on. She folded her hands in her lap and inhaled a shaky breath.

 

“It’s been quite some time since we’ve sat down and talked,” Cora said and she sipped her tea before placing the cup down on the saucer she held on her lap. “Tell me, how are things in the city? Have you been busy working, Regina?”

 

“Yes, Mother, I’ve been busy. I have a few new cases, nothing large, but they’re keeping me busy.”

 

“I suspect this week was a much needed vacation.”

 

“It was, yes.”

 

“I heard about your unfortunate collision upon your arrival,” Cora said and Regina shifted in her chair, not surprised that her mother had found out as people in town tended to gossip. “I do hope you’re paying for the damage to her car as well, dear.”

 

“I didn’t come in here to talk about that unfortunate collision, Mother.”

 

“Of course not,” Cora replied thinly. “You met her only a few days ago, did you not?”

 

“Actually, we met in Boston the night before we arrived in town,” Regina replied. “We got along quite well after we met in a club that night.”

 

“A club, dear? Aren’t you a little too old for that scene?”

 

“It’s a popular establishment in Boston, Mother. I was staying the night and decided to go out for a couple of drinks. I hadn’t intended on meeting anyone.”

 

“You mean that you didn’t intend on meeting a _woman_ that night,” Cora corrected her and Regina swallowed thickly. “I didn’t know you were interested in women, Regina. Is this a new thing? Are you experimenting because your relationships with men never seem to work out?”

 

“No, I am not experimenting,” Regina scoffed. “Just to be clear on one thing, Mother, I am not interested in women, I’m interested in _a_ woman. Just one.”

 

“Emma,” Cora said lowly and the way she said Emma’s name made Regina cringe. “What is it that Emma does for a living, Regina?”

 

“She’s a detective.”

 

“I see.”

 

“Why don’t you say exactly what you want to say to me, Mother? I am not a child anymore and I am capable of making my own choices in life, regardless of the circumstances and the outcome.”

 

Cora stiffened and raised her cup to her lips to take a sip of her tea. “Are you having sex with this woman, dear?” She asked and Regina didn’t have to answer that question, the blush that covered her cheeks suddenly answered for her. “Are you a lesbian?”

 

“No.”

 

“Yet, you are having sex with one.”

 

“She’s not a lesbian, Mother,” Regina said quietly. “I don’t see why you must put a label on it at all.”

 

“I’m simply trying to understand,” Cora sighed. “You have to realize what a shock it was for me to see you kissing another woman. I know that Kathryn is gay and I know that never made a difference for your friendship, but I never imagined my own daughter would go down that path herself.”

 

Regina knew that if Emma had been a man, they wouldn’t even be having this conversation at all. Her mother had always pushed for her to find a man to marry, to start having children, to have the life she always envisioned Regina to have one day. Her mother wasn’t bigoted or closed-minded either, she had been one of the first people who supported Kathryn when she came out as a lesbian in high school and she had been one of the first in town to push for equality and gay rights.

 

“I am only trying to understand, Regina.”

 

“Understand what?”

 

“Why a woman?”

 

Regina sighed. “Why not? What difference does it make? I like her. She’s different. She’s funny and she makes me laugh. She’s very sweet and she’s very different from anyone I’ve ever met before. I don’t know why it is bothering you that I have chosen to explore this path with Emma. I thought that you, of all people, would be accepting regardless of whether it is your own daughter or someone that you’ve never met before.”

 

“You’ve never expressed any interest in women sexually before, Regina.”

 

“Maybe it is because I have never met anyone like Emma before,” she countered and she stood up from the chair and walked over to the liquor cabinet. “If you’re upset because I hadn’t told you beforehand, can you honestly blame me for not mentioning it at all? I never know how you’ll react to anything, Mother.”

 

“Open the brandy,” Cora said as she pointed to the bottle of aged brandy on the top shelf. “Pour me a glass while you’re at it, dear.”

 

Regina opened the bottle and grabbed two crystal glasses, pouring herself just a shot in the glass and a double in the other. She had to take a moment to still her shaking hands because when it came to her mother, she was a very misleading person and her temperament changed in an instant. She carried both glasses over to her mother and took a sip of her own as she placed the glass on the coffee table with a slightly shaky hand. Cora tittered as she put her teacup and saucer down and grabbed the glass of brandy, sipping it slowly while she stared up at Regina.

 

“Sit down,” Cora instructed and she shook her head and snapped her fingers. “Beside me, dear.”

 

Regina took a deep breath and sat down on the sofa next to her mother. Her throat suddenly felt dry and she lifted her glass to take a sip, the brandy burning harshly as she swallowed. She avoided her mother’s hard and scrutinizing gaze, having been on the receiving end of one similar to that almost her entire life. She could see the disapproval in her mother’s eyes without having to even look at them and despite her acceptance and tolerance of equality, she knew that it wasn’t there for her choice to be with Emma at all.

 

“It’s surprising,” Cora said tightly. “Your choice,” she clarified. “Why a woman?”

 

“Don’t you mean, why Emma?” Regina retorted and Cora raised an eyebrow at her tone of voice. Regina shook her head and took another sip of her drink.

 

“Yes, dear, why Emma?”

 

“I don’t know what you expect me to say, Mother,” Regina said flatly. “I didn’t plan on this happening, it just happened. We met, we had an enjoyable night in Boston that actually didn’t end well at all, but we had a fresh start once we arrived at the Nolan’s cabin. We’ve been spending time together and getting to know one another. It is very different than anything I’ve ever experienced before and no, it is not because she is a woman that makes it different.”

 

“This will not end well, dear.”

 

“Why do you think that?”

 

“She’ll ruin you,” Cora said tightly. “You may have only just met this woman, but you have no idea what her ulterior motives truly are.”

 

“Her ulterior motives?” Regina scoffed. “You think she’s after me for my money?”

 

“Perhaps she is,” Cora replied. “How do you know otherwise, dear? You’ve only just met the woman a handful of days ago. You don’t know her.”

 

“She’s Ruby’s best friend.”

 

“You still don’t know her and quite frankly, dear, I don’t believe you should trust her either.”

 

“You don’t know her either, Mother, you don’t even know the first thing about her. I can live with you not being accepting in my choice of whom I wish to date, but I am not going to tolerate that bullshit that just came out of your mouth.”

 

Regina winced as the hard slap came across her cheek, one that she should’ve expected after speaking to her mother in that way. Regina downed the last of her drink before standing up from the sofa on shaky legs. She brought a hand to her stinging cheek and held back the tears that welled up in her eyes. She shook her head and took a few steps back, glaring down at her mother in anger that boiled in her veins.

 

“I think it would be in your best interests to stay away from me tomorrow during the wedding and the reception, Mother,” she said through gritted teeth. “We’ll leave as soon as Kathryn and Ruby return from their ride.”

 

Regina walked out of the house, not letting her tears fall until the front door shut hard behind her. She gave herself a couple of minutes to get it out before she wiped at her tears and went off in search of Emma, wanting nothing more than to put as much distance between her and her mother as she could.

 

[X]

 

“Emma?” Ruby called out from down the trail. “What are you doing out here? Where is Regina?”

 

Emma frowned as she rose from the fallen tree she’d been sitting on for the last ten minutes. Kathryn dismounted from the horse first before holding out a hand up to Ruby to help her down. Emma took in their disheveled appearance and she rolled her eyes a little because it was clear that they’d be doing more than just going for a horseback ride along the trails.

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Ruby asked and Emma shrugged.

 

“Your shirt is inside out,” Emma said quietly and Ruby laughed, but it faded fast. “Regina’s mother caught us kissing. She’s uh, she’s in the house and talking with her right now.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Yeah,” Emma frowned and she ran her fingers through her hair. “Regina seemed pretty freaked out about it. She didn’t really talk much while we were out here.”

 

Ruby slung an arm over Emma’s shoulders. “I’m sure everything is going to be fine, Em. Cora was pretty supportive of Kathryn before her own parents were when she came out ten years ago. Wasn’t she, babe?”

 

“Yes,” Kathryn replied. “She was. She made that years campaign all about gay rights and equality. It really changed this small little town and the biased views of most of the older generation,” she sighed and led the horse ahead of them. “I’ll take Gaia back and get her settled in her stall while you two talk.”

 

Kathryn and Ruby shared a sweet, lingering kiss before Kathryn mounted the horse and took off in a quick gallop down the trail and towards the field. Emma nudged at Ruby and pulled on the sleeve of her t-shirt.

 

“Did you two have sex outside?” Emma asked and Ruby shrugged nonchalantly as she pulled her shirt off, turned it right way out and slipped it back on. “Seriously, Ruby?”

 

“There’s a first time for everything, Em. She took me to this beautiful spot and it was amazing. God, Em, I cannot believe I’m marrying her tomorrow.”

 

“Nervous, Ruby?”

 

“A little bit, but, I’m more excited than anything! Oh god, I don’t know how I’m going to handle not being with her tonight. Do you think we can bend the traditional rules of not spending the night before our wedding together? No? I didn’t think so,” Ruby rambled on. “You’re going to have to make sure I don’t drink myself stupid tonight, Em. That’s your job, right? We’ll spend the night like we used to a long time ago, watching stupid rom-com movies, eating too much junk food and—”

 

“Neal called me before lunch,” Emma said quietly. “He needs me to take Henry for the night.”

 

“What?” Ruby looked more shocked than surprised. “Seriously?”

 

“Yeah. He forgot to bring a suit for the wedding. He said he and Tamara are going to Boston tonight to pick one up. He asked me to take Henry for the night instead of leaving him with his father.”

 

“Shit, for real, Em?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Oh my god!” Ruby squealed and in her bout of excitement, she picked Emma up and spun her around. “This is exciting!”

 

“Ruby—”

 

“You’re not thrilled about this, are you?” Ruby deadpanned and let her back down on her feet. “Why aren’t you happy, Em? This is what you wanted, isn’t it? To spend time with your son without Neal hovering around?”

 

“Yeah, but…” Emma trailed off and ran her hands through her hair in frustration. “I tell you, Ruby, when I made this trip up here for your wedding, I had no idea that this week would end up like this. I meet this amazing woman who somehow ended up being my girlfriend today, Neal wants me to take care of Henry tonight, not to mention the fact that my _girlfriend’s_ mother didn’t seem too happy to have found us kissing earlier. This week was supposed to be about you and Kathryn, but everything outside of that is turning out to be one fucking huge mess.”

 

“Mess? Is that what you think?” Ruby asked and Emma shrugged. “Aside from Cora, it’s not a mess, Em. You met this amazing woman and you get to spend some time alone with your son tonight. That isn’t a mess, Em. This is a good thing, okay?”

 

“He doesn’t know that I’m his mother,” she muttered under her breath. “Neal said as much. I’m nothing more than a perfect stranger to my own son.”

 

“Well, we’re going to change that tonight, Em.”

 

“We are?”

 

“Fuck Neal and how he’s raising the kid. You are his mother and he deserves to know that. He’s not a baby anymore, Em, he’s four-years-old and he’s more than capable of understanding things now.”

 

“You know, you’re not supposed to spend the night before your wedding with your best friend and her kid who doesn’t even know—”

 

“Hey, stop that,” Ruby said and she pulled Emma into a tight hug. “I’m getting married tomorrow, not tonight. And we were already spending the night together, but we just got the kid added to the mix now. We’ll nix the rom-com movies for kid-friendly ones. Maybe we’ll order some pizza and add some healthy snacks to the mix. What do you think he likes, Em?”

 

“I have no idea.”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Ruby smiled. “Come on, let’s get back. What time do you have to pick Henry up?”

 

“Around dinnertime, before six at least.”

 

“Good, that gives us plenty of time.”

 

“For what?”

 

Ruby just laughed as she led the way out into the field. “You’ll see, Em. You’ll see.”

 

When Ruby suddenly took off into a run, Emma was hot on her heels, both women giggling like children by the time they made it to the back of the farmhouse where Regina was waiting under the elm tree on the small bench there. Emma’s laughter died down as she approached Regina, noticing immediately the way Regina turned away from her and held up a hand to her right cheek.

 

“Regina—”

 

“Are we just about ready to go?” Regina asked tightly and she looked at Ruby rather than Emma. Ruby just nodded reluctantly and Regina started off towards Kathryn’s car.

 

“Regina?” Emma called out as she jogged towards her while Ruby went off to retrieve Kathryn from the stables. “Regina, wait a sec, would you?”

 

“What is it, Emma?”

 

“What happened?” Emma asked and Regina refused to turn to face her. “Hey, Regina, can you please just look at me? What happened?”

 

“The conversation with my mother did not pan out well,” she replied coldly. “Let’s just leave it at that, shall we?”

 

“Regina—”

 

“Don’t,” Regina snapped when Emma tried to turn her to face her, her hand still over her right cheek. Emma gently wrapped her fingers around her wrist and eased her hand away, revealing the redness that was no doubt given to her with a hard slap to the face. “She was angry. I said something I shouldn’t have said and—”

 

“She hit you?”

 

“Emma—”

 

“Because you’re with me?” Emma asked, a mix of emotions soaring through her body, but the anger was taking over the rest and fast. “What the hell, Regina? Why did she hit you?”

 

“She slapped me, hardly the—”

 

“Why?” Emma cut her off. “Is it because you’re with me or for another reason? Because from what Ruby and Kathryn told me not too long ago, your mother is nothing short of being accepting.”

 

“Oh she is accepting, of course she is, but apparently not when it comes to her own daughter.”

 

“Regina—”

 

“Don’t, Emma,” she said lowly and dangerously and it made Emma step back. “I can deal with this. It isn’t as if this is the first time I’ve done something she disapproves of.”

 

Emma stared at her for a long moment, watching a whole host of different emotions flutter over her face and in her eyes. They both turned when they heard the back door open and Emma glared at Cora for only a second before Regina was pulling her in for a hard, demanding kiss. Regina just slipped a hand into Emma’s when they parted mere seconds later and led her the rest of the way to where Kathryn’s car was parked.

 

Emma wasn’t one to dwell on her past, especially that of her childhood, but she was now seeing signs of an abused child in Regina, signs she could not ignore, yet knew better than to question, especially in that very moment. Her last foster family had kept her in one place the longest, and she had met Ruby during that period of time, but she had many years and different foster families before that and the nightmarish memories to go along with it that it had taken her just as long to force those memories into the dark, deep recesses of her mind.

 

That part of her was something she wasn’t willing to share with just anyone, not even Regina—definitely not Regina and not this soon into their freshly blossomed relationship. Maybe one day they’d get there, where they’d share those dark secrets and nightmares from their past, but that day wasn’t that day or any day soon.

 

Instead, Emma leaned in to kiss her softly, a stark contrast to the kiss they had just shared mere minutes before. She lifted a hand to delicately trace her fingers over Regina’s jaw just shy of the redness there that would surely give way to a bruise before the next morning. She moved to kiss along the corner of Regina’s lips and then over her red cheek ever so lightly. Her lips lingered there for a few tantalizing seconds before she felt Regina’s hands on her hips, urging her away.

 

“Don’t,” Regina whispered shakily.

 

“Okay,” Emma said with a small smile. “I was just going to ask you if you wanted to come with me when I pick up my son later.”

 

“You want me to—Emma, I don’t think I should,” Regina said and she shook her head. “You deserve to have some time with him alone tonight and Ruby will be there as well, will she not?”

 

“Yeah, but—”

 

“I’ll meet him tomorrow,” Regina said and when the car beeped and Kathryn used the remote to unlock the doors, Regina pulled open the back door and climbed in swiftly. “Kathryn, we need to stop and pick up the dresses on the way back,” Regina said when Kathryn got in the driver’s seat as Emma and Ruby got into the car as well. “I called the seamstress and she said they’re ready to be picked up.”

 

“Perfect,” Kathryn smiled as she looked back at her in the rearview mirror. “Billy just called while I was getting Gaia settled in. Emma, your car is ready to be picked up right now.”

 

“Really?” Emma asked as she pulled the seatbelt on. “That’s great.”

 

“I can drop you off at the garage to pick it up. I was thinking we could all have dinner together before we part ways for the night,” Kathryn continued and Emma nodded, but her focus was on Regina who sat stock still next to her. “Regina, are you in the mood to cook tonight?”

 

“Yes, Kat, I’ll make lasagna. We’ll have to stop and pick up some ingredients on the way. I’ll do a quick bake version of it so we’re not eating past six.”

 

“Perfect,” Kathryn smiled before she started the drive down the long gravel driveway.

 

If Kathryn noticed the mark on Regina’s face, Emma knew she probably wasn’t saying a word because it was likely not the first time she’d seen something like that. Emma clenched her hands into tight fists and tried not to let the anger linger, but it was hard because she couldn’t understand what would compel a mother to hit her own child.

 

The drive into town was as quiet as it had been on the drive out to the Mills’ farm. By the time that Kathryn dropped Emma off at the Marine Garage to pick up her car, Emma was already beginning to feel the nerves coiling up inside of her over picking up her son. She entered the garage and rang the bell, smiling when she saw her beloved Bug parked in the bay and a man giving it a shine with an old, worn rag.

 

“Can I help you?”

 

“Hi,” Emma said as she walked over to him. “Emma Swan,” she said and the man tucked the rag into the pocket of his coveralls and held out a hand.

 

“Michael Tillman,” he replied and he motioned for her to come around to the back. “Billy is out right now but he fixed her up nice and good for you, ma’am. I just need you to sign some paperwork and you can take her out.”

 

“Great, thanks,” Emma smiled. “She looks good.”

 

“Popped out a couple of dings in the door for you too,” Michael said and he grabbed a clipboard off a workbench. “No extra charge.”

 

“What do I owe you?”

 

“Nothing, ma’am. Ms. Mills’ insurance covered the damage,” he replied, scanning his eyes over the form on the clipboard before holding it out for her to sign along the bottom. “Her Benz took on a bit more damage of course.”

 

Emma nodded and he held out the keys, which she took with a grateful smile. “Thank you.”

 

She got into the bug and pulled her phone out of her pocket. There was a text from Neal and she opened it, not remembering hearing or feeling her phone go off nearly ten minutes before. Neal had text his father’s address and asked to pick Henry up as soon as she could. Before she could even reply, her phone began to ring.

 

“Hey,” Emma said as she answered it quickly. “I’m just picking up my car now, Neal.”

 

“Can you pick him up now then?”

 

“Yeah, yeah just give me a few minutes. How do I get there from the Marine Garage?”

 

“Take a left,” Neal replied. “Turn at the lights, right turn. Two stop signs from the lights make another left. Can’t miss Pops’ house once you’re on the street.”

 

“Neal?” Emma asked as she pulled out of the garage and onto the street. “Is there a reason why you never told Henry I’m his mother?”

 

“Emma, I don’t want to get into this with you right now.”

 

“Please,” Emma said urgently. “I want to know why, Neal.”

 

“I thought it’d be easier for him because I thought if he didn’t know who you are, he wouldn’t ask questions I can’t answer.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes and made the right turn at the lights. “You know, I signed away my rights to him, but that doesn’t mean I’m not his mother, Neal.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Whatever,” she sighed. “Has he eaten dinner yet?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m on the road with Tamara. We’re almost in Boston now.”

 

“Try not to be late tomorrow morning, Neal. I have a lot of stuff to do to help Ruby get ready—”

 

“I won’t. And Em?” Neal said and Emma made the turn down the right street after nearly passing the second stop sign. “He’s used to going to bed at eight, but with the time difference—”

 

“I’ll make sure he goes to bed at a decent hour, Neal. See you tomorrow,” Emma said quickly and she ended the call before bringing up the text with Neal’s father’s address. She pulled up to the large white house and shifted the gear before pulling the emergency brake.

 

Emma exhaled sharply before running her fingers through her hair a few times. She was barely out of the car before she saw the front door open and Neal’s father limp out on to the front porch, cane gripped firmly in his right hand. She had never met the man before, but the resemblance to Neal was uncanny. She smiled up at the man before walking up the stone pathway.

 

“Hi,” Emma said with a small wave. “I’m Emma.”

 

“Yes, I guessed as much,” he replied evenly. “Robert Gold,” he said after a moment, shifting his cane into his left hand and extended his right to shake her hand. “His bags are there,” he said as he pointed to a small backpack and a little blue suitcase. “I’ll just go and retrieve young Henry for you.”

 

Emma waited until he had retreated inside before she picked up the backpack and the suitcase. She carried them to her Bug and tossed them into the back seat before she headed back up to the front porch to wait for Neal’s father to bring Henry outside. She was extremely nervous because she hadn’t seen her son in three years. He wasn’t a little chubby baby anymore and she had no idea what he looked like at all.

 

Her palms felt sweaty and as she wiped them over her shorts, she could hear the pitter-patter of small footsteps approaching the door, and then the stern voice of Robert Gold scolding the boy for running inside the house. The old man stepped out tentatively and Emma could see Henry hiding behind his legs.

 

“This is Emma Swan, Henry,” Gold said, his voice softer, kinder, as he turned to look down at him. “You’ll be staying with her tonight. You better be on your best behavior for her, do you understand?”

 

“Yes,” Henry said quietly and Emma just smiled as he poked his head around his grandfather’s legs. “Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Emma said and she took in the sight of her son as he finally stepped into view. “Hi, Henry.”

 

She knelt down in front of him and took in his tiny features. His hair was dark brown like his father’s, shaggy and a little wild, and Emma could see so much of herself in him too, especially his eyes and the way he smiled shyly at her.

 

“Hey, have you had your dinner yet?” Emma asked and he shook his head no. “Well, I hope you’re hungry, Henry, because a friend of mine is making lasagna. Do you like lasagna?” He shook his head yes and then no, undecided on his answer. “You ready to go? Say goodbye to your grandpa first.”

 

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest when Henry just waved goodbye and reached out for her hand. She stood up and was about to take the first step down off the porch when he tugged on her hand and looked up at her with his big hazel eyes. It didn’t take much more than a wild guess before she knelt down in front of him and picked him up to give him a piggyback ride down to her car.

 

She ignored that twisting feeling in her gut that something wasn’t quite right, chalking it up to her nerves of seeing her son for the first time in three years and spending the night with him. She was still very much a stranger to him, but as she remembered Ruby’s earlier words, that was soon to change. Knowing that, it made her smile as she put him in the front seat and ruffled his shaggy hair with a laugh. Despite her nerves, she had a feeling that she was in for a very interesting night.


	10. Chapter 10

Regina carried the bags of groceries with Kathryn while Ruby carried the four garment bags with the dresses inside. Regina dropped one paper bag on the counter while fighting back her tears and Kathryn immediately put her bag down and wrapped her arms around her.

 

“Hey, talk to me,” Kathryn said gently. “What did Cora say?” Kathryn asked and she pulled back to look into Regina’s eyes. “Did she hit you?”

 

“She did.”

 

“Oh honey,” Kathryn sighed and she dropped her arms from around Regina and headed for the refrigerator. She opened the freezer door and pulled out a bag of frozen vegetables that she wrapped with a clean dishtowel and gently held it against Regina’s red, swollen cheek. “What happened?”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, Kat,” Regina frowned. “I should get dinner prepared. I—”

 

“What can I do to help?”

 

Regina started to take out the ingredients and handed the tomatoes to Kathryn. “You do remember how small to dice them, don’t you?” She asked and Kathryn nodded. “How long has it been since we’ve cooked together, Kathryn?”

 

“Too long,” Kathryn smiled. “God, do you remember in the fifth grade when we were baking at your parents’ place on Mifflin when we nearly burnt the kitchen down because we totally forgot we put cookies in the oven? Cora was so angry.”

 

Regina nodded and turned her attention to getting all the ingredients out of the bags and laid out on the island countertop. She searched through the bottom cupboards for a proper dish to make the lasagna in and she placed it on the counter by the stove before turning the oven on to let it preheat. The sauce was store-bought, but as she had many times in the past, she always added a little extra to give it a kick when she didn’t have a few hours to prepare the dish from scratch.

 

Cooking was something that Regina rarely did anymore, especially when it was just her and work tended to go into the late hours of the night most nights. She did love to cook, she loved to bake, but she never found the time and found a lot of food went to waste that way. Cooking had always relaxed her in the past and it was something that her father had taught her many years ago. Cooking had a way of getting her mind off of everything in the moment, but she was finding as she grabbed a pot to boil the pasta enough to lay it out in the pan, that it was doing anything but that.

 

Regina grabbed another cutting board and began chopping up the red and yellow onions, checking on Kathryn as she diced through the tomatoes quickly. She grabbed another pan and threw in the pound of extra lean ground beef, adding a few spices as she chopped through the meat quickly.

 

They were silence as they prepared all the ingredients and when the pasta was soft enough, Regina handed the spatula over to Kathryn so she could finish cooking the beef while she began to line the pan. Kathryn watched her carefully, helping once the meat was done in creating each layer. Eight layers later, the dish was done and Regina put it in the oven before she began to gather up the dirty dishes and put them in the sink.

 

“You should put some more ice on your cheek, Regina,” Kathryn said gently, motioning to the half-thawed out bag of frozen vegetables. “Regina—”

 

“What?” Regina asked, flustered and angry. “You’re prying, Kat. I don’t appreciate that. I told you, I don’t want to talk about what transpired between my mother and I this afternoon.”

 

“She hit you, Regina,” Kathryn said and she shook her head. “What did she say or was it something that you said to her? The fact is, Regina, she _hit_ you.”

 

“Wouldn’t be the first time, as you very well know,” Regina sighed and she shook her head as she grabbed the dirty knives and threw them into the sink.

 

“Regina.”

 

“I am not talking about this, Kathryn.”

 

“Why not?” Kathryn pressed on. “What did she say to you?”

 

Regina shook her hand and pressed the palms of her hands against the counter, breathing in and out slowly and deeply as she tried not to yell at her best friend for prying. She tensed when Kathryn rubbed a hand over her back gently.

 

“Regina,” Kathryn whispered. “Please talk to me. What did she say to you?”

 

“She thinks I’m experimenting,” Regina scoffed. “She also thinks that Emma is using me, that she’s after me for my money. She told me this isn’t going to end well because of Emma’s ulterior motives.”

 

“That is ridiculous, Regina!” Kathryn exclaimed and she continued to rub a hand over her back. “What else happened?”

 

“I told her I wasn’t going to tolerate what she was saying to me. That’s why she slapped me. I told her to stay away from me during the wedding tomorrow.”

 

“I should tell her not to come,” Kathryn muttered angrily. “Just say the word, Regina, and I’ll make that phone call, tell her she’s no longer welcome.”

 

“No, no don’t do that, Kat.”

 

“What if she starts in on you tomorrow?”

 

“I can handle my mother,” Regina replied dryly. “She won’t try anything, not in front of all the guests or in front of you and Ruby. My mother may be a bitch, but she has a reputation to uphold after all.”

 

“And after tomorrow?” Kathryn asked.

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Regina said under her breath and she paused when she heard the front door open and the sound of Emma’s voice. “Once the weekend is over, I’ll be returning to New York. I’ll ignore the phone calls she’ll no doubt start making a week from now in a sorry attempt to apologize.”

 

“Regina—”

 

“I am done with this conversation, Kathryn,” she snapped and she pulled away from her roughly and slammed her hands down on top of the counter. “You keep prying and trying to get more out of me. What more do you want me to tell you?”

 

“Regina—”

 

“Just stop, Kathryn!” Regina yelled just as Emma walked into the kitchen. “I’m done talking about this, so just stop. _Please_.”

 

“Is this a bad time?” Emma asked tentatively and Regina turned to her with a heavy sigh. “Um, do we have any juice?” She asked and that was when Regina noticed the small boy hiding behind her legs. “Henry said he’s thirsty and asked for some juice.”

 

Regina blinked rapidly as she stared down at the small boy, Emma son. Her anger quickly dissolved as she leaned down and smiled sweetly at the child hiding behind his mother’s legs. “What kind of juice would you like, Henry?”

 

“Orange,” he whispered. “Please.”

 

“Have you ever had fresh orange juice?” Regina asked him and she saw him shake his head no as he stuck a thumb into his mouth. “Would you like to come make some with me?”

 

She offered him another smile and he finally approached her, staring at her with wide hazel eyes. Regina motioned towards him to pick him up and when he nodded and pulled his thumb free from his mouth, she gently lifted him up off the floor and placed him on the counter beside the refrigerator.

 

“I’m Regina,” she said as she held him with one hand and reached for the bowl of fresh fruit near him. “It’s nice to meet you, Henry.”

 

“Hi,” he whispered shyly and she saw him looking around her at where Emma and Kathryn were standing on the other side of the kitchen. “We make juice?”

 

“Yes,” she replied and Kathryn was already grabbing the juicer and brought it over to where Henry sat on top of the counter. “It is very easy. I’ll show you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Can I help?” Emma asked as she placed a hand on the small of Regina’s back. Regina just turned to her and nodded with a smile. “Hey, kiddo, how many oranges do you think it’ll take to make a glass of juice for you?”

 

“Ten!” Henry exclaimed as he held out both hands, his fingers spread wide.

 

“We shall soon find out,” Regina laughed and she turned to Emma and held out an orange towards her. “We’ll need to peel them before we put them in the juicer.”

 

Emma nodded and moved to stand beside her, peeling the orange rather quickly while Henry watched closely. Regina started one for him, showing him how to peel back the rind and he tried his best, his little fingers picking of tiny bits of the rind at a time. By the time he finished one, Regina and Emma had peeled the other nine and Regina, with Kathryn’s help, got the juicer started and allowed Henry to place each peeled orange inside the machine and he pressed the button that squeezed the orange into almost nothing.

 

“It’s coming!” Henry squealed and Regina raced to grab a clean glass, missing the first few drops of juice as it came out of the spout. When it stopped, he frowned as he looked at her. “No more?”

 

“We have nine more to go,” Regina reminded him. “Ready to put another one in, little prince?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

Regina was amazed at how easily her mood had turned from the moment she laid her eyes on the young boy. Emma moved to stand partially behind her again, her hand falling to the small of her back as Regina helped Henry with each orange. She leaned into Emma light touch and turned her head to the side several times to look at her, both of them sharing a small smile before her attention was right back on the boy all too excited for a simple glass of freshly pressed juice.

 

In the end it took almost fifteen oranges to fill the small glass, but Henry was still thrilled as Regina put him down on the floor and carefully handed the glass to him. While she cleaned up the rinds, Emma took Henry over to the table and got him seated in one of the chairs. Regina watched her for a few minutes and she could see that she was rather nervous being around her son. Once she had everything cleaned up, she found a few pieces of blank paper and a pencil, and while it wasn’t crayons, Henry was still all too happy to draw as he sipped his juice.

 

“Dinner smells good,” Emma said to Regina quietly as they stood by the island together.

 

“It should be ready in no less than an hour,” Regina replied and she dropped her voice as she leaned into Emma. “I thought you weren’t picking him up until after dinner?”

 

“Neal called while I was picking up my car,” she replied. “He’s already in Boston.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

“I didn’t mean to walk in on you and Kathryn,” Emma said in a rush. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I almost wished you’d come sooner,” Regina sighed and her eyes drifted over to Henry and back to Emma. “He’s not staying with you and Ruby at the inn, is he?”

 

“I figured we could just get a cot for him to sleep on.”

 

“No,” Regina said with a shake of her head. “You two should stay here.”

 

“What about Ruby?”

 

“I’m certain she can stay away from her soon-to-be wife for the night even if they are under the same roof.”

 

“Have you met Ruby?” Emma chuckled quietly. “You just want _me_ to stay here tonight, don’t you?”

 

“Possibly,” Regina said, half fighting the smile that curled over her lips. “Besides, he can sleep in your room. It would be much more comfortable than a cot at the inn, which I doubt there are any to spare with all the guests who have come in from out of town.”

 

“Where would I sleep?”

 

Regina licked over her lips and leaned in closer to her to whisper into her ear, “with me.”

 

She kissed her on the cheek, her lips lingering as she wanted to kiss her properly. She wasn’t sure how Emma felt about displays of affection in front of her young son, so she pulled back with a smile. Emma exhaled slowly and took a step back with a shake of her head.

 

“I’ll uh, I’ll go find Ruby and talk to her about it. I’m sure she isn’t going to say no,” Emma said and she looked over at Henry who was on the second piece of paper, the pencil scribbling over the paper quickly. “Do you mind keeping an eye on him for a few minutes?”

 

“Of course.”

 

Regina waited until Emma had left the kitchen before she joined Henry at the table, watching him as he drew what looked like dinosaurs and robots. She watched with fascination as he furrowed his brow, concentrating extra hard on the figure riding on the back of what she guessed was supposed to be a T-Rex.

 

“That is really good, Henry,” Regina said and he looked up at her with a lopsided smile. “Dinosaurs and robots?”

 

“That’s Timmy the Robot,” Henry replied as he pointed at it before going back to drawing, this time the pencil moving to a blank spot on the paper where he started to draw a house. “This is my house, Gina.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“I live in Portland,” he continued. “Daddy takes me to the beach sometimes.”

 

“Do you like the beach, Henry?”

 

“Not really,” he shrugged. “The water is cold. Tamara doesn’t like it either. She says it takes too long to drive there.”

 

“You know, there is a beach here in Storybrooke,” Regina said and he looked at her curiously, the pencil stopping right in the middle of him drawing a window on the house. “It’s not that far and yes, the water is cold, but it’s quite nice there.”

 

“Can we go?”

 

“Not tonight, Henry, but perhaps, after the wedding tomorrow, you can ask your father to take you.”

 

“Can you come too?”

 

Regina laughed quietly. “I would love to, but that would be up to your father, dear.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Regina felt her heart flutter when Henry just smiled up at her before going back to drawing his picture. It was an unfamiliar feeling, much like the one she had with Emma, but it was different. It wouldn’t be hard to fall in love with the young boy and she knew it was already happening, just as she was already falling in love with Emma Swan as well.

 

What a difference a day could make and her whole life was changing in an instant. She was finding it so hard to believe that just a few days ago she was in an entirely different state of mind. She suspected it was more than just meeting Emma, that it was more than just coming back to her hometown for her best friends wedding, and that it was a lot of things all mixed in together that had changed everything, even the way she felt about love and relationships.

 

She even felt more like herself than she had in the last ten years, if not longer. It was a feeling she couldn’t quite describe and one she never thought she’d feel again after her father had died. While her mother didn’t approve of her newfound relationship with Emma, she knew that if her father had still been alive, he would’ve been supportive of her no matter what. All she knew was that feeling she had, it was something she needed to keep a hold of, and after the wedding was over and she was back home in New York City, she had some serious thinking to do when it came to her life.

 

“Gina?” Henry asked quietly, pulling her from her thoughts.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“Can you draw?”

 

“I’m not really good at drawing,” Regina laughed. “What do you want me to draw?”

 

“What is your favorite animal?”

 

“A horse.”

 

“Draw a horse!” Henry exclaimed and he thrust the paper towards her and handed her the pencil.

 

Regina cleared her throat before she started to draw a horse under the young boy’s watchful gaze. Like many things in her life, such as some of her old hobbies, she hadn’t drawn anything since before high school. She focused on getting the feel of the pencil gliding across the paper and whenever she stopped to erase part of it, Henry stopped her and encouraged her to keep going.

 

She made the eyes too big on purpose and the legs too short. It had Henry in a fit of giggles by the time she finished. Henry took the pencil back from her when she was done and he drew a T-Rex riding on the back of the comical looking horse. Regina wished there were crayons around so he could color in the masterpiece, but it didn’t seem to matter to him at all. He carefully wrote his name on the bottom of the paper and held it out to her.

 

“For me?”

 

“Yep!” Henry beamed. “For you, Gina.”

 

“Thank you, little prince.”

 

“I not a prince.”

 

“You are,” she smiled down at him and ruffled his hair. “Come, finish up your juice and I’ll take you into the living room so you can watch some television before we have dinner.”

 

“Daddy doesn’t let me.”

 

“Well, how about we keep this a secret, just this once, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

[X]

 

Long after they had all eaten dinner and Henry became less and less shy around the four strange women, they all settled into the living room with Henry sitting at the coffee table, coloring with crayons that Emma found in his backpack. Kathryn and Ruby were lounging in an oversized arm chair together and Emma was on the leather couch beside Regina, all four of them nursing a glass of wine and nobody really paying much attention at all to the old movie playing on the television.

 

Emma had already called Neal because Henry wanted to talk to his father, but the call had gone straight to voicemail and Henry left him a short and sweet message, telling him good night and that he loved him. She found it unusual that Neal hadn’t called or even text her an hour after the phone call and every once in a while, she checked her phone and there was nothing.

 

“I’m sure he and Tamara are just busy,” Regina said quietly. “They likely went out for dinner once they arrived in Boston.”

 

“That was hours ago.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll get back to you soon,” she said and she moved to sit a little closer to Emma and smiled. “Henry is adorable.”

 

“He is,” Emma replied with a sad smile. “God, I hate that I’ve missed so much of his life already.”

 

“It wasn’t as if you were given a choice.”

 

“I know, but I still hate it, you know?” Emma sighed and Regina nodded, moving to pull Emma’s arm around her shoulders and she leaned into her side. “You know, you’re really good with him. He’s really taken to you. I think you missed your calling in life, Regina.”

 

“I still have plenty of time to be a mother,” Regina chuckled. “I have thought of adopting in the past, but with my career, it’s been hard to find time to get through the paperwork.”

 

Emma nodded and relaxed against her. She placed her wine glass between her legs and lifted her hand to stroke over Regina’s still red cheek. “Does it hurt still?”

 

“A little, yes. How does it look?”

 

“Like the bruising may be minimal.”

 

“Hopefully,” Regina sighed and she lifted her wine glass to her lips, her eyes flicking over to Henry before she took a rather large sip. “What time should he be in bed?”

 

“Soon, I think,” Emma said and she strained to look at the clock on the wall behind them. “It’s already after nine. He should be in bed, shouldn’t he?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure, but I imagine he should be.”

 

Emma nodded and stood up from the couch. “All right, kiddo, time for bed.”

 

“Now?” Henry frowned. “But I’m not sleepy yet!”

 

“We have a very busy day tomorrow,” Emma said gently as she knelt beside him on the floor. He frowned deeper and it turned into a pout. “Come on, Henry. Let’s get ready for bed, okay? I can read you a story if you’d like?”

 

“Can Gina come too?”

 

Emma looked over at Regina, who just nodded her head with a smile. “She sure can. Come on, do you want me to carry you?”

 

“I’m a big boy,” Henry said and he was fighting a yawn as he stood up from the floor. He blinked a few times before nodding his head yes and Emma picked him up, tickling him as she headed towards the stairs. “Emma!”

 

“Ticklish?” Emma asked, chuckling lowly as she continued to tickle over his stomach until she nearly dropped him from the way he was squirming in her arms. She climbed the stairs carefully as Henry settled in her arms and laid his head on her shoulder. “Not tired, huh?”

 

“No,” he mumbled and wrapped his little arms around her neck tighter.

 

Emma could hear Regina chuckling behind her and she carried Henry the rest of the way to the room she’d been staying in. “Do you need help changing, kiddo?”

 

“Daddy has a picture of you,” Henry whispered as Emma sat him down on the edge of the bed.

Emma did a double take as she grabbed his suitcase and put it on the bed beside him. “Tamara told me that you are my real mommy.”

 

“I uh—”

 

“Are you my mommy, Emma?”

 

“It’s complicated.”

 

“It is a yes or no question,” Regina said quietly from where she stood in the doorway. Emma looked back at her and Regina just nodded at her.

 

“Yeah, I am your mom, Henry.”

 

“Yeah?” His tired eyes brightened up. “Really?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“How come I never see you?” Henry asked and before Emma could answer, he was right to asking more questions. “How come you and daddy aren’t together? How come Tamara lives with us instead of you? How come—”

 

“It’s complicated,” Emma said again and Henry looked confused. “It’s hard to explain. You’re still pretty young, kiddo.”

 

“I’m four and a half.”

 

“I know.”

 

“How about we get you changed into your pajama’s and make a quick trip to the bathroom?” Regina suggested before Henry could ask his questions again. “It’s getting awfully late, big boy or not, it is bedtime now, little prince.”

 

Emma mouthed a silent thank you to Regina and she pulled out the only pair of pajamas inside the suitcase. Henry scrambled to get out of his clothes, making both women turn around before he pulled off his Batman undies and dressed himself in his soft grey pajama’s with a faded batman logo on the front of the t-shirt. Regina took him into the bathroom just down the hall to brush his teeth and Emma could hear him rambling on about how he didn’t have to wear pull-ups to bed anymore.

 

She used the few minutes she had alone to change into a pair of checkered boxers and a fresh tank top, stuffing her clothes into her bag just as Regina carried Henry back into the bedroom. Emma pulled back the covers and Regina placed him down in the middle of the bed, promising him she’d be right back after she changed into her pajama’s too.

 

“Is Gina your wife, Emma?” Henry asked quietly and the question made Emma laugh.

 

“No, she’s not,” she replied and she picked up the book she’d found in his backpack and settled on the bed beside him. “She’s my girlfriend, if you must know, nosey boy.”

 

Henry grinned up at her and it quickly dropped when she opened up the book. “No! Wait for Gina,” he said with a pout that pulled at her heartstrings. “We wait for Gina.”

 

“Her name is Regina, kiddo.”

 

“I like Gina better.”

 

“I like it better too coming from you,” Regina smiled as she walked back into the room in blue satin pajama pants and a loose fitting grey t-shirt similar in color to Henry’s own t-shirt. “You must be pretty special, Henry. I don’t allow many people to call me Gina.”

 

“I am special,” he beamed and he patted the bed on the other side of him. “Come sit, Gina!”

 

“What are we reading?” Regina asked and Emma showed her the cover of the book called “Once Upon A Time…” Regina chuckled and shook her head. “Fairytales?”

 

“Yeah,” Henry said and motioned to Emma to open the book. “It’s my favorite book. Pick a story, Emma.”

 

“Any story?” Emma asked and Henry nodded, his eyes already starting to droop slightly as he laid back on the pillows.

 

Henry was asleep before Emma read through the first page, the story of Pinocchio since it was the first story she stopped at when she flipped through the book quickly. She and Regina left the room as quietly as they could manage, leaving on the lamp on top of the dresser and the door open just a crack.

 

Emma was hesitant to follow Regina into her bedroom, but from the way Regina swayed her hips and the way the fabric of her pajama pants clung to her backside deliciously, she followed her into the other bedroom.

 

“You know, Ruby and Kathryn really shouldn’t be in the same bed tonight,” Emma said quietly and Regina turned to her and reached out to close the door. “Kathryn really wanted to stick with tradition as much as she could and—”

 

“It is still early yet, Emma,” Regina replied. “We could give them an hour or two alone, but…”

 

“But?”

 

“I’d much rather have you sleep in my bed than Kathryn.”

 

“Regina—”

 

“I know what we had planned,” Regina continued. “And I know what we promised them both, but things have changed today. Why don’t we give them an hour or two and go from there.”

 

“Might need a bit longer than that,” she whispered as she licked over her lips, her eyes roaming over Regina’s body. “I might need a bit longer than that.”

 

“Is that right?” Regina purred as she ran her hands up Emma’s arms causing her to shiver and moan quietly.

 

Emma grinned salaciously, their noses bumping, lips brushing lightly, and she placed her hands on Regina’s hips and smoothed them down over her plump ass, giving it a little squeeze before she lifted Regina up from the floor with ease. It was a short walk to the bed and they were kissing before Emma even reached the foot of the bed. She knelt on the edge and lowered Regina down, not breaking their kiss as she moved to lie partially on top of her.

 

Regina’s hands were everywhere all at once and Emma loved the way she grasped at her clothes, a silent plea for them to be gone. She loved the way Regina moaned into her mouth quietly and the way she would nip at her bottom lip every time they took a moment to take a breath. Her heart was racing wildly in her chest and the ache between her legs was growing with every touch.

 

Emma leaned back and with Regina’s insistent hands aiding her, she pulled her shirt off and tossed it behind her, grinning down at Regina before capturing her lips in another hungry kiss. She slipped a hand under Regina’s shirt, her fingers caressing over the swell of her breast before palming it and feeling the erect nipple grow harder at her touch. In a move that shouldn’t have taken her by much surprised, Regina rolled them over fluidly and a laugh escaped past Emma’s lips as they broke apart from their kiss.

 

Regina’s eyes were dark with lust and Emma eased both hands under the hem of Regina’s shirt, easing it up over her torso as she leaned back while straddling her hips. Regina growled quietly as she raked her short nails over Emma’s abdomen a little roughly and Emma grabbed a hold of her hips and flipped her over quickly.

 

“Like it rough?” Emma murmured against her lips.

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“We need to be quiet,” Emma said softly. “I don’t want to wake—”

 

Regina silenced her with a hard press of her lips against Emma’s and she moved her hands to smooth over Emma’s back slowly before sliding her fingers under the back of her boxers and over her ass, grasping and pulling Emma down hard against her, her intent clear. Her arousal coursed through her body quickly, coming wave after wave, and it caused her to think of nothing but the gorgeous woman beneath her and how she wished for the last of their clothes to be gone completely.

 

She had been aching for Regina’s touch ever since they’d been caught with Regina’s hands down her shorts earlier that day by Kathryn and although that ache had disappeared quite quickly shortly thereafter, it was back with a vengeance. She lifted up from Regina, urging her to pull her boxers off and Regina complied, practically ripping them down her legs before pulling Emma back down to straddle her hips. The silk of her pajama bottoms contrasted against her wet, hot cunt and she lifted up once again, tugging on the string that tied in the front.

 

As they shifted up to the top of the bed, Emma’s hands tugged her pajama bottoms down until the reached her knees and Regina managed to wriggle out of them and kicked them free. Emma grinned against Regina’s lips as she lowered herself back down and while she was never a selfish lover, all she wanted and all she ached and craved in that moment was for Regina’s fingers to slip through her folds, to bury two fingers deep inside of her and make her cum, hard.

 

Sucking on Regina’s top lip, she groaned as she reached for Regina’s hand and guided it between her legs. Regina’s free hand moved to the middle of her back and pulled her down for a scorching kiss, her fingers slipping through her folds and complying with Emma’s silent plea. Emma held her body up with one hand, her body quaking under Regina’s confident yet deft touch. Her right hand skimmed over the smooth dip just above Regina’s hip and she moaned into her mouth as she felt her penetrate her with a single digit. Emma’s hand moved from the dip in her hip up to palm her breast, her hips twitching as Regina teased her with the solitary finger with her thumb brushing over Emma’s sensitive clit.

 

Emma pinched and rolled Regina’s hard, tight nipple, moaning into her mouth again as she felt a second finger dip inside her teasingly. “Regina,” she gasped quietly against her lips. “Don’t tease me.”

 

Regina smiled wickedly sinfully as she thrust her fingers inside of Emma hard, causing a deep moan to slip past her lips. Regina surged forward, stilling her fingers inside of her and kissed her hard to quiet her, chuckling quietly when Emma only whimpered quietly.

 

“You were the one who said we must be quiet.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

Regina kissed her again wantonly, her fingers thrusting hard in and out of Emma relentlessly. Every couple of thrusts, she kept them buried deep, curling her fingers until Emma cried out and squeezed at her breast harder. Regina continued in her ministrations, pulling Emma back down for another kiss to keep her quieter, muffling the moans by sucking on her tongue each time one rippled throughout her.

 

Emma jerked and rolled her hips with every hard, deep thrust of Regina’s strong, slender fingers. She smoothed her hand in a blazing path down Regina’s abdomen, both women shifting in their position for Regina to spread her legs. Emma pulled back from her lips and pressed her forehead against Regina’s, teasing her fingers over her wet cunt. She bit her lip at how aroused Regina had become and the way that Regina arched into her touch only caused her to draw out her teasing touch.

 

Regina didn’t stop, she didn’t slow down, and Emma was loving every second of her fingers fucking her hard, fast, and deep. Her body ached, deliciously so, her climax nearing and quickly. Emma could barely hold herself up with her left hand and she gripped at the sheets before sliding down to lean up on her elbow. Her hips rocked in time to Regina’s fingers thrusting inside of her and she gasped quietly against her lips. Her breathing grew hard, rapid in her attempt to keep quiet. She teased her own fingers over Regina’s clit, stopping when her own pleasure rendered her into a lust-filled haze.

 

Her breath fell hot and quick against Regina’s mouth and she stiffened as her orgasm thundered through her body suddenly. Small breathy whimpers fell past her parted lips and Regina leaned up to kiss along them lightly as she kept her fingers buried deep. Her thighs and hips twitched as Regina slipped her fingers out, her cunt tender and feeling every little movement, drawing out her orgasm until she all but collapsed on top of the gorgeous woman beneath her.

 

“Seems you like it rough sometimes too.”

 

Emma chuckled lowly. “Sometimes,” she echoed Regina’s previous statement. “I—I need a minute.”

 

“Take as much time as you need, darling.”

 

Emma smiled as she slipped her hand from between Regina’s legs and stroked the tips over her inner thigh lightly. She wanted to explore every inch of Regina’s body, map out every dip, every curve, every freckle, mole and scar with her fingers, lips and tongue. She hummed contently as she shifted to lay her head comfortably against the top of Regina’s breasts, her body still twitching as her orgasm continued to flutter through every inch of her.

 

“Darling?” Emma murmured against the soft flesh of her breast. “You called me darling.”

 

“I did.”

 

“I like it,” she smiled and lifted her head to look up at her gorgeous lover. “I like _you_. A lot.”

 

Regina curled a finger under her chin and brought her back up to her lips, kissing her lightly as her fingers slipped into Emma’s hair. “I like you a lot too, Emma.”

 

“We’re really going to try to be together?”

 

“Yes,” Regina nodded lightly. “We’re going to try. We’d be fools if we didn’t at least try.”

 

“Someone changed their mind pretty quickly.”

 

“Let’s just say not anyone can persuade me to change my mind the way you have.”

 

“Say it again.”

 

Regina furrowed her brow. “Say what again?”

 

“Darling.”

 

Regina chuckled and nuzzled their noses together. “Darling,” she murmured against Emma’s lips. “Better?”

 

“Much.”

 

“Have you recovered enough yet, _darling_ , to make me cum as hard as you just did?”

 

“Fuck,” Emma groaned and she nodded without hesitation.

 

Upon Regina’s wickedly sinful smile that she felt rather than saw, Emma knew in that very moment that despite the day they’d just had, despite an unknown future ahead of them, if there was one thing worth fighting for and to make it work, it was for Regina Mills.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina woke up shortly before six that morning with Emma Swan curled up at her side with her head on her chest. Despite only having a handful of hours of sleep after they spent hours devouring one another, over and over again, Regina felt content, relaxed, and alive.

 

Regina groaned quietly as she resisted the urge to stretch out beneath Emma, her whole body aching in the most delicious way. Emma’s body was warm against hers and coupled with the heat in the room, it oddly didn’t bother her at all. The stickiness in the air promised a rather warm day in Maine and already Regina could feel the unseasonably warm humidity lingering in the early morning breeze that blew in through the only open window.

 

She bit her bottom lip as she retraced back to the recent memories of the night before. Every touch, every kiss, every little moment that passed between them, she thought of it all. She had completely lost herself within Emma, over and over again, and every climax, hers and Emma’s and theirs together, was seared into her mind. Just thinking of that last one before they succumbed to the pull of sleep had her libido suddenly waking up along with the rest of her, wanting and craving more, but she was content just laying there with the early morning sunlight trickling in past the blinds with the gorgeous blonde sleeping soundly on top of her and in her arms.

 

She moved the hand resting on Emma’s hip, tracing her fingertips along her spine slowly until she reached her shoulder blades. She felt Emma stir just a little with the touch and she swept her fingers back down ever so slowly. She dipped her fingers below the sheets that covered their lower halves, her fingers seeking out another source of heat she could feel building against the thigh that nestled comfortably between Emma’s legs.

 

“Babe, it’s too early,” Emma murmured quietly, but only her words were protesting and her body responding to Regina’s teasing touch.

 

“We have to be up shortly,” Regina whispered and she bit her bottom lip as her fingers slipped through Emma’s folds with ease. “But not _too_ shortly. I still have time to…fuck you.”

 

“Jesus,” Emma breathed out as she lifted her head and blinked her eyes open. “What are you doing?”

 

“Isn’t it plainly obvious, darling?”

 

“Morning sex?” Emma asked, her voice scratchy from sleep. “You just can’t get enough, can you?”

 

“No,” Regina grinned. “Most definitely not. I am going to want to ravish you every moment I can before we leave.”

 

“Don’t talk about leaving. Not yet, Regina.”

 

“Emma—”

 

“I don’t want to think past this morning, hell I don’t even want to think about anything else other than how good your fingers feel against me.”

 

“Just good?”

 

Emma groaned quietly as Regina deftly teased a single fingertip over her clit. “Amazing,” she panted softly and rolled her hips, coaxing Regina to touch her more. “Regina…fuck!”

 

Regina knew she was still sensitive from the hours they spent fucking and she kept her touch light but sure. She knew from the hours she spent teasing and pushing Emma over the edge again and again that she wouldn’t need much and that she wouldn’t even need to penetrate her to make her cum hard and quick. She leaned in to Emma, kissing her deeply as she continued to circle a single digit over her sensitive bundle of nerves.

 

Regina continued to tease her, kissing her thoroughly until they both broke apart with a gasp. It amazed Regina how in tune she was to Emma and how Emma’s body responded to her touch. She pressed her forehead against Emma’s, loving the way Emma would gasp and shudder, her both breath spilling past her lips and against her own. When she could feel that Emma was close, she slicked her fingers through her folds to slide through the wetness that had gathered there before returning to slick her fingers over Emma’s clit, her touch no longer teasing as she brought Emma over the edge.

 

Emma cursed under her breath as she placed a hand over Regina’s, stilling her fingers completely before leaning in to kiss her lightly. “Good morning,” Emma whispered against her lips.

 

“Good morning,” Regina smiled. “Sleep well, darling?”

 

“Oh yeah,” Emma chuckled. “Was woken up in the best way possible too.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Regina sighed quietly, knowing they couldn’t spend much longer in bed, not with the day they had ahead of them. “You should check on Henry,” Regina said quietly. “I’m going to hop in the shower and then head down to put the coffee on.”

 

“You don’t want me to—”

 

“Or,” Regina said, cutting her off as she could just imagine Emma’s tongue licking over her as they showered together. “We can check on Henry after we shower together.”

 

“Maybe we should check on him first?” Emma asked and neither made a move to get out of bed just yet. “It’s still early. He could still be sleeping.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Emma groaned quietly. “I really don’t want to get out of bed just yet.”

 

“We can spend all morning tomorrow in bed, darling,” Regina said quietly and she brought her arousal covered fingers to her lips and licked them clean, humming in approval at the musky taste of Emma. “Perhaps all day if you want.”

 

Emma just grinned and lifted the sheets, delivering a quick yet sweet kiss to Regina’s lips before she slipped under the sheets and spread Regina’s legs without a word. Regina was about to protest before she felt Emma’s hot, soft tongue lick the length of her slit and she grasped at the sheets, closing her eyes as she moaned breathily into the quiet of the room. It became clear then that a shower, shared or alone, would have to wait until later in the morning.

 

[X]

 

Regina turned the coffee maker on and tied the belt of her robe a little tighter. She could hear Henry’s laughter upstairs as Emma struggled to get him washed up and dressed. She had already checked in on Kathryn before she had gone downstairs to start the coffee, and Kathryn was already up and nervously fretting about the wedding in just a few short hours. She had informed Regina that Ruby hadn’t spent the night in bed with her and asked her to find out where she’d disappeared to since she hadn’t been answering her texts.

 

Regina walked out of the kitchen and to the sitting room at the front of the house, chuckling under her breath when she found Ruby curled up on the couch and clutching an empty bottle of wine against her chest. With a shake of her head, she eased the bottle away from Ruby before gently nudging her awake.

 

“Go away,” Ruby groaned and Regina sighed and nudged at her again. “What?”

 

“Ruby?” Regina asked quietly and watched as she cracked a single eye open. “How much did you have to drink last night?”

 

“Too much,” she frowned. “Shit, Kat is going to kill me.”

 

“Yes, I am going to kill you,” Kathryn said lowly as she walked into the room. “What the hell is wrong with you, Ruby? You’re hung over on our wedding day! This is exactly why we decided to have our bachelorette party two nights ago so we wouldn’t be dealing with this _today_!”

 

Regina left the two of them to deal with Ruby’s unfortunate hang over and the problems it could cause, walking back into the kitchen to wait for the coffee to finish brewing. She had just placed the third of four mugs she’d gotten out of the cupboard down on the counter when she heard the pitter patter of small feet run into the kitchen.

 

“Henry,” Emma sighed tiredly a split second after he nearly knocked over a chair at the table trying to get up in it. “Do you want some juice?”

 

“Fresh?”

 

“No,” she replied. “It’s fruit punch.”

 

“There is a lot of sugar in that,” Regina said gently to Emma as she turned to look over at her. “We could make some fresh orange juice again.”

 

“Yeah!” Henry exclaimed happily. “Can I have paper to draw?”

 

“There is paper in that drawer over there,” Regina said to Emma, pointing out the drawer near the refrigerator. “Henry, what would you like for breakfast?”

 

“Dunno,” he shrugged and he squirmed in his chair impatiently while Emma retrieved some paper and a pencil for him. “I don’t like this shirt, Emma.”

 

“Do you remember what I told you when you were putting that shirt on?” Emma asked him and he nodded with a pout. “We have a wedding to go to today. You need to look your best.”

 

“You look very handsome,” Regina smiled over at him. “How about instead of juice you can have some milk instead?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Regina poured coffee into each of the four mugs and she hummed as she felt Emma slide up behind her and wrap her arms around her waist. She smiled at the affectionate gesture from Emma, it being a little unexpected yet it filled her with warmth that flooded throughout her entire body. Emma placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before she moved away from her to grab the carton of milk out of the refrigerator.

 

“Have you heard from him at all?” Regina asked after Emma had poured a small glass of milk for Henry before handing the carton over to her.

 

“No, his phone is off,” Emma replied. “They’re probably on the road and his phone died or something,” she shrugged before carrying the glass of milk over to her son. “Henry, do you want some cereal for breakfast?”

 

Regina found it unusual for Neal to have not been in contact at all with Emma, especially since he had been so adamant when it came to custody. Emma likely was his only option in watching their son while he skipped off to Boston with his girlfriend. Regina didn’t even buy his excuse, but she hadn’t voiced her opinion over the matter either. It was still early and there was still just short of two hours before Neal was expected to pick Henry up, but Regina couldn’t help but press a hand to her stomach in worry that something wasn’t quite right.

 

Breakfast was nothing short of chaotic, with Henry crying because of the bland cereal Emma had given him, Kathryn not so subtly freaking out because she and Ruby were breaking tradition of seeing one another before the wedding, and Ruby with her hangover that sent her running to the bathroom several times to throw up what little food she’d managed to get down.

 

Somehow, Emma managed to get Henry to stop crying, making him some toast instead after she dumped the bland cereal he refused to eat. Regina took it upon herself to check in on Ruby after the fourth time she ran off to the bathroom and it was only then she was convinced she’d need to make her mother’s secret recipe that was a hangover cure, but not before she calmed her best friend down, taking her down from her mild panic attack over breaking tradition.

 

As the hour turned to nine, Regina had already showered, skipping washing her hair since she and Kathryn would be meeting with Tink at the salon to get their hair washed and done for the wedding. She said goodbye to Emma, Henry, and Ruby, dashing out the door with Kathryn to the waiting car in the driveway just as Belle arrived with two other girls hired to do hair and makeup for Ruby, Emma, and Belle. As soon as the car pulled out of the driveway, Regina let out a breath she hadn’t been aware she’d been holding since they walked out to the car.

 

“Are you all right?” Kathryn asked quietly. “Regina?”

 

“Yes, yes of course I am all right, Kathryn. It’s been a fairly long morning already.”

 

“I had this dream, a nightmare really, that everything that can go wrong today is certainly bound to go wrong and then some,” Kathryn whispered. “Please tell me that isn’t going to happen.”

 

“Don’t jinx yourself, dear,” Regina sighed quietly. “I’m sure everything else is going to go rather smoothly. There were just a few bumps in the road, that’s all. You should cease your worries because in two hours, you are going to be marrying the love of your life.”

 

“Who is hung over at the moment and a complete wreck.”

 

Regina reached for her friend’s hand and squeezed it gently. “Kathryn, breathe. Everything is going to be all right. Ruby will be feeling much better in a few hours, I promise you. While nothing has gone to plan thus far, I will do all I can to make sure that everything else will.”

 

The salon, Sheer Agony, had been closed to the public just for them that morning. The owner, Gabriella, was waiting for them when they arrived and she ushered them into the small salon, getting them settled in the comfortable seats. Tink was already there when Regina and Kathryn arrived and after some arguments, Kathryn sat down in the chair to get her hair done first.

 

Regina helped herself to a small cup of coffee, making one for Kathryn and a tea for Tink. They talked about the wedding, going over the schedule that the three of them had ingrained in their memory. Her phone beeped just before she was set to get her hair started and she read the text from Emma asking to call her when she got a moment. She didn’t call her and she didn’t text her back either. Whatever it was, they could talk about it much later.

 

After Tink’s hair was done, their makeup was next and another text came through from Emma, the same as the first one, asking Regina to call her. She was going to wait until they were finished to give Emma a call, but apparently whatever it was that Emma needed to talk to her about was important enough that Emma ended up calling her first when Regina didn’t answer the second text.

 

“Hello,” she sighed into the phone. “Emma, if this is not highly important, then I suggest whatever it is you want to talk to me about can surely wait—”

 

“Neal never showed up,” Emma said in a rush. “I can’t get a hold of him and I can’t get in touch with his father either.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Shit, Regina, what am I supposed to do? We’re almost done getting ready, but Henry is bored. He won’t keep his tie on and he said his shoes hurt his feet.”

 

“Just get him settled down and drawing, Emma,” Regina replied quietly. “Find something to preoccupy him for the time being.”

 

“Something is wrong, Regina,” Emma said under her breath.

 

“Remain calm,” she soothed. “Everything will be fine and if his father doesn’t show up at the church, there will be someone there to watch him during the ceremony. What is Gold’s number?”

 

After Emma gave her the number that Neal had given her, they ended the call and Regina tried to get in touch with Mr. Gold herself, the line ringing until the answering machine picked up. She made a few more phone calls to a couple of people she knew that knew Mr. Gold. She found out when she spoke with his neighbor from across the street that she’d seen him leave in his car early that morning. She never had the chance to call Emma before they drove down to the church to finish getting ready there.

 

Regina and Tink got into their bridesmaid dresses, a soft teal color, before they helped Kathryn into her wedding dress, a lavish and expensive mermaid style dress that hugged her slight curves perfectly. Kathryn was nervous, beyond nervous, and after Tink went to check to make sure the flowers were arranged along the aisle as they should be, Regina stood behind her best friend, hands on Kathryn’s shoulder as they both stared into the long mirror.

 

“You look beautiful,” Regina smiled. “Absolutely beautiful.”

 

“I’m so nervous,” Kathryn whispered. “Why am I so nervous?”

 

“It is a big day,” she chuckled. “You’ll be fine. Just breathe, all right?”

 

“Right, you’re right. I’m fine. I’m nervous, but I’m fine,” Kathryn said quickly and she turned to face Regina with a watery smile. “Can you go and see if David is here yet?”

 

“Of course. Do you want to see him before—”

 

“Yes,” Kathryn said quickly. “I do.”

 

“I’ll be right back,” Regina said before she leaned in to place a soft kiss to Kathryn’s cheek.

 

[X]

 

Emma carefully pulled the lace on the corset part of Ruby’s dress tighter before nimbly tying it into a perfect bow. Ruby had been fairly quiet while they’d gotten their hair and makeup done, no doubt due to the hangover she was nursing and feeling miserable because of it. Belle had already gone to find some Excedrin to help Ruby combat the throbbing headache that ailed her and she hadn’t come back upstairs just yet. Henry was sitting on the floor by the bed, drawing his tenth picture since Emma had sat him down, scolded him for whining and fidgeting, and told him to draw quietly while they all got ready for the wedding.

 

“Is that okay?” Emma asked and Ruby exhaled sharply before nodding her head. “Not too tight?”

 

“It’s supposed to be tight, Em.”

 

“Well, can you breathe all right?” Emma asked with a half smile and Ruby rolled her eyes.

 

“I can breathe,” she muttered. “My head is killing me! Where the hell is Belle? She’s been gone for ten minutes!”

 

“Ruby, relax,” Emma said and she fixed the veil the hairdresser they’d hired pinned into place earlier. Belle came running into the room with a bottle of cold water and a brand new bottle of Excedrin in her hands. “Jesus, where were you?”

 

“I ran to the store to get this,” Belle replied as she shook the bottle just before Ruby grabbed it from her and opened it quickly, swallowing two pills dry.

 

“Did you literally run to the store?” Ruby muttered, grabbing the bottle of water out of Belle’s outstretched hand and twisted off the cap. “You know what, never mind. Thank you,” she sighed and she downed almost the entire bottle in one go. “What time is it?”

 

“Almost time to leave,” Emma replied and she checked her phone with a frown. “Neal still hasn’t gotten back to me and his dad hasn’t returned my calls either.”

 

“I’m sure he’s on his way,” Ruby replied. “Don’t worry, Em, there will be plenty of people at the church who can keep an eye on Henry for you until Neal or Mr. Gold gets there.”

 

“Ladies, the limo is here,” Belle said as she stood at the window. “Shall we go?”

 

“Are you ready?” Emma asked Ruby and she nodded her head lightly. “Let’s go get you married, Ruby.”

 

It was a bit of a struggle to get Henry into the limo with the others. He was fidgety and complaining that he was hungry and tired and bored. The ride to the church wasn’t long and Regina was waiting at the back entrance when the limo pulled up. There was a woman in a yellow dress with short black hair standing next to Regina and as soon as they were out of the limo, Regina approached Emma.

 

“This is Mary Margaret,” Regina said as she introduced the woman in the yellow dress. “She is going to look after Henry during the ceremony.”

 

“Hi,” Emma smiled at the smiling woman and she looked down at Henry. “Hey, you’re going to sit with this lady for a little while until your dad comes, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Henry said shyly and he reached up for Mary Margaret’s outstretched hand and allowed himself to be led inside the church.

 

“Any luck reaching him?” Regina asked as they followed Ruby and Belle to the door. When Emma shook her head no, Regina sighed. “Me neither. I made a few phone calls and talked to Mr. Gold’s neighbor who lives across the street. She said she saw him leaving early this morning.”

 

“Great,” Emma groaned. “Whatever. One of them will turn up. I mean they were invited to the wedding, they said they were coming, they can’t just not show up, right?”

 

Regina nodded and led the way down to the room that Ruby had disappeared into. “I’m sure they just got caught up,” she said and she poked her head into the partially open doorway. “Are you ready, Ruby?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m ready,” Ruby replied. “How is Kathryn doing?”

 

“She’s nervous,” Regina replied. “Okay, we have ten minutes before the ceremony is due to start. Emma, can you come with me for a minute, please?”

 

Emma followed her to Kathryn’s dressing room on the other end of the hallway and she entered the room right behind her. Kathryn was pacing near the mirror, frantically wringing her hands together and when she looked over at them both, she looked like she was on the very verge of tears. Emma hung back while Regina talked Kathryn down from a panic attack.

 

When it was time to get their bouquets and get ready to begin the ceremony, Regina pulled Emma aside and they shared a soft yet lingering kiss. It’d be awhile before they could steal a moment alone and Emma was definitely looking forward to that when the time came.

 

Despite the things that hadn’t gone exactly to plan, the ceremony went off absolutely flawlessly. Emma grew teary-eyed during the personal vows Ruby and Kathryn had written and by the time they shared their first kiss as wives, there wasn’t a single dry eye in the entire church. They headed out to the front of the church, the photographer snapping dozens of pictures along the way. Before she realized it, and before she could find out if the woman in the yellow dress would continue to keep an eye on her son, Emma was being whisked away to the limo with the other bridesmaids while the two brides rode in a separate limo to the harbor where they would take the wedding photographs along the beach.

 

It couldn’t have turned out to be a more perfect day with the way the sunlight shone down on all of them, and the way the wind died down to a gentle breeze, making it absolutely perfect for the pictures that were taken. Ruby and Kathryn, their nerves—and Ruby’s hangover—long since forgotten about and Emma had never seen her best friend look so happy and so in love as she did that day.

 

Ruby and Kathryn went to their own limo, whisked away for some private time with one another before the cocktail reception would begin. Majority of the guests were already at the Nolan cabin by the time the wedding party arrived without the two brides and Emma immediately found Henry playing with Mary Margaret by the tent.

 

“Hey,” Mary Margaret smiled at her. “David was asking around and um, nobody has seen Mr. Gold at all today.”

 

“Okay,” she sighed. “Was he good?” She asked. “He didn’t give you any trouble, did he?”

 

“No,” Mary Margaret smiled. “He’s been great actually. If you want, David and I can look after him for a little while longer. I know you’re pretty busy with all this wedding stuff right now.”

 

“Would you?” Emma asked. “You don’t mind?”

 

“No, not at all! He’s such a sweet boy and I honestly don’t mind at all.”

 

“I’m sorry, Mary Margaret. His father, he said he’d be back this morning,” Emma said in a rush and the woman in the yellow dress just smile and shook her head as if it was no bother. “I truly am sorry. You shouldn’t be watching my kid when you’ve come here for the wedding and—”

 

“Emma, it’s okay,” Mary Margaret said firmly. “I told you that I don’t mind. Now stop apologizing and stop worrying. Everything is fine.”

 

Emma let it go despite the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach that everything was _not_ fine. She was quickly caught up with all things related to the wedding once more when Regina came to her and ushered her inside the cabin. Before Emma could even speak, Regina’s lips were on hers, neither noticing some of the catering company’s staff making final preparations in the kitchen.

 

Without a word, Emma took Regina by the hand and raced up the back stairs as quickly as the heels she was wearing would allow her. They barely made it two steps down the upstairs hallway before Regina had Emma pinned up against the wall, kissing her hungrily. Even upstairs they couldn’t seem to catch a moment alone because only a handful of seconds into the kiss, someone cleared their throat from just down the hall.

 

“Shit,” Emma muttered under her breath and against Regina’s lips. She leaned back, her head thumping hard against the wall before she looked down at who had interrupted them.

 

“So, when you come out of the closet, Gina, you sure manage to do it one little step at a time, don’t you?” The redheaded woman said with a slight cackle. “I had heard some rumors, I just wasn’t sure what to believe.”

 

“Zelena,” Regina said tightly as she backed away from Emma. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I’m here for the festivities of course,” she smirked. “Kathryn didn’t invite me, but our dear old mother had me down as her plus one.”

 

“What?” Emma hissed as she looked at Regina in confusion.

 

“Emma,” Regina sighed heavily and she rolled her eyes as she gestured towards the woman. “This is Zelena, my older half-sister.”

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Emma,” Zelena drawled, her smile sickly sweet. She turned to Regina and shook her head. “I take it she never told you I was coming, did she?”

 

“No.”

 

“Of course she didn’t,” she scoffed. “Don’t let me keep you from stealing a moment, Gina. I just came up to use the washroom. I’ll see you two outside.”

 

Emma thumped her head against the wall again and lifted a hand to check her hair blindly. Regina wrapped her arms around herself with a shake of her head and it wasn’t until Emma stepped forward did she finally look at her once again.

 

“A sister, huh?”

 

“Half,” she replied drolly. “She and I barely speak as it is. I had no idea she was coming. I don’t think I saw her in the church. Did you?”

 

“There were a lot of people there,” Emma shrugged. “I guess Zelena is a story for another time?”

 

“Hardly a story,” Regina replied. “My mother had an affair with another man shortly before she and my father got married. She had the baby, gave her up for adoption, and that was supposed to be it. Wouldn’t you know it that a few years ago, Zelena found our mother. It was surprising because they got along tremendously well right from the start, but Zelena has a jealous streak when it comes to me. She and I do not get along as well as I’m sure our mother had been hoping.”

 

“Sounds complicated.”

 

“It is in some ways, it also isn’t in others,” Regina said and she shook her head lightly. “We did not come up here to talk about my half-sister.”

 

“No, no we didn’t.”

 

“Kathryn and Ruby won’t be arriving for another forty minutes, give or take.”

 

“Maybe a little longer if Ruby convinces the driver to pull over somewhere secluded so that they can…” Emma trailed off, giggling as she playfully wiggled her fingers in the air. Regina scoffed, but Emma didn’t miss the knowing smile that flashed over her red lips. “Not like I can blame them for wanting some time alone. It is their wedding day.”

 

“But in the back of a limo? Kathryn isn’t like that.”

 

Emma chuckled. “Kathryn just got married to Ruby and Ruby is totally like that.”

 

Regina sighed and she stepped forward, but the heated passion that had been there before had all but disappeared. “Maybe we should head back outside and make sure Tink hasn’t gotten into the wine already.”

 

“Regina—”

 

“Everything else looks like it’s going along fine, but as Kathryn’s maid of honor, and you as Ruby’s, it is our duty to make absolute certain that everything is fine.”

 

“Regina?” Emma tried again and she reached for Regina’s hand before Regina could walk away from her. “Hey, everything _is_ fine and I know we need to make sure of that, but can’t we just have a moment alone right now? It’s been a very long day already and I—I just want to kiss you for a minute.”

 

“Just kiss me?”

 

“Well,” Emma chuckled lowly as she wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist and pulled her in swiftly. “I want to do a lot more than just kiss you, but that’ll have to wait until later.”

 

“Much later.”

 

Their lips met slowly for a soft and lingering kiss, nothing like the heat and passion that had been there in the seconds before they’d been interrupted. It was Regina who pulled back from the kiss first and with a small smile, she reached for Emma’s hand and led her downstairs. The catering company was carrying out some of the food in warming trays from the kitchen and down to the tent while the guests lingered on the lawn, most with a drink in their hand.

 

Regina wouldn’t let Emma get a glass of wine until they had done a quick check around the tent, making sure each table was set up perfectly, from the flower arrangement in the middle, to the place cards on each plate. The wedding party table was a mess and Emma just hung back as Regina fixed it up as best as she could before the guests began to mill inside the tent to find their tables. Together, they found Tink and Belle behind the tent, out of sight, drinking straight from a small bottle of vodka and giggling uncontrollably. The four of them headed around to the driveway to wait for the brides to arrive so that the reception could begin.

 

“Oh, here they come!” Belle exclaimed excitedly, jumping up and waving at the black limo as it pulled into the driveway. “Is that Sheriff Graham behind them?”

 

“What?” Regina asked in a panic. “Why would the sheriff be behind them?”

 

“Maybe things got a little too naughty,” Tink chuckled lowly. “You know how they are sometimes.”

 

“No, they absolutely cannot get arrested today,” Regina said. “Absolutely can not.”

 

The two brides got out of the limo once it came to a full stop, but Emma was watching the sheriff’s cruiser that had come to a stop just behind them. The moment the young sheriff stepped out of the cruiser, she knew the look that was on his face all too well. She had been in his position a handful of times before and it was never got easier. She tried not to speculate, but as a fellow police officer, she knew how dreadful it was to notify the family or next of kin of terribly bad news.

 

She wondered who it was he was there to see and she had half a mind to go and tell him to at least wait until later as to not ruin this day for Ruby and Kathryn. She tried to listen as Ruby told them the limo driver was a complete pervert who wouldn’t put up the divider to give her and her new wife some private time and how disappointed she was that they didn’t get to fuck like teenagers in the back of a car in their first hour of being married.

 

“Excuse me, ladies, can I have a moment of your time?” The sheriff asked as he approached them.

 

“Hello Sheriff,” Regina smiled at him. “Is there something that we can help you with?”

 

“I don’t mean to intrude, but I’m looking for an Emma Swan?”

 

“I’m Emma,” she said as she stepped forward. “Is there something wrong?”

 

“Do you have a moment?” He asked and she looked back at the others before giving him a curt nod. “Perhaps we can talk inside?”

 

“What is this about?” Emma asked him, unmoving from the spot she was standing. Ruby and Kathryn led the way inside the front door and she could see Regina lingering, wanting to stay out there with her, but she too disappeared inside with the others. “Sheriff?”

 

“I have some news, some terrible news, and was asked to inform you personally by Neal’s father, Robert Gold,” he said nervously and he glanced down for a split second. “I got a call early this morning from the Boston PD. Mr. Gold told me that you and his son have a child together?”

 

“Henry, yes,” Emma nodded. “Did something happen to Neal?”

 

“The officer I spoke with told me there was a mugging late last night just outside the hotel he was staying in. Neal was beaten and stabbed and the woman he was with was shot twice.”

 

“There was—is he okay? Are they okay?”

 

“No,” Sheriff Graham said with a small shake of his head. “They’re not. They unfortunately both did not survive, the woman was shot fatally and Neal, he—he died on the way to the hospital. I was the one to inform his father and Mr. Gold is in Boston right now—”

 

“Wait,” Emma stopped him and she could hear the hollow beating of her heart thumping in her chest. “Neal is dead?”

 

The sheriff nodded and bowed his head, muttering his condolences under his breath as Emma took a few steps back, her heels crunching over the gravel driveway. Neal was dead. She didn’t even want to begin to think what that meant for Henry, but that’s where her thoughts quickly took her. What would happen to Henry now? Would his grandfather take him or would he be sent to live in a foster home until she could figure out how to get custody of him?

 

She felt dizzy, nauseous, as the world began to spin around her and she suddenly felt very unsteady on her feet. What had meant to only be a trip for her best friend’s wedding had turned into something so much more, something she couldn’t have imagined and something that she wouldn’t have believed if someone told her that the week she would spend in Maine would forever change the course that her life was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't forget to leave a review as they feed my muse (and can feed the updates to come once a day until the end of the story too)


	12. Chapter 12

The music played well into the night and Emma barely left Regina’s side once they had eaten and the dancing started. She tried to take her mind off the news that had been delivered to her by Storybrooke’s young sheriff, but every time she looked at her son, she was reminded of the tragedy. He had no idea his father was dead and Emma wasn’t sure how to tell him, she wasn’t even sure if she could. Regina had told her to not worry about a thing for the remainder of the night and that she would be able to deal with things when Neal’s father returned to town.

 

Just after midnight, long after Emma had put Henry down in the bed she’d been staying in and gotten him to sleep without much of a struggle, she stripped out of her teal dress, washed her makeup away and with Regina’s help, she managed to get her hair free of the many little pins and clips that had been used to style her hair that morning. They crawled into bed together, exhausted from the long day that seemed like it would never end at times.

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Emma whispered into the darkness and she felt Regina shift in the bed beside her before the lamp on the nightstand was turned on. “About Henry, I don’t know what I’m going to do, Regina. What’s going to happen to him now?”

 

“I don’t know,” Regina replied quietly and she moved to lay on her side facing Emma. “I imagine he’ll stay with his grandfather once Mr. Gold returns to town.”

 

“I—I don’t want him to,” she said with a frown. “I know he is his grandfather, but I doubt that man could take care of a boy as young as Henry. I mean the whole point of me taking him last night was because Neal said his father couldn’t handle watching Henry alone.”

 

Regina just rubbed Emma’s arm and sighed. “Do you want to get custody of your son?”

 

“I want to,” she nodded. “I want to, but it’s not going to be easy, is it?”

 

“No,” Regina whispered. “It won’t be easy. You are his mother, yes, but you signed away your rights to him a long time ago and you were denied them in the past. It might not be as difficult this time around, but I can’t say for certain.”

 

“Difficult how?”

 

“It’s not my area of expertise, but I imagine Mr. Gold will want custody of his grandson.”

 

“And he’ll get it?”

 

“Not necessarily,” Regina said quietly. “He is the only sole surviving grandparent, isn’t he?” Upon Emma’s unsure nod, she rubbed over her arm again. “Look, Kat mentioned that she and Ruby weren’t going to fly out for their honeymoon until next weekend. Kat wants to help you with this custody case.”

 

“I can’t believe she’d do that.”

 

“You’re her wife’s best friend, of course she’d do that.”

 

“They should’ve just gone on their honeymoon.”

 

“She and I are going to work on the case together, we already agreed to help you if that’s what you want and we both agree that it is in Henry’s best interests to be with you, his mother,” Regina said quietly. “You have to expect some conditions, of course, presented from Mr. Gold and his team of lawyers I’m sure he’ll have present for the custody hearing.”

 

“What kind of conditions are they allowed?”

 

“Perhaps one condition may be that you do not take his grandson out of the state if you want custody,” Regina replied. “It’s hard to say right now.”

 

“I’d have to move up here?” Emma scrunched her face.

 

“Would you?”

 

“I mean, if that’s what it takes, then yeah, but I don’t see how they could demand such a thing.”

 

“Henry’s only other sole living relative is Mr. Gold, Emma. Right now he has more rights to your son than you do. It’s not right, but according to the law, you are is mother in name only.”

 

“If I knew…” Emma trailed off and Regina planted a soft kiss on her forehead. “If I only knew then that he would keep me from seeing my own child, I would’ve never signed my rights away like that.”

 

“I know,” Regina whispered. “It’s late,” she said after a moment. “Why don’t you let me take your mind off of everything?”

 

“No,” she replied. “I’m not really in the mood right now, Regina. I think maybe it’d be better if we just tried to sleep.”

 

Regina hid her disappointment with a light kiss to Emma’s lips before she leaned over to shut off the light. They lay side by side, barely touching, and Regina settled into the bed, her head turned away from Emma as she tried to fall asleep. Emma just stared up at the ceiling, frowning as her mind continued to spin. What would happen to Henry if she couldn’t get custody of him? What if his grandfather didn’t want custody of him?

 

She hadn’t been ready to be a mother when she found out she was pregnant and she wasn’t so sure she was ready to be a mother now, but there was no other choice. She didn’t have a choice and the only thing she could do was fight for her right to be his mother legally. If that meant leaving her job, her life in Tallahassee to make a life there in Maine, Storybrooke or one of the other nearby coastal towns, then that was exactly what she would have to do.

 

[X]

 

Regina was the first one awake the next morning and she was in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to finish brewing when Emma came down and went straight for the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water. Regina smiled a little when Emma turned to look at her and they said good morning, but Emma didn’t cross the small distance to give her a kiss, she barely even cracked a smile before she headed back upstairs. Regina sighed as she grabbed a mug from the cupboard and poured herself a fresh cup of coffee before she headed out back to sit down on the patio in the warm morning sunlight.

 

The men who had set the tents up arrived almost as soon as she sat down at the patio table. After she signed off on the work order, she watched them dismantle everything twice as fast as it had taken them to set everything up just the other morning. Kathryn had hired another company to come in and clean up the property, but they weren’t expected until that afternoon.

 

“I thought it’d be a lot worse,” Kathryn said, startling Regina a little bit. “Good morning.”

 

“Good morning,” Regina smiled up at her. “I’m surprised it isn’t worse too. What on earth are you doing awake?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep,” she shrugged and she sat down next to Regina. “I got up to make a few phone calls,” she said after a moment. “I needed some advice on this case, if there is even a case.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Kathryn sighed with a small shake of her head. “Emma has no rights to her son and depending on what Mr. Gold does when he returns, she might never get to see him again.”

 

“That is preposterous, Kathryn. She is his mother!”

 

“I know. I can’t start building a case when I have no idea what Mr. Gold is planning on doing, whether he wants to take his grandson in or not.”

 

“What would happen to him if Gold doesn’t take him and Emma is legally not allowed to have him? Will he end up in a foster home, Kathryn?”

 

“It is very likely, yes. We’ll just have to wait and see what happens. The ball is in Gold’s court right now, but I hardly think he is in the right frame of mind at the moment. I can play this one of two ways right now,” Kathryn said and she paused to take a sip of her coffee. “I can speak with Gold and influence him that it is in his best interests at the moment to allow Henry to stay here with Emma while he prepares to bury his son.”

 

“And the other way?” Regina asked. “I’m not going to like it, am I?”

 

“The other way is if he comes to take Henry, I am going to refuse that he take the boy at all.”

 

“You know you can’t do that.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I want in on this,” Regina said and Kathryn shook her head no. “I know that it could be considered a conflict of interest, but I want in on this case, Kathryn. I want to help you fight for Emma’s rights to get custody of her son.”

 

“And she truly wants this, Regina?”

 

“Yes. I know that she regrets making the decision to sign off her rights to her own child.”

 

“You know,” Kathryn started as she placed her mug on the table. “This could be over before it even begins. Gold might just allow her to keep Henry. The man is too old to be looking after such a young, energetic child, and with that house of his full of antiques, I’m sure he won’t be too happy having a young child in the house who will inevitably break something valuable.”

 

“If that is your arguing point, Kathryn, that is not going to win this case.”

 

“I know,” she chuckled. “I was just thinking and hoping of the impossible, really.”

 

“Let’s talk about something else,” Regina said, feeling the need to shift the conversation to something lighter. “Let’s talk about your wedding night.”

 

Kathryn laughed and shook her head. “There is nothing to talk about. We both had entirely too much to drink last night. We barely managed to undress ourselves before we passed out. What about you? Did you and Emma—”

 

“No, we just slept,” she sighed with a slight frown. “She had a lot on her mind last night. I offered to help her take her mind off of everything, but she turned me down. Understandably of course. If I were in her position, I may as well have done the very same thing.”

 

Kathryn smirked and turned her attention to the men that had just finished taking down the big white tent. They sat in comfortable silence before they headed back up the house to get another cup of coffee and they were greeted by the sight of Ruby dancing around in the kitchen with Henry. The radio was cranked and even over the music, Regina could hear the happy squeals of laughter coming from the boy every time Ruby picked him up and spun him around.

 

Kathryn turned the volume down and Ruby just laughed as she pranced over to her wife and kissed her lightly before she grabbed on to Kathryn’s hands and they started dancing while Henry watched and clapped along to the beat. The only one that was missing was Emma, and after Regina had gotten herself another cup of coffee, she made one for Emma and brought it upstairs with her.

 

“Emma?” Regina called out as she entered the bedroom. “Emma, are you still sleeping?”

 

“Yes,” Emma murmured from under the blankets on the bed.

 

Regina rolled her eyes as she placed both mugs on the bedside table and pulled back the blankets just enough to reveal Emma’s head. “I brought you up some coffee,” she said quietly and Emma groaned as she rubbed at her eyes and then tried to tame her wild hair with her fingers. “Everyone else is downstairs.”

 

“Yeah I know. I can hear them all the way up here.”

 

“Are you all right?”

 

“I’m tired, Regina,” she frowned. “Every time I manage to fall back asleep, my mind keeps going. I’m worried about what is going to happen to Henry if I don’t—if I can’t—”

 

“I know,” Regina sighed and she moved to get under the blankets with Emma. “I’m worried too, but we’re going to figure this out. Kathryn is a damn good lawyer and she is going to fight for you if it comes down to that. We were just talking about this and it’s far too early to tell what Gold is going to do when he returns to Storybrooke.”

 

“He can just come and take Henry, can’t he?” Emma frowned deeply. “God, I keep thinking about those conditions that I might have to stick to, about having to move up here. What would I even do in a town as small as Storybrooke, Regina?”

 

“I hear that Sheriff Graham is always looking for a new deputy. I know it’d be a step back from being a detective, but I also know that the town pays its deputies well.”

 

“It’s not about the money,” Emma said quietly. “Where would I even live? Ruby said there aren’t many places in this town that are for sale or even for rent.”

 

“Is that what you’re worried about?” Regina asked her and Emma nodded subtly. “How about you just wait and see what Gold is going to do and then go from there, Emma?”

 

“I have to call my supervisor, let him know that I won’t be back to work next week,” Emma sighed and she tried to pull the blankets back up over her head. “I just want to stay in here and forget the rest of the world even exists, but I can’t do that, can I?”

 

“Maybe you can for a little while,” Regina smiled at her. “Can I stay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Regina just laid on her side and stared at Emma, taking in every little detail she could see. From the way her cheeks dipped, to the gentle curve of her jaw, to the way the corner of her lips twitched in the seconds before she smiled, to the way the sunlight hit her eyes, making them look more blue than green. She reached up and gently traced along the arch of her brow. She smiled when Emma turned to look at her and it was in that very moment that she realized how truly beautiful Emma was.

 

The last week felt as if it had been far longer than it actually had been, but at the same time it felt as if it had gone too quick. Had she only known Emma just shy of a week? It amazed her that in that very moment it felt as if they had known each other far longer than they actually had.

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Regina smiled. “Even half-awake you are beautiful, Emma.”

 

“Thanks,” Emma chuckled quietly. “I certainly don’t feel beautiful right now. My hair is probably a disaster, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s fine.”

 

“Regina?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“About last night, I’m sorry if I upset you.”

 

“Why would you think that you upset me?”

 

“I turned you down,” Emma frowned. “We’d been getting pretty…heavy over the last few days and I turned you down. I just want you to know that I—”

 

“There is a lot happening right now, it’s all right, Emma. I understand. I wasn’t upset that you turned me down last night.”

 

“Disappointed?” Emma asked. “It’s okay if you were. I know we don’t have a whole lot of time left together before you go back to your life in New York City and I—I—shit, I have no idea what I’m going to do after this weekend is over.”

 

“Let’s make plans,” Regina said and before Emma could speak, she just shook her head no and placed a single finger over Emma’s lips. “Let’s make plans to get together next weekend.”

 

“Okay. Where?”

 

“Boston?”

 

“And if I’m in Tallahassee, what then?”

 

“Perhaps I could come to you?” Regina asked and Emma just shrugged. “Emma, I told you before that I am willing to give this a chance, to make this work, no matter what happens from here on out or where you end up by this time next week.”

 

“You’re serious, aren’t you?”

 

“Are you having second thoughts?”

 

“No,” Emma whispered. “I’m not, it’s just that everything is changing now and I don’t even know what is going to happen. What happens if I get custody of my son?”

 

“That won’t change what is building between us.”

 

“Won’t it?”

 

“No,” Regina said firmly. “It won’t change anything, Emma. Well, I suppose it’ll change some things, but it won’t change what we have. And what we have is more than just—”

 

“Amazing sexual chemistry?” Emma asked with a smirk. “We have a connection.”

 

“Yes, we have a connection, one I can’t quite explain, and one I’d love to continue to explore.”

 

Emma laughed and leaned forward to capture her lips in a soft yet needy kiss. “Me too,” she said softly before shifting on the bed beside Regina and she closed her eyes, exhaustion taking over rather quickly and Emma was failing in her fight against it.

 

Regina stayed with her for nearly an hour and when Emma woke, it was to the sounds of laughter coming from the kitchen. Regina knew that Emma would have to tell her son that his father wasn’t coming back for him, that his father was dead. She had a feeling that Emma was dreading having to explain to the four-year-old boy in a way he could understand. There was no easy or right way to do it other than to just tell him the truth and hope that he understood what it meant.

 

Regina left Emma to shower and get dressed alone and she headed downstairs, following the sound of laughter into the living room. She laughed at the sight her eyes fell upon and what a sight it was to see. The entire room looked as if a bomb had gone off and the couch was transformed into a fort, built with blankets that surrounded the television. Kathryn crawled out of the fort and laughed with a small shake of her head at the amused look on Regina’s face.

 

“Henry wanted to make a fort,” she said with a shrug. “Ruby helped him out. Well,” Kathryn trailed off with a small shrug. “She made it and he just watched.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“Is Emma still sleeping?”

 

“She’s in the shower,” Regina replied and she followed Kathryn into the kitchen. “What?”

 

“I got a phone call while you were upstairs,” Kathryn replied. “Gold is back in town.”

 

“Already?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And?”

 

“He was calling for Emma,” Kathryn said quietly. “He wants to meet with her and discuss what is going to happen with Henry.”

 

“What did you tell him?”

 

“That we’d meet with him this afternoon. He seemed a little bit appalled that he wouldn’t be speaking with Emma alone. I introduced myself as her lawyer. He gave me the number of his lawyer and I called him, left him a message,” Kathryn said and she sighed heavily. “It doesn’t sound like he is going to fight this, but it’s still not going to be easy, Regina.”

 

“As we suspected it wouldn’t be,” she sighed. “Have you called—”

 

“I had the documents we need faxed over,” Kathryn nodded and she walked over to the table where she had prepared a new file for Emma’s custody case. “Everything should be there.”

 

She handed off the file to Regina, letting her scan over the few documents they’d need for Gold to sign off on—if his lawyer would even allow it. It would grant Emma temporary custody of her son while Kathryn went through all the legal formalities to give Emma full and complete custody of Henry. Regina placed the folder back down on the table just as Emma walked in, her hair damp from her shower and she was wearing a tight pair of jeans and a simple white tank top that accentuated her strong and well-defined arms.

 

Regina stood back while Kathryn caught Emma up on everything, but Emma seemed rather distracted, more so when they could all clearly hear the sound of Henry’s rambunctious laughter coming from the living room. She was reminded in that very moment when she saw a host of emotions flutter over Emma’s face that she didn’t know her at all. A week, barely that, didn’t mean anything, not when it came to a deeper understanding of the woman she was falling hard for.

 

Kathryn explained to Emma what would happen when they sat down with Gold and his lawyer later that afternoon. They would discuss the temporary custody of Henry, and Kathryn promised that if Gold presented a problem, they would counter back until Henry was with his mother and not his grandfather that was far too old to be taking care of such a young boy.

 

Emma barely said a word, just nodded in agreement. She helped herself to a cup of coffee during the conversation and when Kathryn was finished, Emma just exhaled sharply and turned her head to the kitchen door at the sound of little feet pattering through the house. Henry ran into the kitchen, giggling as Ruby caught up to him and scooped him up off his feet. He shrieked in delight as she covered his face in kisses before letting him back down on his feet.

 

“What about Henry?” Emma asked. “Is he going to stay here while we meet with Gold?”

 

“I’ll watch him, Em,” Ruby smiled at her. “Don’t worry, okay? Everything is going to be fine.”

 

“I hope so.”

 

“When are you going to tell him?”

 

“Later,” Emma replied.

 

[X]

 

Emma fiddled with her borrowed white button down shirt and rolled down the sleeves before rolling them back up to her elbows. Sit was sitting at a table in Granny’s diner with Kathryn and Regina, waiting for Neal’s father to show up with his lawyer as they had agreed to meet somewhere neutral. The diner was nearly empty, the lunch rush having just finished, and only one waitress was out on the floor, wiping down the empty tables.

 

The bell over the door dinged and Emma turned to see Gold lead the way inside with a stiff looking man not much younger than he in a black suit following close behind. Gold’s cane clicked across the linoleum floor loudly and he took a seat across the table from Emma with a tight smile.

 

“Let’s get straight down to business, shall we?” He drawled out coolly. “No need to beat around the bush, per se, hmm?”

 

“Right,” Kathryn answered. “We’re here because of Henry. Let that be our sole focus.”

 

“My grandson,” Gold said quietly to his lawyer. “How is he?”

 

“He’s fine,” Emma said. “I—I haven’t told him about…Neal.”

 

“And why not, dearie?” Gold pressed. “That is his father. He should know that—”

 

“I’ll talk to him later,” Emma replied coldly. “I want custody of my son, Mr. Gold. That is what we’re here for.”

 

“You signed away your rights years ago, Miss. Swan.”

 

“A decision I’ve regretted ever since.”

 

Gold leaned over to whisper something to his lawyer before he cleared his throat and folded his hands on top of the table. “He is all I have left of my son, Miss. Swan.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You live in Florida,” he said with a small sneer. “You get custody of my grandson and I will never see him again, will I?”

 

“I’m sure we can make arrangements so that—”

 

“As of this very moment, I am Henry’s legal guardian,” Gold continued and he motioned to his lawyer and the man pulled out a folder of papers similar to the one that Kathryn had brought along with her. “My son would’ve wanted Henry to stay with me in the event that anything ever happened to him.”

 

“Is there a will?” Kathryn asked and Gold just blanked. “You may have your son’s word on what he wishes for Henry, but without a legal document stating so, his word is void in the eyes of the law.”

 

“There is no will, Ms. Nolan.”

 

“Mrs. Lucas,” Kathryn corrected him. “It is Mrs. Lucas now.”

 

“Of course,” he said tightly. “I have one condition,” he continued as his lawyer, who had yet to introduce himself or utter a single word, opened the file folder and slid it across the table to Kathryn. Kathryn pulled it closer as Emma looked over the document. “I can grant you custody of your son, Miss. Swan, on the condition that he remains in the state of Maine.”

 

Emma’s heart deflated despite knowing that was likely to happen before they even took the meeting with Robert Gold and his silent, shady looking lawyer. Emma was tense until she felt Regina place a hand just above her knee and she looked over at her, forcing a small smile over her lips.

 

“I live in Tallahassee, Mr. Gold. I have a good job there, a home,” Emma said quietly. “I can provide for Henry there quite well, which I know is the requirements by the courts in order for me to acquire full custody of my son. I have nothing here.”

 

“Then I suggest you re-evaluate your need to gain custody of the boy, Miss. Swan.”

 

“What can _you_ offer him, Mr. Gold? No disrespect, I know you are his grandfather, but—”

 

“Nothing,” Gold said sharply. “But he is family, he is my son’s boy, and I am not going to just allow you to take him away from me. I suggest you get your affairs in order, Miss. Swan. I am not suggesting that you stay in Storybrooke as there are many wonderful towns in this glorious state you can call home, but I will not allow you to take my grandson hundreds of miles away where there chance of me never seeing him is too great.”

 

“Your son was raising Henry in Oregon, which just so happens to be much further away than Florida is,” Kathryn said. “I happen to know for a fact that you haven’t seen Henry since he was a baby, Mr. Gold. No disrespect, but why, despite the unfortunate circumstances that have brought us here today, would you want custody of your four-year-old grandson and deny his mother the right?”

 

“Touché, Ms. Nolan,” Gold snapped. “He is my grandson—”

 

“He is Emma’s son.”

 

“I had hoped to do this without any difficulties, Ms. Nolan.”

 

“Mrs. Lucas,” she said coldly. “And as have we,” she added.

 

“If Miss. Swan agrees to the only condition I have presented to her, I will very gladly sign along the dotted line.”

 

Emma was disgusted with the way he was speaking of Henry, as if he was something to possess and not a little boy whose very future was at stake. Regina gave Emma’s leg a small squeeze and subtly shook her head no, almost as if she knew that Emma was about to confront him.

 

“Emma?” Kathryn asked as she turned to her. “You don’t have to decide right this instant. If you need some time, we can arrange something in the meantime that we can all agree on.”

 

“You’re asking me to uproot my entire life, Mr. Gold,” Emma said and she exhaled shakily. “I would do anything to have my son, but I’m not sure I can—”

 

“Are you saying that you are not going to agree to the one condition I presented to you, Miss. Swan?” Gold asked with a raised eyebrow. “What, tell me, waits for you back in Tallahassee aside from your job and your home?” He paused and let out a low chuckle. “Your son is here and he will remain here whether or not you agree to the condition. Is that understood?”

 

“Don’t you want what is best for him, Robert?” Emma snapped and Regina’s hold on her leg tightened. “Can you honestly tell me that you can raise him the way that he needs? You can barely keep up with a boy as young as Henry that is so full of rambunctious energy. No disrespect, of course, but Henry deserves more than that, Robert.”

 

“And you can raise him the way that he needs and deserves, Miss. Swan?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Without a husband.”

 

“Does it matter?” Emma asked and he chuckled dryly and shook his head. “How soon do you need an answer, Gold?”

 

“Now,” he said quietly but firm. “I require an answer now, Miss. Swan.”

 

“Emma,” Kathryn whispered as she leaned in. “We can find a way around this. You do not need to give him an answer to his condition right now if you—”

 

“Fine,” Emma said, ignoring Kathryn and the nagging feeling she had growing in her stomach. “I have a condition of my own,” she continued. “I will need a few weeks to, how did you put it, get my affairs in order, but I am not leaving my son here.”

 

“How can you assure me that you will return, hmm? How can I be certain that you will not run off with my grandson, never to be seen or heard from again?”

 

“You don’t know me, Robert, I can grant you that, but I can give you my word. Hell, I’ll sign whatever it is you need me to sign to assure you that I will return. Maybe not here in Storybrooke, but in Maine, as you’ve stated in your condition. I’ll come back in three weeks.”

 

“One.”

 

“Two weeks,” Kathryn cut in. “That’s plenty of time to get her affairs in order, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, I suppose. Charles,” he said as he turned to his lawyer. “I’ll need you to draw up a contract immediately. Make sure there are some very clear requirements stated if Miss. Swan fails to return. A bounty, of sorts, in the event that she tries to disappear with my grandson.”

 

“I want a say in this contract,” Kathryn said. “As Emma’s lawyer, I have every right.”

 

“Of course, Ms. Nolan.”

 

Emma watched Kathryn flinch at the man’s use of her maiden name. Emma glanced down at Regina’s hand that was still gripping on to her leg and she placed a hand over hers, sighing softly. The meeting wasn’t going at all how she expected, but then again she had no idea what to expect from a man like Robert Gold. A part of her began to wonder if she was making a mistake, but she knew deep down the only mistake she had made was when she signed her rights away before her son was even born.

 

Kathryn and Gold’s lawyer relocated to another table on the opposite side of the diner, talking quietly as a contract was written up. Gold didn’t say a word to Emma as he just stared at her and at Regina, an eyebrow curling up before he called the waitress over to serve him a cup of tea.

 

An hour passed before Kathryn and Gold’s lawyer presented the contract, allowing Gold to read and approve first before presenting it to Emma. She read over it quickly and then again when Regina told her to read it just a little more carefully before she signed at the bottom of the yellow legal paper the contract was written up on.

 

When she signed her name, the reality of the situation began to sink in. Upon her return home to Tallahassee, she had two weeks to resign from her job, sell her home, and find somewhere in Maine to move to, and hopefully a decent job along with it.

 

Her life felt like it was on a collision course, and the best and the worst had yet to come.


	13. Chapter 13

The day before Emma was supposed to make the long drive back home came far too quickly. She and Regina barely had a moment alone together since meeting with Gold and his lawyer at the diner to sort out the terms of which Emma had to follow through on to have full custody of her son. Kathryn explained to her afterwards that doing it that way was going to be easier than taking it to court. It’d be harder for her to argue her case in court because she had signed her rights away years before.

 

The last thing Emma wanted was to drag this out in court and lose as she had before when she tried to get custody of her son years before.

 

Emma found herself sitting on the patio alone early Sunday morning, early enough that the birds had yet to wake up and start their cheerful morning songs. She wasn’t surprised when Regina came down shortly after she sat down at the patio table and joined her. They hadn’t talked more about what would happen, especially when it came to their very new relationship, but Emma had a feeling that things were going to be put on hold indefinitely when she left Storybrooke later that morning.

 

“Good morning,” Regina said with a smile, one that faded when Emma failed to return it. “Is everything all right?”

 

“Just have a lot on my mind right now, Regina.”

 

“Understandably so.”

 

“You know, when I came here I had no idea things would turn out this way,” Emma said and while they’d had that conversation before, it felt different. “My whole life has changed in a week and it’s about to change again two weeks from now when I come back here. I finally settled down somewhere, you know, and now that’s no longer going to be home for me.”

 

Emma sighed and lifted her mug to her lips, blowing softly over the hot coffee before taking a tentative sip. “I don’t know if I can come back here, to this town. There doesn’t seem to be anything here for me. I don’t know if I could stay here, raise Henry here.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“I don’t know, Regina. My whole life has been nothing but full of uncertainty and instability. I finally had a place where it felt like home to me, and my life felt stable, and I knew where my future was headed, the direction of it at least, but now that’s not even there anymore. I have to be here for Henry and I want to be, I just don’t know what I’m going to do next, you know?”

 

Regina nodded, but she said nothing, and Emma was grateful that she didn’t because she had more than enough to think about with her own thoughts running rampant in her mind. She had been thinking about the changes that were about to happen in her life, but she had also been thinking about where Regina was going to fit in her life at all.

 

They had talked about meeting up halfway; they even made plans though they weren’t solid plans as of yet. New York was still an eight hour drive away and with Henry in her custody, it wasn’t going to be easy to just pack up and leave for a weekend. In fact, she knew she couldn’t do that at all, not under the conditions of the contract that Gold had his lawyer and Kathryn draw up.

 

“Regina?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“When I come back, I don’t think I can come to New York City to see you, at least not for a while.”

 

“I know. Your contract—”

 

“How is this going to work?” Emma asked her with a slight hint of desperation in her voice. “I can’t expect you to make the trip to see me whenever we want to see each other. I can’t—”

 

“I wouldn’t mind making the trip every weekend to see you, Emma. It’d be nice to get away from my life in the city and spend time with you. And Henry.”

 

“I can’t ask you to do that.”

 

“I want to,” Regina smiled at her and she reached out for Emma’s hand and lightly intertwined their fingers. “I told you, we have something between us, a strong connection that runs very deeply. I am not about to give up on us. I will do whatever it takes to keep you in my life, Emma.”

 

“Strong words for someone you’ve only known a week.”

 

“Are you trying to push me away?” Regina asked and she tightened her grip on Emma’s hand when Emma was about to pull away. “Emma, just a few days ago—”

 

“A few days ago my son’s father wasn’t dead.”

 

“Emma,” Regina tried and Emma could feel the tears stinging in her eyes almost immediately at the way that Regina said her name. “Please don’t push me away or think that we cannot have this because everything in your life has changed. Distance may separate us, but it won’t always.”

 

“What, are you going to leave your job in the city, move to Maine just to be with me?”

 

Regina bit her bottom lip and Emma found it hard to read the emotions that fluttered in her eyes. It was too soon to be thinking of those things, far too soon. Regina shook her head and leaned over to kiss Emma softly on the cheek. “Let’s not worry about the future, darling,” she whispered, her lips brushing over Emma’s cheek lightly before she pulled back. “When are you planning on leaving?”

 

“Before noon,” Emma sighed and she shook her head. “God, this week really turned out to be something else, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Regina smiled and she released Emma’s hand and wrapped both her hands around her mug on the patio table. “Quite a memorable week if I say so myself, in many ways.”

 

They sat for a while in silence after that, listening to the birds waking up and singing their happy morning songs. Emma’s mind was still racing with a thousand and one different thoughts, but every once in a while, whenever her and Regina’s eyes met, her mind quieted and all she could see and all she could think about was the beautiful woman sitting beside her and of a future she had convinced herself of earlier that would be impossible to have now that her life had changed completely. Something in Regina’s eyes and the way she smiled at her had Emma believing that even the impossible could be possible, if only she let it happen.

 

And she would. She promised herself that when they kissed for the first time that morning before heading back up to the house to join Kathryn, Ruby, and Henry for breakfast, the last they would all have for two weeks or longer. She tried not to think of what would happen over the next two weeks or all the changes she would have to make in her life for her son. She tried to just bask in the moment, in the laughter that filled the kitchen, in the feeling she got just being there with her son, her best friend and her wife, and the gorgeous woman who had swept her off her feet.

 

“So,” Ruby said as she helped Emma with the car seat, both women struggling to get it in the backseat of the Bug. “You’re coming back, huh?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“It’d be nice to have you around again, Em,” Ruby smiled at her. “Close enough to pop over, have a few beers, instead of just talking over the phone.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Kathryn said you could stay here,” she continued. “You know, until you find a place of your own. We’re going to be gone for a few weeks and she said you’re more than welcome to stay here for as long as you need to. It’s not like there isn’t enough room for you and Henry to stay.”

 

“Yeah. It’ll be a few weeks before I can get back here anyway.”

 

“Em?” Ruby stopped her in her struggle with the seatbelt. “Are you okay?”

 

“No.”

 

“Do you want to talk?” Ruby asked quietly. “Em?”

 

“I have no idea what I’m doing, Ruby,” Emma sighed and she let go of the seatbelt and ran her fingers through her hair. “I don’t know how to be a mother. I don’t know how to take care of my own son. I can barely take care of myself most of the time, you know? I don’t know if I can do this, Ruby.”

 

“You can, Emma. I know you can. It’s a huge change in your life, but think about it, this is what you’ve wanted since Henry was born, to have your son in your life. It may not be the way you wanted it to be, but it’s happening now. You _can_ do this, Em, and you know you’re not in this alone.”

 

Emma sighed and allowed her best friend to throw her arms around her tightly. “Thank you, Ruby.”

 

“You’ll be all right, Em. Might not seem like it now, but you will be. You have me and Kat, and you have Regina too.”

 

“About that…”

 

“Are you two not going to keep seeing each other?”

 

“No, we are, it’s just that—”

 

“Don’t you dare start becoming a commitment-phobe now, Emma Swan.”

 

“I’m not!”

 

Ruby poked her hard in the side before pulling back from their embrace. “Good. You better not because I want to return the favor of being your best woman when you two get married.”

 

Emma rolled her eyes. “Way too soon to be thinking about that, Rubes.”

 

“Right, of course,” Ruby chuckled and she poked Emma in the side once again.

 

Emma went back to the car seat and with a bit more of a struggle she managed to get it secured properly. She and Ruby exchanged a high five just as Regina and Kathryn came out the front door with Henry tentatively following behind them. Emma already had their bags in the car and she was ready to start the long drive to Tallahassee with Henry.

 

“All set?” Regina asked and Emma nodded, licking slowly over her suddenly dry lips. “Will you call me when you arrive home?”

 

“Of course. When are you leaving?”

 

“Shortly as well,” Regina said and she cleared her throat lightly. “Perhaps we can meet up in Boston for dinner later after I drop these two off at the airport so that they can finally go on their honeymoon?”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

“What do you say, Henry?” Regina asked him as she turned to look at the young boy cowering behind her legs. “Would you like to go for dinner together later?”

 

“Yeah!”

 

“I know the perfect place,” Regina smiled and he nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll text you the address,” Regina said to Emma, who just nodded and reached out for one of Regina’s hands and pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed Regina lightly, saving the final goodbye for later, relieved that this wasn’t the last she’d see of her for the next two weeks or longer.

 

Emma said goodbye to Ruby and Kathryn before she picked her son up and put him in the car seat. It was a little awkward as she had never put a kid in a car seat before, but Henry was patient and still as she figured out the straps. She ruffled his hair with a smile and pushed the driver’s seat back before she got in and pulled the door shut.

 

She didn’t look back as she pulled out of the driveway and headed the way she’d come just a week before. She kept the radio on low and as she drove down the narrow road, she looked in the rearview mirror at her son, swallowing hard at the look of pure confusion on his face. She hadn’t told him about his father yet as it was something she was still trying to figure out, but she knew she had to tell him soon and she only hoped that he would understand why he was with her and why he would never be able to see his father or Tamara again.

 

Emma could feel a headache coming on and fast, but she didn’t have time for a headache, not with a long, long drive ahead of her.

 

“Emma?” Henry asked timidly. “Where are we going? Emma? Where is my daddy?”

 

“Henry—”

 

“Are we going to see my daddy now?” Henry asked and the hopeful look in his eyes was more than enough to shatter her heart as it ached for him. “Emma?”

 

“No, kiddo, we’re not.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Emma wiped at the tears that fell from her eyes before she pulled the Bug over to the side of the road and came to a sudden stop. “Henry,” she sighed as she turned in her seat to look back at her son and she exhaled shakily. “There is something I need to talk to you about and it is very important that you listen and understand what I am going to tell you, okay?”

 

[X]

 

Regina locked the door to her office, sighing wearily as the longest week of her life was finally near to being over. She had been handed a class action case against a pharmaceutical company the moment she returned to the city two weeks prior and it had taken up almost all her free time. It drained her just a few days after taking on the case and it took her pulling in a few favors to hand it off to one of her colleagues.

 

She had barely spoken with Emma since they had met up at a small restaurant in Boston after they’d left Storybrooke late Sunday morning. Henry had been upset, tired and cranky and not at all like himself during dinner that night. Emma explained to her that she’d told him about his father and that he had spent hours in the car crying himself until he fell asleep just an hour before they’d reached the restaurant to join Regina for dinner.

 

It was two days before Regina had heard from Emma again, and Emma had called late that night while Regina was still in the office and pouring over the case she’d been given. They hadn’t talked for long, but it had been nice to hear Emma’s voice after two days of silence. It was almost a week later before they’d spoken again and like the first phone call, it didn’t last no longer than ten minutes before Regina could hear Henry crying in the background and Emma tiredly telling her she had to go.

 

Regina had been so busy, even after she handed off the class action case to her colleague. She’d barely had a moment to herself, much less a moment to think about anything outside the realm of her career. After she had handed off the class action case, she had been hounded with other low-profile cases that ate up all of her time. She had purposely booked that weekend off, not just because she needed the rest, but because she was going back to Storybrooke to be there when Emma and Henry returned from Florida.

 

“Ms. Mills, are you heading out early tonight?” Angela, the old receptionist asked as Regina passed by her desk on the way to the elevators. “Ms. Mills?”

 

“Yes, I’m heading out early tonight, Angela. Please be a dear and do not forward any calls to my personal cell phone until Tuesday morning.”

 

“You aren’t coming in on Monday?”

 

“I’ve booked the weekend off.”

 

“But it is Thursday.”

 

“I have to travel home for personal reasons,” Regina sighed. “Please do not bother me in any way or form until Tuesday morning, Angela. I won’t be back in the city until then.”

 

“All right,” Angela said quietly. “Oh and Ms. Mills?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Have a safe flight.”

 

Regina smiled tightly as she jabbed the button beside the elevator and waited. She had less than an hour to get to the airport. She had opted to pay for a flight from JFK to Portland International Jetport to save her the eight and a half hour drive to Storybrooke. Kathryn, who had only just returned from her honeymoon with Ruby, was going to pick her up shortly after her flight landed. Regina didn’t mind making the drive, but she didn’t want to spend nearly two days worth of driving, not when she had gone two weeks without seeing Emma Swan and barely speaking with her in that time.

 

The car Regina had called for earlier was waiting for her just outside the building. She had the driver stop at her condo to pick up her suitcase she’d left with the security desk, so it would save her that extra twenty minutes of having to go home to retrieve her things. The driver just smiled politely when he opened the back door for her and she gave him a curt nod, sliding into the backseat just as her cell phone began to ring.

 

“Hello, darling,” Regina purred into the phone as the driver shut the door softly.

 

“Hi,” Emma replied and Regina smiled warmly at the easy happiness she could hear in Emma’s voice. “Bad time?”

 

“Not at all,” Regina replied. “I just left the office. Is everything all right?”

 

“Not really,” Emma said quietly. “I’m stuck in some small-ass town in South Carolina. My car broke down and well, it’s not going to be fixed any time soon.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“The engine caught fire.”

 

“Are you and Henry all right?”

 

“We’re fine. We weren’t in the car. He had to pee and I pulled over to the side of the road to take him into some bushes nearby and left the engine idling. Pretty sure the Bug is dead.”

 

“I’m sorry. Is there anything I can do, Emma?”

 

“I don’t know. I’m going to see about getting a car here, but I don’t think I’ll get anything for a few days,” Emma sighed. “I’d see about getting a flight to Boston or something, but I still need a car.”

 

“Get to the airport,” Regina said without thinking twice. “I’ll have two tickets waiting for you and Henry for the next flight.”

 

“Regina, I can’t accept that.”

 

“Emma, I am flying to Portland within the hour. I want to spend the next three days with you. I haven’t seen you for two weeks and we’ve barely spoken. Just go to the airport, please?”

 

“I’m like an hour away. I don’t have a car and I doubt I can get a cab in this bumfuck nowhere town to take me there.”

 

“Where are you exactly?” Regina asked. “Emma?”

 

The phone cut out a few times before Emma answered her. Regina told her she would call her back as soon as she could and after she hung up and made a few phone calls, she arranged with the local taxi company to make a special trip to the airport, giving them the location of the auto shop that Emma said she and Henry were stuck waiting at.

 

She called Emma back, keeping the phone call brief as they were nearing JFK and she told her that a cab would be arriving very shortly to take her and Henry to the airport. She didn’t stay on the line long, hanging up after she told Emma how much she was looking forward to seeing her once again and she called the airport in Columbia, arranging for two tickets on the next flight to Boston with a quick transfer to another plane that would take them to Portland, Maine.

 

Regina wasn’t sure how Emma felt about her take-charge attitude, but it was the way she was used to doing things, effectively and straight to the point. She chose not to worry needlessly about it and focused solely on getting through the busy airport, checking in and making it to her gate with less than an hour before she needed to board the plane.

 

Regina made good use of the hour she had to wait before boarding, calling Kathryn to let her know that Emma and Henry would be flying in from Columbia and that they should be landing two hours after she did and for her to wait to come and pick the three of them up from the airport. As soon as she had told Kathryn, she had to hold her phone away from her ear to dull the squeals that came over the line. She laughed about it because Kathryn was far too excited for her to see Emma again, perhaps even more so than she was.

 

Their conversation turned serious when Kathryn informed her that Gold had already been in touch with her, warning her that if Emma did not show up in Storybrooke by the next morning, he would be calling for a pair of US Marshalls to hunt her down and arrest her for breeching her contract.

 

“He can’t do that!”

 

“He can,” Kathryn said quietly. “Mr. Gold has a lot of high profile contacts and has friends in high places who apparently owe him a lot of favors. Regina, I did some digging on him and he’s as shady as they come. There is more to this man than what meets the eye. He’s made some deals with your mother as well, to cover up some of his more illegal endeavors.”

 

“How illegal are we talking about here, Kathryn?”

 

“Money laundering,” Kathryn replied. “Mostly from property holdings. Properties he acquired for next to nothing. He’s damn good at hiding his paper trail, that is for sure.”

 

“Let’s not get into this with Gold, Kathryn. If we start, I’m sure he will stop at nothing to gain sole custody of his grandson and we can’t let that happen to Emma.”

 

“Not even if we can get him put away for his dirty dealings and prevent him from ever trying to take Henry from her?”

 

“Kathryn—”

 

“Ruby told me some things that Emma has gone through with Neal in the past over Henry. I looked more into the original custody hearing and—”

 

“Kathryn, stop meddling, please.”

 

“Fine,” Kathryn sighed. “What time do you want me to pick you up then?”

 

“Her flight is due to land just before nine.”

 

“All right, I’ll be there for then and waiting just outside. Regina?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Have you thought about what I asked you the other day?”

 

“We will speak about it tomorrow, Kathryn. I need to go. I’ll see you in a few hours, dear,” Regina said and she quickly ended the call, turning off her phone before placing it in her purse.

 

Kathryn had taken on a job at town hall as Storybrooke’s appointed lawyer a month earlier than needed, working directly under Regina’s mother and there was another position available, one that not only Kathryn had asked Regina personally to take, but one her own mother had been trying to convince her to take as well. The pay was significantly less than what she made at the firm in New York City, but her mother was offering her the farm as a place of permanent residence and a fairly hefty pay bonus if she took the position.

 

After the last two weeks being in New York City and her workload, Regina had been debating over taking her mother and Kathryn up on the offer. It would mean trading in the life she made for herself in the city, trading in a hectic schedule for a much more laid-back one and one that may as well land her in a position to take over her mother’s position as the mayor of Storybrooke one day.

 

It was a decision Regina needed much more time to think about and one she couldn’t take lightly at all. She hadn’t had time to think about it, but now that she was in the busy airport with some time on her hands, her mind was focused solely on that and the conversation she’d had with her mother just a few days prior.

 

_“I know this is a far cry from what you do in New York, dear, but it would certainly be nice to have you home again.”_

_“Is that why you want me to take the job, Mother? So I am home again?”_

_“The town needs you, Regina. Kathryn is good, yes, but the two of you together will be much better. Stronger. A force not to be reckoned with.”_

_“Mother, I have a career here. I cannot just—”_

_“A career that gives you absolutely no time for yourself, a career that has isolated you and has kept you from having a social life, from dating, from eventually settling down and having a family.”_

_“With a man,” Regina said dryly. “Which you know is not happening, Mother.”_

_“Are you still hung up on that woman, Regina? How can you be so selfish?”_

_“I am not selfish and I am not hung up on Emma,” Regina snapped. “I like her and yes, maybe there is something there, something that I haven’t been able to find before in anyone else, and if it makes me selfish then yes, I am going to find out just what that is.”_

_“How,” Cora drawled out, “are you going to find out what that is if you don’t even live in the same town as her, Regina? Hmm? Yes, yes I know she is coming to live in Storybrooke, even if just for a short time before she finds something else somewhere else and moves on, by you will still be in New York City, still hundreds of miles apart.”_

 

That conversation had taken a nasty turn shortly afterwards and that was something Regina didn’t want to think about, especially not after her mother had reacted to finding out about her and Emma in the first place. Regina paced by the gate until her flight began to board and she presented her boarding pass with an angry glare to the flight attendant behind the small counter.

 

Regina had far too much to think about on the hour and fifteen minute flight to Portland, but the double whisky shot she ordered on the plane helped steady her fuming temper and ease her nerves enough to calm her down a few notches.

 

Three weeks. That was how long she had known Emma Swan and that was something she found that she was constantly reminding herself of throughout the duration of the flight. She knew she had fallen for the blonde-haired woman quite fast, just as she knew she could and was falling in love with her. Emma Swan had, quite literally at that, crashed into her life when she least expected her to, and while things had gotten heated over the week in Storybrooke for Kathryn and Ruby’s wedding, Regina knew that had only just been the very beginning and that their relationship hadn’t even truly began to take flight.

 

She had time to kill once she was in Portland and she found herself in one of the few small restaurants inside the jetport, sipping a dry martini and listening to several businessmen that were seated just a few stools down from her at the bar talk about their plans to get lucky that night with some local escorts they’d hired. Regina found herself rolling her eyes more often than not as she overheard their sexist conversation and after she finished her dry martini, she ordered another, and her thoughts drifted back to the very night she first met Emma Swan and the unfortunate mistake she had made in thinking she was one of those women the businessmen were speaking of.

 

She had recalled that moment many times in the last few weeks, wondering how she ever thought that Emma was a prostitute. She certainly didn’t dress like one nor had she acted like one, but Regina hadn’t been in the right state of mind that night, especially not after a few drinks coupled with exhaustion and the fact that she hadn’t eaten anything in almost a day.

 

Things had worked out, how she still wasn’t quite sure, but they had, and for a few days they hadn’t been able to keep their hands or lips off of one another. Regina bit her lip hard, stifling a small moan from escaping past her lips as she recalled how good Emma had fucked her, how Emma just _knew_ how to touch her and where. She shifted on the stool and pulled at her navy blue blazer she was wearing, suddenly feeling very, very warm and aroused.

 

Regina was on her third dry martini when she heard the announcement that the flight from Columbia had landed. She paid her tab with her credit card and headed for the gate that Emma and Henry’s flight was arriving at with her single suitcase in tow. She waited as patiently as she could, but the alcohol buzzing through her body was making her grow impatient as the minutes ticked by.

 

Her heart was racing hard and fast when she first spotted Emma carrying a sleeping Henry in her arms as she made her way out of the gate with the rest of the small crowd. Her heart all but fluttered when Emma locked eyes with her and smiled with a small wave before making her way towards her as quickly as she could manage. Emma woke Henry as she walked towards Regina, rubbing over his back and whispering into his ear until he lifted his head off her shoulder and blinked his eyes awake.

 

Regina was in Emma’s arms almost the instant that she placed a sleepy Henry down on the floor next to her feet and Regina kissed her as if it had been years since they’d seen each other last and not two weeks. Emma pulled back before their kiss went from sweet to far too intimate to be shared in public, but she didn’t loosen her hold on Regina.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi,” Regina whispered. “You’re here.”

 

“I am,” Emma replied. “ _We_ are.”

 

Regina laughed as she turned her attention to the sleepy four-year-old boy standing and clutching at Emma’s right leg. “Hello, my little prince.”

 

“Hi, Gina.”

 

Regina just hung on to the moment even though all her senses were spinning wildly out of control. She scooped Henry up into her arms without hesitation and gave him a wet kiss to his cheek that left him giggling and squirming in her arms. Emma leaned in, capturing her lips in a sweet kiss that ended in a smile and ended with Regina’s heart feeling fuller than ever before. She, in that very moment, didn’t care that there were dozens of people watching them, dozens of people glaring at them judgmentally and wearingly. She didn’t care because she was there with Emma Swan and her son, and nothing— _nothing_ —else mattered in that very moment.

 

“I should go get our bags,” Emma said quietly. “Would you—”

 

“I’ll wait right here with Henry,” Regina smiled as Henry sleepily let his head drop on to her shoulder. “Kathryn should be here by now. As soon as you are ready, we can go.”

 

“Okay,” Emma said and she gave Regina one more small yet lingering kiss before she pulled back with a shy-like smile. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

 

Regina held on to Henry, shifting him slightly in her arms until they were both a little more comfortable and she never once took her eyes off of Emma as Emma quickly made her way over to the baggage claim. Henry wrapped his arms around Regina’s neck a little tighter and it was the soft sigh he exhaled a moment later that had Regina turning into a complete puddle of emotion.

 

“Such a beautiful family,” an older woman commented as she passed by them. “I haven’t seen such a beautiful family as yours in a very long time. Have you been apart from one another long?”

 

“No, ma’am,” Regina said, her voice but a whisper. “Not long at all.”

 

The woman just smiled before her husband ushered her away towards the baggage area and Regina stroked a hand along Henry’s back, feeling him relax more and more with every second that passed by. She could hardly contain her tears, tears of happiness, and by the time Emma made it back to her, she was crying. Emma simply dropped the two suitcases she was carrying and wrapped her arms around Regina and Henry, kissing away Regina’s tears one by one until their lips met in a deeply passionate kiss neither could quite break away from.

 

They broke apart from their kiss with a shared smile and one that didn’t last as long as Regina longed for it to because it was Kathryn calling out for them that ultimately broke apart that very moment they were sharing.

 

Emma grabbed the luggage off the floor and led the way to where Kathryn was waiting just outside the gate. With every step that Regina took, she felt in that very moment that she was taking yet another step into a future she never thought she’d have. It was intoxicating. It was overwhelming. It intrigued her to no end.

 

The next three days were going to mold and shape the relationship she had started with Emma Swan in the weeks before and it would ultimately shape their future.

 

A future that was so very uncertain and yet one that intrigued Regina to no end as she wanted to know the ending to their tale before it even truly begun.


	14. Chapter 14

Regina nervously paced in the bedroom she was staying in with Emma for the weekend—the very same bedroom they had shared over the wedding week a few weeks before. The ride from Portland to Storybrooke hadn’t been very long at all, but it had felt a little tense as Emma sat in the backseat with Henry and Regina sat in the front beside Kathryn, Kathryn who was meddling without saying a single damn word.

 

It was after ten when Kathryn pulled up in front of the cabin and they all headed inside, Emma carrying a sleeping Henry in before coming back out to grab their luggage. Emma had explained in the car that the moving van she’d hired to bring her furniture and other things would be arriving by Sunday and that most of it would go into storage until she found a place for her and Henry, whether it was there in Storybrooke or in Portland since it was close by.

 

Regina had a million different thoughts going through her mind when she thought back to her mother’s offer and Kathryn practically begging for her to take the job. If she took the job, she’d have the farm house and plenty of room for Emma and Henry if everything worked out between them. Of course her mother wouldn’t be too happy if Emma and Henry moved into the farm house with her, but that was another battle to face when the time came.

 

She turned when she heard the bedroom door click open and she smiled at Emma as she crossed the threshold and shut the door behind her, turning the lock slowly on the doorknob. Emma looked exhausted and Regina suspected it wasn’t just because of the long day she’d had, but it wasn’t as if they’d had much time to talk since meeting up at the jetport.

 

“Ruby got a night light and put it out in the hall in case he has to get up in the middle of the night.”

 

“She did?” Regina smiled at her and waited for Emma to approach her at the foot of the bed. When she did a few moments later, their arms were immediately wrapped around one another. “Long day, hmm?”

 

“Very.”

 

“Aside from the car trouble, how was the rest of the trip?”

 

“Long.”

 

“And Henry?” Regina asked quietly. “How is everything with him? You and I have barely spoken.”

 

“You’re always busy.”

 

“I’m sorry, darling. That may change in the near future. I am sorry I have been too busy to talk to you over the phone, but we have the next three days together before I have to return home.”

 

“Counting today?” Emma asked and Regina slowly shook her head no. “You’re not leaving until Tuesday?”

 

“I’m not leaving until Tuesday morning,” she confirmed with a smile that Emma returned without hesitation.

 

Emma grinned and leaned in to kiss her for the first time since they kissed just outside the gate. Regina’s whole body was buzzing in delight as Emma immediately deepened the kiss. Regina loved the way that Emma kissed her because no one had ever kissed her quite like that, with so much heated passion and desire. She also loved the way that Emma’s hands felt on her body, the way that Emma grasped at her behind to pull her in even closer.

 

“Hi,” Emma grinned, parting from the kiss just enough for them both to catch their breath.

 

“Hi.”

 

Regina moaned when Emma captured her lips once more before she could regain her breath fully. This time around, Emma’s hands were not just grasping at her body, they were pulling her clothes off with such urgency it caused Regina to reel back after a few moments, stopping Emma before she ripped her silk blouse off of her without undoing the buttons first.

 

Emma slowed down, ceased her unrelenting effort in ridding Regina of her clothes, and she went back to merely kissing her as they both inched their way to the bed. Regina could barely hold back, remembering how it felt to be fucked by Emma Swan, to be _worshipped_ by her, and reminded that it had been weeks since she’d last had that with her.

 

Regina slipped out of her heels and fell back on to the bed, pulling Emma with her and eliciting a whimper past Emma’s lips that set her whole body on fire. In the heat of the moment, Regina reversed their position with relative ease and Emma exhaled sharply, pulling back from their heated kiss, her eyes filled with nothing but lust and primal need, a look that echoed exactly what Regina was feeling in that very moment.

 

Emma’s hands were on the last of the buttons of her blouse, undoing each one quickly before leaning up to capture Regina’s lips in a hungry kiss. Emma’s hands smoothed along Regina’s abdomen, opening her blouse and she kissed her way down Regina’s neck and over her chest as she fingers deftly reached for the front clasp of her silk white bra. Regina tore off her blouse and then her bra before she grasped on to Emma’s chin to pull her back up to her lips and kissed her deeply.

 

One by one each article of clothing came off, Regina slowing Emma down every time she tried to tear off remaining clothes. They rolled on top of the bed together, both trying to end up on top and Regina submitted when Emma gently bit down her ear and pinned her hands at her sides against the soft mattress.

 

“I’m going to buy a strap-on and fuck you with it one day, Regina,” Emma whispered into her ear and Regina moaned, imagining just how it would feel to have Emma fuck her with a strap-on. Hard.

 

Regina bucked her hips and Emma moaned. “Luckily for us,” she murmured softly. “I have one in my bag right this very moment.”

 

“Fuck. Are you serious?”

 

“Let me go and you’ll find out,” Regina replied in a husky burr and Emma immediately released the hold she had on her wrists. “Unless…”

 

“Unless?”

 

“Unless you are too tired for a little fun,” Regina whispered and Emma shook her head no and rolled off of Regina quickly. Regina bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing and she slipped off the bed, grabbing her bag from where it’d been left sitting by the door.

 

She hadn’t planned on bringing it at all, nor had she planned on buying in on a whim as she had just a few days after returning to New York City. She pulled out the box the strap-on was packed in along with the tiny bottle of lube the sales girl insisted she’d need. Regina kept her back to Emma, placing the box on top of the dresser. Her heart was racing hard and fast as she opened the box and pulled out the harness and affixed the small purple dildo into it’s place on the leather harness.

 

Emma stepped behind her and slid her hands over her bare hips while resting a head on Regina’s shoulder, peering down at the strap-on as Regina laid it beside the box. Emma smoothed her hands over her hips and wrapped her arms around her, kissing over her bare shoulder lightly.

 

“What do you think?” Regina whispered and she felt Emma grin against her shoulder before kissing over her skin once more. “Too small?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

“Should I have gotten one that is bigger?”

 

“Can you take anything bigger? This is about average, isn’t it?”

 

“I wasn’t planning you fucking me with this,” Regina said lowly and she turned her head to catch sight of Emma’s surprised expression. “I was planning to fuck you first.”

 

She turned a little more to capture Emma’s lips in a deep, passionate kiss as Emma slipped a hand between her legs and teased a finger over her clit. Emma’s touch was light yet sure, teasing her in all the right ways that had her whole body thrumming in desire. Regina gasped as Emma stilled her fingers and grinned just as she pulled back from Regina’s lips.

 

“Let me take care of you first,” Emma whispered. “And then you can fuck me as hard as you can.”

 

“Emma—”

 

“Just stay right here,” Emma murmured into her ear before pressing her forward towards the dresser. “And let me take care of you.”

 

Emma reached to place Regina’s palms against the smooth wood dresser and Regina inhaled deeply as Emma began to drop hot, open-mouthed kisses along her shoulder and over to her spine. Regina licked over her lips and exhaled shakily and Emma continued on a slow descent, kissing along her back. She bit her bottom lip as she turned to watch Emma drop to her knees behind her, a lascivious grin curling over her lips and she smoothed her palms over Regina’s rear. Her eyes slid shut when Emma playfully nipped at her left cheek before urging her to spread her legs and lean over the edge of the dresser.

 

She had never felt so exposed before, so naughty, but it felt good feeling a bit vulnerable. She wasn’t sure what exactly Emma was planning, a little fearful that she was going to rim her as she wasn’t quite sure she was ready for anal play, but after a small and teasing lick at her puckered hole, Emma shifted her focus to her cunt, stroking a tongue over the length of her slit before wrapping her lips around her aching clit.

 

Regina grasped at the back edge of the dresser, her body shaking as Emma continued her ministrations on her clit. It was almost embarrassing at how close she already was to tumbling over the edge and coming undone, but it had been two weeks since she’d been with Emma and her whole body had simply been craving this very moment.

 

She tumbled over the edge when Emma gripped tightly on to her hips and pulled her more fully against her face, a hot, agile tongue sliding deep within her as her orgasm rocked through her body. She struggled to keep quiet, tried and failed the moment Emma started sucking at her clenching, fluttering hole. She reached back with her left hand, pushing Emma away from her as she couldn’t quite take it anymore. She heard Emma chuckle before she began to kiss her way up her spine torturously slowly, nipping at the skin just below her shoulder blades before Regina spun around and pulled her in for a hard, wanton kiss.

 

Her whole body was humming as she rode the aftershocks of her quick orgasm. Their kiss went from hungry to slow and lazy, leaving them both smiling in the seconds before they parted. Emma stopped her when she went to move a hand between Emma’s legs, eager to return the pleasure, and with a subtle shake of her head, Emma grabbed the harness off the dresser and examined it. Her brow furrowed for a moment before she helped Regina step into it and tightened the straps around her upper thighs, the leather almost digging into her skin.

 

“Too tight?”

 

“Not at all,” Regina murmured and she gasped as Emma grasped on to the purple phallus and shifted it a little lower causing the base to rub up against Regina’s clit. “Fuck.”

 

Emma smirked and jerked on the phallus a little more, eliciting a breathy gasp past Regina’s parted lips. Emma led the way to the bed, grabbing the tiny bottle of lube before she did. “This is the first time you’ve done anything like this,” Emma stated and she spun Regina around and gently pushed her down on to the bed. “Let me take you for a little ride and get you used to this and then…”

 

“Then?”

 

Emma grinned and moved to straddle Regina’s thighs, her right hand still gripping on to the purple phallus and gently moving it so the base rubbed deliciously against Regina’s clit. Emma didn’t answer her question and instead kissed her deeply. Regina moved a hand between Emma’s legs, moaning when she felt just how _wet_ Emma was as she slicked her fingers between her folds. Together they moved up to the middle of the bed without parting from their kiss. Regina sunk a single digit inside Emma’s hot, tight cunt and Emma was wet enough that she was met with zero resistance.

 

They were both panting hard when Emma pulled back abruptly and Regina shook her head when she moved to open the tiny bottle of lube. She gently pried the bottle out of Emma’s hand and tossed it aside and after she slipped in a second finger inside of her hot, tight hole, she thrust deeply a few times before withdrawing her fingers and spreading Emma’s wetness over the rubber phallus.

 

Emma placed a hand on Regina’s chest and pushed her back until she was lying on the bed and she eased up on her elbows, watching as Emma grabbed at the base of the phallus and hovered over it, teasing at her cunt with the tip. Emma bit her bottom lip and Regina smoothed her hands over Emma’s thighs, watching as Emma slipped the tip inside of her ever so slowly. Regina could feel the pressure building on her clit as Emma lowered herself on to the purple phallus, each inch sinking into her bit by bit.

 

Regina had already experienced many firsts with Emma Swan and she knew this was just another of many to come. She gripped on to Emma’s hips as she took in the last inch slowly. Their eyes were suddenly locked in an intense gaze as Emma stilled to allow her body to take in the purple phallus that was buried inside of her, and while not no more than six inches, it was still big enough for her to need to take that moment.

 

Emma leaned down, ducking her head swiftly to kiss Regina yet again. She kept the kiss rather short and pulled back, exhaling sharply as she subtly rolled her hips. “Let me know if it doesn’t feel good for you,” Emma murmured softly. “It’s your first time, but it’s not mine. It needs to work for both of us if we want to truly…enjoy this.”

 

“Of course.”

 

“How does it feel?”

 

Regina laughed softly and held Emma close to her. “Good.”

 

Emma grunted softly before she began to move her hips. She was slow at first and Regina could see the concern and trepidation in her eyes. Regina thrust up inside of her, smirking at the surprised look in Emma’s eyes. Regina was suddenly feeling a wave of over-confidence wash through her body, but she lacked the initiative to take control, to flip Emma over and fuck her hard.

 

Regina met her thrust for thrust until they found an easy rhythm that worked for them both. Regina was lost in the sounds escaping past Emma’s lips, lost in the sound of the way the bed creaked and the way the headboard thumped against the wall subtly with every other hard thrust.

 

Emma’s hands were on her abdomen, clutching at her ribs just below her breasts, steading herself as she rode the purple phallus eagerly. Regina’s hands were alternating between rubbing over Emma’s thighs, gripping at her hips, and then with one hand moving to Emma’s cunt, her fingers slipping over her clit as Emma’s orgasm neared.

 

Emma leaned back, bracing a hand on Regina’s left thigh as she rolled her hips, pulling an entirely new sensation for them both. They were both trying to stay quiet, but as Emma’s orgasm began to flutter and crash throughout her body, it was nearly impossible for her to stifle her moans. Regina watched and listened to her lover, amazed at the way her body reacted to her powerful and quick orgasm. It was the most erotic sight she had ever seen and one she wanted to see over and over again. Her own clit was tender and throbbing, her own release almost there, stilled for a moment as Emma collapsed on top of her and the purple phallus slipped out from inside her core.

 

Regina smoothed her hands down Emma’s back, finding Emma’s skin hot and clammy. She grinned, about to speak, but a soft knock on the door had them both jerking their head in that direction.

 

“Guys?” Ruby called out. “As much as I can sympathize that you haven’t seen each other for a couple of weeks, do you think you can keep it down? Henry can hear you. He’s awake.”

 

“Fuck,” Emma groaned as she buried her face into Regina’s neck for a moment. “Shit.”

 

“Guys?”

 

“Sorry, Ruby,” Emma said as she leaned back. “We’ll uh, we’ll try and keep it down.”

 

Regina tried not to smirk as Emma was clearly embarrassed that her best friend had come to the door and told them that they were being too loud. Regina threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair and kissed her thoroughly until there was the need for both of them to take a deep breath. The leather straps dug a little uncomfortably into Regina’s upper thighs, but she didn’t have the heart to move Emma from on top of her.

 

For the first time in weeks, all the things that plagued her mind 24/7 had all but disappeared for the time being, and she found it easy to relax and indulge in the moment between her and Emma Swan.

 

Emma leaned back and shook her head lightly. “Do you think I should go and check in on Henry?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Shit,” she groaned quietly. “I guess this is what life is going to be like now, huh?”

 

“Yes,” Regina chuckled. “It’s all right. All children hear their parents having sex at one point in their life or another, some even have the unfortunate experience of walking in on them.”

 

“I wouldn’t know.”

 

“Go check on him, get him back to sleep. I’ll be right here waiting.”

 

Emma moved slowly, licking and nipping her way down Regina’s neck and over her chest, teasing a tongue over her hard nipples before reluctantly pulling away completely. Her eyes lingered hungrily on Emma’s lithe body, drinking in every inch of her as she rummaged through her duffle bag before pulling out a white tank and black panties that she hastily pulled on. Emma walked back over to the side of the bed Regina was laying on and knelt down, hovering just over her, and delivered a heart-stopping kiss that ended all too soon and with a promise that she would return as soon as she could.

 

Regina watched Emma exit the bedroom and it was only a few minutes after the door was shut behind her that she removed the harness. After she placed it back in the box, the straps hanging out of the side and the unused bottled of lube placed beside it, she retuned to the bed and curled up amongst the sheets, still feeling on edge yet content and satisfied all at once.

 

She wasn’t sure how much time had passed as she had begun to doze off barely a handful of minutes after Emma had left and she returned to the bed, but when Emma crawled in behind her, she allowed herself to be held in a way she never let anyone other than Emma hold her, and she gave in to the inevitable pull of sleep the moment the two of them had settled comfortably within one another.

 

[X]

 

Emma stepped out of the shower and grabbed the fluffy white towel off the rack. It was early, a little too early, but she had learned in the last two weeks that Henry liked to wake up with the sun. The first few mornings after they’d arrived in Tallahassee, Emma had woken up to Henry standing at the foot of his bed, eyes wide and a thumb in his mouth.

 

She had crawled out of bed and out of Regina’s warm embrace just before six and after checking that Henry was still asleep, she’d gone to shower and spent longer in there than she had intended. She was exhausted and would do anything to get a few more hours of sleep, but she couldn’t and wouldn’t burden anyone with watching her son just so she could.

 

Emma dressed in the clothes she’d brought into the bathroom with her and walked out while drying her hair with a smaller towel. She headed straight for Henry’s room, nudging open the door slowly and wasn’t surprised in the least to find him wide awake but still in his bed. She smiled and helped him out of bed and after making a trip to the bathroom, she helped him out of his pajama’s and into his clothes even though in the past two weeks he had always protested that he could do it himself, he hadn’t said a word and allowed her to help him that time.

 

“What do you say we go downstairs and see what we can have for breakfast?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You sleep okay, kiddo?”

 

Henry shrugged. “Yeah.”

 

“Come on,” Emma sighed as she ruffled his hair. “Do you want a piggy back ride?”

 

“No, Emma, I can walk.”

 

Emma nodded and watched him walk out of the room on his own and much like she had in the past two weeks, she tried not to feel heartbroken every time her son called her by her name. It was something that would happen in time, she knew that, but it was hard and it didn’t feel like it was getting any easier.

 

Emma walked down the stairs, her hair still damp and soaking in to the back of her white t-shirt, but it was warm enough that it didn’t make her uncomfortable. Henry raced into the kitchen ahead of her and she knew from the sound of his laughter that they weren’t the only ones awake so early in the morning. She walked into the kitchen and found Ruby tickling Henry senseless and the sound of his laughter lifted that heavy feeling in her heart.

 

“Morning, Em,” Ruby grinned and she waved a hand towards the coffee maker. “Just about ready.”

 

“What are you doing up so early?”

 

“I went for a run. I would’ve asked you to join me, but you were already in the shower before I left.”

 

“Next time,” Emma smiled at her before taking at seat at the table and wincing slightly at the soreness from being fucked by the strap-on the night before. Ruby just smirked and Emma cast a warning glare at her not to say anything in front of Henry.

 

“What do you want for breakfast, little man?” Ruby asked him when she ceased her tickling.

 

“Cheerios!”

 

“Cheerios are boring!” Ruby laughed. “How about we make some bacon and eggs?”

 

“Yeah?” Henry looked at her in amazement. “Scrambled eggs?”

 

“Whatever you want,” she smiled down at him. “I’ll even let you scramble them while I cook the bacon, okay?”

 

After Emma got a cup of coffee, she leaned against the counter by the refrigerator and watched Ruby pull up a chair to the counter and helped Henry up. Ruby was good with him, patient, and after she cracked half a dozen eggs, she showed him how to whisk them, laughing every time Henry nearly dropped the whisk into the bowl of eggs. It wasn’t long before the delicious smell of bacon filled the air and Kathryn came down, half asleep and muttering as Ruby handed her a cup of coffee. They shared a brief kiss good morning and Kathryn sat down at the table, her eyes barely open as she sipped her coffee slowly.

 

Regina was the last to come downstairs and they had just set out the food on the kitchen table when she walked in. Emma looked at her and they shared a smile before Regina got a cup of coffee and joined them at the table for breakfast.

 

“You were up awfully early,” Regina said to Emma quietly.

 

“Henry likes to get up with the sun,” Emma replied. “He told me that himself a few weeks ago.”

 

“Ah, I see.”

 

Emma wasn’t sure if Regina was upset that she’d gotten up so early and that she had woken up alone or if there was something else bothering her. It wasn’t as if she could ask, not in front of their friends and Henry.

 

Ruby and Kathryn talked about a small house in town that had recently gone up for sale, both of them chattering excitedly because they thought it’d be perfect for Emma and Henry. Emma was uneasy about making the move to Storybrooke, still very unsure of what she’d actually do there to support her and Henry. She had money saved, but it wouldn’t last very long if she didn’t start working within the next couple of weeks.

 

She recalled a conversation she and Regina had after they found out Neal and Tamara had been killed. The sheriff was always looking for a new deputy. She knew that policing in a small town would be a stark contrast to what she was used to and as much as she loved being a detective and how hard she’d worked to get there, she began to wonder if she should at least try to get the job.

 

“Em?” Ruby nudged her leg under the table with her foot. “You all right?”

 

“Just thinking.”

 

“I know the realtor personally,” Kathryn stated. “If you want I can give her a call and arrange for a private viewing?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Em, houses in this town go fast. You wait and there might not be anything for months, years even.”

 

“Ruby, this is a huge decision and right now my entire life is in the midst of a massive change. I haven’t—we haven’t even been here for a whole day yet. I just need a few days to get settled in and then go from there.”

 

“Perhaps we can take a trip into town this afternoon,” Regina said as she placed a hand on top of Emma’s and smiled warmly at her. “There are a lot of places you didn’t have the pleasure of discovering the last time that you were here.”

 

“Okay, sounds good, Regina.”

 

“What do you think, Henry?”

 

“Can we go to the beach?”

 

Regina smiled at him and nodded. “Of course. We’ll get some ice cream and walk along the boardwalk at the harbor. Doesn’t that sound fun?”

 

“Ice cream?” Henry looked at her with wide eyes. “Yeah!”

 

“We can give you guys a lift into town,” Ruby said before turning to Emma. “What _are_ you going to do about your car, Em? Are you going to buy it back?”

 

“No. It’s gone. I think I’ll need to start looking at buying another one.”

 

“Billy told me that Michael has a few for sale,” Ruby said and she shrugged. “You should go around and check in with him on what cars he has right now.”

 

“We should do that first,” Emma said and she glanced down at Regina’s hand that was still on top of hers. “I need a car. Definitely need a car before I even think about buying a house here.”

 

“What are you looking for?” Ruby asked her. “Something practical? Something fun? Something wild or are you looking for another classic?”

 

Emma laughed and shook her head. “Honestly, I’ll take whatever I can get for less that fifteen grand.”

 

“I’m sure Michael will have something suitable for your price range,” Kathryn said and Ruby nodded, exchanging a loving look with her new wife. “How about we head into town after we clean up here? Ruby and I are actually looking at another house that is for sale.”

 

“Why not stay here?” Regina asked. “It’s a nice house.”

 

“Kat wants something in town, not outside,” Ruby answered for her wife. “Besides, this belongs to Kat’s family, not her.”

 

“Us,” Kathryn corrected her. “The place we’re looking at is actually just around the corner from your mother’s house, Regina.”

 

“I see. I thought you just finished telling Emma that there aren’t many homes for sale in town?”

 

“The house we were talking about is perfect for her and Henry,” Ruby replied. “Em has never liked too much house. Isn’t that right, Em?”

 

“Right,” Emma nodded awkwardly. “Besides, I can’t really afford anything big. As long as it has two bedrooms, we can make it work.”

 

After they finished breakfast and Ruby and Regina cleaned the kitchen, Emma went into the living room with Henry and Kathryn, settling Henry down at the coffee table with a box of crayons and a sketchpad that Emma had bought him shortly after arriving in Tallahassee a few weeks ago. Emma was sipping on her third cup of coffee and Kathryn was staring down into her own cup with a smile on her face.

 

“Ruby was really excited that you were coming here to stay,” Kathryn said quietly. “She’s really missed you being around, Emma.”

 

“I’ve missed being around too. It’s been a long time since we’ve been able to just hang out,” Emma replied with a smile. “How is married life treating you two?”

 

“Wonderfully so far. I start work on Monday at the town hall and Ruby is looking to become manager at this wonderful little restaurant in town called Lumiere’s. She has an interview Monday afternoon I believe. Did she tell you?”

 

“No, no she didn’t. We haven’t had much time to talk the last few weeks. You two have been away on your honeymoon and I’ve been busy uprooting my entire life to move here.”

 

Kathryn went silent and Emma turned her attention to her son, watching as he drew a picture of a couple of stick figures beside what she guessed was a tree or a really skinny looking house with an awkward green roof. Henry turned to look at her with a smile as he dropped his yellow crayon on to the table and held out the sketch pad towards her.

 

“This is you and me,” Henry said quietly and Emma smiled at him and pointed to the other stick figure in the picture. “That’s Gina.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Yeah,” he smiled. “Do you like it?”

 

“I do.”

 

“He’s fixated on Regina, isn’t he?” Kathryn asked quietly and Emma nodded. It was obvious that her own son had taken to Regina far easier than he’d taken to her, and as much as it hurt sometimes, she knew it wasn’t something that Henry could help. “It’s sweet, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma said, forcing a smile she knew looked as fake as it felt. “I’m sorry, it’s just—”

 

“Life took a turn you were least expecting,” Kathryn finished for her. “I felt that way when I first met Ruby. I know it is not the same thing, but sometimes the things we least expect in life turn out to be for the best.”

 

Emma nodded and finished the last of her coffee. She motioned that she would be right back before heading into the kitchen, surprised to find it empty and the dishes that had been washed already dried and put away. She rinsed out her mug before she washed it quickly and left it in the drying rack. She could hear Ruby and Kathryn in the living room laughing and she sighed heavily as she stared out of the kitchen window and out into the backyard.

 

The sound of laughter had been almost foreign to her in the past few weeks, especially after finding out that Neal had been killed. Henry barely laughed at all since she’d told him about his father, but they had their small moments when there was a laugh or two, or a smile that was real. She knew it’d get better one day, that Henry would be a happy child despite losing his father at a young age.

 

Emma was still coming to terms that she was Henry’s sole parent, his sole provider. There were still a lot of things she was learning along the way and she had such a long way to go before she became the mother Henry deserved and needed her to be. She still worried that Henry’s grandfather would try to take him away from her, but aside from the threat to send U.S. Marshalls after her if she didn’t show up in Storybrooke by that morning, she hadn’t heard from the man at all, not even about Neal’s funeral.

 

“Em?” Ruby asked as she came into the kitchen. “You all right?”

 

“Just thinking.”

 

“We’re going to head into town in about ten minutes if you’re ready to go?”

 

Emma nodded. “Yeah, yeah I’m ready to go,” she said in a rush and she felt the tears stinging her eyes as she kept her back to her best friend. She let the tears fall the moment Ruby wrapped her arms around her from behind and Emma turned in her arms and shook her head. “I don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, Ruby. I thought I had my life figured out and then I come here to be here for you on your wedding day and I meet Regina and then Neal fucking goes and gets himself killed in Boston and now I have Henry and—”

 

“Emma,” Ruby shushed as she kissed the side of her head. “You know I’m here for you, right?”

 

“I know,” she replied, her voice wavering with emotion. “Ruby, I just—my whole fucking life has changed in two weeks or is it three? I don’t know, being here is making it real. Hearing you and Kathryn talking about me buying a house here in Storybrooke? That is making it _real_ , Ruby.”

 

“As opposed to you not already being here that’s made it real?”

 

Emma half laughed, half sobbed into Ruby’s neck as she buried her face there. “I’m sorry, Rubes. It’s just that everything feels like it’s just really hitting me now, you know?”

 

“I know. You’re not in this alone, Em. You got me and Kat now. You’ve got Henry to look after, and if I’m not mistaken, you’ve got Regina too from the sounds I heard from your bedroom last night.”

 

Emma scoffed and pushed her away. “Ruby—”

 

“Were you fucking her or was she fucking you?”

 

“Ruby!”

 

Ruby chuckled and took a playful swat at Emma’s shoulder. “We used to talk about our sex life all the time. What’s different now?”

 

“She is,” Emma replied softly. “Everything. Everything is different now, Ruby. You’re married and I have my son for the first time in his life and he’s mine, he’s really mine now, and fuck, I didn’t want it to happen this way, you know?” Emma inhaled deeply and shook her head. “As much as I hate Neal for keeping me from him all these years, he needed his father. He’ll always need his father, but he’s never going to be able to see him again.”

 

“He’ll be all right, Em,” Ruby said and she wrapped her arms around Emma and soothingly rubbed over her back. “He’s got you. He’s got me. He’s go Auntie Kat and…Gina.”

 

“Don’t call her that.”

 

“She lets him call her that.”

 

“That’s different.”

 

“Em,” Ruby sighed and she pushed her back a little while holding on to her shoulders tight. “I can’t even imagine what you’re going through right now, but I know it’s not easy for you. If there is anything I can do, anything at all, just let me know, all right?”

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you, Ruby.”

 

“Probably lose your damn mind, that’s for sure,” Ruby chuckled and she placed a kiss to Emma’s forehead and pulled back with a wide smile. “Now come on, let’s go into town and see about getting you a car, okay? The house can wait. Kat can talk to her friend, see if he can hold off on accepting any offers for a few days.”

 

“You really think I’d like the house? That I can afford it?”

 

“Yes! It’s adorable and absolutely perfect. It’s a pity,” Ruby said with a small pout. “It’s a pity that Kat didn’t want to buy it for ourselves. She’s used to having so much more, you know? Shit.”

 

“What?”

 

“Nothing,” Ruby said with a sharp shake of her head. “Sometimes I just can’t believe how unbelievably lucky I got meeting her, falling in love with her, marrying her. We’re the kids who were basically nobodies growing up, people rarely paid a speck of attention to us unless we were causing trouble. Kat, she’s everything I never could be, but she completes me.”

 

“She does,” Emma smiled and she reached up to wipe away at the tears that slid down Ruby’s cheeks. “You’re not the lucky one, Rubes, she is.”

 

“Who is the lucky one?” Regina asked as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

 

“Kathryn,” Ruby said as she backed away from Emma. “And I’m going to go and show her just how lucky she truly is. Give me, oh say about an hour and then we’ll head into town, okay?”

 

Ruby ran out of the kitchen and mere moments later Emma could hear Kathryn laughing just out in the hallway before their footsteps ascended up the stairs quickly. Emma wiped at her cheeks, wiping away any remaining tears as Regina approached her slowly.

 

“Everything all right?”

 

“It will be.”

 

Regina only smiled before dangling a set of car keys from her right hand. “No sense in waiting for those two. From what Ruby has told me, they are completely insatiable. We’ll be waiting all day to go into town if we wait for them.”

 

“So you stole the keys to Kathryn’s car?”

 

“Borrowed, darling,” Regina chuckled before moving in for a brief kiss. “Borrowed.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Shall we?” Regina asked as she made a flourish towards the kitchen doorway. “I believe I promised a certain young prince ice cream on the boardwalk down at the harbor.”

 

Emma couldn’t explain it, but when Regina hugged her in that moment, all her worries, her fears, and her self-doubt just melted away. She let her body relax into Regina’s and inhaled deeply before she placed a series of soft and lingering kisses along Regina’s neck just below her ear.

 

She knew from the moment she first laid eyes on Regina that there was something different about her, just as she knew there was that chance, that possibility that she could fall in love with her if she allowed it. It wasn’t a matter of allowing it. It was happening. Emma was falling in love with Regina so hard, so fast that she could hardly keep her mind up with her heart.

 

It was only when Henry came into the kitchen and called Regina “Gina” that Emma truly knew that yes, yes she was falling in love with her and it was happening just as fast as the collision that had happened on the driveway of the Nolan’s cabin had happened.

 

Her love life was on a collision course and Regina was on the other end.


	15. Chapter 15

Emma sat on a bench at the end of the pier, watching Regina and Henry as they ripped apart pieces of bread to feed the ducks that had gathered in the water below. Regina was great with Henry, patient and loving, and she was just a natural with him. Her motherly instincts were quite obvious and Emma found it fascinating to watch her interact with Henry.

 

“Henry, your ice cream is melting,” Emma called out as she took a lick of the rocky road ice cream she was holding on to for him. “If you don’t come and get it, I’m going to eat it!”

 

“No!” Henry laughed as he ran towards her. “You already had ice cream, Emma! That’s mine!”

 

Emma licked at the ice cream once more, laughing when Henry pouted and stomped his foot. She handed it over to him and shook her head as he messily licked at the ice cream. Regina walked over and sat down close beside Emma, smiling as she leaned in for a quick kiss. Emma draped an arm around the back of the bench behind Regina and they watched Henry try to quickly eat his ice cream cone before it melted under the hot summer sun.

 

“Come here, Henry,” Regina said, pulling out a few napkins from her purse before she wiped his face clean of the ice cream. “Much better. I knew there was a handsome little prince under all that ice cream.”

 

“Gina!” Henry giggled and he hoisted himself up on her lap. “You silly.”

 

“I’m silly?” Regina gasped in surprise and she ruffled his hair. “What would you like to do next? We can go down to the beach or we can go to the park. It’s not far.”

 

“Emma?” Henry looked over at Emma and she shrugged.

 

“Whatever you want to do, kid, but don’t forget we gotta go look at some cars today too.”

 

“Can we go for a ride in a new car?”

 

“Maybe,” Emma smiled at him. “Do you want to go look now and then we can spend more time at the park later?”

 

“Okay. Is Gina coming too?”

 

“Of course,” Regina smiled at him. “Maybe we can go out for lunch too.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Regina nodded and Henry slipped off her lap. “Here, why don’t you go feed the last of the bread to the ducks and we’ll head out shortly.”

 

Henry took the last piece of bread from inside the bag and ran towards the edge of the boardwalk. He was careful not to lean over the railing as Regina had warned him earlier that it wasn’t safe and he ripped up the bread into tiny little pieces before dropping them all into the water below.

 

“You’re really good with him,” Emma said quietly and Regina smiled and leaned against her side.

 

“He’s a sweet boy.”

 

“But you’re really good with him, you know? You’d be an awesome mother one day.”

 

“I suppose so,” Regina sighed. “Have you ever thought about having more children?”

 

“No,” Emma said with a small shake of her head. “I never thought I’d ever have children, didn’t want any really. Henry was…a surprise. I don’t know about having any more. It’s honestly not something I’ve thought about, but if I did have more, I’d definitely adopt.”

 

“I can’t have children of my own,” Regina said after a moment. “I found out when I was fifteen that I have a very hostile uterus. It would be impossible for me to carry a child to term.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be. I’m not,” Regina replied as she turned to look at her. “It’s something I’ve come to terms with a long time ago. Even before I found out, I always had a feeling that I would one day adopt a child or two when the time was right.”

 

“Would you do it alone or…with a husband or a partner?”

 

“I think it’s fairly obvious that my future does not include a husband,” Regina chuckled and Emma found herself smiling right back at her. “I had originally thought of doing it alone, though the adoption process is different for those who want to be a single parent.”

 

Emma was never open in speaking about anything personal the way she was with Regina, but it was easy to talk to her, to let all her walls down, just as she saw Regina do the same with her. She could see herself in it for the long haul with Regina, she could feel it beginning to go that way, but she was terrified at the same time because she had never had a serious relationship with anyone before because of her fear of commitment that stemmed from her childhood.

 

Her heart was beating twice as fast when Regina leaned in for another quick kiss, but Emma slid a hand to the back of Regina’s neck and kissed her thoroughly. She felt Regina’s lips curl into a smile just before they parted and Emma blinked her eyes open, staring at the beautiful woman beside her, mesmerized by how beautiful she truly was.

 

_I’m falling in love with you._

 

She didn’t say the words, too afraid it was too soon to say it, but she felt it with every ounce of her heart and soul. She smiled at Regina before standing up and pulled Regina to her feet as Henry came running back over to the bench.

 

She and Regina walked back to Kathryn’s car hand in hand while Henry ran ahead of them, chasing off the seagulls that had landed on the boardwalk. Emma was aware that people were staring at them and so was Regina, who stiffened and tightened her hold on Emma’s hand in the few minutes it took to walk back to the car. Emma didn’t care that people, perfect strangers, were staring at them, but she had a sinking feeling that Regina did because Regina knew these people, this was her hometown and her mother was the mayor.

 

Regina said nothing on the short drive to the Marine Garage where she parked around the back. Michael came out to greet them and after Emma explained her budget for a new car, he led the way to a few cars parked at the very back of the lot. The moment Emma laid her eyes on the black Mustang convertible, suddenly it didn’t matter how much it cost she just knew she had to have it.

 

“How much is the Mustang?” Emma asked and Michael chuckled. “What?”

 

“Twenty.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You interested in that one?” He asked and she nodded. “What about something else?” He asked as he pointed to a silver and very boring looking Honda Civic. “That one is under your budget.”

 

“Is there any way I can talk you down on the Mustang?” Emma pressed and Michael shrugged and scratched idly at the back of his head. “Fifteen?”

 

“Can’t do that,” he replied. “Eighteen.”

 

“Sixteen,” Emma tried and he groaned quietly before scratching over his head a little harder. “Come on, man. That Mustang is at least ten years old, isn’t it? Maybe a little older, right?”

 

“Yeah, well—”

 

“Sixteen grand,” Emma said firmly. “I can have the cash for you Monday morning.”

 

Michael sighed heavily and motioned for her to follow him inside the garage and into his small, cluttered office. “Sixteen grand,” he said heavily as he sat down behind his desk. “Check or money order only.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“The ‘Stang has had one owner,” he continued. “No records of collisions, minor or major. Full engine overhaul, brand new all-season tires, brakes were just replaced.”

 

“Okay,” Emma nodded. “Where do I sign, Mr. Tillman?”

 

He handed her a clipboard with a five-page document on it that she needed to fill out. She filled it out as quickly as she could manage, smirking as she handed the clipboard back to the owner of the Marine Garage who looked a bit put off by the last twenty minutes.

 

“Come back on Monday morning with a money order or a check and I’ll give you the keys once the bank clears it,” Michael said and when Emma reached out to shake his hand, he hesitated. “Not too early, mind you, we’re all a bit slow to start after the weekend.”

 

“Right. I’ll see you Monday.”

 

Emma returned to the car where Regina and Henry were waiting. Regina was in the driver’s seat, twisted around so she could make silly faces at Henry who was giggling uncontrollably. Emma watched Regina stick out her tongue at him before she got into the passenger seat, startling Regina and sending Henry off into another fit of giggles.

 

“Having fun?”

 

“Gina’s so silly!” Henry laughed.

 

“I see that,” Emma grinned and she leaned over the center console to kiss Regina lightly. “I have to come back on Monday to pick up the car.”

 

“Wonderful.”

 

“Come here,” Emma murmured, pulling Regina in for another kiss. She pulled back after a moment and drank in the sight of Regina’s sparkling brown eyes and her pink cheeks. “So, lunch?”

 

“Right, yes,” Regina nodded and she cleared her throat as she readjusted the rearview mirror.

 

The drive to Granny’s wasn’t even two minutes from the garage, but as soon as Regina parked along the curb, Emma’s phone began to ring. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket, swiping at the screen to answer the call.

 

“Hi Ruby,” Emma said as she placed the phone to her ear.

 

“Em, what the hell?” Ruby asked and she sounded a little bit angry and a little bit upset. “You stole Kathryn’s car!”

 

“We borrowed it,” Emma chuckled lightly. “Ruby, I know you all too well and we would’ve been waiting for hours for you two. We’ve been down to the harbor, had some ice cream, and I basically just bought a car in the time it took you to realize we were not waiting for you and Kathryn to finish having sex.”

 

“I—oh whatever,” Ruby muttered. “Where are you guys now?”

 

“At the diner. Do you want us to wait for you two to come here and join us or are you just going to crawl back into bed with your wife, Rubes?”

 

“Kat says she could eat,” Ruby replied. “We’ll be there shortly.”

 

“We stole Kathryn’s car,” Emma chuckled.

 

“We didn’t—” Regina stopped at Emma’s pointed look and rolled her eyes. “We stole her car.”

 

“We stole her car.”

 

“We stole—oh gods,” Regina said with a shake of her head and started laughing.

 

“Stealing is bad!” Henry piped up from the backseat. “Very bad, Gina!”

 

“I know, little prince. I promise never to steal anything ever again.”

 

“Forever and ever?”

 

“Yes,” Regina smiled back at him. “Now what do you say we go inside and get a table?”

 

They got a booth inside the diner despite the busy lunch rush. Regina sat beside Henry and Emma just watched her as she joined Henry in drawing on the kid’s placemat the waitress had brought over. Emma reached out to intertwine her fingers with Regina’s on top of the table and they shared a small, knowing smile before Emma pulled her hand back and opened the menu.

 

_I’m falling in love with you._

 

[X]

 

Regina felt her heart racing a little faster whenever she caught Emma just staring at her and smiling. She had caught Emma staring at her like that all day, perhaps even in moments that Emma didn’t realize it herself. There was something there in Emma’s eyes, something she was too afraid to even think was there because the logical part of her mind told her that it was far too soon.

 

But it was there, she could clearly see it as they sat in the booth at the diner and waited for their friends to join them for lunch. She could see it just as clearly as she could feel it too. She was falling in love with Emma Swan just as Emma was falling in love with her.

 

She didn’t love easily, nor did she just fall in love with someone she barely knew, but it was happening and she had to find a way not to be so afraid, to let down her walls and truly let Emma in.

 

“Hey guys!” Ruby said cheerfully as she and Kathryn joined them, Ruby squeezing in beside Emma and Kathryn pulling up at chair. “You haven’t ordered yet, have you?”

 

“We were waiting for you two,” Emma replied. “Henry, what do you want for lunch?”

 

“Macaroni,” he replied without pausing or looking up from the picture he was drawing. “And hot dogs too.”

 

The waitress came over and took everyone’s order, promising to come back with their drinks right away. Ruby was chattering about making plans later that night to go out for a few drinks and it was Regina who reminded her that Emma had a child to look after now. That made the conversation take a turn with Kathryn suggesting they ask a friend of theirs to watch Henry for a couple of hours. Regina could see that Emma felt uneasy, but after a few minutes of thinking, she agreed, but only for a few hours and only for a couple of drinks, nothing more.

 

Lunch went by quickly and Regina picked at her salad after she’d helped Henry cut up his hot dog so he could mix it in with his macaroni. She found herself a little amazed at the way Emma scarfed down her burger, the plateful of french fries and the onion rings she ordered halfway through their meal. Like herself, Kathryn ordered a house salad and Ruby had a chicken caesar wrap after getting a glare from Kathryn when she tried to order the same burger as Emma.

 

After lunch, they headed back to the Nolan cabin together. Henry was fussing, too full and too sleepy by the time they made it back and Emma took him up to the bedroom to put him down for a nap while Regina headed for the kitchen and put the kettle on to make a cup of tea.

 

“So,” Kathryn said from behind her. “You and Emma are really trying to make this work out aren’t you?”

 

“We are, yes,” Regina smiled.

 

“Have you thought about that offer?”

 

“Kat—”

 

“I know it’s not what we’re used to doing and the money isn’t as good, but you’d be here,” Kathryn said and she sighed softly. “You’d have time to yourself again. You’d be able to go riding on the weekends and I know how much you miss doing that. I’ve heard you tell me about a million times after work when we’ve gone out for drinks and had a few too many. I know you miss this town, Regina. We grew up here, this is our home.”

 

Regina knew Kathryn had a point, several in fact, but it was still a decision she needed some time to make and one she needed to make on her own. Regina just shook her head and grabbed a clean mug from the cupboard and the tin with the tea bags in it that was on the bottom shelf.

 

“Have you told her?”

 

“No,” Regina said quietly. “I haven’t made a decision yet, Kat. I don’t want to tell her until I’ve made that decision.”

 

“No, Regina, not about moving back here and taking that job offer with me,” Kathryn said lowly as she moved in closer. “Have you told her that you’re falling in love with her?”

 

Regina’s heart almost stopped at hearing those words from her best friend. She turned to her in surprise and started to shake her head, but Kathryn was smiling at her and she found it impossible to deny that what she had said was true.

 

“I know you very well, Regina,” Kathryn said and Regina inhaled deeply. “I know how hard it is for you to love, to let others in, but I saw the way you looked at her at lunch. I know you and I know what you look like when you’re falling in love.”

 

“I haven’t loved anyone since—”

 

“Daniel. I know.”

 

“It’s too soon,” Regina exhaled shakily. “I barely know her, Kat. I haven’t seen her for two weeks and we barely spoke at all since we saw each other last.”

 

“You’ve been submerging yourself in work just like you always do, of course you two barely had time to talk since you were last here.”

 

“I haven’t—it’s not possible to fall in love with someone this quickly, is it?”

 

“Have you met my wife?” Kathryn asked with a deep chuckle. “You know how we met. You remember after that second date we had that I called you that night?”

 

“Yes and only because it was three in the morning and you called sounding like a love-struck teenager.”

 

“I told you that night that I was falling in love with her,” Kathryn said and a dreamy look flashed over her face as she remembered that crucial moment in her own relationship. “I knew her for three days at that point, barely even that. I knew I was falling in love with her. I think I knew from the moment I met her that I was falling in love with her. Sometimes, Regina, all it takes is a single moment to begin to fall in love with someone.”

 

Regina jumped when the kettle began to whistle and she shook her head as she pulled it off the burner. Regina shakily poured the boiling water into her mug while Kathryn turned the burner off and took the kettle from her with a small smile.

 

“You only just realized this yourself, didn’t you?”

 

“Kat—”

 

“I’m not trying to push, Regina. Well, maybe I am a little bit, but only because you’re closing yourself up again.”

 

“If I were closing myself up again, I wouldn’t even be here right now, Kathryn.”

 

“I know,” Kathryn smiled and she grabbed herself a mug and a tea bag before pouring the water in slowly. “Are you going to tell her?”

 

“It’s too soon,” Regina said evenly and she shook her head. “Can we not talk about this anymore, Kat? Can we talk about something else?”

 

Kathryn gave her a break for once, but their conversation left Regina’s mind spinning. She thought back to the things she’d thought a few weeks ago, about settling down with someone like Emma there in Storybrooke. Those thoughts had scared her, but they had been fleeting, but now they were back in full force and Regina just wasn’t sure what to think anymore. She was a woman who normally knew what she wanted and did everything in her power to get it. It was part of the reason she made such a name for herself in her career.

 

They took their tea and headed down to the patio to sit under the shade of the trees. Ruby and Emma joined them shortly after they’d sat down and the conversation she and Kathryn had been having about a case they’d worked on in the past turned into a conversation about going out that evening for a few drinks at the Rabbit Hole. Kathryn intervened, stopping Ruby before she could go on and suggested that they stay behind and let Emma and Regina go out for a date night alone.

 

She could see a mix of emotion in Emma’s eyes, one of excitement and one of hesitation. Ruby launched into a debate, taking her wife’s side, and gave Emma all the pros versus the cons of leaving Henry with her and Kathryn versus someone he didn’t know at all. He knew them from those days he spent there after the wedding and he was comfortable with them, even Regina could see that. Regina hadn’t meant to influence Emma’s decision in turning that evening into a date night, but she reached out to place a hand on Emma’s thigh, about to speak, to add in her own pros at leaving Henry with Ruby and Kathryn for a couple of hours, but no words came out as her fingers glided along Emma’s smooth thigh under the table.

 

Regina was suddenly grateful that for whatever reason Emma had changed out of her jeans she’d had on earlier and into the cut-off shorts that left her long, muscular legs on full display. She turned in her chair, her hand sliding further up Emma’s right thigh and she bit her lip as Emma let her legs fall open a little more to allow her to graze her fingertips teasingly over her inner thigh.

 

“So, date night?” Emma asked, her voice husky and low. “That’d be something new. For us, I mean. We haven’t exactly gone on like an official date or anything yet.”

 

“I think it would be wonderful,” Regina smiled. She cast a quick glance over at Ruby and Kathryn to make sure they couldn’t see where her hand was travelling although she knew neither of them were blind and clearly knew where her hand was in that moment. “We could go somewhere else other than the Rabbit Hole if you’d prefer?”

 

“Oh yeah?” Emma asked and she swallowed thickly as Regina’s fingertips reached the frayed end of her shorts. “Where?”

 

“Oh!” Ruby gasped in excitement. “Lumiere’s!” She grinned as they both looked over at her and Regina didn’t pull her hand away. “I can totally get you two a private table tonight. A nice, candlelit corner, quiet and secluded from the rest of the tables. Lumiere’s is known to be a romantic restaurant for a reason, if you catch my drift. I had to sign a confidentiality agreement just as the rest of the staff there have to.”

 

“Confidentiality agreement?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. “Lumiere’s has sure changed since the last time I’ve been there.”

 

“You have _no_ idea,” Kathryn giggled. “And judging from where your hand is right now, Regina, you definitely wouldn’t have to worry about being caught while copping a feel.”

 

Regina felt not just her face, but her entire body flush and she eased her hand away from Emma’s inner thigh. She recovered quickly, smirking at her best friend and her wife. “I don’t even need to guess that you two know this from experience, hmm?”

 

“Damn right,” Ruby grinned proudly. “Em, I have the perfect dress you can wear!”

 

“I have something that would be perfect for you to borrow,” Kathryn said and she bit her bottom lip to try and stifle her laugher before she quipped, “just as along as you promise to get it dry cleaned before you return it, hmm?”

 

The four of them just exchanged a look before erupting into a fit of laughter. Regina found it so easy to be completely at ease, not just with her best friend and her new wife, but with Emma as well. It felt comfortable, natural, and easy. It was something she hadn’t felt around others in a very long time, probably not since her senior year in high school. They spent the afternoon sitting on the patio, talking and laughing while listening to one another tell stories from their pasts, stories that only best friends could tell in a way that was not only embarrassing, but hilarious and informative at the same time.

 

Henry woke up just before four, hungry and a little cranky, but Kathryn and Ruby swept in to take care of the fussy four and a half year old while Emma and Regina headed upstairs to shower and get ready for their date night.

 

“So, date night?” Emma murmured as they stood just inside the bedroom door.

 

“Date night,” Regina grinned. “How do you feel about that?”

 

“If it means I get to spend some time alone with you…”

 

“Charming.”

 

“I try.”

 

“Emma,” Regina whimpered when Emma backed her up against the wall beside the door and pressed her body into hers. “If we’re going to be ready to make that reservation Ruby made for us in time, we need to actually…get ready.”

 

“We are getting ready,” Emma whispered as she kissed along Regina’s neck and began to unbutton her blouse. “We’re going to shower. Together.”

 

“We need to be in the bathroom to actually shower together, darling.”

 

“Working on that part,” Emma chuckled throatily before she nipped at Regina’s pulse point, drawing out a low moan past her lips.

 

Regina grasped as the back of Emma’s neck and brought her up to her lips, kissing her deeply and hungrily, unable to quite get enough of kissing Emma Swan in that very moment. Regina moved her hands down to grasp on the edge of Emma’s t-shirt and they broke apart from their heated kiss only long enough for Regina to pull her t-shirt off and toss it to the floor behind her, delighted to find that Emma hadn’t bothered to thrown on a bra that morning when she’d gotten dressed.

 

“You know,” Emma whispered, their lips brushing lightly as Emma managed to slip Regina’s blouse down her arms and let it fall to the floor at their feet. “You really need to start dressing more casual, you know?”

 

“You dislike the way that I dress?”

 

“No,” Emma chuckled and she fumbled with the delicate clasp on her light grey slacks. “You always dress like you’re going into work at the office or going to court. At least from what I’ve seen, anyway.”

 

“And how exactly do you suggest I dress, Emma?”

 

“On weekends?” Emma asked, finally winning her small struggle in undoing the clasp. “Something simple. Jeans. A t-shirt. No…panties.”

 

Emma gasped as she slipped a hand inside of Regina’s slacks only to find that Regina had chosen not to wear panties that day at all. Regina rarely did that, but her light grey slacks were snug and she didn’t like obvious lines showing. She had to admit, after the sex they’d had the night before, she was feeling particularly naughty, and Emma’s reaction was entirely worth it.

 

“So?” Emma whispered. “What do you say?”

 

“To what?” Regina responded distractedly, her mind focused solely on Emma’s fingers that were lightly teasing circles of her clit.

 

“A shower,” Emma chuckled. “Together.”

 

“How much time do we have?”

 

“Not enough for the kind of shower Emma no doubt wants to have right now with you,” Ruby said as she appeared in the doorway, startling them both. Emma pulled her hand out of Regina’s slacks so quickly she nearly ripped the fabric in an attempt to cover her bare breasts and Ruby just rolled her eyes. “Not like I haven’t seen it all before, Em. Regina, you go shower. Em, you and I are going to find you the perfect outfit for your date tonight.”

 

“Ruby—”

 

“Em, stop being such a prude,” Ruby laughed and she pointed towards the door. “Regina, you go shower first and I’ll get Emma set up with something to wear and then once you are done, Kat is going to come up and find you something to wear and Em is going to shower. Alone,” she said pointedly yet a suggestive smirk curled over her lips. “What are you waiting for, Regina? Go!”

 

Regina struggled to gain her composure as she slipped the clasp on her slacks closed and strolled out of the bedroom. She had barely taken five steps out of the room before she could her Ruby giggling and she turned just in time to see her leading Emma out of the room they were sharing and into her and Kathryn’s bedroom quickly.

 

It wasn’t until Regina had stripped free from the rest of her clothes and was under the hot spray of the water in the shower that the excitement truly and fully hit her. She and Emma were going on a date. It was going to be just the two of them, alone for a few hours, and she truly couldn’t wait to see how their night panned out.

 

[X]

 

In some ways it felt like they were doing things out of order, out of traditional order at least. They’d had sex a handful of times and been through a rather life-changing even together, and yet they had yet to go out on their first official date. Emma didn’t get nervous, but she was nervous when the driver Kathryn had called for them showed up and she caught sight of Regina for the first time since Ruby had walked in on them nearly an hour and a half earlier.

 

The ride to the restaurant was quiet, but full of lingering looks and touches in the backseat of the black Impala the driver had picked them up in. Emma had felt a little uncomfortable in the skin-tight black dress Ruby had talked her into wearing until Regina saw her in it for the first time and that hungry, sensual look in Regina’s eyes had made that feeling all but disappear.

 

They were seated in a very private part of the small restaurant where two half walls with planters on top blocked them from view almost completely from the rest of the tables. They were served red wine almost immediately after being seated and their waiter, a young man barely old enough to be serving them alcohol, presented them with a tiny silver bell and told them to ring it when they were ready to order.

 

“Ruby wasn’t kidding about this table being private,” Emma murmured under her breath as Regina slid closer to her on the small half-moon bench seat that curved around half the table. Emma exhaled sharply and turned her attention to the small booklet menu and started flipping through the pages. “I have no idea what to order. There’s just…so much to choose from.”

 

“How about we order a few appetizers and split them?” Regina suggested. “I’ve been here a few times in the past and the appetizers here are more than enough to double as a meal.”

 

“Okay,” Emma nodded. “You pick one, I’ll pick another, and then we’ll go from there.”

 

It felt almost too domestic to Emma the way that the date was unfolding at that point, but even as domestic as it felt, it felt right at the same time. They ordered some simple appetizers, a garden salad, which had been Regina’s choice, and a platter of various items such as jalapeño bites, herb roasted potato skins, and a few items that had been listen in Italian that Emma had no idea what they were, but sounded good anyway.

 

They spoke lightly of themselves, taking the opportunity to just get to know one another a little better. Emma couldn’t help but find herself distracted by the ample amount of cleavage Regina had on display due to the deep purple dress she was wearing, and every time Regina caught her gaze lingering a little long, she playfully swatted at her arm or thigh before soothing her palm over her skin and leaning in close to her.

 

It didn’t feel like a first date once their appetizers were done and Regina rang the bell for the waiter to bring out a bottle of wine to leave with them on the table. It felt like they had been out a hundreds times before, if not more. For a few hours Emma forgot about everything else other than enjoying the moment with Regina. She forgot that she had just uprooted her entire life for her son she had never spent a day with before Neal had been tragically killed. She forgot that she had nothing, not even a car yet to her name there in Storybrooke and the stress that followed that. She forgot about literally everything but the beautiful brunette who was sitting at her right side and had completely taken her breath away again and again.

 

“I’m falling in love with you,” Emma whispered when Regina reached for the nearly empty bottle of wine and suddenly stopped. “Regina, I—”

 

“I’m falling in love with you too,” Regina admitted breathlessly.

 

Emma’s whole heart fluttered at Regina’s quiet admission. Suddenly it didn’t matter that it was probably too soon to say those words to one another. The way she felt in that very moment when Regina smiled widely and leaned in for a kiss was a feeling she wanted to hold on to for as long as she could.

 

Because falling in love with Regina Mills was the very best feeling in the world.


	16. Chapter 16

After that weekend, their relationship took a significant turn. Some nights after Emma had put Henry to bed, she spent an hour or two, sometimes longer, on the phone with Regina. They spent the next weekend in Boston, taking Henry all over the city to show him where his mother spent a good portion of her life before she’d met his father and ended up in Portland, Oregon. They didn’t get much privacy that weekend, not with Henry in the room with them, but to Emma it hadn’t mattered because she got to spend almost two whole days with the woman she was falling in love with.

 

By the third week she and Henry had been in Storybrooke, Emma started working at the sheriff’s station as Sheriff Graham’s only deputy. It was a definite step back from her job in Tallahassee as a detective, but it only took a few days for her to settle in and enjoy the slow pace of policing a town as small as Storybrooke, Maine. Before she started the job, she found a woman named Myrtle to watch Henry during the day who didn’t live too far from the Nolan cabin. Henry took to the old woman almost immediately and Emma found herself being fed dinner almost nightly by the elderly woman, finding it hard to deny her southern style cooking.

 

At the end of the week, Emma asked Kathryn to give her realtor friend a call about the house she and Ruby had mentioned when she first arrived in town, and after making an appointment for a private viewing, and with Ruby tagging along and giving Henry a piggyback ride while the realtor gave Emma the tour of the small bungalow, Emma found herself making an offer that very same day.

 

There was one thing Emma had noticed only after she made the offer on the house and that was the very fact that in the time since she and Henry had returned to Storybrooke, she hadn’t seen Mr. Gold or heard from him at all. A small part of her felt guilty because while Henry was her son, Henry was also all that Mr. Gold had left of his. Emma took Henry the few blocks to Mr. Gold’s house, but he wasn’t home and his neighbor informed her that he was likely at his shop.

 

“Well, this is a nice surprise, dearie,” he said when she and Henry entered his shop ten minutes after leaving his house. “Come around to shop for something or is this a personal visit?”

 

“A little of both, I guess,” Emma replied quietly and she felt Henry squeeze her hand a little tighter as he stood at her right side. “I want to apologize.”

 

“Apologize for what?” Gold asked, his hard expression on his face lifting in surprise.

 

“For not coming around to see you sooner.”

 

“I see. I suppose you have been busy since your return. I hear you took the deputy job at the station,” he said and she just nodded. “How are you, Henry?” He asked, shifting his attention to the suddenly too shy Henry.

 

“I’m okay,” he replied softly. “Emma is really nice.”

 

Gold couldn’t hide the smirk on his face at Henry calling her by her name. “Is that right?”

 

“Yep,” Henry said, a small smile appearing on his face. “We went to Florida. It was really hot! Emma promised me that she’d take me to Disney World one day, maybe when I turn five!”

 

“Disney World?” Gold asked Emma and she swallowed thickly and nodded her head. “I am sure young Henry would love that. I hear it’s where all your dreams come true.”

 

“Hey, why don’t you look around the shop and don’t touch anything, okay? I need to talk to Mr—to your grandpa for a minute.”

 

“Okay,” Henry nodded and he walked over to a display of old baby toys safely out of reach beyond the glass.

 

“Mr. Gold, I meant to get in touch with you a few weeks ago, but things have been fairly busy, but I was wondering why you haven’t had a funeral yet?” Emma asked, feeling strange to be asking that question to the man that made her feel uneasy. “It’s just that I think Henry deserves to say goodbye to Neal, you know?”

 

“The police in Boston haven’t released his body yet,” Mr. Gold replied. “I spoke with them only yesterday and there have been some clerical errors that are currently being addressed. When he returns home, there will be a proper funeral. I’ll be sure to inform you when that is going to take place, Miss Swan.”

 

“Okay, thank you. Mr. Gold. Uh, Henry would like to see you again, maybe uh, I don’t know, I could bring him around one afternoon when you aren’t busy?”

 

“I am a very busy man, Miss Swan.”

 

“He is your grandson,” Emma said and she could feel the anger bubbling up from inside of her.

 

“Yes, I’m well aware.”

 

Emma was growing furious. The man had all but forced her to move to the state of Maine because he felt he had a right to push such demands on her because of Henry. She had left a comfortable life and a good career behind for one that had a still uncertain future because of his ridiculous conditions and now he basically told her he had no time to spend with his grandson at all?

 

“I think you should spend some time with him, Mr. Gold.”

 

He looked agitated and that only served to anger Emma even more. “I’ll be in touch with you about the funeral, Miss Swan. I’ll let you know when I have an hour free in the coming days.”

 

“Right,” Emma sighed and she walked over to where Henry was staring into the glass case, clearly impressed with whatever it was that caught his eye. “Come on, Henry, we’re going home.”

 

“Emma?” Henry asked. “I like that car.”

 

“What car?”

 

He pointed to the old wooden car that looked like her Mustang. “That car. Can I have it?”

 

“I don’t know, kid,” Emma sighed. “If it’s in a glass case, it’s probably expensive.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

“If I may,” Mr. Gold said as he hobbled over behind the case. “What car caught your eye?”

 

“That one,” Henry pointed. “It looks like Emma’s car.”

 

“Don’t you drive a Volkswagen Beetle?” He asked as he unlocked the case and pulled out the little wooden toy car. Emma just shook her head no, wanting to leave before she couldn’t hold her anger and her frustration in any longer. “Here you go,” he said as he leaned over the glass display case to hand Henry the car. “Believe it or not, that once belonged to your father, Henry.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“How much?” Emma asked quietly and Gold looked at her blankly. “How much for the car?”

 

“Consider it a gift,” he said as he locked the case back up. “I’ll be in touch, Miss Swan.”

 

Emma led the way out of the pawn shop and to where she parked the Mustang just down the street. Henry was in love with her car, especially when she had the top down. She had to buy a new booster seat and found one that wasn’t too big and one that Henry said didn’t make him feel like a baby sitting in. There were times when they’d just cruise around Storybrooke together with the top down and the radio on blasting classic rock music. More often than not, Emma found herself in love with the outskirts of town, driving down the long roads along the countryside and through the dense woods that surrounded Storybrooke.

 

Emma watched Henry as he made motor sounds with his wooden toy car and she helped him into the backseat and buckled him in. His hair was growing fast and his bangs were getting into his eyes, but every time she brought up taking him to go and get his hair cut, he flat out refused. Emma double checked the seatbelt and climbed in behind the wheel. She readjusted the rearview mirror to look back at him and she just smiled as Henry seemed purely interested in only his toy car. His happiness seemed to abolish the anger and frustration she had felt in her brief conversation with Mr. Gold.

 

“Hey kid?” Emma said as she turned in her seat to look back at her son. “What do you say we go for ice cream before we go back to the house for dinner?”

 

“Ice cream before dinner?” Henry asked with wide eyes. “Gina would say no.”

 

“Gina isn’t here, is she?” Emma grinned and Henry lit up with delight. “Just a small cone, okay?”

 

“Is Gina coming soon?”

 

Emma chewed her bottom lip and shook her head no. Regina hadn’t mentioned that she was coming this weekend nor had they made plans to meet in Boston as they had the weekend before. They had talked throughout the week as they usually did, but neither of them mentioned seeing each other that weekend. Ever since their first date and their mutual admission that they felt the same, that they were falling in love with one another.

 

“Emma?” Henry asked, pulling her from her thoughts. “Are we gonna see Gina soon?”

 

“I don’t know, kid. Tell you what, I’ll call her after we get some ice cream, okay?”

 

“I miss her.”

 

“I know,” Emma sighed and she pulled on her aviators. “I miss her too.”

 

Emma drove down the street to Any Given Sundae. It was busy, just as it’d been in the weeks since they’d moved to Storybrooke, but Emma found a spot to park in the lot in the back. Henry held on to her hand and clutched his new car in the other as they waited in line and after they both got a small rocky road cone, Emma paid for their ice cream and they headed outside to eat it.

 

There were a few small table and chairs set up outside the shop along the sidewalk and Emma sat Henry down at one of the tables and took a seat beside him. She was armed with plenty of napkins, a lesson learned the first time they’d had ice cream and Regina had been prepared for the mess. She licked her ice cream as she went through her phone and selected Regina from her contacts and called her, just as she promised Henry that she would.

 

“Hello Emma,” Regina purred when she answered after the second ring.

 

“Hey,” Emma smiled and she took another lick of her ice cream cone. “This isn’t a bad time, is it?”

 

“Not at all. I was just on my way home.”

 

“Finished early?”

 

“You could say that,” Regina chuckled lowly. “How are you, Emma?”

 

“Wish I could say I’m all right, but I just came from seeing Mr. Gold,” Emma sighed and she shook her head lightly. “I thought he’d want to spend some time with Henry, you know? But he basically told me he didn’t want to, claiming he was too busy to find some time to spend with him. I mean, what the hell is the point of me following through on his ridiculous conditions, living in the same state and not to mention the same freaking town, if he’s not going to see his own grandson?”

 

“That is absurd,” Regina replied. “That is also grounds for finding a way to abolish the conditions and the contract he had you sign. We could fight this, Emma.”

 

“I’m tired of fighting, Regina. I have Henry now and yeah, maybe it’s not the way I thought it’d be, but I don’t want to risk losing him. I’m sure Gold will come around in time.”

 

“Perhaps. Where are you and Henry now?”

 

“Uh,” Emma stammered as she glanced down at her nearly finished ice cream cone and then over at Henry who was happily taking his time eating his. “We just stopped to uh—”

 

“Emma?”

 

“What?”

 

“Did you take him for ice cream before dinner?”

 

“Uh…no?”

 

“Emma.”

 

“It’s just a small cone!” Emma said in a rush as her face flushed and Henry looked up at her and started giggling. “Wait, how did you know?”

 

“Turn around, darling.”

 

Emma’s heart skipped a beat as she turned in her seat to find Regina crossing the road and walking straight towards them. “You’re here?”

 

“I am,” Regina said before she pulled her phone away from her ear and walked the last few feet to where Emma was sitting. “Hello.”

 

Emma tossed her nearly finished cone into the garbage can just to her right before she placed her phone on the table. She stood up and closed the small distance between them and hugged Regina tightly. She wanted to kiss her, but she settled for a light kiss to Regina’s cheek and pulled back from the tight embrace with a smile.

 

“Hi,” Emma whispered. “What are you doing here? I thought you said that you were on your way home?”

 

“I am.”

 

“What?”

 

“Gina!” Henry exclaimed as he all but launched himself into her arms. “You’re here!”

 

“I am,” Regina laughed. “Was ice cream your idea?”

 

“No,” Henry said with a shake of his head. “I said you wouldn’t like it, Gina.”

 

“I don’t necessarily approve,” she said and she reached for the pile of napkins Emma had on the table and wiped at his chin. “But it’s all right. It’s a rather hot day, isn’t it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Emma was waiting for Regina to explain, but Regina was completely enamored by Henry, taking a seat with him in her lap as Henry showed her his toy car he’d gotten from his grandfather. Emma took a moment just to look at Regina and realized that she wasn’t dressed in her usual clothes, but rather had on a soft blue colored skirt and a simple white sleeveless blouse. Her makeup was kept light, barely a touch of eyeliner and gone was her usual red lipstick, replaced with a soft pink color. Her eyes flicked down to Regina’s shoes, even more surprised to find she was wearing sandals and not an expensive pair of high heels.

 

In short, she looked absolutely breathtakingly beautiful, more so than she ever had before. Emma just smiled and reached for her phone, quickly snapping a picture of Henry and Regina sitting together with Henry’s ice cream slowly dripping down the cone and over his fingers. It was one of those moments she wanted to capture forever and when she took a second picture, Regina looked over at her and her lips curled into a brilliant smile that left Emma’s heart racing and her knees weak.

 

“Regina?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You said you were on your way home,” Emma repeated her statement from before.

 

“And I am. I just happened to be passing by when you called.”

 

“But you live in New York.”

 

Regina chuckled lightly as she shook her head no. “No, not anymore.”

 

“What?”

 

“I wanted to surprise you,” Regina said quietly. “I’ll explain everything later,” she said as she put Henry down on his feet and stood up. “I need to meet the movers at the house. They should be arriving shortly. I’ll call you later?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Emma watched Regina walk away and to her Benz that was parked just across the street. She was confused, but excited that Regina was there in town. She could barely take her eyes off of her until she got in her car and Henry pulled on the side of her tank top to get her attention.

 

“Gina’s here!” He grinned. “She’s here!”

 

“She is.”

 

“Are we gonna see her later?”

 

“Yeah I guess we are, kiddo. Come on,” Emma said as she scooped him up into her arms. “Let’s go back and get dinner started, yeah?”

 

“Can we have hot dogs?”

 

“If there are any, sure.”

 

“And macaroni?”

 

Emma laughed. “You really like your hot dogs and macaroni, don’t you?”

 

“I do!” Henry smiled. “Gina’s here, Emma.”

 

Emma’s heart wouldn’t stop racing a mile a minute as she carried Henry to her car and got him buckled into his seat. She wanted to call Ruby, to tell her that Regina was there in Storybrooke, but Ruby was working the Friday evening rush shift at Lumiere’s and she wouldn’t home until at least nine. Kathryn usually worked later on days that Ruby worked the dinner rush shift and that left Emma and Henry alone at the Nolan cabin for dinner and for Henry’s bath before bedtime.

 

The drive back to the cabin was quiet aside from the radio that played and the sound of the wind whipping over the open car. Every so often Emma glanced in the rearview mirror to look back at Henry and the delight on his face was evident as his hair whipped around wildly and he held up his toy car in the wind, making engine noises as he waved the car around.

 

Emma barely had Henry out of his booster seat ten minutes after they’d left Any Given Sundae when her cell began to ring. It was the realtor and Emma nervously answered the call with a barely audible hello.

 

“Emma,” the woman gushed happily. “You’ll never guess what just happened.

 

“What, Ashley?”

 

“I just got a call from the owner,” she replied.

 

“Already? Didn’t you just put my offer in like an hour ago?”

 

“I did.”

 

“And?”

 

“Your offer has been accepted, pending the inspection of course,” Ashley replied. “Isn’t that great news, Emma?”

 

“Yeah. Great.”

 

“You don’t exactly sound thrilled.”

 

“I’m happy, I’m just—I didn’t think you’d be calling me so soon. I thought the owner is out of town for the weekend?”

 

“Will be, you’re lucky I caught them before they left. So, ball is in your court now, Emma. I can come around for you to sign the last of the papers and the house is yours, well, basically yours until the inspection is done. I know a guy who can do that for you for cheap and he can get it done first thing on Monday morning.”

 

They made arrangements for Ashley to come around in about an hour with the last of the paperwork that would finalize her offer. Emma’s mind was racing as she took Henry into the house and headed for the kitchen to get dinner started. The realtor showed up just as they were about to sit down to eat the macaroni she whipped up, Henry’s plate the only one with hot dogs cut up and scattered throughout it. Henry ate while Emma pushed her plate aside and went over the paperwork with Ashley and after signing her name on a few pages, she felt more nervous than she had when she bought her first place in Tallahassee.

 

Ashley told her not to worry about the inspection as the house had been cared for and recently renovated. It only had one owner and the owner was selling only because he was looking to retire and downsize to a condo in Augusta to be closer to his children and grandchildren. They talked for a little while before Ashley said goodbye, promising to be in touch with her on Monday about the inspection.

 

Emma constantly checked her phone for the next hour while Henry drew pictures of his wooden toy car in his sketchpad with crayons and she cleaned the kitchen after putting the leftovers in the fridge in case Ruby and Kathryn had forgotten to eat dinner themselves. By eight, she had Henry in the bath and her phone within an arm’s reach. Henry didn’t want to leave his wooden toy car and Emma reluctantly allowed him to bring it into the bath just as long as he didn’t submerge it under the water.

 

After his bath, Henry was more than determined to dress himself into his pajamas for the night. Emma read him a story from his storybook, barely making it to the end of Pinocchio before Henry was fast asleep and clutching his toy car to his chest. She shut his door almost all the way, leaving it open just a crack before she made sure that the nightlight was plugged in by the bathroom door.

 

Emma settled down in the den with a large glass of red wine, the lights dimmed and the stereo playing soft jazz music. Regina had gotten her into listening to jazz and she found she quite enjoyed it when she needed to find a moment to relax. Emma sipped her wine and leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes as she let the soft music lull her into a state of relaxation. She barely moved an inch when she heard a car pull up in the driveway and then a few minutes later the soft click of the front door opening.

 

Figuring it was Ruby or Kathryn, even both of them coming home for the night, Emma took a few big sips of her wine and closed her eyes again. She had been waiting to hear from Regina and it was taking a lot of willpower not to pick up her phone to try and call her again. Regina had told her she’d call her later and that meant that phone call could come at any given time.

 

“I haven’t heard this song in many years,” Regina purred and Emma’s eyes flew open in surprise to find Regina standing just in front of her. “Hello.”

 

“Hi.”

 

Regina reached for the wine glass in Emma’s hand and downed what was left before she placed it down on the coffee table and pulled Emma to her feet. “Dance with me,” she whispered.

 

“I was just thinking about when you’d call.”

 

“I thought I’d come around and explain everything. Telling you over the phone seems so impersonal and besides,” Regina said as their arms found their way around one another. “I wanted to see you.”

 

Emma didn’t wait to kiss her for a second longer, crushing their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss that nearly took their breath away. Regina swayed her hips and grinned against Emma’s lips, moving her body to the soft, sultry beat of the music as they parted from their kiss. Emma smoothed her hands down Regina’s hips and over the curve of her behind, the material of her skirt as soft as her skin. Emma pulled Regina flush against her, grinning as a small moan escaped past Regina’s lips and they were kissing again as the song changed to another.

 

Emma spun Regina around, barely breaking away from their kiss as she lowered Regina on to the couch and shucked up her skirt to kneel between her legs. When another small moan escaped past Regina’s lips, she just grinned before kissing her hungrily and her left hand trailed up along Regina’s right thigh and slipped under the hem of her skirt. Her nails raked over the back of Regina’s thigh and she gasped when Regina pushed her back, breaking their kiss.

 

“Emma,” Regina murmured as Emma moved her lips to kiss along her neck. “Emma, wait.”

 

“Wait?” Emma leaned back in confusion. “I missed you.”

 

“I missed you too,” Regina smiled and she stopped Emma’s hand from slipping between her legs and pulled it out from under her skirt. “There is something I need to tell you.”

 

“It can’t wait?”

 

“Aren’t you curious about why I’m here, darling?”

 

“I’m just happy that you are,” Emma grinned charmingly, but her smile faded when Regina pushed at her again gently and she got the hint and moved to sit on the couch while pulling Regina to sit up beside her. “What’s going on?”

 

“I’m not entirely certain where to start so, I’ll start by telling you that I just moved back home here in Storybrooke.”

 

“You’re living with your mother?”

 

“No,” Regina laughed dryly. “I moved into the farmhouse and not my mother’s house.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“I gave my letter of resignation two weeks ago to the firm.”

 

“You did?”

 

“Yes,” she nodded and she ran her fingers through her short hair and exhaled sharply. “I was offered a similar position as Kathryn’s at the town hall. I haven’t formally accepted the position and as of today, I am…unemployed.”

 

The word made Regina cringe visibly but Emma just laughed and shook her head. “That’s not really a bad thing, you know that, right?” Emma said and Regina shrugged. “You’re always so busy when you’re working and you said that most days you feel completely drained. This could be a good thing for you. You can finally have the chance to relax and recharge.”

 

“Just for a short while,” Regina replied. “A few weeks at least.”

 

“A few weeks, huh?” Emma chuckled. “What are you planning to do for a few weeks?”

 

Regina sighed softly. “Rest and relax, get back to the woman I used to be before I moved to New York City. Tend to the horses, ride every day, and see you and Henry as much as possible…”

 

“Henry is going to absolutely love that,” Emma said with a smile. “Me too, just to clarify that.”

 

“I figured as much,” Regina grinned and she leaned in to place a lingering kiss on Emma’s lips. She leaned back after a moment and eyed the empty glass of wine. “Please tell me you only just opened a bottle before I came.”

 

“I did. Your favorite too,” Emma replied. “Do you want me to get you a glass?”

 

Emma walked over to the bar and grabbed a glass from the rack. She watched Regina lean back on the couch comfortably as she poured the wine into Regina’s glass and then her own. Emma licked over her lips and watched Regina unbutton the third button on her blouse and she wanted to forget about the wine and take her right then and there. She placed the cork back into the bottle and carried each glass over to the couch, smiling as she handed Regina her glass and took a sip of her own before she sat down beside her girlfriend.

 

Regina was really there and she wasn’t going anywhere. Emma would be able to see her as often as she liked, every day if Regina wanted to, and from what she’d said before, she definitely did. A tight pit of nervousness aroused in her stomach and she was worried that everything was going to change between them—and not necessarily for the better. For just over a month since they’d first met, they’d barely spent half of that together. Emma worried that Regina would soon get sick and tired of her, grow bored of her, and that their relationship would end up falling apart quicker than a car crash.

 

Emma feared that she would become the one thing she never was; clingy. She was not a clingy or needy person, but whenever she was around Regina, she just wanted to be close to her, to kiss her, to touch her, and to hold her and never let go. Nobody else stirred those feelings inside of her quite the way that Regina did.

 

“I put an offer on the house,” Emma said quietly, trying to take her mind off of everything she was thinking and tell Regina what she’d been calling her earlier about. “It was accepted a few hours ago.”

 

“That’s wonderful, Emma.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You don’t sound thrilled.”

 

“I am, it’s just—I don’t know. I know I need to do this for Henry, give him a place to call home here in Storybrooke. It’s harder than I thought it’d be. Tallahassee was the only place that felt like home for the first time in my life.”

 

Regina nodded, swallowing thickly before she took a small sip of her wine. Emma didn’t need her to say anything at all, how could she when she had no idea what Emma was going through? Emma shook her head and tried not to become overwhelmed with emotion.

 

“How can I make Storybrooke feel like home for you, Emma?” Regina asked softly and she reached out with one hand to intertwine their fingers together. “Now that I’m here, I’ll do whatever I can. For you. For Henry. For us.”

 

“I don’t know, Regina. That’s a pretty…heavy statement.”

 

“Not for how I feel about you, darling.”

 

Emma smiled shyly and gave Regina’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I feel like I don’t deserve someone like you sometimes, Regina.”

 

“Nonsense.”

 

“Do you ever think about the night we first met?” Emma asked with a smile. “Renee? Where did that even come from anyway?”

 

“I thought you were a…call girl.”

 

“Prostitute.”

 

“Escort.”

 

“You know, I’ve never actually been any of those things,” Emma chuckled. “I was just a girl in a club and thought you were gorgeous and I wanted to buy you a drink, _Renee_.”

 

“It was a good night until I ruined everything.”

 

“Water under the bridge, baby,” Emma smirked and she sipped her wine and listened to the song that was playing softly. “I still remember those moments before you said to wait. How _wet_ you were when I slipped your thong off. Fuck.”

 

Regina flushed and bit her bottom lip, shifting on the couch until she draped her legs over Emma’s. Emma licked her lips as she slipped a hand over Regina’s bare and smooth legs, wiggling her eyebrows playfully as her hand slipped under the hem of her skirt. Emma winked before leaning forward to place her glass on the coffee table and she reached for Regina’s and placed it next to hers before sliding her hand back under Regina’s skirt and along her smooth thighs.

 

Every inch that her hand travelled higher, Regina started to breathe a little heavier. Emma leaned forward to kiss her, wanting nothing more than to lose herself in her beautiful lover. It had been a few weeks since they’d last had a moment alone. For the time being they had the house to themselves and Henry was fast asleep upstairs. This was their moment and Emma was going to take full advantage of their time alone together. Talking about the first night they had met had sparked something inside of Emma that reminded her of the woman she usually was, the woman who got what she wanted and took what she wanted without thinking twice.

 

But she was falling in love with Regina and it was more than just a physical need to be close to her, to touch her, to kiss her. She stopped short of slipping her fingers over Regina’s cunt through her panties and kissed her thoroughly and deeply, smiling in the seconds before they parted. Emma inhaled deeply, only then noticing that Regina wasn’t wearing her usual designer perfume, and the scent that was purely Regina was extremely intoxicating. It sent her mind and body into overdrive and with the little wine she’d had, she had little control over herself.

 

Their eyes searched one another’s in that very moment, and there was a pause, one that had them both surging and grasping, kissing hungrily until their breaths were lost in that very moment. Emma pulled Regina on to her lap without breaking their wanton kiss and she smoothed her palms over Regina’s thighs, inching her skirt up slowly. She knew she was teasing Regina, but she loved the way Regina’s body trembled and the way her breath hitched.

 

Emma moved her fingers to the buttons on Regina’s blouse and nimbly began to undo them one by one. She moved her lips to trail them down Regina’s neck, playfully licking and nipping at the skin below her ear. Regina threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair as Emma moved to kiss along her collarbone, her hands sliding her blouse open and she cupped her breasts, feeling her nipples hardening through the thin silk bra.

 

She leaned back and watched Regina exhale sharply as her eyes fluttered open. Emma’s breath was taken away with how beautiful Regina was, especially in that very moment. She wanted to take Regina right there, but she wasn’t a fan of having their friends walk in on them, especially since she knew that Ruby and Kathryn would be home at any given moment.

 

“Let’s take this upstairs,” Emma whispered against Regina’s lips.

 

“Emma—”

 

“Can you stay tonight?”

 

“I really cannot.”

 

Emma frowned and Regina immediately kissed it away. It took just a few more kisses before they were right back to where they’d been a few minutes before, kissing heavily and passionately. She wanted to do all she could to convince Regina to stay the night, but she didn’t want to push her if she truly couldn’t stay. She started to grow excited because Regina was there in Storybrooke to stay. She’d be able to see Regina just about every single day. They’d be able to be together without distance between them, and their relationship could flourish much more than it already had.

 

When they broke apart from their kiss a little while later, Emma helped Regina button her blouse back up, stealing a kiss here and there until Regina moved to side beside her. They reached for their glasses and sipped on their wine as the music changed to another song with yet another slow and sultry beat that made Emma want to dance the night away with Regina.

 

She’d have her chance to do just that another night, she had many chances to spend time with Regina alone, to go out on dates, to have her spend the night or for her to spend the night at the farmhouse where they could make love until the early hours of the morning. She’d be able to spend time with Regina and Henry, taking him out to the park, to the beach, even on small road trips to explore the state on weekends just because they could.

 

By the time Emma walked Regina out to her car, it was growing late and she really didn’t want to say goodnight, but she knew it was inevitable. They shared a long kiss goodnight, before Regina got into her car and drove off, promising to text her when she got home safe.

 

Emma went upstairs to changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed with her phone resting on her chest. She started to doze off, the wine and the late hour making her feel exhausted, but the moment that her phone chirped, she felt wide awake. She smiled as she swiped at the screen and read Regina’s text that she’d just gotten home. Before she could reply, another text came through.

 

**_I’m sorry I couldn’t stay tonight. I wanted to. It feels like it’s been weeks since we were last intimate and it was so very hard not to give in. I apologize for stopping you._ **

 

Emma blinked at the screen and sighed. Regina was feeling guilty and that was the last thing she wanted Regina to feel at the moment. Yet, before she could even type up her reply, another text came through and it was a picture. A picture of Regina in only her bra and panties and laid out on her bed.

 

“Fuck,” Emma murmured quietly, feeling her whole body flush in arousal. Instead of replying to Regina’s text, she called her, grinning when Regina picked up before the end of the first ring. “Hi.”

 

“Hi.”

 

“You’re such a tease, Regina.”

 

“Am I?” Regina asked coyly. “Care to counter?”

 

“As much as I’d love to, I’d rather be with you when I strip for you,” Emma whispered into the phone and she heard Regina exhale softly. “Can I see you tomorrow?”

 

“Yes, of course,” Regina replied. “We can make a day out of it, if you’d like?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“I want you to bring Henry to the farm,” Regina continued. “I want to take you two out for a ride along the trails and perhaps we can even have a picnic if the weather holds out.”

 

“I’d like that, Regina. Henry would too.”

 

“Wonderful,” she said and Emma could almost hear her smile in her voice. “Would you two like to come around for breakfast? Say around nine?”

 

“Okay,” Emma smiled as she stifled a yawn. “I’ll see you in the morning, Regina.”

 

“Good night.”

 

“Good night,” Emma said before she heard the soft click as Regina hung up. She sighed as she placed her phone on the bedside table and settled down against the mountain of pillows that were stacked along the top of the bed.

 

The long day was catching up to her and her dreams were filled of nothing but the woman she was falling in love with all night long.


	17. Chapter 17

Regina woke early the next morning, still feeling exhausted from making the move back home to Storybrooke. There were boxes everywhere that needed to be unpacked, most of them in her old childhood room. Her bed she had in her condo in New York had yet to be set up and sleeping in her parents’ bed had been nothing short of uncomfortable.

 

Moving was a stressful endeavor and she already felt overwhelmed with how much she had to do to get settled in. Most of her boxes she planned to move to the guest bedroom and the attic until she packed up her parents’ things that were all around the farmhouse and put them into storage or at her mother’s house in the basement. She worked for an hour moving boxes up to the attic, wishing she’d had the moving company move them up there when they’d been there the night before.

 

At eight, she jumped in the shower after putting on a pot of coffee. Her muscles were sore and achy, but the steady stream of hot water helped to soothe them. She spent a little too long in the shower, only getting out when she faintly heard a few knocks on the front door. She grabbed her robe and tied it as she rushed out of the bathroom with a towel in her hand to dry her wet hair and she reached the front door just as another series of knocks sounded.

 

“Good morning, Emma,” Regina smiled when she opened the door and found Emma standing on the front porch. Henry, she noticed right away, was already exploring the yard in front of the house with his toy car.

 

“Morning,” Emma smiled as she stepped in to capture Regina’s lips in a soft, light kiss. “Are we too early?”

 

“Not at all, I simply lost track of time this morning, that’s all. Why don’t you come in and help yourself to some coffee while I go get dressed?”

 

Emma called Henry in while Regina darted up the stairs. She had yet to unpack most of her clothes, but for a day of riding, her clothes she had weren’t suitable and she headed into her old room because she knew that she had left some of her old riding clothes behind when she moved away for college years ago.

 

Her old riding pants were a little snug, but they still fit, and she paired the dark brown pants with a light grey t-shirt that was two sizes too big. After digging through her old closet, she pulled out her old riding boots and slipped them on with ease. She skipped putting on makeup and simply ran her fingers through her damp hair before heading downstairs to the kitchen to join Emma for a cup of coffee.

 

“Hmm, thank you, darling,” Regina smiled when Emma handed her a mug already made just the way she liked her coffee. “I need to tend to the horses before breakfast,” she said after taking a sip of her coffee. “Perhaps you and Henry can join me? I can teach you both the basics and I’m sure that Henry would enjoy feeding the horses as much as he will enjoy riding them.”

 

“Sure,” Emma replied and she moved to stand a little closer to her. “Henry was really excited about coming this morning. As soon as I told him we were coming to see you, I could barely get him to sit still long enough to get him dressed.”

 

“Can we go see the horses now?” Henry piped up from where he was sitting at the kitchen table.

 

“Shortly, dear,” Regina said to him with a smile and she leaned into Emma’s embrace as Emma slipped an arm around her waist. “What would you two like for breakfast?”

 

“Pancakes!” Henry laughed excitedly. “Can we have pancakes, Gina?”

 

“Of course we can,” Regina smiled and she closed her eyes when Emma kissed over her neck just below her ear. “We’ll make some apple pancakes as soon as we tend to the horses.”

 

“Okay. Can we go see the horses now?” Henry asked, practically squirming in the chair and full of impatience. “Please?”

 

“I told you he couldn’t wait,” Emma whispered into her ear and the low purr of her voice sent shivers down Regina’s spine.

 

Regina couldn’t help but smile because she loved how affectionate Emma could be with her in small moments. Regina had thought about those small moments a lot over the past couple of weeks and she would be lying if she said that Emma wasn’t one of the deciding factors in her moving back home to Storybrooke.

 

A part of her had been terrified of leaving New York City and her job there, the security that it had given her, and not to mention the total freedom from her mother, but she had been long overdue for a change in her life and it just so happened to come when she least expected it. The change in her life had begun the very night she met Emma Swan for the first time, and even though that night had ended horribly, they’d been given a second chance the very next day.

 

She often thought of those first few days she had with Emma, especially their first time together. There was no denying the sexual chemistry they had together, but it was also more than that, and Regina was no longer afraid of acknowledging it. They were so different in a lot of ways that they just came together to form an almost perfect circle. Regina knew at times she was indeed getting ahead of herself, but she couldn’t help but feel the way that she did about Emma Swan, nor could she help it when she started to think of a future with Emma.

 

Just a few weeks ago she would’ve ran scared from the feelings and thoughts running rampant in her mind, but now she couldn’t even fathom a life without Emma Swan being a part of it—and she was about to become a very _big_ part of Regina’s life.

 

Their morning went rather smoothly with Regina showing Henry the horses and teaching him how to pour the feed before showing him how to properly groom the horses. Henry was fascinated with every single thing and asking a hundred million questions every couple of minutes. Regina was nothing but patient with him, answering his questions when she could. After they tended to the horses, they headed inside to wash up before Regina made a stack of apple pancakes with Emma’s help under Henry’s watchful and curious gaze.

 

All throughout breakfast, there were dozens of stolen kisses and caresses between Regina and Emma, most of which they were careful not to let linger too long in front of Henry. After breakfast was done and the dishes washed, they made up some simple peanut butter and jelly sandwiches—at Henry’s request—along with some fruit Regina packed into small containers for their picnic. They had already agreed that Henry would ride with one of them instead of on his own. He was still too small to ride by himself. Regina knew she shouldn’t have been as surprised as she was when Henry declared that he wanted to ride with Regina and not his mother.

 

Regina had been looking forward to riding on the trails since she first handed in her letter of resignation to the firm partners. She had been looking forward to the quiet and to the fresh countryside air that came with living in Storybrooke.

 

They rode the trails with Regina leading the way and Henry excitedly squirming in his seat at being on a horse for the very first time in his life, Regina constantly and gently reminding him to sit still and hold on to the saddle horn. They rode for almost an hour before Regina led them off the trail and into a small grassy field she knew was perfect for a picnic as she and her father had gone to that very same field when she was a young girl many times for picnics of their own.

 

Emma dismounted first and helped Henry down. Regina found the old post and tied the reins to it so the horses couldn’t wander too far. She led the way over to a tree not too far away where the grass was shorter than the rest of the field. Emma spread out the blanket and Regina began to unpack the containers with their lunch from inside the backpack Emma had worn for the ride.

 

“This is beautiful, Regina,” Emma said as she and Regina sat on the blanket, both of them keeping a watchful eye on Henry as he walked over to the rope swing that was still tied to a branch on the big old tree. “Are we still on the property?”

 

“Yes,” she smiled. “Just on the very edge actually. The property line is just past the creek over there,” she said as she pointed to the tree line opposite of the field. “My father and I used to come to this very spot when I was growing up.”

 

“It’s beautiful,” Emma whispered and she pulled Regina until Regina was sitting between her legs with her back against Emma’s chest. “You’re beautiful. Thank you for bringing us here.”

 

“One day I’ll bring you here just you and I,” Regina said and she smiled as Emma nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck and exhaled softly. “Just to be clear, I’ve never shared this spot with anyone else before.”

 

“Not even Kathryn?”

 

“No. This spot is very special to me, Emma. It was a place where me and my father would come to escape the world for a little while.”

 

“Well thank you for sharing this with us,” Emma whispered into her ear. “It means a lot that you wanted to share this special place with Henry and I.”

 

“You and Henry are becoming very special to me, Emma,” Regina said as she turned in Emma’s arms and she caught Emma blushing and her eyes sparkling in joy. “My father would definitely have loved you, darling.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yes,” she smiled. “He would’ve adored you and doted on Henry as if he were his own grandson.”

 

“Tell me about him.”

 

Regina inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as she leaned her head back against Emma’s shoulder. It was never easy for her to speak of her father as his death had rattled her even to that very day. She relaxed in Emma’s embrace and exhaled slowly before she began to tell Emma what kind of a man her father had been and of some of the memories she had of him that she cherished the most.

 

Henry joined them not too long after she began to speak of her father and he sat in front of them, seemingly engrossed in the story of a man he would never meet and a man that shared his name. Regina found herself growing emotional at sharing certain memories, but it was the way that Emma held on to her just a little tighter that made her feel protected even from her own emotions.

 

She did eventually give in and let a few tears fall. Henry was up on his feet and plopped himself into her lap, reaching up with both hands to wipe away her tears. His gesture only made her cry a little harder and he shook his head.

 

“Don’t cry, Gina. My daddy died too,” Henry whispered. “It’s okay because he’s in heaven. Just like your daddy is.”

 

“Oh Henry.”

 

“It’s okay,” he said again with a sad smile. “You can be happy and sad. Emma said it’s okay to cry.”

 

“You are such a sweet boy, Henry,” Regina said and together she and Emma wrapped their arms around him. “Thank you.”

 

“Can we eat lunch now?”

 

“Are you hungry already?” Regina laughed and Henry squirmed in her lap as Emma started to tickle his sides. “Why don’t we go exploring for a little while before we eat, hmm?”

 

“Okay!” Henry shrieked as he jumped off of her lap and pulled at her hands until Emma let he go so she could stand up. “Emma, you come too!”

 

“Yes Emma, you come too,” Regina said with a wink as she held a hand out to her and pulled Emma to her feet. “Come,” she said as she took a hold of Emma and Henry’s hands and led them through the knee deep grassy field.

 

Exploring soon turned into a game of hide and seek in the tall grass with Henry counting at the tree by the blanket and Regina crouching in the grass not too far from him. It wasn’t long before Emma snuck up behind Regina and pulled Regina down on to the grass with her, silencing her laughter with a deep and passionate kiss.

 

Regina pulled back first with a shake of her head when she heard Henry call out that he was coming whether they were ready or not. Emma just grinned up at her and pulled her back down for another kiss, although it was short-lived when Henry leaped on to Regina’s back, squealing in delight that he had found them both so quickly.

 

The game went on for well over an hour before Emma declared it was time for lunch. They ate under the shade of the old tree as the breeze picked up, blowing in from the west and bringing along with it dark, threatening clouds. They packed up their picnic and with Regina leading the way with Henry in the saddle with her, she led the way quickly down the trail that led back to the farm.

 

They barely made it into the barn before the rain began to fall heavily. Regina quickly tended to the horses and made sure they were secure in their stall before the three of them made a run for the back door. They were all drenched, muddy, and laughing uncontrollably as they struggled to get out of their muddy boots and shoes at the back door.

 

“I wanna go play in the rain, Emma!” Henry said as he tugged on her arm. “Can I go?”

 

“There is no thunder or lightning,” Regina said as if she too were trying to convince Emma to let him go outside and play in the mud and the rain just off the back porch. Emma sighed and Regina smiled at Henry. “Go on, Henry, just for a little while, okay?”

 

“Yay!”

 

“He doesn’t have any clean, dry clothes,” Emma sighed once Henry ran out the back door and left them standing there alone. “Neither do I.”

 

“We can throw your clothes into the wash while Henry naps after. No doubt he is exhausted or will be after running around in the rain.”

 

“And what about me?”

 

“Hmm?” Regina asked with an innocent smile that quickly turned lascivious. “I was thinking we could take a _nap_ of our own, darling.”

 

“Hmm, I definitely can’t say no to that, but first, there is something that I want to do.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

Emma grinned wickedly before she effortlessly picked Regina up and put her over her shoulder and walked out into the rain. Regina squealed as Emma nearly dropped her and Henry laughed as Regina grabbed on to Emma to keep from falling onto the muddy, wet grass. The three of them chased each other around, slipping and sliding against the slick grass as their laughter filled the air.

 

Their fun came to an end when a distant crack of thunder rumbled and they made a run for the house, wetter and muddier than they’d been before. Their laughter didn’t fade as they stripped down in the kitchen beside the laundry room to their underwear and Regina started the machine while Emma carried Henry up to Regina’s old childhood bedroom to put him down for a nap while their clothes were washed and dried.

 

Regina’s heart felt so full as she put the wet, muddy pile of clothes into the machine and closed the lid. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d laughed so hard or had so much innocent fun. It definitely had been too long and she didn’t want to go that long without that kind of laughter in her life ever again. Regina headed upstairs after she made sure the back door was locked and she went straight into the bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar as she started the water in the shower, steam quickly filling the small bathroom as she stripped out of her bra and panties. She stepped under the hot spray of water a minute later and moaned softly as she closed her eyes and tipped her head back.

 

Her heart starting racing wildly the moment she heard the bathroom door click shut over the rush of water and a few minutes later, the shower curtain was pulled back as Emma slipped in behind her. She turned around and stepped back to allow Emma the space to step under the water. She was mesmerized by the sight of Emma with the water cascading down her body and she reached to grab a hold of Emma’s hips and pulled her out from under the water slowly as Emma slicked her hands over her wet hair, pushing it back from her face.

 

Careful not to slip on the slippery bathtub floor, Regina pulled Emma in flush against her and crushed their lips together in a kiss that took their breath away. There wasn’t a whole lot of room for two, but it was as cozy as it was tight, yet it definitely didn’t allow them to be as sexually adventurous as they both wanted to be in that very moment. Their kiss ended gradually and they took turns washing and rinsing off, neither able to keep their hands from roaming or from stealing one kiss after another. Despite that, they managed to keep their joint shower just under half an hour and after they retreated to the master bedroom, Regina wasted no time in getting Emma into bed as the storm raged on outside.

 

They were both aware they didn’t have much time alone, which made them both almost ravish each other the second they collapsed on to the bed. There was a sense of urgency that hadn’t been there before between them and Regina felt out of control being on top. As much as she knew what she wanted, she all but relinquished all control, allowing Emma to flip her over on to her back and take over completely.

 

Regina’s short nails dug into Emma’s back just below her shoulder blades and she kept up with every thrust Emma made, feeling their slick cunts slide against one another with just the perfect amount of pressure and friction. The moment Emma began a slow descent down her body, placing hot, open-mouthed kisses along Regina’s flushed skin, Regina shook her head no and stopped her.

 

“Together,” she whispered huskily. “We don’t have much time.”

 

“Fuck,” Emma murmured as she leaned back up to kiss Regina squarely on the lips. “Are you sure?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“You wanna be on top?”

 

“Does it matter?” Regina grunted in frustration.

 

Emma chuckled lowly and reached for the hair elastic on her wrist as she leaned back and knelt between Regina’s legs. She licked over her lips slowly and pulled back her long, damp hair into a loose ponytail before she moved swiftly, swinging around until her knees were on the either side of Regina’s head, her cunt just inches from Regina’s waiting lips and tongue.

 

Regina pulled Emma down to her and licked the length of her slit languidly. Emma’s body shuddered and Regina licked over her again, grinning as Emma tried to stifle the moan that slipped out. She could feel Emma’s hot breath against her sex and then the tip of Emma’s tongue teasing over her clit lightly and she jerked her hips, needing and wanting more. It was hard for her to focus and she languidly swirled her tongue over Emma’s hole, tasting her arousal every time she dipped her tongue fully inside. Her hands grasped on to Emma’s tight rear and she shuddered when Emma’s mouth fixed over her cunt and sucked hard.

 

They were careful to keep their moans quiet, most of them drowned out by the driving rain as it hit the roof and the side of the house. Those few teasing moments didn’t last long as they both were urging for release and fast. Emma pulled her mouth back, gasping quietly as her fingers slicked over Regina’s throbbing clit hard and fast. Regina could feel her climax building deep in her core and she didn’t hold back, allowing the pleasure to thunder through her body all at once.

 

Her focus slipped when Emma fixated her mouth back on her cunt and her whole body went rigid as her orgasm ripped through her almost the very moment Emma’s tongue slipped deftly inside her. She threw her head back against the mattress and gripped tight on to the back of Emma’s thighs. When the most intense part of her orgasm had passed through her, she turned her attention back to Emma’s dripping cunt, licking at her hungrily and drawing out the most delicious sounds past Emma’s lips that only drove her wild with lust.

 

Emma leaned back and Regina, despite her urging to take a deep breath, slipped her tongue deep inside of Emma as she smoothed her palms up Emma’s back. She could feel how close Emma was with the way her inner walls clenched at her tongue with every deep thrust. She flinched when Emma’s fingers slicked over her sensitive clit and she pulled back as much as the space would allow taking that much needed deep breath. The smell of Emma’s musky arousal was nothing short of addictive, and like a heroin addict, Regina couldn’t resist the urge to have more.

 

“Fuck,” Emma groaned loudly, her body shaking tightly as Regina continued to fuck her tongue deep inside her. “Regina!”

 

Emma fell forward, her body shuddering in pleasure. Regina licked the length of her as her orgasm hit hard and fast and she leaned back, slicking her fingers through Emma’s folds and watching hot wet they were when she withdrew them. With a grin, she leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to Emma’s sensitive clit before Emma barely managed to climb off of her. Emma groaned as she turned around and laid at Regina’s right side.

 

Regina leaned over to kiss Emma, the kiss slow yet deep and their limbs wrapped around one another as they basked in the moment. Regina wished they had more time together, to be able to take their time, to make love slowly and for hours. She wanted nothing but time to fully explore Emma’s exquisite body, to memorize every dip and curve, to trace her tongue over the smooth expanse of her skin everywhere she could reach.

 

She ran a hand down Emma’s back and smiled as they parted slowly. Emma laughed softly and shook her head before she leaned in for a light kiss that ended far too soon. Regina sighed and leaned back to look at the clock on the bedside table.

 

“I should go throw the laundry in the dryer.”

 

“Yeah,” Emma said softly. “Okay.”

 

“I’ll be right back, darling.”

 

Regina slipped off the bed and grabbed her robe that hung on the back of the closet door. She pulled it on while keeping her eyes on Emma, watching Emma watch her. It would be too easy for her to get lost within Emma for hours, and she hoped that one day they would have the opportunity to do just that. With a smile, she hurried out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind her before quietly checking in on Henry in her old bedroom, relieved to find him fast asleep and curled up under the covers.

 

She was quick to get downstairs to put their freshly washed clothes into the dryer. She grabbed two bottles of water out of the refrigerator before heading back upstairs to the bedroom. She wasn’t surprised to find Emma under the covers and asleep when she walked back into the room and after she shut the door behind her and stripped off the robe, she left the water on the dresser and crawled under the sheets next to her beautiful blonde-haired lover.

 

Emma immediately turned and without opening her eyes, she wrapped her arms around Regina and held her close. “I feel like I never want to leave.”

 

“You must at some point,” Regina whispered as she laid her head on Emma’s shoulder and nuzzled her nose into Emma’s neck. “You and Henry can stay tonight.”

 

“We could help you unpack or something.”

 

Regina laughed lightly and shook her head. “No need. I can pick away at it throughout the week. We can just enjoy the day together.”

 

“Henry’ll be awake soon.”

 

“He was fast asleep when I checked in on him not even ten minutes ago.”

 

“Regina?” Emma paused and she let out a soft sigh when Regina moved to prop her head up on her hand to look at her. “I keep thinking it’ll get easier with him. It’s not easy at all.”

 

“It will get there one day, Emma. You two are still just getting to know one another.”

 

“He doesn’t call me “mom”. He calls me Emma.”

 

“Give him time,” Regina smiled at her. “He has never had a woman in his life he called “mom” before. It is a whole new concept for him. He knows you are his mother and I can see how much he loves you just by the way he looks at you.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Regina nodded and dipped her head down to kiss Emma softly. “Yes. He adores you.”

 

“Good because I kind of adore him too,” Emma said and they both laughed lightly together.

 

“Anything else on your mind?” Regina asked and Emma shook her head no, but her eyes told an entirely different story. Regina kissed her softly once again and smoothed a palm over Emma’s toned abdomen under the sheets. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

 

“I know.”

 

“What’s bothering you, darling?”

 

“It’s not something that is bothering me, Regina, it’s just—shit, I don’t know. I think it’s too soon.”

 

“Too soon for what?”

 

“To tell you that I love you,” Emma whispered so quietly that Regina had thought she hadn’t said a word at all. “I do though. I love you, Regina. I’m in love with you.”

 

Before they had both said they were falling in love, but this was different, this was real, and Emma had said those three little words Regina had no idea she longed to hear until that very moment. Regina surged to kiss her, overwhelmed with emotion, and she moved to straddle Emma’s hips, deepening the kiss as Emma’s hands went to grasp tightly on to her ass.

 

Regina moaned as Emma pulled her down harder, guiding and moving her hips until their cunts were almost flush. Regina felt herself growing wetter, her arousal returning tenfold, her body just _aching_ for another release. But time was not on their side and she groaned in frustration when she only faintly heard Henry call out for Emma.

 

“Shit,” Emma muttered as they broke apart quickly from their heated, hungry kiss.

 

“We knew we didn’t have much time,” Regina sighed, but neither made an effort to move, both holding on to the moment for as long as they could. “The clothes should be dry in about fifteen minutes.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Hey,” Regina smiled. “I love you too.”

 

“Yeah?” Emma grinned.

 

“I do, yes.”

 

Regina hadn’t even thought about it in the moment, it had just slipped out with relative ease. It felt right to say the words to Emma, even if they did both feel like it might be too soon to say those very words that meant everything. It was almost too easy to get lost in Emma once again, especially with how intimately close they were, but it was Henry’s voice calling out Emma’s name that made them both reluctantly separate and then scramble to put something on, anything, before Henry walked into the room in search of his mother.

 

In a matter of minutes, Regina had found a shirt for Emma to pull on along with a pair of panties, while she put her robe back on, tying it tightly just as Henry tentatively opened the door. Emma was right there to steer him out of the bedroom, both of them chattering quietly as she scooped him up into her arms and carried him downstairs with Regina following close behind, listening in wonder as Henry animatedly told Emma all about the dream he’d had during his nap.

 

Outside, the storm moved out and after Regina got their freshly washed and dried clothes out of the dryer and they all dressed, they settled down in the living room with the TV on to an old Bugs Bunny cartoon that Henry was completely engrossed in and Regina found herself engrossed in Emma as they cuddled on the couch, stealing kisses whenever they could.

 

Something had changed since the moment Emma said those three little words, but it felt like an immense high that Regina was not ready to come down from. In some ways it felt like they were in a tiny little bubble of perfect happiness, a bubble that only existed in that very moment. Regina thought back to how much her life had changed since she first met Emma Swan, and if anyone had told her over a month ago that she’d meet someone that would changed her life to the point where she became a different person, a reflection of her younger self, she would’ve laughed and thought it to be impossible.

 

Regina didn’t love easily, that was no secret, but falling in love with Emma had been just that. Easy. And it had happened so quickly, but it felt natural and right. Not even her own mother could make her feel any differently about the woman who had completely captivated her heart and soul.

 

She couldn’t see a life without Emma in it or one without Henry either. It was harder to try and stop from seeing a future with them in it, a life where she and Emma would raise Henry and even another child together. Every time those thoughts passed through her, she felt overwhelmed, she felt emotional, she felt like she needed to shut down, to put up the walls she normally put up around everyone else in her life, but all it took was one look from Emma, one kiss, one smile.

 

A part of her was terrified that they were moving too fast, that maybe Emma didn’t feel the same way that she did, that Emma didn’t see a future with her. But every kiss, every smile, every little caress seemed to ease that fear.


	18. Chapter 18

Emma paced in the station, furious. She had taken the morning off to go to the house with the agent and the house inspector for the initial inspection, but everything and anything that could be wrong with the house was found. From the crippling foundation, to the leaky roof, outdated electrical, to countless of other little problems that would make the house a likely candidate to be condemned, the inspector informed her that her best option save herself a headache in the future was to withdraw her offer on the house immediately.

 

She should’ve known it was too good to be true. She was also upset because she should’ve seen that the house needed far more work that what met the eye. After the horrendous inspection, the agent withdrew her offer and informed her that there wasn’t anything else available in her price range. She had no idea what she was going to do. She couldn’t keep living in the Nolan cabin, not when Ruby and Kathryn were moving into their own place in a few weeks. She couldn’t leave Storybrooke either, not when she had a job and a son to take care of.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sheriff Graham asked from his desk in his office. “Everything all right, Swan?”

 

“No,” she sighed. “You wouldn’t happen to know of anyone selling a house or renting, would you?”

 

“No,” he said with a small shake of his head. “Aren’t you living at the Nolan cabin?”

 

“Yeah, but that is only supposed to be temporary. I have less than three weeks to find a place for me and Henry.”

 

“Wish I could help you out there. Sorry. Look, why don’t you go out and patrol, take your mind off of things for a few hours?”

 

“You want me to go out on patrol? Alone?”

 

“Not up to the task? You were a beat cop before, weren’t you?” The sheriff asked. “In Texas, right?”

 

“That was a few years ago, but yeah, I was.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?” He asked before he tossed her the keys to the cruiser. “I’ll check in on you in a few hours.”

 

Emma headed out to the back lot and got into the sheriff’s cruiser. The other cruiser that sat in the back needed some work on it, new brakes, shocks, probably an engine overhaul from what the sheriff had told her when she first started there. It was just a matter of funding and that funding came from the mayor’s office directly. It didn’t make much of a difference, only one of them needed to be out on patrol or to respond to most of the calls that they did get.

 

Storybrooke was more than just a quiet little town, Emma had learned, it also lacked the crime that plagued every town and city in the rest of the country. It made her job easier, so she wasn’t about to complain about that at all, but what it lacked was a bit of excitement and a challenge. It was the one thing she missed about Tallahassee, the excitement that came with the job of being a detective, solving crimes of all nature and catching suspects on the run.

 

Emma cruised around town for an hour, keeping her eyes peeled, but she saw nothing out of sorts and found herself stopping to talk to some of the people that were passing by on the street while out on a walk. The sheriff had told her when she started to interact with as many people in town as she could, get to know them and let them get to know her.

 

She parked the cruiser in front of the station after the sheriff had called her on the radio to check in. She took the rest of her patrol on foot, walking up and down Main Street. Just after noon, she stopped in at the diner to grab a couple of bear claws and some fresh coffee, taking it back to the station with her. The sheriff shared her obsession with the bear claws that were baked fresh every morning.

 

“Does anything ever happen in this town?” Emma asked as she placed the sheriff’s coffee on the edge of his desk, startling him from the light sleep he’d fallen into while she’d been gone.

 

“There was a fire a few years back, suspected arson, but turned out it was just some faulty wiring and the man who lived in the house had been doing some work.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Couple of break-in’s over the years,” Graham shrugged and reached for the box of bear claws and took one out. “Found a dead body once when I was deputy.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Found isn’t really the right word,” he said and he sighed before taking a bite of his donut. “It was called in. Elderly woman. Died of natural causes in her bed.” He paused before motioning for her to take a seat. “So, tell me some stories about your time in Tallahassee, Swan.”

 

“I have plenty of those.”

 

“What was your most memorable case?”

 

“I could talk for hours, Sheriff. Never a day went by that there wasn’t a murder or something.”

 

“I bet you miss it.”

 

“Sometimes, yeah,” she nodded. “Definitely don’t miss the days when we worked for over forty hours straight trying to find a suspect.”

 

“There a lot of murders in Tallahassee?”

 

“My jurisdiction went further than the city,” she replied. “Plus, it’s Florida. There were some crazy people down there who were a little too trigger happy. Definitely kept us busy, that’s for sure.”

 

Sheriff Graham chuckled before picking up a handful of darts from his desk. He motioned for her to follow him out of his office and lined up to throw one of the darts at the board on the wall. Emma knew in her time since she started that playing a game of darts was the only way to pass a slow day.

 

“Tell you what, next call that comes in, it’s all yours for the taking.”

 

“Thanks,” Emma chuckled lightly. “With my luck it’ll be some little old lady wanting us to rescue her cat or something from the tree.”

 

“Hey, we are here not only to protect, but to serve this community,” he smirked. “Just keep that in mind when we get one of those calls.”

 

“Why do you even need a deputy? Not that I’m not grateful for the job, I am, but it’s dead around here most days. Every day, actually.”

 

“There was money in the budget,” he shrugged. “Doesn’t hurt to have a second. Never know when something big can happen, even in a town like this.”

 

“You trying to jinx us?” Emma joked and he was about to respond, but snapped his mouth shut and the smile on his face quickly faded. “What?”

 

“I see you two are putting good use to the money this town pays you to keep it safe,” Cora Mills said icily as she strolled into the room. “Sheriff, a moment of your time?”

 

“Sure, Madam Mayor,” he smiled uneasily at her and handed the darts to Emma. “What can I do for you?”

 

“Privately,” Cora said as she walked into his office and pointedly waited for him to join her.

 

Sheriff Graham’s eye twitched before he joined Cora in his office. Emma watched as Cora shut the door with a glare and she shook her head and placed the darts on the edge of her desk. It was no secret that Cora Mills didn’t like her because she didn’t approve of her dating her daughter. The few interactions Emma had with her over the weeks had been icy cold, barely a word spoken between either of them whenever Cora came to the station or Emma just happened to run into her somewhere in town.

 

Regina had told her just the night before that she and her mother were not on speaking terms, at least not on a personal level. The only time they had spoken in the last month had been when Regina accepted the offer to move back to Storybrooke and only if she was given time to think over taking the position at the town hall. From the way Regina had spoken about the job, it was the very last thing in the world she wanted to do.

 

Emma pulled out her cell phone, careful not to be seen by Cora’s ever watchful eye, she quickly sent a text to Regina asking her if she wanted her to stop by later. She knew Regina was busy packing away her parents’ belongings in the farmhouse and that she was on a deadline as she’d hired a moving company from Portland to come the next day to take all the boxes and some of the furniture to her mother’s house to store everything in the basement. She drummed her fingers on her desk and nearly jumped when her phone began to ring.

 

“Hey,” Emma said under her breath while she kept her eye on Cora in the sheriff’s office.

 

“Hello,” Regina purred. “Slow day at work, darling?”

 

“You can say that. Your mother just stopped by.”

 

“I see,” Regina said quietly. “What for?”

 

“No clue. She’s in the sheriff’s office talking to him. So, do you want me to stop by later before I swing around and pick up Henry from the babysitter?”

 

“Of course. I told you last night that you can come around any time you like. You don’t need to ask.”

 

“I know, I just—I don’t want to show up uninvited or while you’re busy or whatever.”

 

“You are always welcome here, darling,” Regina said sweetly and Emma couldn’t help but smile. “How did the inspection go?”

 

“Badly. I had to withdraw the offer on the house. That place should be condemned.”

 

“I’m sorry, Emma.”

 

Emma exhaled sharply, not wanting to talk about this over the phone and definitely not within earshot of Regina’s mother and Sheriff Graham. “I should go,” Emma said quietly. “I’m off at three. I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Regina replied. “Stay safe, my love.”

 

“Always do.”

 

“I love you.”

 

Emma’s heart swam at hearing Regina say those three little words and she grinned like an idiot in love. “I love you too.”

 

“Making personal phone calls while you are on the clock, Deputy Swan?” Cora asked, snapping Emma out of her daze immediately before she could hang up the phone. “That is certainly unprofessional not to mention it is against policies. The sheriff should write you up.”

 

“Write her up for what, ma’am?” Sheriff Graham asked. “I’m sure it was an emergency of sorts, something to do with her son. Isn’t that right, Swan?”

 

The pointed look he gave her behind the mayor’s back was enough for Emma to go along with him and she nodded her head. “Yeah. Uh, the sitter thought it was an emergency but it was really not.”

 

“In the future, do inform your sitter not to call you unless it is indeed an emergency, Deputy Swan.”

 

“Yes, ma’am.”

 

The sheriff walked Cora Mills out of the station and Emma didn’t let go of the breath she was holding until she heard the front door shut. Emma picked up the darts from the edge of her desk and aimed for the board on the wall. She missed the first one, got a twenty on the second and just narrowly missed the bulls’ eye with the third when the sheriff walked back in looking frazzled.

 

“What was that all about?” Emma asked and he shook his head and walked over to the board to pull the darts off. “Anything I should be worried about?”

 

“Let’s just say that this isn’t the first time she’s tried to set me up with one of her daughters.”

 

“She’s trying to set you up with Regina?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“My girlfriend?”

 

“Yeah,” Graham sighed and his face flushed a little. “She didn’t get the memo, did she?”

 

“Oh she did,” Emma retorted. “She just doesn’t approve.”

 

“What’s not to approve of?” Graham said with a wink. “Cora Mills is a very hard woman to please, as you know, but I’ve known the woman for a very long time. I think if she doesn’t approve, it’s because she doesn’t know you, Swan. Give her time and let her get to know her and who knows, things could change?”

 

“She thinks I’m using Regina for her money.”

 

“Are you?”

 

“Hell no!” Emma gasped. “I mean have you _seen_ Regina?”

 

“Yeah, I have.”

 

“Don’t finish that,” she chuckled. “It’s never been about the money or what kind of a job she has—or doesn’t have in this case right now. All I know was the night I first met her I saw this gorgeous woman with a snide attitude that reeled me right in and once I got to know her, well…”

 

“You fell for her,” he finished and Emma let out a small sigh and failed to keep the dreamy smile from slipping out. “Can’t blame you,” he continued and he held up his hands defensively. “No worries, Swan, I am not making a move on your woman.”

 

“She’s not my woman.”

 

“You know what I mean.”

 

“You know, Graham, this is highly inappropriate to be talking about this at work.”

 

He laughed and took aim at the dartboard, the first one hitting dead center on the bulls’ eye. “I know, but I like to think sometimes that we’re friends. Work friends. Is that a bit of a stretch?”

 

Emma watched him throw the last two darts, both wedging into the cork beside the first one. Emma shook her head and retrieved the darts from the board. “Not a stretch, _friend_. But you’re still my boss.”

 

“Technically Cora Mills is your boss and you’re sleeping with her daughter.”

 

“Touché. Care to make this game a little more fun, Graham?”

 

“Dare to put some money down?” He asked with a glint in his eye. “Or something else?”

 

“A day off,” Emma countered. “Preferably a Friday.”

 

“You’re on.”

 

An hour later and Emma was beaming, gloating even, as she beat the sheriff by twenty points. With just an hour and a half left of her shift, she sweetened the deal and convinced the sheriff to let her leave early, _with_ pay. She headed for her car and drove out to Regina’s place in excitement of surprising her a little earlier than Regina was expecting her to be there.

 

She had a lot on her mind, but it was easy to let it all go as she cruised down the long road that lead the way out of town and to Regina’s place. She had the top down, the radio blaring and the wind whipping through her hair. It was easy to lose herself as she pressed her foot to the gas pedal, pushing the old Mustang to its limits on the empty road.

 

The element of surprise was lost the moment she pulled into the driveway with the engine roaring and the radio blaring. She parked behind Regina’s car and hopped out. She walked up to the front door, not surprised to see it had been left open to let the warm breeze flow through the house. Emma knocked on the open door tentatively, but when she got no response, she stepped inside the house.

 

The first thing she noticed as she passed by the living room was the mountain of boxes that were packed, taped, and neatly labeled. Regina had definitely been busy all day and with a shake of her head, Emma walked to the kitchen and found a small pile of boxes on the floor beside the table, one of them still open and half-full. The back door was left open as well and Emma walked towards it and spotted Regina exiting the barn.

 

Emma’s breath hitched in her chest. Regina was breathtakingly beautiful, that was no surprise, but she looked even more beautiful dressed down in riding pants, boots, and to Emma’s surprise, a white tank top. Then she noticed Regina’s hair and how _short_ it was. Regina seemed oblivious that Emma was there and watching her from just inside the back door and she lifted her hands and ran her fingers through her short hair as she tilted her face up to the warmth of the sun.

 

Emma moved back away from the door with a grin and waited. She leaned against the counter and watched Regina stroll into the house and head straight for the refrigerator. Emma licked over her lips, her eyes wandering over Regina’s body and settling on the delicious curve of her ass in her riding pants. Quietly she walked over to Regina, laughing when Regina nearly jumped a mile when she slipped her hands over her hips.

 

“Jesus, Emma!” Regina groaned. “You scared me!”

 

“You cut your hair,” Emma whispered and she kissed just below Regina’s ear lightly. “It’s short.”

 

“I needed a change. Do you like it?”

 

“I like it,” she murmured against Regina’s neck. She smiled when Regina shut the refrigerator door and turned in her arms. “Hi.”

 

“Hello,” Regina smiled. “What are you doing here? I thought you didn’t get off until three?”

 

“Not happy to see me?” Emma pouted and Regina rolled her eyes as she draped her arms around Emma’s neck. “Made a bet with the sheriff. Guess who won?”

 

“Seeing as you are here now, I’m going to assume that you did.”

 

“For starters, an extra hour with you.”

 

“Charming.”

 

Emma chuckled and smoothed her palms down to Regina’s ass and pulled their bodies flush together. “And I have Friday off to spend with you.”

 

“Do you?” Regina grinned. “And just what are you planning to do with me on Friday?”

 

“Well,” Emma drawled out as she backed Regina up against the counter and slipped her hands back up to Regina’s hips. “I was planning on doing you, for starters.”

 

The salacious smile on Regina’s lips was worth the cheesy line. Regina sunk her hands into Emma’s hair and brought their lips together for a crushing kiss. When Regina moved her hands to the top button on her uniform shirt, Emma pulled back and grunted quietly as she removed her belt with her gun on it and placed it on the counter behind Regina. Emma took possession of Regina’s lips, helping her pull the tucked in shirt out from her tight jeans before she moved her hands back to Regina’s hips.

 

Regina moaned as she undid the last button on Emma’s shirt and pulled it open, smoothing her palms over Emma’s abdomen and pulling up at the tank top she wore underneath her work shirt. Emma shrugged her shoulders, allowing the stiff brown shirt to slide off her shoulders and down her arms. She let it drop to the floor at her feet and kissed Regina deeply. Regina pulled back when Emma slipped he hands under her tank top and shook her head with a small laugh.

 

“Perhaps we should take this upstairs, darling.”

 

“We’re alone,” Emma whispered as she ducked her head down to kiss over Regina’s neck, loving how exposed it was and the way the ends of her newly cut hair tickled over her face. “We have the house all to ourselves.”

 

“Emma—”

 

“I can’t get enough of you, Regina,” Emma whispered against her skin and nipped playfully at her pulse point as her hands slid further up Regina’s shirt. “I want you every time I lay my eyes on you.”

 

“Emma—”

 

“You are the most amazing woman I have ever known. I love that thing you do with your tongue—”

 

“Darling,” Regina stopped her just as her hands cupped her braless breasts. “We’re not alone.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Foreplay in the kitchen, dears?” Cora Mills said icily from behind them and Emma froze, staring at Regina with wide eyes and too afraid to turn around. “Shouldn’t you still be at work, Deputy Swan?”

 

“Uh—”

 

“What are you doing here, Mother?” Regina asked and she pulled Emma’s hands out from under her shirt quickly.

 

“I came around to see how you were coming along with packing. I see you’ve made some progress today from the boxes I saw in the living room.”

 

“The moving company is coming tomorrow.”

 

Emma only then turned around and faced Cora Mills that stood just a few feet away. She felt the blush creep over her cheeks as Cora glanced down at her work shirt crumpled on the floor and she quickly picked it up and pulled it back on despite it being so warm inside the house it was cooler not to wear it at all.

 

“What time, dear?” Cora asked, shifting her attention to Regina.

 

“They’re coming here first thing in the morning. They should be at the house just after ten.”

 

“Good. I had the housekeeper clear away some room in the basement for the boxes although there is no room for the furniture.”

 

“Mother, I have my stuff sitting in storage because there is no room here to—”

 

“Donate it,” Cora said and she walked over to the refrigerator and opened the door, scoffing a moment later before she shut it tightly. “Do whatever you wish, Regina. It’s not like anything has ever stopped you from doing that as of late, hmm.”

 

“Mother—”

 

“Again I ask you, Deputy Swan, shouldn’t you still be at work?”

 

“Sheriff Graham let me off early today. Slow day,” Emma muttered as she quickly did up the buttons on her shirt. “One time thing,” she finished lamely and winced at the glare Cora cast her way. “Sorry.”

 

“What are you doing here, Mother?” Regina asked as she stepped between Cora and Emma with her hands on her hips. “I told you I was packing everything up today. I’m nearly done. You also knew that the movers are coming tomorrow and that I will be there at the house when they arrive to properly instruct them where to put everything. What are you doing here?”

 

“My question is, what is _she_ doing here?”

 

“Emma is here to see me,” Regina snapped back. “In _my_ house. Mother, Emma is my _girlfriend_ and nothing is going to change that. You came here uninvited.”

 

“Uninvited, dear?” Cora sassed angrily. “May I remind you that I am the reason you have this house, this land? You would still be in New York—”

 

“Daddy left me the farm in his will,” Regina shot back. “Oh? You didn’t think I would find out about that, Mother? When I filed the paperwork before I came here, I was informed that it was unnecessary because this very house and the land it sits on? It was already in my name. I know everything, especially _everything_ else that you lied to me about. Now,” Regina said and she turned to face Emma, grinning before she turned back to face her mother. “If you don’t mind, I was in the middle of something with the woman I am in love with. I’d like for you to leave.”

 

“Regina—”

 

“Now.”

 

Cora raised an eyebrow with a menacing glare settling over her face. Emma, knowing what she knew from what Sheriff Graham had told her, subtly moved to wrap her arms around Regina from behind her. It was a possessive move, but Regina didn’t push her away, and she grinned at Cora despite the glare the woman still sported.

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Regina,” Cora said tightly. “Deputy Swan,” she said with a curt nod towards Emma before she turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

 

“She really doesn’t like me, does she?” Emma whispered and she heard Regina sigh quietly.

 

“She doesn’t know you, Emma.”

 

“Is that ever going to change?” Emma asked and Regina turned in her arms.

 

“I hope, that given time, it may just,” Regina replied and she leaned in for a soft, lingering kiss. “One day my mother will see what we have without believing the lies she has told herself of you. One day, she will see the truth, but unfortunately I know my mother well and she does not easily change her mind or opinions.”

 

Emma sighed and stepped out of their embrace. Even though Regina hadn’t voiced her thoughts on the way her mother looked at their relationship, she knew that Regina just wanted her mother’s acceptance. Emma couldn’t fathom just how hard it must be for her knowing that her own mother didn’t approve of their relationship.

 

Emma picked up her belt, but Regina stopped her from putting it back on. Without a word, Regina led her over to the kitchen table and they both sat down. Emma just stared at Regina, watching as she picked up a glass off the table and carefully wrapped it in a thin piece of bubble wrap.

 

“Do you want some help?”

 

“Sure.”

 

“How much more do you have to pack?”

 

“Not much,” Regina replied. “Just anything that belongs to my parents that I have no use for.” She paused for a moment before placing the glass into the half-packed box beside the table. “Emma, you said earlier that you had to withdraw your offer on the house. Have you thought about what you are going to do now?”

 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do, Regina. It’s not like there are readily available houses in this town that I can afford. Hell, there aren’t even any rentals around here. Henry and I can’t keep living at Kathryn’s family cabin for much longer. I already feel bad enough that we’ve been staying there for so long already.”

 

Regina just nodded, but Emma was feeling the stress she had earlier come back to weigh her down heavily. Emma shook her head and took a few deep breaths.

 

“I knew it wasn’t going to be easy coming here,” Emma continued. “I thought I wouldn’t even come to live in this town, I thought maybe I’d move to Portland and still stay within Gold’s ridiculous condition. But I don’t know, coming back here, staying with Ruby and Kathryn, getting a job here in town, I don’t want to be anywhere else, especially not that you are here now.”

 

“Storybrooke has it’s charm, doesn’t it?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma laughed quietly. “It really does.”

 

Regina wrapped another glass before she cleared her throat. “Why don’t you and Henry move in here with me?”

 

“Regina—”

 

“I know you may think of it as moving too quickly, but I have more than enough room here for the two of you. There is plenty of space outside for Henry to run around and play safely without you worrying too much about him running out into the street.”

 

“Regina I—I don’t know what to say,” Emma replied and she was flustered.

 

“It’s too soon, isn’t it?” Regina asked quietly. “It’s too soon to be asking you to move in with me.”

 

“No I—I need some time to think about it, Regina.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Emma suddenly felt nervous sitting across from her girlfriend at the table. Emma’s mind was spinning as she thought about Regina’s proposition. She definitely could imagine herself waking up in Regina’s arms every morning and coming home to her every night. She wouldn’t need to worry about a sitter until Regina started working, and she wouldn’t need to worry if she was on-call and needed to leave in a moments notice—not like that’d ever happen in a town like Storybrooke, but it was nice to have the reassurance that if it did happen, she wouldn’t have to worry about Henry.

 

A part of her wanted to go back to where they were before Cora had walked in, before that heavy bomb had been dropped on her shoulders. This was something she needed to think long and hard about as it was a massive step to take, especially so early on in their relationship. After sitting in silence for nearly ten minutes, Emma stopped Regina from packing up the glasses that sat on the table and pulled her in for a languid and passionate kiss.

 

Emma blindly led the way through the kitchen and towards the stairs near the front of the house, but Regina suddenly stopped her and pulled back with a curious look in her eyes. Emma tightened her grip on Regina’s hips and cocked her head to the side with a small shrug of her shoulders.

 

“What did my mother come to the station for?”

 

“She’s trying to set you up with the sheriff.”

 

“With Graham?” Regina pulled a face. “Seriously?”

 

“That’s what he told me.”

 

Regina pulled back and shook her head angrily. “Does he know that I’m with you, Emma?”

 

“He knows.”

 

“What the hell is she thinking?” Regina asked and Emma moved to wrap her arms around her furious girlfriend in an attempt to calm her down. “She knows that I am with you, Emma. She may not accept it, but she knows we’re together. What the hell is she trying to do?”

 

“She can do anything and everything she wants to try and get between us, but you know something, Regina? That’s never going to happen. Nothing and no one will ever come between us, all right?”

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“Because I know,” Emma grinned. “I love you. You love me—god, I think I’ve watched a little too much Barney with Henry the other day—”

 

“Emma?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Shut up and kiss me,” Regina grinned as she pulled Emma in for another kiss while taking charge and leading the way to the stairs. She pulled back suddenly and with a playful slap on Emma’s ass, she ran up the stairs with Emma close behind her.

 

[X]

 

Regina lay in bed late that night with Emma at her side sleeping soundly. After she had asked Emma to move in with her, she was so certain that she had pushed their relationship back several huge steps, but everything had taken a turn by the time they made it up to the bedroom and made love for almost two hours before Emma’s sitter was calling and asking when she was coming to pick up her son as it was past the time she normally picked him up. Regina had asked her to come back for dinner, expecting Emma to decline, but she’d been pleasantly surprised when Emma and Henry showed up at the door about an hour after she’d left with an overnight bag and voracious appetites.

 

They spent the evening out in the yard, relaxing on one of the old wooden Adirondack chairs together while Henry ran around in the grass with his toy car sailing through the air. They let him play until he wore himself out and after Emma had put him to bed in Regina’s old room, they returned to sit outside with a couple of glasses of wine to watch the sun set just beyond the tree-lined horizon.

 

They didn’t talk about what Regina had propositioned earlier and she did not want to pressure Emma into making such a huge decision before she was ready. They spent the tail end of the evening making out in the yard and sipping wine until the temperature dropped and they had no other choice but to head inside to call it a night. Emma had to be at the station for seven the next morning and Regina had a busy day ahead of her as well.

 

It hadn’t stopped them from making love for a few hours before they succumbed to the inevitable pull of sleep. But Regina couldn’t sleep, not with so much on her mind, and she was surprised that Emma had been able to fall into such a deep sleep when she had even more on her mind.

 

Regina shifted in her bed, the smooth silky sheets gliding over her skin despite the lingering warmth in the room and she pulled back the only sheet they had draped over them and slipped out of bed, careful not to wake her beautiful lover. She padded over to the window and opened it a little wider and listened to the sounds of crickets chirping nearby, the breeze as it blew gently through the trees, and the distant howling of a wolf off in the woods.

 

“What are you doing up?” Emma whispered as she stepped behind her and wrapped her arms around Regina’s waist. “It’s late. Or early. Come back to bed.”

 

“I was just opening the window,” Regina whispered back, leaning into Emma’s lithe and very naked body that was pressed up against her back. “What are you doing up?”

 

“I felt you get up.”

 

Regina subtly shook her head before moaning softly as Emma began to kiss along the side of her neck. Emma’s hands smoothed over Regina’s abdomen, her fingertips teasing along the undersides of her breasts as she pulled Regina back towards the bed slowly.

 

It was so easy just to fall back into bed with her lover, to kiss her as if they had all the time in the world. Regina wanted this, every day and every night. She wanted Emma to want that too, so much it felt like an ache in her body that wouldn’t go away. They broke away from their kiss a few moments later and Regina stared at Emma in the darkness, her face barely illuminated in the soft glow of the almost full moon that shone through the open window.

 

With one last kiss, Regina settled down beside Emma, smiling as Emma held her loosely and their limbs just found easy purchase around one another. Regina finally fell asleep in Emma’s arms for the first time that night, not worrying about the status of their relationship nor worrying of what Emma’s answer ultimately would be, because she knew, she _knew_ that no matter what happened from there on out, everything would ultimately work out in the end.


	19. Chapter 19

Regina had settled into a routine quickly by the end of the week. Every morning she went out just before seven to tend to the horses while the coffee brewed, leaving them in the care of the stable boy when he showed up at nine. The few days that Emma and Henry had stayed over, she spent the morning with Henry, teaching him how to properly care for the horses before she took him out to the small corral to teach him how to ride on his own.

 

The few days that Henry wasn’t there, Regina spent the afternoons curled up on the old Adirondack chair or the hammock, reading one of the hundreds of books left behind in the house by her father. It was a stark contrast to her life in New York City, but a life she could definitely get used to living again. She enjoyed the quiet and the fresh air. She enjoyed those long, lazy afternoons reading. She enjoyed tending to the horses and going for rides whenever she felt like it. She even enjoyed those few days she had with Henry all to herself.

 

By Friday morning, Emma still hadn’t given her an answer to her proposition. She sat on the front porch with a cup of coffee and waited for Emma to arrive and spend her day off with her. Emma had called her just before eight and promised she’d be there as soon as she had dropped Henry off with the sitter for the day. The moment she saw Emma’s car turn into the long driveway, she couldn’t keep the smile off of her face, nor could she contain the excitement that was building up inside.

 

Emma parked behind her car and hopped out, grinning widely as she made her way up to the front porch quickly. Gone were her usual tight jeans, boots, and her brown uniform shirt. She wore a pair of denim cutoffs, flip-flops, and a tight white tank top. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and when she stepped up on to the porch, she removed her aviators and grinned even wider.

 

“Hi,” Emma said and she leaned down to capture Regina’s lips in a loving and sweet kiss.

 

“Hi,” Regina smiled up at her and Emma moved to sit on the bench beside her.

 

“Henry didn’t want to stay with the sitter,” Emma sighed. “He wanted to come here and spend the day with you.”

 

“You didn’t tell him you have today off, did you?”

 

“No,” she said with a small shake of her head. “I didn’t want him making a bigger fuss about not being able to come here and hang out with you. Can’t blame him though, I love hanging out with you too. Besides,” Emma moved to pull Regina on to her lap with a sly smile. “I want at least one day alone with you. I have a feeling we won’t get too many of these days.”

 

“Why not?”

 

Emma took a deep breath as she held Regina’s gaze. “Because I’ve decided to take you up on your offer to move in here.”

 

“Really?”

 

“If the offer still stands?”

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“Yeah?” Emma looked positively delighted. “We’re going to do this?”

 

“If that is what you want, yes.”

 

“I want you,” Emma purred. “Regina, I’ve never been in love with anyone like this before. I want everything with you.”

 

“Everything, Emma?”

 

“Well, one day, you know?”

 

Regina smiled as her heart felt so full in that very moment. “I have never loved anyone the way that I love you, Emma Swan. You came into my life when I didn’t know how much I needed you to be a part of it, but I am so glad we had that second chance.”

 

“Me too.”

 

They shared a long and loving kiss, one that Regina never wanted to end. When they parted, Emma just smiled and Regina stood, her bare feet hitting the smooth wood porch as she pulled Emma up from the bench and led the way into the house. It was warm inside, but the breeze blowing in the windows kept the house tolerable on those hot summer days. Regina led Emma upstairs to her bedroom—and soon to be _their_ bedroom—and immediately began to pull off her clothes while Emma’s mouth gaped open and watched.

 

Regina laid back on the bed and leaned up on her elbows with an eyebrow raised and her lips curled into a salacious smirk. It didn’t take Emma long to kick off her flip-flops and strip out of her clothes as quickly as she could manage without toppling over or ripping her clothes to shreds. Regina lifted a hand and beckoned Emma to her with a single finger. The moment Emma knelt on the edge of the bed, her knees on either side of Regina’s crossed legs, Regina’s smirk grew slightly.

 

“What?” Emma asked lowly, her hands gliding up Regina’s abdomen slowly. “Babe?”

 

“I have a surprise. I was going to show you the other day, but then you mentioned how you had Friday off and well…I thought it could wait until today.”

 

“What is this surprise?”

 

“It’s in the top drawer.”

 

Emma grinned and dipped her head down to kiss Regina hard and deep. Regina had been trying not to get too excited about the surprise she’d kept from Emma all week, but it had been difficult. Before she had left the city, she had made a purchase at a sex shop. She had bought a slender, seven inch long red feeldoe. Regina had thoroughly enjoyed the first and only time she and Emma had incorporated a strap-on into their relationship and she wanted something different and something a lot less complicated, but just as fun.

 

Emma pulled back from the kiss and panted heavily. “Do you want me to go get it?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is it another toy?”

 

“Why don’t you go and find out, Emma.”

 

“Fuck. Okay.”

 

Regina watched her love excitedly rush over to the tall dresser and pull open the top drawer. She had specifically left that drawer almost empty aside from the strap-on they’d previously used, a couple of bottles of lube, and the feeldoe that was still inside the box she’d bought it in. Emma glanced back at her before she pulled the navy blue box out of the drawer and pulled open the lid with a small gasp.

 

Regina bit her bottom lip when Emma reached back into the drawer for a slender bottle of lube before she returned to the bed. Regina continued to watch her and the many different emotions that showed in her eyes. Emma placed the box and the bottle on the bed before moving to straddle Regina’s thighs with ease.

 

“You didn’t get anything else, did you?”

 

“You don’t like it?”

 

“I do,” Emma chuckled lowly. “Just wondering if you picked up anything else, that’s all.”

 

“A catalogue.”

 

“How sexy,” Emma murmured and she dipped her head down to capture Regina’s lips in a hungry and wanton kiss.

 

There was no sense of urgency as they knew they had nearly the entire day to themselves. Regina smoothed her hands over Emma’s hips and around to her back, pulling her down flush against her body as they continued to kiss deeply, tongues swirling, dancing, and dominating. The heat in the room began to grow as the heat between them intensified. Regina could feel Emma’s skin start to grow clammy, but she had found over the last few times they had been intimate, just how much she loved the way Emma’s skin felt that way against her palms.

 

Regina ran her hands up along Emma’s sides and slipped between their close bodies to grasp at her breasts and thumb over her hardening nipples. Emma gasped into her mouth before pulling back just enough for them both to take a deep breath. Regina snaked a hand down between Emma’s legs and slicked her fingers through her smooth folds and finding that she was so very wet and ready for her. Their eyes locked as she deftly slipped a finger inside of Emma and she felt Emma’s body shudder as a wave of pleasure thundered through her.

 

She curled her finger inside of Emma before pulling it out and bringing it to her lips. Emma’s eyes went dark with lust as they both shifted until Emma had a leg between Regina’s and pulled up Regina’s left leg. She wrapped it around Emma’s hip and pulled their bodies flush together the moment their lips met in a heavily passionate kiss.

 

The heat in the room continued to grow, but they moved slowly, kissing and subtly grinding against one another. Regina swept her hands over Emma’s strong back, feeling the muscles ripple beneath her palms whenever Emma rolled her hips down against Regina’s thigh. Emma broke the kiss and nuzzled her nose against Regina’s as a smile curled over her lips, a smile Regina could faintly feel with how close their lips still were.

 

Regina gasped as Emma grasped onto the underside of her leg that was hooked over her hip and pulled Regina against the thigh between her legs. Regina’s whole body was thrumming with pleasure and heated desire. She reached up to cup Emma’s face with one hand and kissed her tenderly. Their moans filled the room and it only turned Regina on further as she felt a gush of arousal flood through her core. Emma pressed her thigh against Regina’s cunt, moaning in delight as she felt Regina’s wetness slick over her skin.

 

“Regina,” Emma murmured against her lips and moaned loudly as Regina scratched her nails down her back and grasped her firm rear tightly. “Fuck.”

 

She dropped her leg from around Emma’s hip and spread open for her as Emma ducked her head down and wrapped her lips around a hardening nipple. She arched into Emma’s mouth, gasping and moaning, crying out her name as Emma’s fingers slipped between her folds and teased over her clit.

 

Emma teased her tongue over her hardening nipple before pulling the nub in between her lips and sucked hard, eliciting a throaty moan past Regina’s lips. Emma moved to kneel between Regina’s spread legs before she licked and nipped her way over Regina’s left breast to her right, teasing her tongue over the nipple lightly while glancing up at her with lust-filled eyes.

 

With every hot, wet, open-mouthed kiss that Emma placed along her abdomen, Regina couldn’t hold back every moan that escaped past her lips. She moved her hands to grasp at the white duvet, her fingers curling around the soft material as Emma teased her tongue along her lower abdomen. When Emma fixated her mouth over her cunt and slicked her tongue between her folds, it was Emma’s vibrating moan that nearly sent Regina over the edge into oblivion in an instant.

 

Emma’s tongue swirled and curled languidly over her folds and her clit. Regina’s toes curled every time Emma slipped her tongue inside of her and her body shuddered when Emma sucked over her hole to greedily drink her in. Emma’s hands were firmly on her hips, holding her down against the bed, but it still did nothing to stop Regina from bucking her hips up every time Emma teased her tongue and teeth over her throbbing, sensitive clit.

 

A squeal escaped when Emma cheekily prodded the tip of her tongue against Regina’s puckered hole and pulled back with a salacious grin dancing over her wet lips. Regina reached for her head and slicked her fingers through Emma’s hair as gently as she could, but the need to have Emma’s mouth on her was too much to resist and to deny. She guided her back to her sex and Emma hungrily lapped at her hole, her tongue no longer teasing as it had been before.

 

Regina could feel her climax building, slowly yet surely, but when Emma went back to her teasing licks, she knew what Emma was doing. It only caused her arousal to burn like liquid fire through her body and she released her fingers from Emma’s hair to allow her to pull back with a gasp.

 

Emma reached for the box the feeldoe was sitting in and pulled it out without looking away from Regina, and she slipped the bulb inside of her as she knelt between Regina’s legs. She grabbed the bottle of lube and opened the cap, her other hand falling between Regina’s legs to slick her fingers through her folds. Regina leaned up on her elbows to watch as Emma slicked her essence over the red silicone before she squirted some of the lube along the top. Regina sat up and grabbed a hold of the feeldoe, slicking it with a mix of her essence and the apple-flavored lube.

 

Every tug made Emma groan in delight and Regina couldn’t wait much longer as she needed to cum, hard. She laid back and beckoned Emma forward without releasing the toy from her tight grip around its slight girth.

 

“Don’t hold back,” Regina murmured just before their lips crushed together in an excited kiss.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much.”

 

Emma groaned as Regina guided the phallus inside of her and she reached down, slapping her palm hard against Emma’s left cheek before pulling her hard against her. Emma stilled her hips as they both took a moment to adjust to the new sensation between them and when Regina slapped her rear once more, not as hard as the first time, Emma began to grind her hips into her slowly.

 

Regina moved her hands between their bodies and tweaked at Emma’s nipples roughly, the move causing Emma to thrust the red phallus inside her a little deeper and harder. She gasped, feeling the burn that was a cross between pain and pleasure, and she just couldn’t get enough.

 

“Harder,” she murmured and when Emma complied, she moaned loudly and grasped at the duvet cover. “Oh god! Emma!”

 

Emma leaned back on her knees and spread Regina’s thighs with her hands before holding on to her hips to drive the red feeldoe into her steadily. The change in the angle caused the curved tip to rub along Regina’s g-spot delectably and it was almost enough to drive her over the edge completely. Emma’s thrusts continued, the occasional one harder than the rest and caused Regina to cry out Emma’s name until her throat felt dry and raw.

 

The bed creaked and the headboard thumped against the wall with every hard thrust. She could see the sheet of sweat on Emma’s skin and the tightness of her abs as she continued to fuck her hard. Regina couldn’t resist reaching up to let her hands glide over Emma’s tight and hard abdomen to feel the ripple of her lithe muscles beneath her fingertips. She licked over her lips and cupped Emma’s breasts in her hands and swiped her thumbs over rock hard nipples that pulled out a delicious moan from Emma, one Regina felt reverberate through both of their bodies at once.

 

Her hands moved higher and up to Emma’s shoulders, barely just out of her reach, and she pulled her beautiful lover down on top of her, stilling her hard and steady thrusts to steal a sinfully sweet kiss. Emma reached for one of her hands and intertwined their fingers, her thrusts slow yet steady and pressing into Regina just right and causing her to tumble over the edge with just a few more of those steady and deep thrusts.

 

Regina held Emma’s hand tightly, her other moving to her back and she raked her nails down Emma’s clammy skin hard. The action caused Emma to groan into Regina’s mouth and she stilled her hips as Regina’s orgasm rippled through her body over and over again. Emma smiled against Regina’s lips and began to move her hips slowly and the sound of the slick feeldoe sliding in and out of Regina was the only sound that could be heard in the entire room for a moment.

 

“Fuck,” Emma murmured and she held her breath as she nuzzled her nose against Regina’s and thrust into her again. She pulled out and reached down to remove the feeldoe, moaning softly as she tossed it to the side.

 

Regina didn’t need to hear what she wanted, what she needed, she knew, and she immediately snuck her hand between Emma’s legs and was rewarded with the feel of how wet and hot she was. Her clit was swollen and throbbing, her hole pulsating as she deftly slipped two fingers inside.

 

“One more,” Emma gasped. “I’m so close, Regina.”

 

“Let go, my love. Let go.”

 

Regina nearly came again just feeling how wet Emma was and the spasm of her inner walls against her three fingers. She swirled her thumb over Emma’s sensitive clit and crushed her lips against Emma’s the very moment her orgasm thundered through her. Regina stilled her fingers, before removing all but her middle one and swirled it around until Emma’s body was twitching in pleasure.

 

Emma collapsed on top of her, trapping her arm and hand between their bodies, but Regina was in a pure state of bliss just as Emma was. Nothing else mattered in that very moment and the high that came with letting go, with making love, there was nothing else that could ever top that feeling.

 

It was a few minutes before Emma let out a long, low groan and moved to lay at Regina’s side. She propped her head up on her hand and smiled at her as Regina slipped her hand out from between Emma’s legs slowly and turned on her side. She hummed contently as she ran that same hand up Emma’s side lightly and they both laughed as she hit one of Emma’s ticklish spots just to the side of her breast.

 

“You are amazing,” Emma murmured. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” Regina grinned. “And you, my love, are something beyond amazing, something that is beyond words.”

 

“Hmm,” Emma grinned. “Beyond words, huh?”

 

Regina playfully slapped her rear and rolled her eyes. “Don’t let it get to your head, darling. Moments like this, days like this, are going to be rare.”

 

“I know.”

 

Regina kissed her lightly and exhaled. “We have the day to ourselves,” she said and Emma nodded eagerly. She laughed because she knew all Emma wanted was to spend the entire day right where they were, in bed and fucking and making love until their bodies quite literally gave out.

 

“Until three,” Emma sighed. “I promised Henry to pick him up early today.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Maybe we can take him for ice cream and tell him the good news?”

 

“Of course,” Regina smiled. “How do you think he is going to feel about this? About you two moving in here with me?”

 

“Are you kidding? He’s going to think this is better than a trip to Disneyland, babe.”

 

Regina laughed and kissed Emma, her emotions suddenly getting to the better of her because they were just on the cusp of making a life-changing decision and one that would only propel their relationship further and much quicker than it had already progressed in the last month. For once in her life, Regina wasn’t afraid of what was coming, she wasn’t afraid of the many changes that were about to occur in her life once Emma and her young son moved in with her.

 

She was looking forward to everything. To the future. Their future.

 

Regina grinned as she pushed at Emma and moved to straddle her, the move taking Emma by surprise. They had the next four and a half hours alone together and she was more than determined to make the most of every last second.

 

[X]

 

The week leading up to the move had been uneventful for the most part, but Emma was already feeling anxious by Tuesday morning. Most of what she had in storage, furniture and other belongings, Regina had told her to bring it all to the house and that they would find a way to make everything work for both of them.

 

Emma had dropped Henry off with the sitter that morning even though Regina had offered to watch him. It wasn’t that she didn’t appreciate the offer; it was more of what Henry had said to her the night before that had set her off in a strange mood.

 

Henry had called Regina “Mommy” when he was telling Emma all about their afternoon together. Emma had fallen into silence while Henry went on and on about the horseback ride they’d taken together, the picnic they had in the field, and how Regina had promised him they’d build a little clubhouse just for him somewhere out in the woods once he and Emma moved in. Henry had only called Regina “Mommy” once during that conversation, but it was more than enough to cause Emma’s heart to fall to pieces.

 

“Got a call, minor accident off of County Road,” Sheriff Graham said as he exited his office. “You want to take it?”

 

“No, you go,” Emma replied and she motioned to the pile of paperwork on her desk. “I have to catch up on some of the reports anyway.”

 

“You all right?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine.”

 

“Nervous about Friday?”

 

“Don’t you have a call to respond to, Sheriff?”

 

Sheriff Graham laughed as he backed away from her desk. “Pretty big step, huh? Moving in together. Let me know when the wedding is and I’ll save the date.”

 

Emma looked at him in annoyance and then smiled sweetly as she flipped him off. He left the station laughing and Emma sighed as she sat back in her chair and placed her booted feet up on the edge of the desk.

 

Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out of her pocket, smiling when she saw Regina had texted her. She swiped at the screen, but before she could read the text, she heard the steady click of heels against the linoleum quickly approaching. She looked up just as Cora walked in.

 

“Mayor Mills,” Emma said with a forced smile, but as usual it wasn’t returned as Cora placed her purse on the empty desk next to Emma’s and pulled up a chair. “What can I do for you?”

 

“A moment of your time,” she replied and she raised an eyebrow at Emma’s feet still propped up on the edge of the desk. Emma dropped them down to the floor and placed her phone face down on the desk. “I hear you and your son will be moving in with my daughter at the end of the week.”

 

Emma just stared at the older woman, unsure of what to say. She knew Regina hadn’t spoken with her mother about her and Henry moving in. It was something Regina would’ve mentioned and given her a heads up since there was no way Cora would stay away once she found out. Emma squirmed in her chair under Cora’s intense stare and she couldn’t get a read on the woman, but from the look in her eyes, she didn’t look too happy at all.

 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Emma said quietly. “Regina asked me and—”

 

“What are you intentions with my daughter, Deputy Swan?”

 

“Intentions?” Emma blinked. “I—I love Regina. I know you may think that’s not possible because we haven’t known each other for very long, but I do. I want to be with her and I want to make her happy. I want her to know what it’s like to be loved in a way no one else has ever loved her before. I don’t know what the future holds for us, but I plan to stick around and find out.”

 

Cora’s lips twitched as she folded her hands tightly over her lap. “I know you love her,” she said after a moment. “I know that Regina loves you dearly as well. Regina doesn’t love easily, dear, but you somehow became someone she has found love with, and that has been something that she has always denied herself in the past. I have not been as supportive of my daughter, not the way that I should’ve been. I owe you both an apology.”

 

Emma blinked several times, wondering if she had heard Cora right or if she was just imagining the entire thing. “Um—”

 

“I am simply trying to right a few wrongs,” Cora continued. “I’ve had some time to think about your relationship with my daughter. In the beginning I had believed you to be using my daughter for monetary gain, but I trust I am simply wrong on the matter.”

 

“Definitely. I didn’t fall for Regina because of her money. I would’ve fallen for her if she was dirt poor and living on the streets, ma’am.”

 

Cora tightly smiled. “I know,” she said before she paused, pressing her lips tightly together before releasing a small sigh. “I apologize.”

 

“You know, when people apologize, they generally use the words “I’m sorry”,” Emma said, tongue in cheeks and it drew out an eye roll from the older woman that reminded her far too much of the way that Regina rolled her eyes in that same way. “What you did to Regina that day was shitty. She didn’t deserve to be slapped. I don’t think that I’m the one you should be apologizing to right now either.”

 

“I’ve already spoken with Regina. I’m actually quite surprised she hasn’t told you already. I just came from the farm. I wanted to speak with you in person.”

 

Emma scrunched her face in confusion before she grabbed her phone, swiped at the screen and read the few texts that Regina had sent to her. Sure enough, the first was asking Emma to call her if she wasn’t busy, the second informing her that her mother had been to the house and had formally apologized for her behavior and the third was asking Emma if her mother had shown up at the station. Emma groaned and mentally made a note to always check her texts when she got them instead of waiting for read them later.

 

The only reason she hadn’t was because of the funk she’d been in over Henry slipping up and calling Regina “Mommy” and she was still just “Emma” to him.

 

“I am well aware that it will take some time and effort before we can all be on good terms with one another,” Cora continued when Emma placed her phone back down on her desk. “Regina informed me that you are very much a part of her life now and that you, nor your little boy, are going anywhere regardless of how I, or anyone else for that matter, feel about your relationship.”

 

“What changed your mind?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“Regina told me that you don’t easily change your mind,” Emma said carefully. “What changed your mind?”

 

“When I came to the farm last week and saw you two together. I have not seen Regina look that happy since before her father died. He would’ve adored you. Upon realizing that, I knew that I had to look at my daughter’s relationship with you differently. It’s been a long time since Regina has been romantically involved with anyone, so when I first discovered you two were dating, you can imagine my shock at her being with another women. Regina had never shown any interest in women before, at least not to my knowledge. Regardless, I acted irrationally and the last thing I want is for my own daughter to shut me out of her life completely.”

 

Emma was waiting for the other shoe to drop because she honestly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Regina had told her before that her mother was cunning and would do anything, say anything, to get exactly what she wanted in the end.

 

Emma phone started to ring and she cringed, but Cora just stared at her with an odd smile curling over her ruby red lips. Emma swallowed thickly and hit the lock button on the side of her phone quickly. She leaned back in her chair, her palms feeling a little bit clammy under the intense scrutiny of Cora Mills.

 

“Are you not going to answer that?” Cora asked.

 

“I’m working, so—”

 

“That certainly didn’t stop you last week when you took a personal call.”

 

“Well, we’re having a conversation and it’d be rude of me to answer it.”

 

“What if it is important? What if it is your sitter calling about your son?” Cora asked and when her phone started to ring again, Cora motioned at it with a single finger. “Answer it, dear. Whomever is calling, it must be urgent.”

 

Emma fumbled with the phone and with a quick glance at the screen, she swiped at it quickly and held it to her right ear. “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Regina said, her voice sounding relieved that she finally answered. “Are you busy?”

 

“Technically.”

 

“You’re not out on a call, are you?” Regina asked. “I can always call back later if you are.”

 

“No, I’m at the station.”

 

“Did you get my messages?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“My mother is there right now, isn’t she?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma said with a shaky laugh as Cora sat there and listened. “Maybe we can talk over lunch? If you’re not busy?”

 

“Darling, you know I am not busy. What time are you taking your lunch?”

 

“Usual time,” Emma said as she cranked her neck to look at the clock on the wall behind her. “Do you want to meet me at Granny’s at one?”

 

“Of course,” Regina replied and then her voice dropped to a small whisper. “Is everything all right there, Emma? My mother, is she—”

 

“Everything is fine,” Emma replied, trying to smile and keep her voice light. “We’re just talking. I’ll see you later, Regina.”

 

“All right,” Regina said and she sounded a little bit apprehensive. “See you later, my love.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Emma sighed and hung up, aware that she had a dazed look on her face and she quickly snapped out of it, much to Cora’s obvious amusement over the quick phone call. Cora stood up from the chair slowly and Emma, unsure of what was going on, stood up as well, a little too quickly and she banged her knee against the side of the desk.

 

“I should head back to the office, Deputy Swan,” Cora said with a strong formality in her tone.

 

“Yeah, okay.”

 

“I’m sure you’re wondering if there is an ulterior motive to what I have come to talk to you about today, but I can assure you that all I want is for my daughter to be happy. That,” Cora paused as she picked up her purse from the desk. “I am retiring before the next election, and I would love nothing more than for my daughter to carry on as Mayor. It was why she initially got into politics in the first place. The plan was for her to someday come back and be elected as Storybrooke’s mayor once I took my leave.”

 

There it was, the other shoe that Emma had been waiting to drop. “Mayor? Regina?”

 

“Yes,” Cora smiled proudly. “Didn’t she tell you that is why I offered her a position at the town hall? People here in Storybrooke already know Regina, and considering some of the people who have tried to run against me in the past, she practically already has everyone’s vote simply because of the legacy our family has carried on in this town for many, many years.”

 

Regina hadn’t mentioned anything like that to her, but Emma didn’t want to make it an issue and knew she had to leave it up to Regina to bring it up. There was a big possibility that Regina had yet to tell her own mother that she did not want to carry on their family legacy in the small town. Emma knew she was happy tending to the horses and taking care of the farm. Regina had told her as much.

 

“Of course it is her choice,” Cora continued. “As I have been saying, all I want is for her to be happy in life, wherever her life may lead her and the choices that she makes are ones I have to learn to accept without trying to interfere.”

 

“Right.”

 

“As I said before, I should be heading back to the office. Oh and Deputy Swan?” Cora said tightly and she motioned to the pile of paperwork on Emma’s desk. “Don’t forget that all needs to be filed before five tonight.”

 

“Okay. I’ll make sure it’s done.”

 

“Have a good day, Emma.”

 

Emma watched the older woman walk out of the station and she sat back down in her chair with a heavy sigh, wondering what the hell had just happened and if she’d somehow walked into the twilight zone or an alternate universe without knowing. Emma took a moment to reflect back on the conversation between her and Regina’s mother and with a shake of her head and a small disbelieving laugh she started on the mountain of paperwork she’d been neglecting since the week before.

 

[X]

 

By Friday morning, Emma still had that surreal feeling that had lingered since Cora Mills’ unexpected visit on Tuesday morning at the station. She and Regina had talked about Cora’s apology only once, and that had been over lunch that very day, and it was something they never brought up in the days that followed.

 

Emma couldn’t understand how Regina could just forgive her mother, but then again she never had a family, never knew what it was like to have parents in her life, parents that loved her and cared for her as she grew up. She did know that all Regina wanted was her mother’s acceptance and she had gotten it in form of an apology.

 

Emma was lost in her thoughts, leaning against the kitchen counter and nursing a cup of coffee when Ruby bounced into the kitchen with Henry following close behind her. They were both giggling and Ruby scooped him up and covered his face in kisses.

 

“Auntie Ruby!” Henry squealed in delight. “No more kisses!”

 

“Did I just hear more kisses?” Ruby chuckled and she continued to kiss over his face until he nearly squirmed his way out of her arms. She placed him on the floor and turned to Emma as she held out the key to the rented U-Haul. “Couldn’t get the biggest one they had, so depending on how much stuff you plan on moving, we’ll have to make a few trips,” she said and Emma looked at her, a little bit dazed. “Em, you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. I just have a lot on my mind.”

 

“Not regretting this, are you?” Ruby asked quietly and Emma quickly shook her head no. “Good, because I think this is going to be good for you two,” she smiled and she moved in to wrap her arms around Emma and hugged her tight. “You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

 

“We’re moving in together, Ruby, not getting married.”

 

“Yet.”

 

“Don’t,” Emma warned her and Ruby laughed as she pressed a light kiss to the side of her head and pulled back from their embrace. “We should get going. Regina is expecting us in about an hour.”

 

Emma grabbed the few bags by the front door and headed out to the U-Haul she’d rented that Ruby had picked up for her in the next town over. She had moved so many times in her life that this very scene wasn’t anything new to her, but what was new to her was the very fact that she was moving in with Regina Mills, the woman she had inevitably fallen in love with over the past couple of weeks.

 

Whether or not they were moving too quickly, Emma was ready for it. She was ready to face the last fear of her commitment issues for good, and what surprised her most was that until that moment, she hadn’t thought much of it at all. Everything about this step she was making, that they were making as a couple felt right.

 

And Emma couldn’t wait to go home. _Home_.


	20. Chapter 20

Regina had been so used to living alone for over ten years, so having Emma and Henry living with her had been a very big adjustment for all three of them. The first week felt a little surreal, falling asleep and waking up in Emma’s embrace had felt like nothing but a dream. A very wonderful dream.

 

Regina’s days were spent doing what she’d been doing since she moved back to Storybrooke, tending to the horses and the farm, sometimes with Henry’s help after he begged Emma to let him stay home, sometimes on her own. The days she did get to spend with Henry were filled with laughter and adventure. It made her heart feel full in ways she hadn’t realized she needed it to be filled, with a sense of a family of her own and the sound of a child’s laughter that raised up that maternal instinct she had long since believed she never had and never would.

 

By the second week, they had established a fairly steady routine. Henry stayed home with her most days while Emma went to work, and her days were filled with chores, with spending time with a curious and full of high-energy young boy who had become the second most important person in her life, the first being Emma. She had a few moments where she feared she was taking away that special bond that Henry needed to be building with his mother, but Emma assured her that it didn’t matter because she was a part of Henry’s life too.

 

Regina hadn’t spoken much with her own mother since the day she had come to apologize about her reaction to her and Emma’s relationship. The few times they had spoken in the weeks since, the only topic of discussion was that of whether Regina had made a decision on the offered position at the town hall. Regina had been leaning away from taking the job ever since her move back to Storybrooke. She enjoyed the slow pace of life she had on the farm and she wasn’t quite ready to dive back into a career just yet.

 

On the days where the afternoons dragged by slowly and Henry napped, Regina found herself sitting out back under the trees and sipping ice cold lemonade and thinking back on the last couple months of her life, especially those moments ever since she first met Emma at the Kitty Kat Lounge in Boston the week of Kathryn and Ruby’s wedding. Emma would often come home to find her lost in thought.

 

By the end of August, Kathryn had sent out the invitations for the annual Nolan Family Labor Day barbecue her family held every year at the cabin. Emma had already been recruited by Ruby to help set everything up prior to the invitations being sent out and she was increasingly excited about attending the barbecue as they hadn’t spent much time with Ruby and Kathryn since they had returned from their honeymoon.

 

Henry was just as excited as Emma was because if there was anything he loved more than anything, it was the notion of all the food he could eat—much like his mother. Regina had seen a lot of similarities in mother and son over the weeks despite the fact that Henry hadn’t known his mother until the day before his father and fiancée had been killed in a mugging in Boston.

 

It was just before they were getting ready to head over to the Nolan’s cabin, Henry was helping Emma load up some of the desserts Regina had baked for the party and Regina was standing by, watching them and listening to their conversation.

 

“We have to be careful, Henry, very careful, remember?” Emma reminded him as she handed him a smaller Tupperware container that had some cupcakes inside. “We don’t want anything to fall over, okay?”

 

“Cause then Gina would’ve spent all that time for nothing,” Henry said, repeating what Emma had told him as they carried the Tupperware containers out to her car. “I _know_ , Mama, I know.”

 

Regina caught the look of surprise on Emma’s face at Henry calling her “mama”. It was something that slipped out from time to time, more so as of late, yet it always seemed to catch Emma slightly off guard, almost as if she wasn’t expecting it at all. Regina just smiled at her and Emma shook it off, handing Henry another small container that he strained to place into the trunk of the Mustang.

 

Regina picked up the large duffel bag Emma had packed and headed down to the Mustang, smiling as she handed the bag over to Emma so she could place it in the fairly full trunk. They were planning on staying over at the Nolan cabin, as per tradition when it came to just about everyone who attended year after year. They had already planned to stay over that night, after the bonfire and after they’d taken Henry to the sitter’s so they could drink without worrying about him at all.

 

“I gotta go say goodbye to the horsies!” Henry exclaimed and he took off in a run before Emma could stop him.

 

“We’re going to be late. Henry!”

 

“It’s just a barbecue,” Regina reminded her gently and she hooked her fingers on the belt loops of Emma’s cut-off denim shorts, pulling her in close. “I know you two are helping Ruby out, but it’s still early and nobody shows up until at least three.”

 

“It’s almost two.”

 

“It is,” Regina grinned and she tugged Emma in a little bit closer. “Plenty of time to be late.”

 

“You’re so bad,” Emma chuckled just before Regina stole a kiss that took both of their breath away in an instant. “So bad.”

 

“The worst.”

 

Emma kissed her then, spinning her around and pinning her up against the side of the Mustang. The passion in their relationship had only grown in the weeks since Emma and her son had moved in, and they had experienced many stolen moments, just like the one they were having right then. They had been careful, especially with Henry around, not to let things get too out of hand until those quiet moments at night and those few times Emma came home during her hour she had for lunch each day, but there were also time where Regina just let herself become lost in Emma completely, where hands roamed and the heated passion between them grew tenfold.

 

Regina knew she should’ve stopped Emma, but as she found herself doing far too easily, she became lost within her, within the kiss, within the delicious press of a strong thigh between her legs and Emma’s determined, roaming hands.

 

“Emma, we can’t,” Regina gasped as Emma’s hands slipped under her shirt. “Emma—”

 

“We have a few minutes.”

 

“Emma—”

 

Emma’s lips silenced her and she succumbed, her very weakness being that of the woman she had fallen fully and completely in love with. It never failed to feel so overwhelming, so powerful, so full of lust and love every time Emma so much as just kissed her. It was a feeling she knew she could forever become lost in, and it was something she never wanted to go a day without.

 

Her thoughts ran away with her in that very moment, and she once again became lost in her blonde lover, her hands sweeping down her back to grasp at her firm ass, pulling Emma tighter and closer against her. She could feel her arousal building by the second, but reality caught right up to her, reminding her that it wasn’t the time or place to allow herself to become lost within Emma Swan and every delicious, succulent inch of her.

 

“Emma,” Regina murmured against her lips. “Not now.”

 

“We have a few minutes.”

 

“A few minutes not enough,” Regina sighed, but she allowed a throaty moan to escape past her lips as Emma pressed a thigh harder between her thighs. “Emma.”

 

Her lips twitched and she grabbed on to Emma’s hands before she could slip them under her shirt. Regina shook her head, wishing that she could indulge, wishing she could allow Emma to touch her, to take her right then and there. The faintest sound of Henry laughing and then him calling out for both of them seconds later pulled the moment away, and Emma away from her, though not quickly enough.

 

“Can we go to the party now?” Henry asked as he ran over to them. “Auntie Ruby promised me a hundred hot dogs!”

 

“A hundred?” Emma asked in disbelief. “I don’t think you can eat a hundred, kid.”

 

“I can try!” Henry responded with a stubborn pout, one Regina had seen Emma sport far too many times over the past couple of weeks. “Can we go now, Mama?”

 

“Yeah,” Emma exhaled sharply as she gave Regina a look that only promised they’d continue where they left off later. “Yeah, let’s go.”

 

Henry climbed into the backseat of the car and buckled himself into his car seat, but they didn’t take off until Emma and then Regina checked to make sure he had buckled up properly. The drive to the Nolan cabin took nearly half an hour, and in that time, nobody spoke and the radio played the classic rock station Emma liked to listen to and one Regina only minded because she enjoyed hearing Emma sing along to the songs.

 

Upon their arrival at the Nolan cabin, Regina went off to find Kathryn while Ruby dragged Emma and Henry out back to start setting up for the barbecue. Regina found Kathryn in the kitchen with a few others and Kathryn’s ex-stepmother, Liz, was commandeering everyone in the kitchen and assigning specific jobs to everyone that set foot in there.

 

“She’s making my life a living hell,” Kathryn whispered to Regina as she pulled Regina in for a hug. “Please help me find a way out of here.”

 

“Regina!” Liz exclaimed and she bustled over to the two women before wrapping her arms around them both. “How are you, dear? I heard you left your cushy job in New York and moved back here.”

 

“Hello, Liz,” Regina sighed. “Yes, I moved back to town. I—”

 

“I also heard you have a lesbian lover now,” Liz laughed obnoxiously. “Where is she? I must meet this woman!”

 

“She—she’s out back with Ruby,” Regina stammered, well aware of all the eyes on her at the moment, Liz doing what she did best and putting the focus on someone else. “What can I do to help?”

 

“Mimosas!” Liz exclaimed, letting go of Regina and Kathryn to join Belle and Tink at the counter.

 

“Kill me,” Kathryn said through a tight smile.

 

“Only if you kill me first.”

 

“Murder-suicide?” Kathryn asked and the two erupted into giggles.

 

They helped prepare platters of appetizers and got through Liz’s drunken ramblings before the rest of the guests began to show up for the barbecue. Regina found Emma out back playing tag with Henry and a couple of other young children. Regina took a seat one of the dozens of tables that had been set up around the yard and watched Emma chase Henry down.

 

When Emma noticed her sitting at the table, she tagged Henry and called a time-out for herself. She jogged over to the table and sat down beside Regina, smiling as she leaned in for a quick kiss. Regina couldn’t help but smile and pull Emma in for another kiss almost immediately.

 

“Having fun?” Regina asked.

 

“Oh yeah,” Emma chuckled. “You?”

 

“I am now.”

 

“And you call me the charming one,” Emma murmured, leaning in for another kiss just as Kathryn’s ex-stepmother strolled over to their table.

 

“Is this her, Regina?” Liz asked and from the slight slur in her voice, Regina knew the woman was already well on her way to getting drunk. “Is this the lesbian lover?”

 

“I prefer to be called Emma,” Emma said as she held out a hand to shake Liz’s.

 

“And I prefer to be called Liz,” she chuckled obnoxiously. “You were at the wedding, weren’t you?”

 

“She was in the wedding, Liz,” Kathryn said as she walked up behind her. “Daddy is here.”

 

“Oh is he?” Liz looked at her in surprise. “I suppose he’ll be wondering why I’m here.”

 

“You two have been divorced for ten years and you still come every year,” Kathryn replied. “He brought his new wife with him.”

 

“New?” Liz asked with a raised eyebrow. “You mean young,” she chuckled and she looked down at Emma. “Nice to finally meet you, Emma.”

 

“Nice to meet you too, Liz.”

 

Regina shook her head as they watched Liz made a beeline for Kathryn’s father and his new, and very young, wife, one that Regina had yet to meet herself. Kathryn sat down on the other side of the table and let out an exasperated sigh.

 

“That woman, I swear, she comes here just for the drama,” Kathryn muttered. “Did you know that she and my father had an affair for five years after they got divorced?”

 

“Why didn’t they stay married?” Emma asked. “I mean, if they had an affair for five years after they divorced, why wouldn’t they have just stayed married all that time?”

 

“Daddy gets bored easily,” Kathryn said. “He’s been married about seven times now. Eight?”

 

“What’s the new wife’s name?” Regina asked.

 

“Tara or something like that. Tanya maybe? I have no idea. He met her in Athens during a business trip and they eloped the second week after they met. I haven’t spoken to him since before Ruby and I left to go on our honeymoon.”

 

“When did he and Ruth get divorced?”

 

“Like two months ago,” Kathryn replied with a shrug. “She didn’t want to tell anyone at the wedding. I don’t even think David knew until after the news caught on that Daddy had gotten married in Athens.”

 

“It’s a good thing someone in the Nolan family likes commitment,” Regina said with a small chuckle.

 

Emma looked at Kathryn and then over at her father and his new wife in surprise. “She looks really young, Kat.”

 

“I heard she’s twenty-three.”

 

“Jesus,” Emma balked. “Your new step-mother is younger than you?”

 

“She wouldn’t be the first one. Before Daddy married Ruth, he was engaged to this nineteen-year-old girl from San Diego. That fell through when he found out she lied about her age. He has a strict no under twenty-one rule. To be fair, he was married to my mother for nearly ten years, his longest marriage to date.”

 

“Who was the shortest?”

 

“Liz,” Regina and Kathryn replied together.

 

“Wow,” Emma chuckled and she casually draped an arm around the back of Regina’s chair. “It seems like there is never a dull moment in your family, Kat.”

 

“Which is why I spend Christmas in Belize. Ruby and I are going for two weeks this year. You two should come! Henry too. The villa we stay in is gorgeous. Regina, you remember the villa, right?”

 

“Yes,” Regina nodded and she exchanged a look with Emma. “Perhaps another year, Kat. I think it’d be best if we stay home and start our own Christmas traditions together.”

 

“I’m going to wear a Santa outfit,” Emma chuckled. “And Regina is going to be my naughty elf. Right, babe?”

 

Regina playfully rolled her eyes, but a part of her was really looking forward to making new memories and creating new traditions with Emma and Henry. She tried not to get emotional, but it was hard because all it took was one look from Emma and a few tears fell and rolled down her cheeks.

 

“Hey, you okay?” Emma whispered and she leaned forward to kiss away Regina’s tears. “I can be the naughty elf, okay?”

 

Regina laughed softly. “It’s not that,” she whispered. “I was just thinking about all the memories we have yet to make, all the new traditions we’ll have together.”

 

“Really?” Emma laughed and kissed away the last of the tears that had fallen. “So, you’re still going to be my naughty elf, right?”

 

“Emma.”

 

“Naughty elf?” Ruby laughed as she joined them. “What are you two talking about?”

 

“Christmas.”

 

“Which is like five months away, Em,” Ruby replied. “So, Regina is going to be your naughty elf?”

 

“Yep,” Emma grinned proudly and Regina playfully pinched her side. “Halloween first. Babe, how do you feel about couples costumes?”

 

“Couples costumes?” Regina asked with a raised eyebrow. “Please tell me you do not want to dress up and take Henry out trick-or-treating wearing matching costumes.”

 

Emma laughed and shook her head. “Not matching, not exactly. It’s more like a theme, like salt and pepper, mustard and ketchup.”

 

“You want to be condiments for Halloween?”

 

“No, no I was just saying,” Emma sighed and it was Ruby who started laughing first, loudly at that. Emma cast her a glare and stuck out her tongue at her best friend. “Loser.”

 

“I’m a loser? You’re the one who wants to be condiments with your girlfriend for Halloween, Em,” Ruby laughed even harder. “Anyone want a drink?”

 

“We’re not hitting the hard stuff until after I drop Henry off at the sitter,” Emma said. “But I’ll have a _virgin_ lemonade. Babe?”

 

“I’ll have the same,” Regina said and she poked Emma once more in the side. “It’s just called lemonade, Emma.”

 

“Have you had Ruby’s lemonade?” Emma asked her. “She practically puts an entire bottle of rum in the pitcher with the juice itself.”

 

“Sounds like a quick way to get completely wasted.”

 

“That’s the plan,” Ruby laughed and she bent down to whisper something into her wife’s ear before she headed over to the large bucket filled with ice and various of beverages. Beside it was a table with six different large containers of mixed drinks, clearly labeled since there were children present.

 

Plenty of Kathryn’s family showed up within the next hour, most of her extended family lived outside of town and made the trip there just for the day. They were the ones staying overnight and some of Kathryn’s cousins started pitching some tents not too far from where the tables were all set up. Regina had been to the annual barbecue every year, even in the years she’d been away at college and then in New York City. If there wasn’t drama between Kathryn’s ex-stepmother and her father and his current wife, there was drama with some of the out of town cousins.

 

There were a lot of young children around Henry’s age and they ran around the large yard, laughing and squealing in delight when one of the cousins brought out a few super soakers and started chasing after them. Regina saw a lot of familiar faces and some new ones, but it didn’t make it feel any less than a family gathering. Emma and Henry were fitting right in, just like Ruby was, and just like she had when she first started attending the annual barbecue when she was just a young girl.

 

Her mother was the only one noticeably missing and for a while, Regina debated whether or not to call her mother and invite her to the barbecue since she had never missed a single year in over twenty years either. When some of the men started up the barbecues, Regina told Emma she’d be back shortly after she asked Emma for the keys to her car, and she headed up to the house and around to the front with the keys dangling from her hand.

 

What she hadn’t counted on was Emma’s car being blocked in with no way out. With a frown, she headed back into the house and ran into Tink just as Tink came bouncing down the stairs with a little two-year-old girl in a pink dress in her arms.

 

“I need to borrow your car,” Regina said and Tink just looked at her in surprise. “Emma’s car is blocked in and I need to go pick up my mother.”

 

“She’s not here yet?”

 

“No.”

 

Tink headed into the living room and found her purse, fishing out the keys to her car before hesitantly handing them to Regina. “Please don’t get into a fender-bender while you’re in my car, okay? I just finished paying off the loan.”

 

“I haven’t been drinking,” Regina said tightly. “Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your precious car.”

 

Regina stormed out of the house and to Tink’s ridiculous green colored Cooper Mini and got in. The car was small enough she easily got of from the tight spot it was in beside two large vans. The drive to her mother’s house was quick and she barely had the car in park before she was out the door and rushing into the mansion without knocking.

 

“Mother?” Regina called out as she walked up the four steps into the foyer? “Mother, are you here?”

 

“Kitchen,” Cora replied and Regina hurried into the kitchen and found her mother seated at the island counter and sipping from a cup of hot tea. “Hello, dear. What a pleasant surprise. What are—”

 

“Why are you still here?” Regina asked her. “You should be over at the Nolan’s cabin right now.”

 

“I wasn’t aware I’d been invited.”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous, you are always invited.”

 

“Kathryn uninvited me from the wedding.”

 

“Because you were being horrible!” Regina sighed. “Come on, they already started cooking the meat. If we leave right now, we’ll get there just in time to mingle a little before we eat.”

 

“I have nothing prepared to bring along.”

 

“Bring a bottle or two of cider, Mother.”

 

Cora sighed before slipping off the stool. “I suppose,” she said quietly. “I brought up a couple of bottles from the cellar earlier. They’re in the study by the liquor cabinet. Be a dear and grab them while I quickly change.”

 

“What’s wrong with what you’re wearing?” Regina asked and Cora rolled her eyes. “It’s a barbecue, Mother, not a meeting at town hall.”

 

“Still, I have a reputation to uphold, dear. I’ll be just a minute.”

 

Regina didn’t argue with her since she wasn’t going to win in the end. Regina headed into the study and grabbed the two bottles of cider sitting on a small table beside the liquor cabinet. While her cider was good, her mother’s was highly potent and beyond delicious. Regina knew she’d be having a few glasses of cider later in the evening if it all wasn’t gone by then.

 

Regina waited by the front door, the bottles in a canvas bag and Tink’s car keys in her hand. Cora came down almost ten minutes later, having changed out of her yoga pants and loose fitting t-shirt into a pair of her causal slacks and a pristine white and sleeveless blouse. She had even put on a little more makeup than she’d been wearing before and Regina, eager to get back to the Nolan cabin, hurried her mother out the door and into Tink’s green Cooper Mini. She ignored her mother’s remarks on the car and drove back to the cabin, parking Tink’s car in the same spot it’d been parked earlier.

 

The smell of hamburgers, chicken, steak, sausages and hotdogs filled the air and Regina’s stomach grumbled as they made their way around the house and down to the yard where almost a hundred people were now mingling around while waiting for the feast to be served.

 

Regina placed the bottles of cider on the refreshment table and left her mother to mingle while she went off in search of Emma. After a quick sweep through the yard and Emma nowhere to be found, Regina hailed Ruby down, pulling her away from Kathryn in the middle of dancing to the music that was blaring.

 

“Where’s Emma?”

 

“Last I saw she was headed inside. Someone spilled punch all over her by accident.”

 

“Let me guess, Liz?”

 

“Yeah,” Ruby laughed and the two looked over at Kathryn’s ex-stepmother who was now nearly passed out in a hammock under the trees. “She should still be inside getting changed. She just left a few minutes ago.”

 

Regina headed up the back stairs to the back door and went inside. A few of Kathryn’s aunts were in the kitchen and after a brief hello, Regina headed up the back stairs to the second floor. She didn’t even hesitate as she headed to the room Emma had stayed in before she and Henry had moved in with her and found Emma standing at the foot of the bed in only her cut-off shorts and a bra as she pulled out a clean tank top from inside the duffel bag they’d packed with a change of clothes.

 

She was quiet as she walked up behind Emma, her eyes raking over every inch of delectable skin of display before her. Regina had spent many hours trailing her lips over Emma’s skin, from each little freckle that donned her skin to the next. She smoothed her hands along Emma’s back, grinning at Emma’s small yelp of surprise and then the lusty moan that followed sent a shockwave of arousal straight through Regina.

 

Emma dropped the dark grey tank top she’d pulled out of the bag and leaned back into Regina as Regina kissed along her left shoulder and wrapped her arms around Emma’s waist. She licked along the side of Emma’s neck lightly before Emma turned around in her arms and captured her lips in a deep and passionate kiss.

 

“Do you remember the first time?” Regina murmured against Emma’s lips. “The first time we were together?”

 

Emma moaned. “Yes,” she gasped as Regina grabbed tightly on to her ass. “You took me, make me yours. I’ll never forget the way you made me feel.”

 

“What way is that?”

 

“Hungry for more.”

 

“More?” Regina asked as she moved her hands to the button on Emma’s shorts and deftly flicked it undone. “I can give you more. A lot more.”

 

“Regina, there are like a hundred people outside right now.”

 

“And?” Regina asked as she swiftly pushed down the tight shorts and backed Emma up to the edge of the bed. “Like that’s ever stopped us before.”

 

“We don’t have much time.”

 

“We hardly do.”

 

“We’ll have to be quiet.”

 

“We always are,” Regina chuckled and she pushed Emma down on to the bed and quickly moved to straddle her hips. “Now, are we going to waste our time talking or can we put our lips and tongues to better use, hmm?”

 

As much as Regina loved being on top and in control, she loved when Emma took the upper hand, flipped her over, and fucked her into oblivion. She hadn’t gone off in search of her girlfriend in hopes for a quickie, but like any time she had a moment just to get lost in Emma, she fully indulged in it and milked it for every second she could get.

 

[X]

 

Emma wrapped her arms around Regina as they sat on the blanket together and she couldn’t seem to keep her hands or her lips off gorgeous girlfriend. They had thankfully not been caught earlier when they fucked hard and fast in the bedroom upstairs just before dinner was about to be served. Even after having a cheeseburger, two hot dogs and half of Henry’s sausage he couldn’t finish eating, every time she licked over her lips she could still taste Regina.

 

Emma looked around the yard as the sun began to dip low in the sky. Most of those with young children had already begun to leave and she spotted Henry sitting with Kathryn, his eyes beginning to droop after a long afternoon of running around and too much good food.

 

“I should take him to the sitter,” Emma whispered into Regina’s ear. “I shouldn’t be gone too long.”

 

“Hurry back, darling,” Regina whispered, turning to capture her lips in a short, sweet kiss. “I really want to give Ruby’s lemonade a try and soon, but not without you.”

 

Emma groaned quietly, kissing her once more before mustering the strength to let her girlfriend go and get up from the blanket they’d been camped out on for the last hour. She loved when Regina had a little bit to drink. She loosened up in ways she never did sober, and she let Emma do things to her that she wouldn’t let her do while they were sober either.

 

Emma went over to get Henry, picking him up with a heavy grunt. “Come on, kid, time to go and see Myrtle, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Henry said tiredly as he placed his head on her shoulder and yawned. “I’m sleepy, Mama.”

 

“You’ll be in bed soon enough, kid,” Emma whispered and she placed a kiss to the side of his head before she turned to Kathryn. “Can I borrow your car, Kat?”

 

“Keys are on the hook by the front door.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Nearly twenty minutes later, Emma pulled up in front of Myrtle’s little grey house and carried Henry up to the front door where Myrtle was waiting for them. Henry asked her to tuck him in and she did, carrying him into the spare room and tucked him into the small twin-sized bed with Batman sheets and an old quilt after she quickly changed him into his pajamas for the night. Like most nights, Henry wanted a story and since she didn’t bring along any of the books she read to him at night, she told him a story of a princess who met her true love by chance, a story that was so much like her and Regina’s she was surprised Henry, as bright as he was, didn’t make the connection until just moments before he fell asleep.

 

“You gonna marry Gina one day, Mama?”

 

“Maybe,” Emma said softly. “Maybe one day.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I’ll come get you in the morning, kid, and the three of us will go out for breakfast at the diner, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Night, Henry.”

 

“Night, Mama.”

 

“I love you,” Emma smiled as she smoothed a hand over his brown hair. “I love you so very much.”

 

“Love you too,” Henry murmured sleepily, his eyes already closed and his thumb nearly snaking its way into his mouth.

 

Emma stood in the doorway for a little while just watching Henry as he fell into a deep and peaceful sleep. She was more than grateful for him every day now, more so than she’d ever been in his short life. They had come a very long way and while it wasn’t the way Emma had once imagined it to be, it still brought them together, finally, after almost five years of never being able to see her own flesh and blood.

 

Myrtle urged her to go back to the barbecue with a sweet and toothy smile, promising her that Henry would be all right as she always did whenever Emma left him with her. Emma paid the old woman with a little extra on the top, and she took her leave, but not before going in to kiss her son good night once more.

 

Emma was careful driving Kathryn’s car back to the cabin. It was worth more than what she had earned in the last ten years, maybe even more than that. Aside from her obvious paranoia over Kathryn’s car, all she could think about the closer she got back to the cabin was that of enjoying a night with Regina, of letting loose in every single way with her.

 

The driveway wasn’t as crowded as it was when she’d left to take her son to the sitter’s for the night, but the spot Kathryn’s car had been parked in earlier was taken over by a white van. Emma rolled her eyes and eased her way between two pick-up trucks and shifted the gear into park just before she not only heard, but also felt the crunch of metal against metal.

 

“What the fuck?” Emma groaned and she readjusted the rearview mirror, putting into focus the green Cooper Mini that had rear-ended her. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

 

Emma fought with the seatbelt before she got out of the car and stormed to the driver’s side of the person behind the wheel of the Mini. Emma angrily pulled open the door, ready for a fight, but when Regina slipped out of the driver’s seat with a dazed look upon her face, all Emma could do was laugh.

 

“Seriously?” She asked before quickly checking over Regina to make sure she wasn’t hurt.

 

“This was not my fault!”

 

“Babe, I was parked,” Emma chuckled and she wrapped her arms around Regina, both of them laughing as Emma picked her up and spun her around. “Not the first time you rear-ended me while I was parked.”

 

“Emma, I didn’t mean to. I thought—I didn’t see you.”

 

“What?” Emma asked with a shake of her head. “How did you not see me, babe?”

 

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Regina muttered under her breath.

 

“What was that?”

 

“I wasn’t paying attention,” she said again with a dramatic roll of her eyes. “How bad is it? Oh, Tink is going to kill me and why are you driving Kathryn’s car?”

 

“Mustang is still blocked in,” Emma shrugged. “Why are you driving Tink’s car?”

 

“Same reason. I had to take my mother home,” Regina laughed lightly. “How bad is it, Emma?”

 

Emma glanced at the two cars and relief fell upon her when she saw there was just barely a dent in the rear of Kathryn’s car and the Mini was unscathed. “We’re good. Barely even a dent. They won’t know if we don’t tell them.”

 

“We have to tell them.”

 

Emma shook her head and pulled Regina towards the Mustang parked a few cars over. “No, we’re not going to tell them, babe. I won’t let you.”

 

“You won’t let me?” Regina raised a challenging eyebrow. “And just how do you plan on doing that, hmm?”

 

Emma kissed her as she backed Regina up against the side of the Mustang. They both couldn’t seem to contain their laughter and broke away from the kiss. Emma just pressed her forehead against Regina’s and let out a long exhale.

 

For a brief moment, Emma thought back to the day she first arrived in Storybrooke for Ruby and Kathryn’s wedding and to that moment when Regina had rear-ended her Bug. It was a collision that definitely helped shape the beginning of their relationship. The Regina she had met that day was not the woman Regina truly was underneath the cold, hard mask she wore then. The Regina she’d fallen in love with was the one she had in her arms in that very moment.

 

Her life had changed with a small series of events in a short amount of time, but every time she looked back on everything, she would do it all over again if the end results were exactly the way they were now.

 

She was happy. She was in love. She had her son, and she was home.

 

** The End **


End file.
